


Cupid at Heart

by Blu3Wind



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Greek and Roman Mythology, Infinite (Band), K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 97,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu3Wind/pseuds/Blu3Wind
Summary: The king of Heart needed a new heir for his kingdom. The prince of Spade was willing to answer this call and asked the youngest princess of Heart into courtship. Knowing her reluctance, the king employed Cupid’s help to make the princess fall in love with her suitor. Little did Cupid know, he’d be the one falling for her instead.





	1. Cursed Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my all time favorite Greek mythology, Cupid and Psyche. With an addition of Greek mythology, Alice in Wonderland, and my all time favorite novel Marissa’s Meyer “Heartless.” A story which I have always wanted to write because of the kingdom setting and because I’d like to try out fancy kingdom-y dialogues. Also because I couldn’t stay away from Woohyun as main character for too long. Even if you know how the myth goes, I shall try to add a few twists here and there.
> 
> For this story, our princess’ beauty has to be overly exaggerated. So beware of that. Yes, there are some Monsta X side characters, just because. 
> 
> My first time posting on AO3. I hope you’ll enjoy reading this as much as I'll be enjoying writing it~ <3

Hurry. She had to hurry. People were already staring at her.

 

“My apologies, but we are out of the Meden leaves,” the man spoke from behind the counter. He had been searching through his entire wooden cabinets of herbal ingredients and medicine, but the request made by the stranger was that of a herb difficult to obtain.

 

“Do you have the Medela roots in your possession, perhaps?” The girl posed another request. Though she spoke with a rushed voice, there was something aesthetically pleasing about her tone that enchanted the owner of the herbal ingredient shop.

 

No, it was already happening again. She had to keep her words to a minimum if she didn’t want another incident to occur. The mere audacity to go beyond the boundaries of her castle walls was a move she would have to atone for.

 

“You are in luck, milady. The Medela roots I do have an abundance of,” the man spoke with brimming pride.

 

Despite the ugly ragged cloth she was wearing to conceal as much as she could, the good news made her lips curve into a relieved smile. The owner caught a glimpse of it and was completely awed. He had never seen anyone possess such a radiant smile that managed to set his heart on a rampage at a glance.

 

She noticed it and quickly dismissed her gleeful expression. “I shall take the Medela roots, please,” she said, her lips moving enchantingly with every syllable she voweled.

 

“Ah, of course, milady.” The man was caught staring at her—what was visible of her at least—and moved to get her orders ready. She was a regular customer, but her concealed identity prevented him from understanding why he was so drawn to her.

 

He bundled the numerous leaves and other plants together with a special kind of paper, wrapping it tight with a string. Then he handed it to the girl who exchanged some golden coins for her purchase.

 

“I am eternally grateful to you, Jooheon.” She flashed him another one of those dazzling smile, placed the packet in her wooden basket, and quickly set out to leave the small and humble shop.

 

The marketplace was crowded, it always was on a Sunday morning. Returning back to the castle would be quite a tedious job, albeit not impossible. She possessed the grace of a dancer when moving forth, and the agility of an assassin to avoid physical contact. But the numerous amount of people present at the kingdom of Heart that day was an obstacle she had yet to overcome.

 

Numerous voices began to murmur through one another, telling others to move away. Shoulders were being brushed and people were pushed here and there. Despite her graceful agility, she did not possess much strength, and quickly became a victim when someone accidentally pushed her to the ground.

 

The cloaked hoodie fell off from her head, revealing her face and identity to the commoners. As if time had stopped, everyone froze in their spot and marvelled at the one thing that immediately became imminent to the eye of the beholder.

 

“It’s the princess! It’s Jang Hyunmi!”

 

The entire marketplace exploded into a ruckus as the princess of Heart became an instant porcelain doll on display for everyone to see. Seeing a royal member from up close was rare, but the ability to stare at the youngest princess of Heart was a miraculous phenomenon.

 

The rumors were true; she did possess a beauty that would draw in a goddess’ envy. Her dark colored hair of ebony tousled in front of her face. When her fingers gently caressed her mid length  hair strands away to reveal her face, it was like opening the curtain to a bright array of sunshine. One  glance, and it was hard to look away.

 

A great force then appeared along with the sound of a horse’s hoof clattering against the stony pavement of the market. The crowd parted into half to give way to a knight riding the horse. They knew the man was part of the royal court, for the horse was dressed with a red linen cloth decorated by golden embellishments. It was the royal color of the Heart family.

 

“Sir Hoya,” Hyunmi addressed the man who just stared at her with displease written all over his poker face. The knight of Heart was no gentleman, and the princess knew not to expect his aid to get up. But then he outstretched a hand, and the least he did was assist her up to sit on the horse behind him.

 

Without saying a word, Hoya steered his horse to return to the direction it had once come from. The crowd continued to murmur as they gave way. The princess’ beauty would forever carve a deep impression in their heart.

 

“Is father mad?” Hyunmi questioned, keeping the basket close to her with one hand, as the other held unto the knight’s metal armor for support.

 

“More than you can imagine,” Hoya simply answered, and Hyunmi knew her doom was near. This would mark the end of her freedom.

 

 

The castle of Heart was a marvelous architect to admire, and took pride in the fact it was the tallest building in the entire Land of Mirificus. The land itself was that of magical wonder and was divided into four kingdoms: Heart, Spade, Clover, and Diamond. For the several few years, their alliance had been on the edge of another war in the making. Therefore, the kings and queens arranged several marriages between different kingdoms to ensure the peace would be kept.

 

To the king of Heart who was no longer without a queen, this process was extremely crucial. For the past three years, he had been diagnosed with a rare disease which even the most prestigious doctors of Heart did not have an answer for. He needed an heir to his throne, but had not found anyone worthy enough for the crown.

 

There was a rhythmic knock against the large door of the king’s royal bedroom. The pristine white door pushed open, revealing the youngest princess to appear along with the knight trailing behind her.

 

“Hyunmi…” The father weakly called out to her. He was lying on his spacious bed that could’ve fit a total of five adults. The old man held the red colored blanket up to his neck with trembling fingers he could no longer control.

 

Seeing this, Dongwoo, the third child and only son was quick to hold his father’s hands still until the trembling stopped. He then gave way for his sister to sit down on the side of the bed.

 

“I have told you repeatedly not to leave the castle.” The king used his entire strength to speak to her.

 

Hyunmi was a girl of obedience, never attempting to defy rules or to break her father’s heart. However, if she saw another solution better fit for the situation, she was willing to disobey her own principles. “But I got you—”

 

“You out of all people should know the consequences. You can't reveal yourself to the public,” he interrupted her attempt at redemption. Despite his sickly state, the king managed to harden his glare to his youngest daughter. “They saw you, didn’t they?”

 

“When I found her, she was already exposed to the public, your majesty,” Hoya interrupted, to which Hyunmi glared at him for.

 

“Oh, my precious daughter,” the king woed his agony. “Ever since your birth, your mother and I knew you were different. Your beauty is beyond any of which the Land of Mirificus has ever seen. There are rumors going around that you are being worshipped and praised instead of the gods. You do not want to evoke anger on the gods.”

 

Hyunmi looked away from her father, knowing it was true. Many may have said possessing divine beauty was a blessing, but she saw it as a curse. She was never allowed to attain true freedom and was kept prison behind the castle walls. It wasn’t her fault the citizens started to worship her. She hadn't done anything wrong except for being born with a cursed blessing.

 

“No men or prince has ever dared to court you, because they are afraid of their inability to be up to par with your beauty,” the king mumbled his next set of troubled dilemma. “How am I ever going to obtain an heir for the kingdom of Heart?”

 

“We have Dongwoo. Why isn’t he crown prince?” Hyunmi posed an excellent question as she stared at her brother.

 

“Because he is set to marry the princess of Diamond. The king and queen of Diamond do not have any other offspring to marry off. That leaves us with no choice but to put you and your future husband at the throne,” the king explained.

 

“What about my two elder sisters? Soonkyu and Hyoyeon?” Hyunmi asked. She was after all the youngest of them all and would be the furthest down in line for the throne.

 

“Because no men has asked their hands in marriage either. But for you, dear Hyunmi, we have finally obtained a prince brave enough to court you.”

 

The news was surprising even to Dongwoo and Hoya who had been listening to the king speak. They both turned to the youngest princess who frowned at the sudden declaration.

 

“Who may this brave man be, father?” She asked, and it was very clear to pick up on the frustration in her usual sweet voice. But of course, her father was too delighted to be concerned with her emotions.

 

“Prince Sunggyu of Spade.”

 

It almost came as no surprise. The four kingdoms had met up prior to this, and she too had noticed the prince of Spade staring at her. His eyes were so captivated by her beauty—a gaze that was no longer foreign to the princess. Everyone always judged her by her looks, never bothering to get to know her.

 

“We will throw a masquerade ball to welcome the prince during his visit here next week. Please prepare yourself to be courted.”

 

Hyunmi moved away from the bed and faced her father with a mix of emotion swirling in her.

 

“With all due respect, _your majesty_ ,” she stressed the way she addressed her father, realizing this was all just a political merit instead of a father’s love towards a daughter, “I do not wish to be betrothed to a man I do not have any affections for.”

 

With that, the princess displayed more of her disobedience when she left the king’s bedroom.

 

“Sis,” Dongwoo called out, but left her be. He knew she controlled her anger enough to close the door politely behind her. He then looked at his father with concern. “Father, she is not ready for marriage. Perhaps it would be better to have our older sisters be wed first.”

 

“The prince of Spade has specifically requested for our youngest princess. Trying to negotiate would humiliate us,” the king spoke. He was well aware of his daughter’s reluctance, but felt an absence of fear. He had already thought of a plan to make the marriage prevail.

 

“Sir Hoya, bring to me the cupid of Heart.”

 

Hoya politely nodded as he left the room, leaving Dongwoo completely baffled.

 

“We have a cupid? Since when do we have a cupid?” He asked. As the prince, he knew every single member of the royal family and the workers within the castle. Never before had he heard about a cupid’s employment.

 

“Since the prince of Spade declared his intention to court your sister, and since I knew she would decline the offer, I negotiated with Aphrodite for his son’s help,” the king spoke with a playful grin. He may be old and sick, but it did not obscure his wisdom as the ruler.

 

Dongwoo wondered whom it could possibly be, or what the cupid was capable of doing. His curiosity was partially answered when the door was knocked again. This time, Hoya appeared with another man following behind him, Aphrodite’s son, Cupid.

 

The guy was not that much taller than Dongwoo, yet he possessed a charm that made it hard for people to look away. His dark brown hair was tousled messily in the neatest manner possible, which greatly accented the white vest he was wearing. A dark maroon overcoat—the signature color of the Heart kingdom—completed his look as a prestigious looking man despite having a mysterious identity.

 

“Ah, Woohyun, I have a task for you,” the king spoke, his tone cheery and expectant. He seemed to be well acquainted with the cupid.

 

Woohyun knelt down on one knee and flashed a smile to the king. “I am ready to receive your order, your majesty,” he spoke. There was something playful about his tone, as if he was eager to complete the task.

 

“I want you to make my youngest daughter fall in love with the prince of Spade.”

 

Woohyun’s lips morphed into a confident grin. He got up from his feet and tidied his coat.

 

“Consider it done, your majesty.”

 

 


	2. Cupid's Magic

Despite being of marriageable age, the young princess of Heart displayed childish antics whenever she was fuming in anger. With a knife in her hand, she diced the Medela roots into smaller pieces. Her movements were rather dangerous and resembled the murder of a blameless floral plant.

 

“Hm, seems like someone is in a foul mood,” a voice suddenly appeared from her side.

 

Hyunmi looked up, glaring at the cat who had taken on a human form as he pleased. She had no idea where or how they had adopted the purple colored chester cat, but she had gotten used to its blunt remarks and magical ability to shapeshift.

 

“Sungjong, apparently I am going to be courted,” Hyunmi said. That growing grin on Sungjong’s face increased her frustrations towards the king’s one-sided decision.

 

“I heard. It’s the prince of Spade, isn’t it? He seemed like a nice fella,” Sungjong rolled around on the wooden table, knocking over a few of the kitchen equipments with its long purple tail. Sometimes, he forgot whether he was in his human or animal form.

 

“It doesn’t matter. It doesn't change the fact I don’t _know_ him.” Hyunmi let out a long exasperated sigh. She paused momentarily, lost in her thoughts, before proceeding to place the chopped off roots in the cauldron.

 

“I thought it was every princess’ dream to marry prince charming,” Sungjong remarked, not bothering to return the utensils he had dropped.

 

Hyunmi rolled her eyes, wondering where Sungjong heard those foolish thoughts from. She absentmindedly stirred the medicinal soup she was brewing, and sighed once more.

 

“Perhaps if I can find a cure to father’s sickness, I can change his mind of rushing me into marriage.” Then she paused and turned to Sungjong with a new thought. “Or, I could just poison the soup to erase his memory.”

 

Sungjong let out a dramatic gasp, and let it morphed into his signature chester grin seconds after. “But you do not possess such skills, Hyunmi,” he then said playfully.

 

“Don’t you have to address me by status?” The princess asked the feline creature who showcased no proper manners.

 

“I am a cat. I can address you any way I want.” Sungjong hopped off the wooden table and had transformed back to his cat form as soon as his paws reached the kitchen’s wooden flooring. “Although Mrs. Prince of Spade would suit you well.”

 

Then he quickly ran away with a snickered laugh before Hyunmi could throw a spatula at him. On the way, he nearly bumped against Kang Seulyi, the head maid in charge to tend to the youngest princess’ needs.

 

“Watch it, you filthy beast!” Seulyi snarled at the creature. Unlike Hyunmi, she was never too fond of animals. Sungjong in particular was exceptionally annoying. So she mumbled some profanities below her breath, and approached the princess with some freshly washed wooden bowls.

 

“Thank you.” Hyunmi took the bowls from her hands and placed it next to the cauldron. Then she kept her silence and continued watching the bubbles forming on the soup.

 

“I heard about the engagement. Congratulations, Hyunmi,” Seulyi then spoke, clapping her hands with such glee she did not see the princess’ appalled face.

 

“Engagement? What kind of rumor has been spreading around the castle? The prince is only courting me,” Hyunmi said, raising her voice with great protest.

 

Seulyi nearly jumped up in shock from the blaring volume. She had been working with the princess nearly her entire life, grew up together, and formed a formidable friendship despite their different status. Never before had she seen the princess panic over something so trivial.

 

“Courting eventually leads to marriage. Do you not wish to get married?” She then carefully asked her friend.

 

“Not to a stranger I barely know,” Hyunmi said with yet another sigh.

 

“As far as I know, marriage among royal families is to empower the status of the entire kingdom,” Seulyi said, understanding her friend’s dilemma. “Therefore, I am glad I am only a mere servant girl with no royal bloodline.”

 

The remark earned her a soft slap from Hyunmi. With her lips protruding as a form of her annoyance, Hyunmi scooped out the soup from the cauldron into the wooden bowl.

 

“Though if I may offer a word of advice,” Seulyi added before she was dismissed, “It is not wrong to try. Perhaps, you may even fall for the Prince of Spade. I heard there are many women of high social classes trying to marry him.”

 

“Really?”

 

“I have only heard good things about him.”

 

Hyunmi stared into her friend’s eyes, finding no fault in her speech. Perhaps she was right, and she shouldn’t have judged the prince in a way she hated to be judged by others.

 

So she picked up the bowl and handed it to Seulyi. “Bring this to my father, please.”

 

The head maid made a face when she inhaled the stench that came with the medicinal soup. “Ugh, what did you put in here? It smells horrible.”

 

“It is the natural herbal scent. You’re not the one having to drink it. Just go,” Hyunmi told her friend with a small laugh, giving her a light push from the back. As the head maid left, her words still lingered in her head.

 

* * *

 

It was nighttime, and Hyunmi isolated herself at the garden balcony connected to her bedroom. The view of the stars were always the brightest up there, and she had gotten used to the moon being her only companion at times. There were things she couldn’t have shared with Seulyi, with her brother Dongwoo, and which even Sungjong didn’t know about despite his adoration of anything scandalous.

 

She did not know how many times she had been sighing that day alone. Her arms rested against the balcony’s white pillared rail, and she kept staring at the beautiful shape of the crescent moon. A soothing melody accompanied the calmness of the night with an equally serene tune. Strange, she was not aware of anyone in the castle having the ability to play a stringed instrument.

 

“Why should a sorrowful frown taint the princess’ beauty?”

 

The foreign voice made Hyunmi turn around in alertness. On the other side of the balcony rail, a dark figure was sitting with outstretched legs and his back leaned against the castle’s white wall. He was holding a stringed instrument in his hand which she identified as a tiple. He continued plucking the strings so gently it drew the princess’ attention.

 

When he turned to meet her eyes, she flinched inwardly in surprise. She took in all there was about him. His chiseled features, his sharp jawline, his pouty lips, and sparkling dark brown eyes that shone brighter against the moonlight. He wore an outfit the color of maroon and white, which officially associated him as a citizen of Heart.

 

“Ah, so the rumors are true. The youngest princess _does_ possess remarkable beauty that would make a goddess bath in envy,” the male spoke, letting a playful grin paint his lips. He hopped off from the rail and stopped playing his tiple.

 

The statement was no longer new to the princess who was well aware of this curse. Unlike her brother, she had always been bad at remembering people’s faces. This time, she could not identify the young man in her memories.

 

“My apologies, but have we been acquainted prior to this?” She asked politely.

 

“Acquainted we have not, but perhaps you may have heard of me,” he spoke in such a way that needed her sparked curiosity before elaborating. Indeed, she seemed to be thinking of a clever reply.

 

“A handsome young man who goes around from castle to castle, playing his tiple in the moonlight. I have never heard of such a person,” Hyunmi told him, offering him her slight humor.

 

This made the male chuckle. “Perhaps the beautiful maiden has heard of Cupid?” He asked.

 

“Cupid?” She frowned, once again taking a good look at him. “You mean the baby who goes around with a golden bow and arrow?”

 

Again, he laughed. “That is, sadly, the image that has evolved over the centuries. I am clearly no infant holding archery equipments,” he said.

 

Hyunmi smiled, holding back a laugh from escaping her lips. Her eyes peered towards his back side suspiciously. “I thought cupid had wings.”

 

“I do not wish to brag, so I have hidden them,” he spoke playfully. It was hard to tell whether he was serious or joking, but she was amused.

 

“So what qualifies you as Cupid? The ability to play a tiple and emit words of flattery?”

 

“Along with the possession of extremely good looks,” the male said, striking a pose.

 

The answer was so absurd it made Hyunmi laugh out loud in a rather unlady-like manner. She could no longer withhold it. The hearty sound she emitted seemed to make the male’s eyes twinkle with interest. “You are not supposed to say it yourself.”

 

“I did not. I merely quoted your earlier words, your highness,” he said, grinning as she looked at him in confusion. “I believe you were the one declaring me as a handsome young man.”

 

Hyunmi realized he was right, and felt her heart race faster in panic. Yet the smile on his face was so enchanting she could not retract back her words. The stranger was indeed handsome, especially when the dimples sunk in his cheeks whenever he smiled. His eyes took on the shape of crescent moons, and it was gorgeous.

 

“It would be rude to be stared at, but since it is the princess, I suppose it is a high form of flattery?” He had caught her staring at him in silence.

 

“I… I was not.” She cleared her throat and quickly looked away. Her heart continued to race faster, panicking in front of him.

 

“Although I am not sure whether I deserve the princess’ affectionate stare. The prince of Spade would be jealous,” he then said, rather carefully.

 

The mention of that title soon returned Hyunmi to her foul mood. “Is this what it is all about?”

 

“I have declared myself as a Cupid. What else did you suppose my task was?” He asked.

 

“I thought you were joking. Perhaps you were a court joker sent here to make me laugh or to entertain me,” Hyunmi said.

 

Instead, her naive thoughts made him chuckle. “Does that mean I have successfully entertained the princess?” He questioned as if it was the highest achievement he could attain.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” she told him. Seeing him grin at her almost resolved her will to show him her great protest as well. But she proceeded anyway. “I am not going to marry someone I do not love.”

 

“Well then, your highness,” Cupid spoke as he picked up his tiple and began plucking some strings again to create a romantic and calming tune. “What kind of person would you love?”

 

He wasn’t looking at her, and Hyunmi had a sudden desire to astonish him. “Perhaps it would be a handsome young man who sits around on a castle’s balcony, playing his tiple in the moonlight,” she spoke.

 

The answer made the male’s finger miss the right chord. He instantly lifted his head to stare at the princess with immense shock, but she was laughing instead.

 

“I was joking,” she quickly followed afterwards and continued laughing. The look on his face was priceless.

 

“Should it have been real, it would be quite troublesome,” he said, not laughing along.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I am having second thoughts regarding this task,” he answered, and continued elaborating willingly. “Why have the princess fall for the prince of Spade when I could have her fall for me instead?”

 

Hyunmi stopped her laughter, this time being the one to give him a pure look of surprise. “You… Are you serious?”

 

“Ah, I was just testing the art of joking,” he then added playfully, perfectly mimicking her earlier tone, and continued playing his tiple.

 

Normally, Hyunmi would start fuming after being tricked. But somehow, the cupid only made her burst in laughter. Still, she noticed that widening glint in his eyes whenever she showed her delight, as if he truly took pride in his ability to make her laugh. Whoever he was, he was a very entertaining man.

 

“How should I address you?” She then asked with a curiosity to know him better. “Surely the almighty Cupid must have a name.”

 

He smiled his signature charming grin and extended a hand to the princess. “It’s Woohyun, your highness.”

 

There was something intimate when addressing someone by their first name. Strangely, she wished for him to drop the formality as well.

 

“You may call me Hyunmi,” she said, stretching her hand to reciprocate the touch as he enveloped his fingers around hers.

 

At that moment, there was something that erupted in her heart. It was only a mere touch, but it bore the ability to thud her heart with clamoring thunder. She looked up to meet his eyes staring at her with a similar curiosity, and suddenly she felt her cheeks flush red.

 

Perhaps it was Cupid’s magic at work.

 

 


	3. Wishful Thinking

The princess expected herself to be haunted by nightmares following the news of the royal matchmaking against her will. However, she found all of those worries and anxieties disappear the moment she had gone off to dreamland. In fact, she had a very pleasant dream she couldn’t exactly recall. Something involving the melody of a tiple, and maroon colored overcoat and…

 

The blaring sound of trumpets blown directly into hear ear.

 

Hyunmi shrieked in horror, jumping awake in her satin sheet bed. Her chest was rising with her racing heartbeat, glaring to her side to identify the disturbing presence of the white rabbit. As with Sungjong, the rabbit also had the ability to shapeshift into a human form.

 

“Kihyun, I have instructed you many times not to wake me up using such devilish ways. I could lose my sense of hearing,” she mumbled to the guy who stared at her with a blank expression. The white bunny ears attached to his head twitched a little. She wondered how he had become the king’s royal advisor despite looking so lost and blankmost of the time.

 

“It was his majesty’s order to wake up the youngest princess,” Kihyun spoke in a matter of fact way, completely seeing no fault in his extreme methods.

 

“For whatever reason?” She stopped herself from yawning in front of the male, having to uphold the grace of a princess.

 

Kihyun’s bunny ears twitched again, and it was clear he was hiding something from her. “I advise you to get ready and meet the king in the ballroom in order to pose the question yourself,” he said hesitantly.

 

Then he politely bowed to the princess and pivoted on his heel towards the door. He realized the two elder royal sisters standing there and bowed once again before giving way for them to enter.

 

“Sister, we have heard the wonderful news!” The eldest one among them, Soonkyu, spoke with gleeful excitement. She plopped herself on her sister’s bed and immediately grabbed Hyunmi’s hand in hers.

 

“You are going to become the queen of Spade,” her second sister, Hyoyeon, chimed in as she mimicked the other’s movements. The bed bounced a little every time someone moved.

 

“Hold on. The prince is merely courting me. It does not mean I have to accept,” Hyunmi quickly stopped her elder sisters’ excitement. She retracted her hands away and got off from the bed to properly face them. “I am thinking of rejecting his courting.”

 

Soonkyu and Hyoyeon looked at her with a blank stare, exchanged a look with one another, then burst out into laughter.

 

“How can you be the one being courted when you do not know the proper etiquette?” Soonkyu frowned a little, truly finding it a question mark. “If you reject the Prince’s courting, you are declaring war with the Kingdom of Spade.”

 

Hyunmi’s face turned horrified. She did not know about this.

 

“Prince Sunggyu is one of the most attractive princes in the entire land. Many would die to take your place and be courted by him,” Hyoyeon said. “If you reject him, you are humiliating him.”

 

“But… But… He doesn’t even know me,” Hyunmi stammered, feeling her determination to reject the courting deteriorate. She was still a princess who loved her kingdom and the people in it; she couldn’t possibly become the cause of the next great war.

 

“Apparently, such formalities is no longer needed when you are beautiful. It is a principle I am sure you understand very well.” The grimness behind Soonkyu’s tone went unnoticed. She got up from the bed and placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “I do not mean to threaten you, but the least you could do is to accept this opportunity.”

 

“True. It does not come to just anyone,” Hyoyeon added on. Then she smiled again when she linked arms with Soonkyu, and left the room.

 

Hyunmi faced the ground, stuck in a bigger dilemma. Perhaps it was her fate as the princess to simply accept her royal duty. No one would get married out of love nowadays. She had to stop dreaming of those fairytale romances she always mocked Sungjong with. She had to accept the prince of Spade.

 

* * *

 

It had taken the princess nearly an hour to get ready. She tried to elongate her time as long as possible just to avoid having to meet her father. She knew she had to see him out of respect, but wasn’t keen on knowing what he had to say.

 

“You are exactly 13 minutes late, young princess,” Kihyun announced as soon as she set foot in the ballroom. He kept pointing at his golden pocket watch to indicate the fingers that had ticked by.

 

“You never announced a time for me to be here by,” Hyunmi told the human rabbit, and he flinched in shock, realizing his mistake. Kihyun was meticulous, paid attention to detail, and possessed stern punctuality. Sometimes, however, even he would miss several things.

 

“My apologies.”

 

Luckily, Kihyun was not trained with big ego and knew when to apologize for his mistakes. He bowed his head, and led his hand direct the way where the princess should go to.

 

The king was already waiting at the front of the large ballroom, sitting at his golden throne that was decorated with heart shaped rubies. Next to him were Dongwoo the prince, Hoya the head of knights, and Kihyun the royal advisor who soon took his rightful place.

 

“Father.” Hyunmi curtsied in front of him, slightly lifting the sides of her long maroon colored long dress. She couldn’t control her grim expression, but managed to fake a diplomatic tone. “For whatever reason have you summoned me here?”

 

The king’s lips curved up so brightly he barely looked sick. He was glad she asked. “I want you to refine your dancing in order to impress the prince.”

 

The command was so ridiculous Hyunmi failed to uphold her composed face. She was trying her best to reject the courting, not to impress the prince. She laughed at her father’s idea, which may have seemed rather rude.

 

“And who would be formidable enough to become my dance partner?” She questioned her father challengingly in an attempt to make him see the absurdity of this entire idea.

 

“That would be me, your highness.”

 

Hyunmi was surprised at the voice coming from behind her, and spun around to meet the familiar figure. It was him. Cupid. He was smiling so charmingly at her she could feel her heart hammer against her chest in the most delightful way possible. Now that she could see him better during daytime, she realized just how handsome he truly was.

 

“Sir Cupid, what a pleasant surprise,” she exaggerated the shock in her tone. There was something that pulled her lips into a curve even without her intention to. She watched him take his place beside her, noting she barely reached the tip of his nose. He was taller than she had expected him to be. And from so up close, she could whiff the faint smell of rose petals coming from him.

 

“Your majesty, I assure you the youngest princess will have mastered the art of ballroom dancing before the day of the masquerade ball,” Woohyun spoke to the king with confidence.

 

Hyunmi gulped, once again forgetting Woohyun’s role in this entire fiasco. This man was still on her father’s side and agreed to the idea of making her fall for the prince of Spade.

 

“I knew Aphrodite’s son could be trusted with such difficult tasks. I have high expectations for the masquerade ball.” The king roared a healthy chuckle.

 

In fact, Hyunmi did not remember seeing her father this happy ever since her mother was still alive. If only she hadn’t been struck with a deadly disease, she would’ve still been around. This loss was what sparked Hyunmi to take an interest in herbal medicines in the hope that she could one day find a cure for her father. Her attempts were never met with joyful gratitude. And yet, the thought of her marrying off to the prince made him so happy.

 

“Have strength, dear sister,” Dongwoo whispered to her briefly before he followed his father to the doors. Along with Hoya and Kihyun, the four males left.

 

This left her alone with Woohyun. When she turned her gaze to him, he was already staring at her. It wasn’t the kind of stare of astonishment at her beauty, but he was simply looking at her.

 

“May I have this dance, your highness?” He elegantly circled his hand to her and made a small bow.

 

“I have granted you permission to call me by name. Also, there is no music,” Hyunmi remarked, hesitantly placing her hand in his. The moment he encased his fingers so warmly around hers, she could feel that strange feeling appear in her chest. Soon he had his other hand wrapped around her waist, and the other hand lifted hers midair at the height of their shoulder. She knew the proper procedure to place her other arm around his neck.

 

“A remarkable dancer does not need music to impress,” Woohyun answered with a playful smile, and she seemed bedazzled.

 

“Were you trying to impress me, sir Cupid?” She played along, letting him lead her steps with the silent tune playing in the mind.

 

“Judging on the delight on your face, may I assume I succeeded?”

 

Hyunmi only smiled vaguely in return, and decided to talk about something else—about him.

 

“So you play the stringed instrument, offer graceful compliments—”

 

“Possesses extremely good looks.”

 

She chuckled. “Possesses extremely good looks, and also dances. Is there anything you can not do?”

 

“That depends whether or not I can get your heart, your highness,” he answered.

 

“M-my heart?” She found herself stammering a little in surprise.

 

“Yes, get your heart to take an interest in the prince.” He explained himself.

 

Hyunmi bit her lips together, feeling slightly disappointed at his reply. What was she expecting, anyway?

 

Woohyun noticed the distance Hyunmi was trying to keep, and laughed. “Ballroom dancing is all about physical contact, so excuse me,” he pulled her closer against his chest, “But you needn’t be afraid of me.”

 

The way he suddenly tightened his grip around her back made her gasp a little. She was so close to him now, the only thing she had to fear was the way her heart thudded loudly again. And yet, she for once had no will power to protest against his actions.

 

“Are you really going to aid my father and try to make me fall for the prince?” She then questioned, perfectly following every step he was leading her to.

 

“Hm? You sound as if you are hoping I’d have a different purpose in mind,” he remarked, focusing on the dance. He had to admit the princess was a far better dancer than he had expected.

 

“Well, I was hoping you could help _me_ out instead.” She spoke as Woohyun gently held one hand up, and she obediently followed by making a graceful twirl she didn’t even know she was capable of. It was like magic. Their movements seemed to synchronize together despite not being planned beforehand.

 

“Interesting offer. How would you like me to offer my assistance?” He asked, for a second sounding as if he’d go along with it. Nonetheless, it had the princess believing he would.

 

“As much as you can make a person fall for the other, could you also make a person despise the other instead?”

 

Clever. Woohyun knew the issue had bothered her to the point she had been trying to find a solution to it herself.

 

“I am afraid my specialty is only to make someone fall in love,” Woohyun spoke, twirling her once again as her entire red dress spun around in elegant circles. He then slipped his hand behind her waist, and held her securely at a leaned angle as the dance came to an end.

 

“And in your case, making someone despise you would be highly impossible. You even managed to enchant Cupid himself, Hyunmi.”

 

He whispered the last part. He called her by name. He stared at her in such a way no one had ever done before. She was certain he was the cause of her tumultuous heart beating, but she did not know how to react other than feel her cheeks take on a shade of red.

 

“Bravo. I am sure a dance performance like that is bound to spark up chemistry between the two dance partners.”

 

Hyunmi turned to her side, completely unaware that the purple cat had been watching them. He then jumped up and morphed into his human form with ease. The chester grin was much more visible in this state.

 

The princess quickly cleared her throat, and removed herself from Woohyun’s hold. Even until the very last second, his protective hand only left after he ensured she was safe standing on her own.

 

“What are you doing here, Sungjong? You aren’t allowed in the ballroom,” she scolded the cat. But as usual, Sungjong never took orders from anyone, not even the king’s.

 

“You should be glad I was here to prevent whatever was about to happen,” Sungjong said with a suggestive grin.

 

“You are mistaken. Nothing happened. R-right?” Hyunmi requested the other for some help.

 

“Well, I don’t know. You did ask me to join a conspiracy scheme,” Woohyun said with a casual shrug in an attempt of light humor. He then grinned at her playfully, realizing she somehow couldn’t be mad at him. He did earn a soft push against the arm.

 

Sungjong kept staring as his long purple tail danced behind him. “It is a dangerous game you’re playing, Hyunmi,” he then said.

 

Hyunmi knew Sungjong had an eye for anything worthy to be gossiped about, and she hated to become his next subject. So she quickly went to the human cat and pushed him along to the grand door of the ballroom, telling him it was time to go.

 

Sungjong showed no reluctance and simply obeyed, all the way observing the two who kept stealing glances as if they were having a secret exchange in silence. Then the princess stopped in front of the door and turned to face the cupid.

 

“So the answer is no?” She asked.

 

“We both know the answer already,” Woohyun said calmly, slightly apologetic.

 

Hyunmi hated the fact he was right. It was a stupid question. But what surprised her more was her disappointment, despite already having predicted the outcome.

 

“Your highness,” Woohyun suddenly called, and she immediately turned to stare at him with hope. “Same place and time tomorrow.”

 

He did not have to elaborate for her to know he was referring to the dance lessons. Honestly, she believed she was proficient enough to do without these lessons. But spending more time with Woohyun meant she had more time to change his mind.

 

Part of her secretly wished he would’ve agreed, but for a different reason. It was merely her wishful thinking, albeit a dangerous one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to protest it's too fast for Hyunmi to fall for Woohyun, you can throw Woohyun to me with all those fancy lines and I'll fall for him in no time XD Still, the cheese hasn't appeared yet.


	4. Red Rose

Over the course of the next few days, something seemed to have changed. As Seulyi was helping the princess out with their routinized medicinal soup brewing, she couldn’t help but notice the difference. Hyunmi was humming a lot to herself—a foreign melody she had never heard of in the kingdom of Heart. The princess smiled more often for no apparent reason.

 

“Have you considered to give the courting a try?” The head maid questioned curiously.

 

“What? Of course not,” Hyunmi spoke with a smile. She continued stirring the soup within the cauldron with that exceptional gleeful smile.

 

“Then why are you so happy? If I didn’t know any better, I would think you have fallen in love,” Seulyi said.

 

Hyunmi scrunched her eyebrows and snorted a laugh. “Don’t be ridiculous, Seulyi. I do not even know the meaning of love.”

 

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” a singsong voice chimed from the side. Sungjong had appeared, sitting on top of the wooden table. He took whatever delicacy he could find in the kitchen and ate it. “Perhaps the maid isn’t too far off from the truth.”

 

Hyunmi looked alerted at once. There he went, spreading nonsense gossips. But she couldn’t stop the cat from talking because Seulyi had the audacity to hold her back from hurting the cat.

 

“Tell me, what is it?” Seulyi asked eagerly.

 

Sungjong licked the cupcake frosting from his lips and grinned. “I assume you are aware of a Cupid’s presence in the midst of us,” he said.

 

“Certainly. The maids and I have been talking a lot about him. We wonder if a cupid can fall in love us humans. But we dare not think of such ways about the goddess’ son.” Seulyi squealed to herself even when she said those regretful words.

 

Hyunmi honestly didn’t know Woohyun would captivate so many women with his presence alone. Was it an effect he had because he was cupid?

 

“I have only seen him once, but he is godly. Oh, have you ever seen him, Hyunmi?” Seulyi continued dreamily.

 

“She has done more than just _seen_ him, am I right?” Sungjong questioned with a suggestive smirk.

 

Hyunmi would’ve batted the cat, if only she wasn't afraid to get the kitchen dirty. “Apparently, cupid is tasked to make me fall in love with the prince of Spade,” she explained to her friend who did not seem all too surprised.

 

“I wished he would help me fall in love,” Seulyi said.

 

“Who would you want to fall in love with?”

 

“I don’t know. Anyone outside the castle. I have grown weary of looking at the men here,” Seulyi said and made a face. She, along with all the other royal servants, all grew up together within the castle. Being exposed to each other their entire life might have been dreadful.

 

This made Hyunmi chuckle. “When I meet him, I shall be sure to put in a good word for you. Perhaps he may help you out on that one.”

 

She scooped out the soup from the cauldron, and handed the bowls to Seulyi as per usual. “Please hand them to my father,” she instructed.

 

“What about you?”

 

Hyunmi side stared at Sungjong who was almost too ready hear her answer. “I have an appointment,” she tried to be as vague as possible to prevent the cat from gossiping.

 

“With who?” Seulyi blinked.

 

“Well,” the cat took the chance to interrupt, “With cupid himself, of course.”

 

* * *

 

Hyunmi would be lying if she said she wasn’t looking forward to these dance practices. Though the lesson itself was rather meaningless, she looked forward to meeting Cupid.

 

There he was, standing in the grand ballroom all by himself. He was facing the other side, watching the humongous painting of the king placed behind the throne. When he heard her footsteps approaching, he turned around right as she halted in front of him.

 

“Have I kept you waiting?” Hyunmi asked, holding back a smile from forming just at the mere sight of him.

 

“A true gentleman is defined by his virtue of patience. For the princess I am willing to wait forever,” Woohyun humored her, and she laughed. She seemed more cheery than usual, but he wasn’t sure why. “Has something happened to you, your highness? Your beauty radiates more with a smile that weakens a man’s heart.”

 

“I would like to skip today’s dancing lessons,” Hyunmi suddenly suggested.

 

The statement was shocking, and Woohyun showed his surprise and loss using his entire expression. He had known from people that the princess was one of principles who held on to rules as if her life depended on them. For her to suggest this idea was simply unexpected.

 

“We both know I can manage during the masquerade ball. So why should we spend more time on these lessons?” She elaborated.

 

“Because I enjoy holding the princess close to myself,” Woohyun answered with a genuine smile, and it was hard to tell whether he was joking or serious.

 

Hyunmi couldn’t help but let a bashful smile appear, having a harder time to keep staring into those enchanting eyes of his. She cleared her throat.

 

“You are new to this kingdom, aren’t you? I’d like to show you the garden. We have the most beautiful red roses in all of Mirificus,” Hyunmi told him with great excitement. She was after all a royalty who took pride in her land.

 

“Really? I thought the most beautiful flower of all is the one standing in front of me,” Woohyun said, grinning at her.

 

He was making her heart feel all warm with those flattering words. If anyone else had said them, she would’ve dismissed it immediately. “Do you say that to every woman?”

 

“You are the first, and that is the truth.”

 

Hearing that reassured her for some strange reason. As if she was glad he wouldn’t captivate other women with such flattering words. Any other woman would immediately fall for such lines, and she was, alas, no exception.

 

“I want to show you something, and you do not have the right to disobey me,” she said playfully, and hesitated for a second before she grabbed his hand as casual as possible. Yet, there was nothing casual following the way her heart clamored afterwards.

 

Woohyun put in no effort to protest and simply let the princess guide him through the castle grounds. He remembered all the corridors and doors they had passed, finally going through a gate that led outside to the garden.

 

There were tall bushes around with several gardeners working to keep it in shape with clean precision. There were an abundance of red roses decorating the tall bushes, and indeed, they were the most marvelous type of roses they had ever seen. There were white roses as well, but the gardeners carried a bucket of red paint to color them red. Sometimes, the wet paint was still dripping from the rose petals.

 

“My mother used to love red roses. She was the one who grew and tended for them in this garden,” Hyunmi said, reading the confusion from Woohyun’s face. “We like to paint the roses red as a reminder of her.”

 

“They are remarkable,” Woohyun commented to acknowledge the deceased mother’s taste. He then continued, careful not to offend her. “Do you miss her?”

 

“All the time.” She sighed, strangely enough opening up to the stranger. “Mother would not have agreed on this courting. She would want me to have a choice of my own.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“She has made a lot of sacrifices in order to accept the courting of a king, my father,” she said.

 

Woohyun then realized the king and queen of Heart were part of an arranged marriage who never had the chance to choose whom to truly love. Perhaps, it was the main cause to Hyunmi’s great reluctance to follow her parent’s footsteps.

 

“Did they love each other?” He then asked.

 

Hyunmi offered him a pretentious smile, and let go of his hand. “You tell me, Cupid. How does one define and measure love?”

 

“That is a difficult riddle you ask me, your highness,” Woohyun said with a small scoff. “There is no answer other than to experience it yourself.”

 

Hyunmi stared at him, waiting for him to elaborate on it, but he stayed quiet. She kept her gaze to the grass and fiddled her fingers around a dried up red painted rose. “Have you ever experienced it? Being in love, I mean.”

 

Woohyun widened his eyes in surprise, catching her occasional glances that were meant to go unnoticed. “I help people fall in love, but I have never tasted the feeling myself. My mother tells me it is forbidden to bring my personal feelings into the work I do.”

 

“Your mother?”

 

“The goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite.”

 

The princess seemed to have forgotten Cupid was still the son of a deity. It suddenly explained the extremely handsome features embedding his skin, and the charm that captivated thousands of people with his presence alone. He was a god himself, and falling in love was taboo.

 

“You seem disappointed?” He noted the pout she was unconsciously making, and laughed when the girl panicked.

 

“N-no, not exactly,” she said, looking away to avoid his eyes. She could never get used to the way he always stared at her. It was different. _He_ was different.

 

As if awoken by her own trance, Hyunmi suddenly moved away from their position as she scanned around the bushes filled with roses. She finally halted when she found what she was looking for, an authentic rose that was red by nature. She picked it up and winced when the thorn accidentally prickled her her finger.

 

“Be careful, your highness,” Woohyun panicked on her behalf. He quickly retrieved a white handkerchief from his pocket, and gently grabbed her hand in his. Using the cloth, he carefully brushed away the blood that formed from the scratch.

 

Hyunmi bit her lips together, feeling her breath quickening when he was so close to her. The way he held her fingers so carefully as if she was a porcelain doll, yet tended her wound using the same gentleness of a lover, made her heart gallop intrinsically.

 

“I told you to call me by name,” she whispered quietly. He looked up from her finger and met her eyes from such a close distance, it made her heart continue to race.

 

“Perhaps when no one is around,” he said, eyeing the gardeners who continued to paint the roses and trim the hedge and bushes to take on the shape of a heart.

 

The answer seemed to have satisfied the princess who beamed at him. She then raised her hand, handing the red rose to him. “Let me make a proposal to you,” she spoke.

 

Woohyun knew the princess was clever and had probably come up with her own schemes. “Enlighten me,” he urged her to continue.

 

“A red rose is beautiful to the eye, but hurts when it is touched. It shows that to every beautiful thing, there is a flaw,” Hyunmi spoke, determination was clear in her eyes.

 

Woohyun accepted the rose from her hand, watching the beautiful flower that was flawed in the way its thorn could make people bleed. “Go on,” he spoke.

 

“I want you to turn me into a red rose.”

 

The cupid wasn’t sure he was following her train of thoughts. The confusion was always so clear on his face, and Hyunmi elaborated before he could pose his question out loud.

 

“The prince of Spade has only seen my outer appearance and took an interest because of this… Curse,” she said, never accepting her eternal beauty as a blessing or a gift. She saw him about to say something to disagree, so she quickly continued. “But if we expose my unattractive side, wouldn’t that repel him?”

 

Woohyun had to give her props for her ideas, but could only muster a light chuckle. “Your highness, I am afraid you have no flaw. You are the most attractive lady I have ever met,” he said, unintentionally flattering her again.

 

“That is because you do not know all there is to know about me.”

 

“I suppose that is something we could easily change,” he told her with a grin.

 

“Are you going to help me?” Hyunmi asked with the hopeful glint in her eyes. She was so naive at times and trusted him far too easily.

 

“To be honest, I do not know whether I have such capabilities. It is something I have never tried or even dared to think of,” Woohyun said. Her smile turned into a frown, and there was something in him that disliked it whenever she frowned. “Have you been spending the last few days trying to formulate a solution against the courtship?”

 

“I am a woman who pursue the things I want. I do not retreat before a battle has been fought,” Hyunmi said, once again showing her great determination. It wasn’t that she despised the prince of Spade, but the idea of courtship and arranged marriages never interested her.

 

“I suppose there is someone who could assist us,” Woohyun suddenly spoke, looking away to the place beyond the castle walls. Seeing her determination made him change his mind.

 

“Really?” Hyunmi’s voice seemed to have gone a few pitches higher to express her glee. She was unconsciously holding unto his arms, shaking them like a child eager to receive presents.

 

“Although it may be dangerous and you would be required to break some rules,” he warned her.

 

Hyunmi was never too fond of breaking rules, nor was she the type who would normally take risks. But in order to attain her desire, she was willing to go against her own principles.

 

“May I invite someone to come along?” She asked.

 

Woohyun frowned. They were going to against the rules; the last thing they needed was having an additional bystander.

 

“Please? I would feel guilty being the only one breaking the rule after Hoya found me in the marketplace last time. I need someone to take the blame with me,” the princess spoke.

 

Her reasoning was so logically unreasonable, he laughed at her honesty. He returned the red rose back among the bushes and grinned at the princess.

 

“Very well,” he gave in to her pleas. “Tell your friend to get ready for a tea party.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea based on Monsta X's Beautiful. Also, these were the cheesiest lines I have written so far. I'm doing my best not to kill you all with the cheesiness. Thank you for reading and commenting! You can already tell how heavily influenced it is by Alice in Wonderland :D


	5. Love Potion

Tonight at nine, was what Cupid had said. Hyunmi had rushed back into her bedroom, summoning the head maid to see her.

 

“What is it?” Seulyi came running in the bedroom as soon as she got the call. Whenever she was called upon during such late hours, it was only for no good reason. She looked around the room to find fault, but there weren’t any. The princess seemed fine; perhaps even better that fine.

 

“Do not be mad at me, but tonight, we are going to escape the castle,” Hyunmi spoke with such excitement that was not reciprocated by her friend.

 

“Are you… Are you feeling unwell?” Seulyi questioned unsurely, stretching a hand to the princess’ forehead to measure her temperature. The princess she knew of would never do something so outrageous for no good reason. At least she had a purpose when going to the marketplace the other day, but this?

 

“I am perfectly fine.” Hyunmi slapped her friend’s hand away. “I may have found a solution to stop the courtship with the prince of Spade, and Cupid has agreed to help me.”

 

Every word spoken by the princess only made Seulyi dizzy. “Why would he even help you? I thought he was commissioned by the king to do the exact opposite.”

 

“Hmm, I wonder why,” a familiar voice suddenly purred inside the room. The two girls looked to the side and found Sungjong sitting on the bed in his human form. He always came and go as the silence of the wind.

 

“Why?” Seulyi questioned, missing the ambiguity in the cat’s tone. At times, she could be a little dense.

 

“Perhaps he holds a certain affection towards our dear princess and wishes to stop the courtship himself,” Sungjong answered, eyeing the princess suspiciously.

 

The words immediately made Hyunmi blush as she coyly dismissed the cheshire cat’s nonsense. “That couldn’t be true. He is merely helping me because I begged him for it. I can be quite convincing if I want to,” she said proudly.

 

“Then why are you grinning with such gleefulness at the thought alone, Mrs. Prince of Spade?” Sungjong remarked, reminding her of her status and possible future. The cat excelled in being annoying.

 

Hyunmi would’ve attempted to hit Sungjong again, but got stopped by a rhythmic ticking against the window of her balcony entrance. Her anger subdued into anxious jubilee as she sprinted to push the maroon curtain aside and open the door.

 

Woohyun still raised his arm to continue the knocking, but smiled a greeting as soon as he saw the princess. “Your punctuality only makes you more admirable,” he spoke.

 

Hyunmi was cautious enough to suppress her smile. When that gossiping cat was watching, she had to be mindful of her reactions. “I have learned from the white rabbit,” she answered.

 

Woohyun then stared inside and saw two unfamiliar faces, one of a cat human and the other of a female servant in a white cotton nightgown. “I thought you said one additional person?”

 

“Oh, Sungjong is not—”

 

Sungjong jumped off the bed and morphed into his slightly obese purple colored cheshire cat form, “I am not a person. I am a cat.”

 

Hyunmi grunted in annoyance, having to be stuck with that annoying cat. She was certain he’d turn this entire escape regime into a gossip. “You can come along if you promise not to tell anyone about tonight,” she threatened him.

 

“Correction, Hyunmi. If I am not allowed to come, I promise this will be the only issue the entire kingdom will be talking about,” Sungjong threatened back.

 

Woohyun chuckled. “If you dishearten the princess, you tempt me with no choice but to leave you at the Hatter’s place,” he uttered a threat disguised behind his charming smile.

 

Sungjong’s yellow colored cat eyes widened in surprise. “The Hatter?” He questioned rather grimly.

 

“That is our destination,” Woohyun nodded. He then bowed and offered a hand to Hyunmi, which she gladly accepted as he brought her outside.

 

A beautiful white pegasus was waiting on the balcony. It looked like the horse of the royal stalls, except for the majestic wings that stretched out so brightly even during the night sky. The magical creature was only heard of in tales and was rarely spotted. But to the son of Aphrodite, finding such creatures proved to be no problem.

 

“Ugh,” Seulyi slightly whimpered at the sight of yet another beast. It may be beautiful and majestic, but it was still an animal, and she hated animals.

 

Woohyun was the first one to get up the pegasus, and the creature kindly obeyed. Then he stretched a hand out to Hyunmi, and helped her get seated right behind him. He even led her arms to circle around his waist.

 

“Do not let go, if you do not wish to fall,” he told her as a precaution.

 

Hyunmi nodded, closing in their distance. Although, holding him so tightly made her fear a different type of falling to occur.

 

“Can you get up?” Woohyun then asked, looking at the head maid who was pretty much astonished and confused at the entire scene.

 

“O-of course!” She gulped. Despite the long skirt she fashioned and her feminine looks, Seulyi was never the damsel in distress type of lady. She possessed great agility to get up with Hyunmi’s help. Again, she shivered a little when she came in contact with the pegasus.

 

Lastly, the cat jumped off from certain pillars, landing right in between Hyunmi’s arms, to prevent her from being too close with cupid.

 

“Do not show a temperament, Hyunmi.” Sungjong warned the princess with his smirk. He was annoying, but she knew that deep inside, he prevented her from getting into any serious trouble.

 

“Hold on tight,” Woohyun instructed them as he softly tapped the side of the pegasus’s long neck.

 

The creature then galloped forward and began to spring up towards the starry night sky. It extended its gorgeous wings, and glided through the sky with ease.

 

The two female riders were squealing at everything in wonderment, amazed to see the castle they were confined in resemble small playing blocks. Then they passed the familiar townsquare and the market place. Everything was deserted during night time, and yet so fascinating.

 

“Oh Woohyun, I forgot to ask you another favor,” Hyunmi suddenly said.

 

“If I had a penny for every favor you requested of me, I would’ve been a wealthy man by now,” Woohyun spoke, and it made Hyunmi laugh as she playfully slapped his backside. As subtle as possible, and without her conscious knowledge, she continued to let her hand linger there.

 

“My friend Seulyi over here would like to fall in love,” Hyunmi said.

 

The confession would normally make a girl panic and stutter a denial, but Seulyi was different. “Yes, please. You can’t imagine the frustrations I feel when I see the faces of the men within the castle. I might end up dying as an old lonely woman,” she uttered her frustrations.

 

Woohyun chuckled at her blunt honesty. “Who do you wish to fall in love with?”

 

“Anyone would do, as long as he is outside of the castle.” Her frustration was clear.

 

“Wouldn’t that harden the chances of seeing him?” Sungjong remarked curiously.

 

“It does not matter to me. As soon as Hyunmi is married, I have the freedom to leave the castle as I please,” Seulyi said honestly, ignoring the princess’ protest.

 

“Unless I get married to a non royalty and remain in the castle,” Hyunmi mumbled, to which Sungjong, of course, eyed her with. She forgot that marrying the prince of Spade allowed her stay at the Heart kingdom too.

 

“Very well.” Woohyun hummed a little to himself as he searched for a good way to help the head maid out. “I suppose we could try out a love potion.”

 

“A love potion?” Hyunmi’s eyes widened. If he was in possession of such a powerful tool that could easily manipulate a person’s feelings, why didn’t he use one on her? Unless, perhaps, Sungjong’s words weren’t so nonsensical after all.

 

“Sure!” Seulyi was excited for the plan. “What does it do?”

 

Sungjong snickered a laugh at the girl’s airiness. There was a reason the head maid and princess could become such close friends. They may have seem as polar opposite at first glance, but they weren’t all too different. Their trustiness towards strangers was one common trait they shared.

 

“It allows you to fall in love with the first man you lay your eyes on,” Woohyun explained.

 

“Oh! I can hardly wait to try it,” Seulyi spoke, hitting Hyunmi’s backside out of happiness.

 

The princess winced, glaring at her friend who had absolutely no care for their status difference. Which maid had the audacity to hit a princess? However, it was for that reason they became friends.

 

“I’ll hand it to you once we have arrived,” Cupid said, steering the pegasus towards the forest right on the outskirt of the kingdom. It was a place they had never ever dared to go to. Many tales were told about the forest with the purpose of scaring the citizens away.

 

“I don’t think we should be here,” Hyunmi remarked, growing slightly concerned. Her grip around his waist tightened, and she bit her lips anxiously.

 

“But I have received your agreement to break some rules. This is one of them,” Woohyun said, slightly turning his head to watch her panic.

 

“Are you implying there are more to come?” The princess asked with her eyebrows frowning, but her question was only returned with cupid’s charming grin.

 

The pegasus slowed down its movement as Woohyun scanned the area below them. Finally he noticed the small cottage in the midst of the tall monogamous trees, and directed the pegasus to land in front of it.

 

It was a humble house made out of wood with a chimney attached to one side. There was a sign in front of the door that said ‘Open 18/7’ which was quite an odd number to go by. The rose windows were tinted in all sorts of wacky colors which prevented any sight inside.

 

Woohyun was the first one to hop off the pegasus, followed by Sungjong’s feathery jump as he morphed back into a human, and Seulyi who nearly fell, but picked up her balance straight away. As for the princess, she had not even attempted a move.

 

“Your highness, does your nimbleness not permit you to move on your own?” Woohyun asked with a grin. He faced the princess and stretched his arms out toward her.

 

“I was only giving sir Cupid a chance at being a gentleman,” Hyunmi replied with a coy smile. She accepted his help and easily got off the winged pegasus, slightly falling against him.

 

Seulyi and Sungjong looked alerted at once, both not believing the scene they were witnessing. Sungjong only smirked, but Seulyi watched with her mouth hanging agape.

 

“Have I not known any better, I might have mistaken this as intentional,” he spoke and let go of the girl. “You know I shall always be a gentleman to you, your highness.”

 

Seulyi was nudging Sungjong repeatedly by his arms. Thinking back of the princess’ cheery state lately, everything suddenly started to make sense. Even Sungjong was too surprised to make a sneer comment about it.

 

Woohyun then retrieved something from his pocket and headed to Seulyi. “One love potion for the miss,” he spoke, presenting a small crystal clear vial with a deep pink colored liquid inside.

 

Seulyi looked hesitant at first, and stared at Hyunmi and Sungjong before accepting the potion into her own hands. The item drifted her thoughts away toward a new issue.

 

“It does make me wonder,” Sungjong suddenly questioned out loud. “If Cupid is in possession of the love potion, why doesn’t he give it to the princess to consume?”

 

It was a question which Hyunmi had been curious about as well. For once, she did not scold the cat, and turned to Woohyun to await his reply. He was still smiling and completely unaffected by the cat’s attempt to question his intentions.

 

“Because it would not have worked on our princess,” he replied.

 

“Why is that so?” Seulyi blurted out her confusion.

 

“The love potion only works on those who are willing to let it affect them. Meaning, it has a success rate of zero percent if the drinker was reluctant to fall in love,” Woohyun explained.

 

“So it reads the drinker’s desire, and enhances the feelings of infatuation?” Hyunmi questioned.

 

Woohyun looked seemingly impressed at her understanding. “Precisely. Considering you have a high intolerance towards the courtship, the love potion would not have worked on you,” he spoke.

 

“How long does it take before an effect starts to take place?” Seulyi asked, eyeing the pink liquid inside the vial. She wondered what it would taste like. She shook it, seeing no bubbles appear. She opened the lid, and inhaled its sweet cotton candy like scent.

 

“As soon as you drink it and lay eyes on the next immediate person you see,” Woohyun answered. He noticed the girl in deep consideration and laughed. “As you make a decision, I shall go ahead and join the madness of the Hatter.”

 

“Who is this Hatter you keep speaking of?” Hyunmi asked, following Woohyun to the front door of the cozy small house.

 

“The one who might help you,” he answered with his signature smile. He knocked on the door four times, which was an odd pattern in itself.

 

Hyunmi didn’t know what to expect considering the Hatter sounded like a marvelous man with immense abilities. So when she heard the shuffling of some footsteps inside the house, she took shield behind Woohyun.

 

“Hmm, it’s delicious!” Seulyi’s voice suddenly exclaimed.

 

Hyunmi turned to her friend, seeing her throw the empty vial messily on the grass. Seulyi had consumed the love potion, which meant she would fall in love with the next person she laid her eyes on. Sungjong seemed to be aware of this and had gone back to his cat form to avoid being the first person in her line of sight.

 

The door clicked open with a small tinkle of bells that greeted them.

 

“Ah, if it isn't Cupid,” a whimsical male voice chimed. Despite the friendly words, his tone sounded as if he was hiding some treachery behind him.

 

Hyunmi turned to the owner of the voice and stood perplexed, not having expected a devilishly handsome man to answer the door. If she didn’t know any better, she would’ve mistaken him for a God himself.

 

He wore the proper attire of a fine gentleman; a long black colored blazer with checkered patterns on the side extending all the way to his knees. A 3/4th length of black and white striped trousers exposed his mismatched black and white socks. He was wearing a large and oversized white bowtie that bore patterns of black top hats. But what stood out the most was the humongous black top hat on his head along with a tag that stated ‘10/6.’

 

“Nice to see you again, Hatter,” Woohyun greeted an old friend, it seemed.

 

“Please,” the Hatter sang as he wiggled his finger. “Call me Myungsoo.”


	6. Tea Party

The hatter—or Myungsoo, as he preferred to be called—opened the entrance into the serene cottage. But what greeted them inside was far from peaceful. It was utter chaos.

 

There was one long dining table in the center of the house made out of refined wood. Surrounding it were different kind of mismatched chairs; from simple wooden logs all the way to a fancy royal chair that came from the Heart castle itself, they had it all.

 

Nearly every chair was preoccupied with a guest. They were either animals who could morph into a human like Sungjong and Kihyun did, or they were regular animals who enjoyed drinking tea. Myungsoo seemed to be the only human present in this whacky place.

 

“Please, please, take your seat. You are in time for for our celebration,” Myungsoo told his new guests, easily flicking towards the chairs. He then stepped on the wooden table and walked across it through the numerous amount of teapots, the fancy teacups, and the condiments. Even when a mouse was busy pouring himself some tea, it had to stop to give Myungsoo way.

 

“In time for a celebration?” Hyunmi asked, eyes glancing towards the clocks. As with the teacups, there were an awful abundance of clocks hanging on the wall. All of them stood exactly at six o’clock. “What are we celebrating, sir Myungsoo?”

 

Myungsoo hopped off at the far end of the table to occupy the best seat in the form of a replicated throne. “I am glad you questioned, milady. We are only celebrating the most important day, 364 times in a year.”

 

“What may that be?” Hyunmi asked curiously.

 

“An unbirthday party.”

 

As soon as Myungsoo spoke the words, every creature within the cottage began to cheer and yell, wishing themselves and the ones seated next to them to have a happy unbirthday. Then they continued pouring and spilling more tea by clinking their cups together.

 

“This is complete madness,” Sungjong said, staring with a very judgmental expression. He slowly shook his head.

 

“Thank you, we do take pride in it,” Myungsoo spoke, rising his chest proudly at the compliment.

 

Suddenly, the tall presence of another person greeted them. Upon second glance, it seemed those brown rabbit ears was what made him appear even taller, but he was indeed tall.

 

“Come. Take a seat, any seat. W-we have the best tea for our n-new guests,” the guy spoke as he pushed the other four reluctantly to some empty spots he could find. He wasn’t nervous, yet he stammered from excessive excitement. His hands trembled terribly.

 

“It seems you have consumed too much sugar, my friend,” Sungjong remarked. He had never seen a rabbit with such widened and spiraling eyes.

 

“Fear not. The March Hare has recently discovered a new substance that causes him to go a little cuckoo at times. What was it called? Some black beans? Cafe beans?” Myungsoo asked, twirling his fingers gracefully as he tried to recall it.

 

“I told you I go by the name of Sungyeol now. And those are called coffee beans,” the March Hare insisted defensively.

 

“Ah, yes. Cafe beans. I wasn’t too far off,” Myungsoo nodded proudly at his own intelligence.

 

“Forgive the Hatter. He is a little mad s-sometimes,” Sungyeol spoke with a laugh. He distributed a tea cup for all four of them, and began pouring some tea with shaking hands. They all had different measures: Seulyi barely got any considering how much was spilled, Sungjong’s was only worth one sip, Hyunmi’s tea overflowed, and Woohyun’s cup broke with the first drop.

 

“Happy unbirthday to you all!” Sungyeol said frantically, laughed, and then danced around the table before taking his seat at the next available empty chair he spotted.

 

Again, the entire room chorused into numerous wishes of happy unbirthdays.

 

“Are we meant to celebrate the day that isn’t our birthday?” Seulyi questioned Hyunmi in a whisper.

 

“I suppose—”

 

“Hey! The two ladies over there!” Myungsoo’s voice blared, making them jump in shock. “I do not tolerate any secrecy on such a special day. Announce what you two were whispering about, or begone.”

 

Hyunmi looked surprised for a second, but quickly thought of a way to cover it up. “We were merely complimenting you on this lovely tea party and would like to wish you a happy unbirthday ourselves,” she said convincingly. She noted the Hatter loved compliments, and luckily she knew how to compliment people well.

 

She shared a small glance with Woohyun who only smiled in relief. Once again, his eyes seemed to twinkle at her clever response.

 

“Well, if that is the case,” Myungsoo spoke with an immediate change from his foul mood. His eyes then drifted to Seulyi’s dress, and the smile faded from his face once again. “What is that you are wearing to a party? A nightgown?”

 

Seulyi flinched and her cheeks soon took on a color of red that contrasted her clean white cotton dress. “I- I didn’t know I would be meeting you… I mean, would be coming to this party.”

 

Her hand trailed to her chest, clenching the soft fabric of her dress in her fist. What was this strange feeling? She was being scolded by the Hatter, and yet, it made her heart tremble with excitement.

 

“It is the effect of the love potion,” Woohyun told Hyunmi as he leaned in closely to whisper the information to her ear.

 

Hyunmi felt herself stiffening at his hot breath ghosting over her skin. She did not dare to look at him, and only bobbed her head in return. Love potion or not, she seemed to be experiencing similar symptoms.

 

“Ah, it is a mistake that could happen to any first-timers. I do hope to see you properly dressed the next time we meet,” Myungsoo spoke.

 

“Certainly, my love... I mean Mr. Hatter… Myungsoo… Sir.” Seulyi panicked over the words that escaped her mouth. She gave a horrid look to Woohyun and Hyunmi who shrugged without the ability to help her out.

 

“So Woohyun, my dearest cupid, what brings you to this humble shop of mine?” Myungsoo then questioned, finally averting his attention to the main issue.

 

“The youngest princess has requested a rather impossible task of me. I wanted to know whether or not it extends beyond my capabilities to perform, since you are, after all, the wisest amongst men.”

 

Myungsoo closed his eyes, enjoying every single bit of compliments he received. Then he opened his eyes, and took a good look at Hyunmi. “Is this the princess of Heart who is said to possess remarkable beauty? I don’t see it.”

 

Hyunmi was delightfully surprised for the first time ever, Seulyi was relieved, and Sungjong was cackling in amusement.

 

“Perhaps your vision has impaired you, dear Hatter. But the princess is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on,” Woohyun spoke daringly in her defense. He was unaware of the way Hyunmi held her head down to hide her blush from him.

 

“Hm, such a formidable thing to say by a god who lived his entire life surrounded by divine goddesses,” Myungsoo spoke, and a grin formed on his lips. “So what is this impossible task you speak of?”

 

“Is it possible to reverse the effect of my power? Instead of love, could I make someone despise another?” Woohyun asked.

 

Myungsoo stayed silent for a few seconds, but then burst out into an incredulous laugh. Sungyeol and the rest mimicked his laughter without knowing what was so humorous.

 

“Cupid, love is a difficult emotion to attain. You could teach anyone to despise, but not everyone could love. Falling in love may require _your_ power, but making someone despise another is something even I am capable of.”

 

“You’d e-excel at it,” Sungyeol spoke with a wide grin, slightly jumping in his seat.

 

“That, I do know,” Myungsoo agreed confidently, not taking it as an insult.

 

“You’d also excel at being my lover,” Seulyi whispered under her breath, which only earned a terrified look from the cheshire cat.

 

“So would it be possible?” Hyunmi confirmed with a hopeful tone.

 

“To a normal human being, yes. But as you are granted with eternal beauty, perhaps it would need an additional boost,” Myungsoo spoke.

 

“And what would that be?” Woohyun asked, staring at the Hatter with big eyes of anticipation.

 

“That is a question I cannot answer myself.” Myungsoo shrugged, calmly sipping a cup of tea with his pinky finger outstretched. He then put the cup down with a clink, and hardened his gaze towards the guests.

 

“What strikes to me as a greater riddle, however, is why cupid himself is so persistent in this task to help the princess?”

 

Woohyun looked taken aback and had that lost and confused look on his face again. “The princess can be very persuasive once you get to know her,” he answered with a sheepish smile.

 

Myungsoo continued staring and eventually broke out into a playful smirk. “Sure, sure, if that is what you’d like to let yourself believe, who am I to stop you?”

 

Hyunmi also wondered what those words meant, but she couldn’t ponder on it for too long as Seulyi suddenly grabbed her by the knee and hissed.

 

“I think I am madly in love, but I have no clue how to handle it. My chest feels all warm and it tingles,” she whimpered. The effect of the love potion was incredible and she looked more desperate than ever before.

 

Without thinking much, Hyunmi raised her hand in the air as if requesting for permission.

 

“Uhm, yes, the princess?” Myungsoo spoke unsurely. No one had displayed such polite tendencies in the shop whereby walking on a table was permitted.

 

“My friend over here is very curious about this astounding shop of yours. She would love it if you could tell her more about it. Perhaps she could listen to your incredible tales that qualify you as the best hatter in all of Mirificus,” Hyunmi spoke with such trained exaggeration that sounded genuinely sincere.

 

“Really?” Myungsoo lifted an eyebrow with interest, looking at the princess with such delight. “Woohyun, I can already tell why you are attracted to her. She can be very persuasive, indeed.”

 

Hyunmi widened her eyes in surprise, feeling her heart race faster at those words. Could it be true? Was the almighty cupid who had never been in love, falling for her? Though it was seemingly impossible and forbidden, part of her secretly wished it were true.

 

“Come over here, Miss Nightgown. Let me tell you all about my tales,” Myungsoo asked for the head maid to join him as he stretched his arm out for the lady.

 

“Actually, it’s Seulyi,” she corrected him as she went to his side.

 

“Nightgown is easier to remember. It allows me to remember your one-of-a-kind appearance too.” Myungsoo smirked, taking her hand to link it within his own.

 

Seulyi blushed at their physical contact. She did not even understand what was so incredibly attractive about the hatter, but she knew her heart reacted violently to whatever he did.

 

“My tale isn’t all too interesting. Although I am grateful to the princess calling me the best hatter in all of Mirificus, my achievements go beyond the land. I’ve been making hats my entire life, and have had a number of clients. Each individual shares their tale with me in order to create the perfect hat.”

 

His voice was so dreamy and whimsical. The way he chuckled so confidently was absolutely adorable. His lips formed a heart shape whenever he pouted or said the o vowel. Seulyi couldn't stop admiring all the little details she observed.

 

“I owe my incredible wisdom and knowledge to my customers. Although I myself am pretty fond of riddles which could increase my wit. Would you hear my favorite one?”

 

“Y-yes,” Seulyi stuttered.

 

“Why is a raven like a writing desk?”

 

Seulyi stayed quiet. She had no clue. Would she resemble a fool if she didn’t know? Her eyes glanced to her friends at the table who were on par with her confusion.

 

“You may cause the girl to doubt her own intelligence, which she is already lacking in to begin with. Please, spare her,” Sungjong chimed in, playfully swirling his purple tail behind him.

 

Normally Hyunmi would’ve shushed him for his harsh remarks, but the unsolved riddle seemed to have occupied her entire mind. Lucky for Sungjong.

 

“Ah. Would you like me to tell you the answer, Miss Nightgown?” Myungsoo asked her with a charming smile that captivated her heart.

 

“Y-yes, please.”

 

He smirked and threw his hands in the air. “I haven’t had the slightest clue.”

 

His response made Sungyeol and all the other animals roar out in laughter. It seemed they had heard the riddle before, but found it funny whenever someone pondered to no avail. The cups and pots clattered when everyone bonked their fist on the table to control their dying laughter.

 

Hyunmi then raised her hand in the air once again, politely waiting to be pointed at before speaking up. Her face was very serious.

 

“Yes, the princess of Heart?” Myungsoo pointed at her with a fading laughter.

 

“The raven is like a writing desk because they _nevar_ stray too far from a quill,” Hyunmi answered. “And nevar is raven spelled backwards.”

 

The entire room fell in abrupt silence, even the clattering teacup in Sungyeol’s trembling hands stopped shaking. They all stared at her with a sense of horrid shock. Within the change of a split second, their silence erupted into a festive and celebratory cheer. It became more chaotic than ever before.

 

“Remarkable. Truly remarkable. You are a princess of beauty _and_ wit!” Myungsoo spoke, applauding his hand with brimming pride. The entire room echoed in a standing ovation and began to dance around the table.

 

“H-have I said the wrong thing?” Hyunmi blinked her eyes in confusion.

 

“Not at all. You have impressed them in the most wonderful way possible,” Woohyun told her, lightly patting her hand to congratulate her. But as soon as he realized the way she stiffened at his action, he quickly retracted his hand back. He tried his best to remain calm and collected afterwards.

 

“To the witty princess of Heart, I shall present you the best unbirthday gift of all. Tell me in details the task you have asked Cupid to help you with, and I, also, shall offer my assistance,” Myungsoo declared out loud as he pumped his fist against his chest. The animals cheered for him like he had done something heroic.

 

“Me too! I shall help out as well,” Sungyeol added and laughed giddily to himself as he clapped his hands together.

 

“Tell us, what is it you wish to achieve?” Myungsoo stared at the princess. Suddenly, numerous pair of eyes stared along, putting her at the center of attention.

 

“Err… My father, the king of Heart, wishes me to be courted by prince of Spade so that we will get married. But I do not love him,” Hyunmi tried to explain everything as brief and detailed as possible.

 

The animals cooed with great sympathy for her tale.

 

“Mmhmm, do you perhaps have someone else you love?” Myungsoo asked, and his eyes playfully darted to Woohyun’s direction, then back to her, and back to him.

 

“I am afraid I do not understand love well enough to answer that,” Hyunmi answered regretfully.

 

“You poor child. When will the courtship start?”

 

“In two days. The prince will come for a visit and the kingdom will hold a masked masquerade ball.”

 

“Ooh! A ball! I love dancing,” Sungyeol said, jumping in his seat out of uncontainable excitement again and began dancing with the air. “Can we join?”

 

“I am not sure if it’s open to the public, but I can convince my father to permit it,” Hyunmi said with new determination. She then stared at those whom she would like to call her new friends. “Will you all attend?”

 

“Of course,” Myungsoo said, twirling the liquid in his teacup before bringing it up towards the ceiling for a toast. Then he spoke his intended plan before sipping the drink.

 

“How can one ruin a ball without attending it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my most favorite chapter to write, because they're all mad. And Myungsoo's character is just lovely.  
> Also, this is my own take to answer Lewis Carroll's famous "why is the raven like a writing desk" riddle. Although raven spelled backwards is an answered I borrowed from the great man himself. Hope you are enjoying this as much as I love writing it. <3


	7. Request Granted

By the time they returned back to the palace, it was nearly three in the morning. Yet, the sleep didn’t cease to tire them out considering the reasonable amount of tea they drank. Even as the pegasus landed back on the princess’ balcony, they all hopped off the creature with ease.

“I will see you later today; same place and time for the dance lessons,” Woohyun reminded Hyunmi with a playful wink. “You may not skip them this time, your highness.”

“It is my final dance class with the almighty Cupid. I wouldn’t miss it for a thing,” Hyunmi said, holding her skirt as she gracefully curtsied to him. She then turned to Seulyi and began to give a subtle message through her eyes, hoping to be momentarily left alone with cupid.

Seulyi stood there dumbfounded and raised an eyebrow. “Are your eyes itching or…” She trailed off, having absolutely no clue what was going on. Even when Hyunmi grunted in frustration, she had a harder time telling what she was supposed to do.

“I am a cat and even I know what the princess desires.” Sungjong exhaled with an eye roll as he elegantly strolled into the room with his head held up high and his paws lightly touching the royal carpets. There was a limit to how far one’s denseness could extend.

Woohyun chuckled seeing the princess’ frustrated behavior that did not seem very graceful, let alone, lady-like. She was jumping and making all sorts of movements that were no longer subtle at this point.

“If you wish to tell me a message in private, perhaps you could whisper it to me,” he then told her.

The princess turned to him in shock, considering the offer for a second. She knew Seulyi would not understand her request even by the time the sun had gone up, so she approached Woohyun closely and lightly held unto the edge of his blazer. She tiptoed on her feet and placed her mouth closely toward his ear to tell him the message she wished no one would hear.

“Thank you, Woohyun.”

It was a soft whisper whereby the princess truly meant every single syllable. She pondered whether she should add more to her token of gratitude had she not realized their close proximity. One mistake and her lips would’ve touched his cheek.

So she let go of his attire and removed himself from him. Hyunmi almost didn’t dare to look at him, but when her eyes failed to avoid him, she noted the enchanted look on his face. With eyes slightly widened and lips halfway parted, he stared at her as if she had woven the most beautiful set of words into a speech. It took seconds before he returned to his usual self and replied her.

“It was my pleasure, Hyunmi.”

The princess realized that every time he rolled her name off his tongue, it would only spark her heart with an euphoric excitement she couldn’t contain. As if having Cupid call her by name was all she needed to curve her lips into a bashful smile for the rest of her life.

“I bid the fair maiden a good night.” Woohyun politely bent down as he gracefully took her hand in his. With his greatest mannerism, he planted a chaste kiss on top of her hand. Then he flashed her his signature charming smile, and hopped on the pegasus to fly away.

Hyunmi watched until he was out of sight. Perhaps it would reduce the way her heart heated up. But it did not. The sound of her name being uttered by his honeyed voice still lingered in her heart. The aftertaste of his lips against her skin was so warm. He was making her feel all sorts of things she had never felt before.

Her attention was cut short when a knock from the bedroom door came. She gasped and quickly walked to it, wondering who would come at such an hour.

Sungjong calmly watched the princess’ frantic movements. Ah, she didn’t put much thought in her actions considering her mind was still occupied with the male deity. So he kept his mouth shut in the form of a huge chester grin, calmly watching the princess make a mistake.

“May I help you?” Hyunmi asked, slightly opening the door.

It was Hoya. He frowned the entire time he saw her and scanned her up and down based on the limited vision he was permitted to see of her. “I heard voices inside, so I came to inspect for any intruders,” he said, and his eyes wandered to the interior of the room.

“Fear not, I was simply talking to myself in my sleep,” Hyunmi made up an excuse. She did not add a nervous chuckle, and kept her grip steady against the door. These were signs of confidence.

Hoya did not look convinced. He wasn’t the best knight of the kingdom for no reason—he was very hard to trick and usually saw through someone’s treachery. “Then why aren’t you in your night gown, your highness?”

“Oh,” Hyunmi shrieked with elegance, looking at her own dress. She then momentarily stared at Sungjong who began rocking his head left and right, as if to mock her that he had known about it all along but preferred not to tell her. However, it was not the first time she had to make up excuses, even if it came in the form of retaliating the blame.

“Sir Hoya, how dareth you, a man, enter the room of a lady during the night? You even have the heart to take a glance at my night dress? I do not think my father would be delighted if he heard about this,” Hyunmi deflected the accusation to him.

Hoya flinched. Despite his calm front, whenever his position as the king’s most loyal defender was at stake, he’d be flustered. “Forgive my intrusion, your highness. I merely came to ensure your safety. I never meant to display any intolerable behavior towards you.”

“You do excel at what you do, sir Hoya. I shall spare you in front of my father, and we shall never speak of this incident again. I am grateful to your service and bid you a good night,” Hyunmi spoke with a tone that made her have the upper hand in their short exchange. She knew how to manipulate her status to her advantage, and albeit feeling slightly apologetic to the knight, shut the door.

Hyunmi let out an exasperated sigh and leaned against it. Exhaustion was felt at the core of her bones now. She then turned to Seulyi and Sungjong with a glare; the culprits who had been noisy while she was rather distracted herself.

“Don’t give me that look, Hyunmi. Your friend is the one going on and on about the mad Hatter,” Sungjong said, lazily rolling his eyes toward the maid.

“His name is Myungsoo,” Seulyi corrected the cat in a way the hatter himself would’ve corrected it. Then she sighed with a dreamy stare toward the ceiling. “I have just met him, but being apart is tearing my heart into pieces. I simply wished to wake up as soon as possible in order to meet him again. Is this normal?”

Hyunmi’s hand trailed to her chest, clenching her dress in her grip once more. The feelings Seulyi was speaking of were the feelings she could relate to.

“The mad Hatter isn’t a man of the palace. It would be hard for you to meet him,” Sungjong sneered at her. He turned around on his back and began doing something far more important, chasing his tail.

“He will be here during the masquerade ball. Oh, how I wished a mere servant girl like me was allowed to join the ballroom dance,” Seulyi continued listing her wishes out loud. “But then again, I do not know how to dance.”

“Have no fear, human. Judging on the way they were all dancing at the shop, I do not think your dancing skills shall be the worst of all,” Sungjong mocked, catching his own purple tail within his paws.

“I hate you, cat!”

“I am not fond of you either, human.”

Hyunmi was deep in thoughts, halfway muting out the way they professed their unending hatred toward one another. She still had to talk to her father in order to make sure the masquerade ball would go as planned.

  
The next morning when Hyunmi headed to the ballroom for her final lesson, she found Woohyun standing at his usual spot where he would always wait for her with the virtue of a man’s patience. This time, however, he was surrounded by the two elder princesses.

“Oh, you must be an excellent dancer,” Soonkyu said, lightly touching his arm in a coy manner.

“I am flattered, your highness,” he spoke, laughing along to their sounds of high pitched giggles. But the corner of his lips was twitched into an awkward smile that would easily go unnoticed.

“It is difficult to find a partner able to match our skillful steps. We do not have a dance partner for the ball tomorrow,” Hyoyeon said, clearly hinting at a new idea.

“It would be a great honor for you to dance with both the princesses of Heart,” Soonkyu added on to her sister’s idea.

“Thank you for the generosity, but I dare not think of myself worthy enough to accept such privileges,” Woohyun said with a tone that exhibited his amazing patience during any circumstances. It was hard to read his true emotion when he perfectly masked it using his charming and polite refusal.

Soonkyu was about to utter another word, but was nudged by Hyoyeon. The two turned to the side and saw Hyunmi staring back with an unreadable expression.

“I suppose we will let you start your dance lesson,” Soonkyu said with pursed lips that soon broke out into a smile. “I can’t wait to see you dance with the prince tomorrow, sister.”

The two elder princesses giggled to themselves again and strolled away.

“Have I missed something important?” Hyunmi asked as she walked up to Woohyun. Having him hold her hand was a natural move at this point, and she gave him her hand without his inquiries. However, the thought of last night’s incident left her chest feeling warm again.

“They asked me to dance. I tried to refuse in the most polite way possible,” Woohyun said. He was unaware of her nervousness when their hand came in contact. He circled a hand around her waist but kept a reasonable distance.

An orchestra accompanied their dance this time, but she could barely concentrate. Hyunmi closed her eyes and tucked her lips. He was so close, too close. She could smell his rosy scent, and it melted her. She had to distract herself with their conversation.

“Did you refuse because you don’t want to dance with a royalty during the masquerade ball?” She asked out of pure wonderment.

“That depends, Hyunmi,” he spoke as he pulled her closer. “Which royalty is asking?”

Hyunmi turned to him with an alerted look. He was grinning, as if implying something. She heard her heart beat drumming as loud as the trombones of the orchestra playing, and took her chance.

“What if I was the one asking?”

“Hm, I wouldn’t be a gentleman for having a princess ask me to dance.”

Hyunmi’s eyes lit up, and she almost couldn’t stop herself from smiling. It was a ball whereby she’d be courted by the prince of Spade, and yet she was getting excited at the idea of Cupid asking her to dance with him.

“Would my father allow it?” She suddenly remembered another dilemma.

“It is a masked party, isn’t it? He wouldn’t know who you were dancing with,” Woohyun spoke with a mischievous grin.

The thought alone made her so giddy and she couldn’t help but giggle in gleefulness. The fact cupid was willing to go along with this made her heart flutter in every way she ever thought was possible.

She let him guide her steps for the entire duration of the song, but with new feelings of ecstasy. They were dancing together now, but waltzing together during the ball will be different. It will come with its own adrenaline rush, for it was forbidden.

“Beautiful! Beautiful! You two move so elegantly together like dancing swans,” the king’s voice boomed from the entrance door. The rather short man stood there, applauding his hand with great power. The beam on his face proved his satisfaction.

“Father.” Hyunmi was surprised at his entrance, along with the three men who were always with him. To her greatest regret, she felt Woohyun’s hand leaving her waist as the other let go of hers. He faced the king and knelt down out of courtesy.

“I am certain you will be able to woo the prince when you dance like that,” the king spoke as he took his rightful place at the throne. Dongwoo, Hoya, and Kihyun adjusted their positions next to him.

“Father, I would like to speak to you regarding the masquerade ball,” Hyunmi began. She shared a worried glance with Woohyun, and turned to her father. She clenched her hands into a fist, and mustered her courage for her request.

“Speak, my daughter.”

“I have been thinking about the ball and the courtship,” Hyunmi began, and she could already notice her father beaming with high expectations. He looked so happy she already felt bad for lying to him.

“How wonderful! You have been thinking about the ball.” The king smiled in such a way he nearly teared up.

“For such a historic moment in the kingdom of Heart whereby a princess is to be courted by a neighboring kingdom’s prince, wouldn’t it be better to have numerous bystanders take part in this joyous ceremony?” Hyunmi began, and that persuasive tone returned to her calming voice. She spoke with such controlled power over every syllable, knowing where to emphasize to garner the listener’s interest.

“That is an excellent idea! What do we have to do?” The king was very open to any ideas he was fond off. But to the ones he disliked, his heart was as hard as stone.

“Allow anyone and everyone’s attendance to the ball,” Hyunmi finally made the suggestion. She smiled, knowing by now she could keep her promise to the hatter.

“My, that is a very last minute request you are making, your highness. I… I am not sure we can make such invitations at such short notice,” Kihyun said worriedly. He looked at his golden pocket watch to mentally count the hours they had left to the ball.

“That is true. And we have royalties from other kingdoms and lands coming to visit us. Perhaps it wouldn’t be wise to have common citizens blend in.” The king soon changed his mind. Sometimes he was a fickle man who easily decided for and against things.

Hyunmi looked alerted at Woohyun. But he seemed exceptionally calm, even giving her a subtle sign not to worry. Therefore, she trusted him to have a plan of his own.

“In that case, father, I’d like to make another request. I do hope you shan’t deny my request twice,” Hyunmi said, trying to inflict some feeling of guilt if her father rejected.

“If it is within my own abilities, I shall grant it,” the king answered, looking at his youngest daughter in anticipation.

“I wished to have all the servants, the knights, and the other workers to join the festivity of the ball. It would bring me no greater pleasure than to have everyone partake in this joyous day,” she spoke. This time, her tone was genuine and not manipulative.

Dongwoo saw the determination in his sister’s eyes, and the wrinkles forming on his father’s forehead as he considered the request. “I think it would be good, father. You would earn the worker’s gratitude and respect.” He helped his sister.

“Very well,” the king spoke, much to their relief. “I suppose they could have a day of rest.”

Woohyun watched the way the princess’ lips stretched out into a bright smile of pure bliss. Seeing it, he couldn’t help but smile along. “For what reason do you make such a request?” He questioned when the king was in discussion with the other men regarding this change.

“For Seulyi,” Hyunmi said, smiling once more in such a way it made Woohyun unable to look away. “She wishes to dance with the Hatter. This is the only way I could think of to make it happen.”

“Hm, it seems everyone shall have their requests granted,” Woohyun remarked.

Hyunmi blinked and cocked her head in confusion. “What is your request?”

Woohyun grinned in that mischievous and secretive manner. He then glanced at the king who was not paying attention, and took the chance to lean in closer and whisper to her ears.

“To dance with the youngest princess.”

He pulled away as quick as the moment the king had finished settling the changes. When the king spoke, all Hyunmi could see was Woohyun’s smile that was meant for her alone. All that pertained in her ears were the sound of her own heartbeat. It was one request she wished to grant, more than anything.

 


	8. Masquerade Ball

The most awaited day had arrived. Ever since early sunrise, everyone in the castle was busy preparing for the grand masquerade ball. All the servants and knights were especially jolly, knowing that they themselves obtained the privilege to join the party. The sooner they finished their task, the sooner they could get ready for the highlight of the night.

 

“Hold still, Hyunmi,” Seulyi told the princess whom she was helping to get ready an hour before the ball. She had placed a corset around the princess’ torso, trying to keep it in place as she tightened the lace from behind. It matched the white pantaloon the princess wore.

 

Hyunmi gasped out loud, flailing her arms in agony. “I can hardly breathe,” she squirmed, begging the head maid to have mercy on her.

 

“I know. That is the purpose of wearing this devilish device,” Seulyi spoke with gritted teeth as she exerted all her strength to pull again. “Hold your breath.”

 

The princess obeyed and inhaled as much air as possible to shrink her waist. Seulyi finally secured the lace in a knot, and let go to admire her masterpiece. Not for long, however, because the crinoline followed soon afterwards.

 

Hyunmi dreaded such formal events. Despite her status as a princess, she was never fond of these fancy dresses. All she longed for was to move around comfortably.

 

She slipped her feet inside the ballroom slippers that matched the red roses in the garden. She then allowed Seulyi to place the structured petticoat around the her small waist. The end of the crinoline was hooked together and safe in place.

 

“The king bought you a dress for this special night,” Seulyi said, retrieving the gown from the wardrobe. She motioned Hyunmi to come closer, and placed the gown over her.

 

It was a beautiful dress the color of red, like any other attire found in the Heart kingdom. There was an intricate pattern etching the front of the dress in gold laces, stopping at the torso as the silky maroon material extended all the way to the floor. The long off shoulder sleeve was held on by the same golden lace, fashioning a design that would expose her bare neck and shoulders.

 

“We must admit, your father does have an impeccable taste,” Seulyi said as both she and the princess admired the reflection in the vanity mirror.

 

For once, Hyunmi resembled true royalty, wearing an outfit that only enhanced her blessed beauty. Though she was afraid the prince of Spade wouldn’t be able to look away and would be swayed by her physical appearance.

 

“Cupid won’t be able to resist,” Seulyi then blankly remarked as if it was an ordinary thing to say.

 

“W-what?” Hyunmi felt her heart race at those words alone. She could only stare at her friend’s reflection, watching the head maid pick up several hair strands to start making a braid.

 

“Even a commoner like me could feel the undeniable attraction between you two.” Seulyi gently braided the top of the princess’ long black hair, and let the rest of it hang loose off shoulders.

 

Hyunmi bit her lips, forgetting she had already stained it with red pigments to give off an elegant look. She did not dare to look at her own reflection, knowing her cheeks had taken on a shade as red as her dress.

 

“Do you, perhaps, suppose the attraction is mutual?” The princess then asked rather bashfully. Every part of her logic knew it was wrong, and her reasonings reminded her it was a dangerous area to trespass, yet her heart could not waver.

 

“I suppose,” Seulyi said calmly, letting go of the princess as she finished the hairdo. “If he asks you to dance tonight despite knowing the danger awaiting him, I suppose we could make that assumption.”

 

The thought itself made the princess grin from ear to ear, and anyone would mistake her glee as her receptiveness towards the courtship. But her focus was never on the prince to begin with. She wished to dance with cupid, more than anything.

 

“Well, I will now excuse myself for I would like to impress the Hatter once he—”

 

Seulyi got stopped when the princess grabbed her by the arm. Hyunmi then got up from her chair and difficulty turned around to her friend with a smile. “To award your kind assistance, I shall now return the favor.”

 

* * *

 

The moment the bedroom door was opened, the two ladies were greeted by prince Dongwoo who had been awaiting their presence. He had a look of awe on his face, admiring his younger sister with so much affection. The head maid was a beauty as well and would make a man turn twice to stare.

 

“Have you been waiting in front of my room?” Hyunmi questioned.

 

“I dare not interrupt when you were readying yourself,” Dongwoo spoke. He smiled at her and offered his arm.

 

Hyunmi excused herself from Seulyi, and linked her own arm around her brother’s. Out of the three older siblings, she had always been the closest to Dongwoo. Although their time spent together was not as frequent as it used to be ever since he became a royal advisor to the king.

 

“For whatever reason have you sharpened your virtue of patience, dear brother?” Hyunmi questioned as he led her through the corridors toward the ballroom.

 

“I want to thank you for doing this,” he began, and it made the princess turn to him with a frown. “Father is really concerned about finding an heir to the throne. Your willingness to agree to this is a great sacrifice, but I am certain it makes our father happy.”

 

“I should be happy as long as father is happy. But I have never been fond of this idea of courtship,” Hyunmi said, squeezing her brother’s arm softly.

 

“I know.” Dongwoo’s voice sounded exhausted, and he gently patted his sister’s hand with his own. “I have my own courtship to worry about. So I am hoping to learn several things from the prince of Spade.”

 

Hyunmi gave her brother an apologetic look. All this while, she was the one throwing a fuss while her brother struggled an equally tough battle. “Will the princess of Diamond be here tonight?”

 

“I believe we have sent an invite. But I am not allowed to interact with her unless we have set an official date for the courtship to commence.”

 

“How complicated.” Hyunmi disregarded all rules and clung unto his arms like a child reluctant to have her teddybear taken away. “It would be much better if we weren’t born as royalty.”

 

Dongwoo chuckled weakly and sighed along. “But we were.”

 

They had arrived at the front door of the grand ballroom. They stared at each other, and Dongwoo offered her another reassuring smile.

 

“Do not be worried.” He picked up a mask from underneath his blazer and placed it over his sister’s face, careful not to ruin her the braids. With the red mask in tact, it only brought out the color of her dark brown eyes that could easily captivate a man. He then wore his own mask to conceal his identity.

 

“I will lend you some of my strength.”

 

With that, he pushed the tall white door to the grand ballroom. Two male servants pulled the entrance open from the inside.

 

The special ballroom was exceptionally stunning during nighttime. The light of the crystallized chandelier shone brightly over the dark night sky outdoor. The room was painted in rays of gold, which greatly contrasted the party attire worn by the guests. Everyone was either dancing on the dance floor, or trying to acquaint themselves with another. The guests’ movements were so easy to read as the royal siblings stood on top of the stairs.

 

“Oh, the prince and princess,” Kihyun remarked when he saw the two appearing together, and lightly curtsied. He was wearing his best red suit—though all his suits were all red to begin with—and looked especially stunning that day. Even the hair between his white rabbit ears were combed backwards for once.

 

“Has the prince of Spade arrived yet?” Hyunmi asked as her eyes surveyed the sea of people present. The one she was searching for with her eyes was a different person from the one she inquired about.

 

“Certainly, your majesty.” Kihyun bobbed his head to his answer. “He has an astounding charisma and aura about him. I am sure you would be unable to look away once you spot him.”

 

Hyunmi glanced at the rabbit worryingly. His answer failed to reassure her.

 

“What about the princess of Diamond?” Dongwoo then questioned.

 

“She has not arrived yet,” Kihyun answered, noting the princess’ distracted gaze towards the crowd in front of them. “Shall I make your arrival known?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Kihyun clenched the golden horn in his hand and blew a short tune on it. “The prince of Heart, prince Dongwoo, and youngest princess of Heart, princess Hyunmi.”

 

Dongwoo thanked the rabbit kindly. With Hyunmi’s hand still around his, he carefully guided her to descend the stairs. He knew she was not used to her ballroom attire or to wearing the crinoline, and needed all the help she could get to move around.

 

Though several bystanders of the crowd halted their movements to look at the princess’ rumored beauty, they were unaware of Hyunmi’s growing restlessness. She looked around the crowd, but couldn’t see a familiar face. Though they were all wearing mask, there was no sign of Cupid, or the Hatter, or the March Hare. What if their plan was going to fail before it was set into motion?

 

“I shall go see where father is. Would you be fine on your own?” Dongwoo asked.

 

“Seulyi shall join me soon. Fear not,” she told her brother reassuringly. When Dongwoo left, she pondered why she hadn’t sighted one person she knew. Where was everyone?

 

“Ah, so the rumors are true. The youngest princess _does_ possess remarkable beauty that would make a goddess bath in envy.”

 

That honeyed voice that made her succumb to her own feelings, along with the all too familiar line she still heard in her daydreams was the answer she had been searching for. This was no doubt the words spoken by cupid.

 

Her chest was fluttering with the excitement to meet him again. She turned around, spinning her dress with her, and came face to face with the man she could recognize behind the mask. He was smiling at her, and it made him appear as good-looking as always. He was all dressed up, wearing a color that conveniently matched her red dress.

 

“A beauty like yours, there truly is none. You make it impossible for men to look away,” Woohyun spoke in his usual poetic tendencies.

 

“Would that include the son of a goddess?” She found herself asking, unable to stop herself from making such playful remarks. Knowing they were always reciprocated by Woohyun’s charming reply, it encouraged her to keep exclaiming those words out.

 

“Perhaps you have a specific person in mind,” Woohyun replied, approaching the princess.

 

“Perhaps it is the one standing in front of me now,” she said daringly, watching his eyes flicker with surprise. His lips parted slightly, but soon the dimples sunk back with his smile.

 

“I am looking at you now, aren’t I?”

 

The words made the princess suppress yet another bashful smile. She could barely keep herself still, fiddling her fingers together as she crossed one leg behind the other. Her heart, oh her poor heart, if only cupid knew what he was doing to her, perhaps he would’ve spared her some of his most affectionate lines. Perhaps he wouldn’t stare at her with such loving eyes that always left her feeling warm.

 

“W-where is Myungsoo?” She then questioned in an attempt to bend the topic. Knowing they were at a public event, it wouldn’t be wise to have anyone sight her endless affection towards cupid.

 

“He is on his way here. Last time I spoke to him, he has told me of his plan. However, I am not sure you would like it,” Woohyun noted.

 

Hyunmi widened her eyes in surprise, suddenly fearing this unknown plan they had been preparing.

 

“Are you willing to make several sacrifices?” Woohyun asked.

 

Hyunmi nodded with determination. “Life is all about making choices. Sacrifices are bound to be made.”

 

Woohyun had that look of genuine amazement again, which always appeared whenever she showcased her strong desires toward her goal.

 

“Very well,” He said with a small nod. “Have patience, dear princess.”

 

His words always left her weak, and she couldn’t recall when it even started. Perhaps her heart had already reacted to his sweet words ever since their meeting at the balcony. But she found herself unconsciously thinking about him, even as he left her sight.

 

“My youngest daughter,” another voice chimed from the other side.

 

It was clear why Woohyun decided to leave the scene now, for he must’ve seen the king approaching in advance.

 

Her father took Hyunmi in his arms and began to hug her, planting kisses on her cheeks as a formal greeting. But Hyunmi was rendered speechless, staring with curiosity at the unknown stranger standing in between Hoya and Dongwoo.

 

The person’s eyes stared intently at her with such arrogance and coldness, and yet, she was immediately drawn to it, unable to look away. Rather than drowning in his eyes because of the way he melted her like Woohyun would, he had caged her entire being with that one glance. He wore a white colored royal outfit which stood out among the red colored dresses from the Heart citizens. It was clear to see he took pride in his ability to stand out.

 

Despite not being able to memorize people’s faces very well, Hyunmi could never forget such arrogance protruded from one’s eyes. She had seen it before and could only assume the person’s identity.

 

“Hyunmi, I need to formally introduce you to—”

 

The king paused when the unknown stranger held his hand up, possessing enough authority to shut the king’s mouth. He walked to the front, standing tall over Hyunmi. He grabbed her hand in his and kissed it before starting his formal introduction.

 

“My name is Sunggyu, the prince of Spade,” the man spoke, and his thin lips curved up to resemble a faint cocky smile. “And I am here to court you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhhhh!!! WooMi makes my heart flutter~ >//////////<  
> And so, Sunggyu has appeared.


	9. First Dance

When news regarding the courtship was delivered through the king, the princess inwardly thought the prince of Spade may have been a reserved person. But seeing this astounding confidence as he declared his unfading intention, Hyunmi knew that wasn’t the case. It would be hard to change his mind when his pride was fueled his beliefs.

 

“I wish you luck, for my heart is not easy to be obtained,” Hyunmi spoke, providing the prince her sweetest smile. She wasn’t being rude; how could she offer her heart when it was, most possibly, taken by another?

 

Sunggyu should’ve been surprised, or perhaps show a reaction to her humor. However, all he did was scoff under his breath, as if she had spoken a foolish speech. “Whether or not I obtain your heart isn’t the issue, princess. You shall be mine to wed.”

 

Hyunmi frowned, utterly horrified at the prideful behavior he displayed. Not only was he inconsiderate of her feelings, but he was treating her as an object of prized possession.

 

“Ah, it pleases my heart to see you two form a harmonious relationship. Perhaps it is time for the two of you to dance,” the king spoke, completely misunderstanding their conversation that implied anything but friendliness. He signaled a cue to the white rabbit, who immediately blew his golden horn.

 

“Let us commence the first dance between the prince of Spade and the youngest princess of Heart,” Kihyun’s voice blared through the entire ballroom. He then began swaying his arms to an invisible rhythm, conducting the orchestra to start playing.

 

Sunggyu moved his eyes towards the princess, and his distant glance lacked warmth. He extended his arm to her. “It would be an honor to dance with me,” he spoke and smirked in a way that truly made it impossible to look away. There was a certain charm to him difficult to be woven into words, almost as if his high self confidence was admirable and frightening at the same time.

 

The princess hesitated, thinking of ways to avoid the dance, or to end it as quick as possible. Her gaze then darted to the audience who had circled around the dance floor with anticipation. Among them was cupid, carefully watching her with his arms folded. For once, his usual smile did not abide his lips.

 

“I understand your worries to dance with a prince as mighty as me. But do not fear, I shall guide you well.” Sunggyu’s tone exalted himself on so many levels. He grabbed her hand by force, and led her to the dance floor against her will.

 

As the music played, Sunggyu twirled her to face him. He looked very composed, cold, and impatient to impress her with his moves. He moved his hand around her waist, his fingers holding on so tight it made the corset constrict her even more. He silently counted the beat of the music and began to guide her steps.

 

Sunggyu may be vain and adored himself a little too much, but he had every reason to back up his claims. He was, indeed, a remarkable dancer. Though Hyunmi secretly tried to make mistakes by stepping on his feet or by swaying toward the other direction, Sunggyu was quick to notice and skillfully led her against it. He had amazing control over both their steps, and they glided elegantly over the dance floor.

 

“You do not look well, cupid.”

 

Woohyun was caught offguard when he realized Seulyi’s presence next to him. She looked almost unrecognizable when dressed in proper ballroom attire. “You do not have to be concerned about me. Thank you, lady Seulyi,” he spoke with a half hearted smile, and averted his attention back on the waltzing pair.

 

“Hyunmi has that look on her face,” Seulyi then noted and laughed.

 

“What look?”

 

“The look where she is trying her best to think of an escape plan.” Seulyi stared at cupid and let her smile stretch wider. “I am not supposed to tell her secret, but she was looking forward to dance with you.”

 

Woohyun widened his eyes in surprise, and suddenly the blank expression took over his face. It was unnoticed by the girl who pondered how to ask her next question. It was the main reason she had approached him in the first place. She was unconsciously rocking on her heels, twirling the loose hair strand from her long hair, the color of ebony.

 

“When will—”

 

“Soon,” Woohyun told her promptly, turning to the girl who flinched after having her mind read. “The Hatter is on his way.”

 

Seulyi’s lips curved into a smile. Whether it was the love potion or not, she wished to dance with Myungsooo. She wished to take a glimpse of him, and her heart would be content with just that.

 

At that moment, Kihyun blew his loud horns again, announcing the arrival of guests from far foreign lands. “Prince Myungsoo from the Hatta Hatter Hat Hatty Hat Land, and prince Sungyeol from… March Haretopia?”

 

The uncertainty in Kihyun’s tone made some guests question the identity of the newcomers. But the two gentlemen paid no attention to it and descended the stairs as if they belonged to royalty their entire life. Considering their formal and sleek attire, one might even believe it was true.

 

The two spotted Woohyun with an unfamiliar girl beside him in no time. They swayed their way to cupid, paying no attention as they bumped against several guests who were dancing. The Hatter was used to people and animals clearing up a path for him whenever he passed, like in his hatter shop.

 

“You do not look well, cupid,” Myungsoo remarked immediately, yet the whimsical essence in his tone masked it as good thing.

 

“Those are the exact words I have spoken,” Seulyi squealed inwardly to herself, feeling her heart drumming at their common reaction. She stared at the Hatter, completely smitten. They were so alike, proving their compatibility for one another.

 

Myungsoo stared at the girl, giving her a weird look. “Who is this?” He asked, pointing a finger at her.

 

“It is Seulyi,” she replied, genuinely hoping he’d remember her.

 

“Who?”

 

Seulyi sighed. “Miss Nightgown.”

 

“Oh, it is you!” Myungsoo exclaimed with delight. He took another good look at the girl, admiring the elegant dress she wore that humbly hugged her curves. Like a good gentleman, he took her hand and greeted her with a light kiss on top of her hand. “My, don’t you look ravishing tonight. Without your nightgown, I barely recognized you.”

 

Seulyi let out a girly giggle, unable to control the high pitched sound she was producing. She would like to consider it as a compliment.

 

“W-where is the princess?” Sungyeol questioned, bouncing a little on his feet, unable to stand still in one place. He looked around him in a rush, and soon found his answer at the center of the dance floor.

 

“I suddenly understand the reason for your pale complexion, cupid. If I were you, I would never let anyone take my beloved like that,” Myungsoo said, patting his friend by the shoulders.

 

“Don’t let them take me,” Seulyi whispered, looking at him with big hopeful eyes. Luckily, he did not catch that.

 

“He is a prince who is in the process of courting the princess. What can I do?” Woohyun asked, shrugging in defeat. Rather than being defeated, he prefered to not face the battle upfront.

 

“W-we’re wearing a mask, aren’t we?” Sungyeol then noted, laughing actively to himself as his bouncing switched over to him hopping to the music.

 

Woohyun turned to the March Hare with a realization that did not dawn on him before. He had proposed the idea before, but in the presence of the king, feared making the wrong move. However, he could still conceal his identity.

 

Myungsoo began humming to himself as he stared at the clock displayed on the wall—the fingers displayed a time other than six o’clock, differentiating it from his shop. “I’ve got time to spare before the plan shall be carried out. What could I possible occupy myself with for the time being?” He wondered out loud, tapping his finger against his chin.

 

The question made Seulyi’s eyes sparkle, watching the Hatter with a silent desire to be asked for a dance. The dance floor was filled with different couples by now, and she wished to waltz among them.

 

“Perhaps you could take a lovely maiden to dance,” Woohyun suggested, providing the head maid a helping hand. It seemed she was not very vocal about her intentions when faced with the Hatter himself, unlike the youngest princess of Heart who was no longer subtle at displaying her fondness towards him.

 

“Ah, what a wonderful idea,” Myungsoo exclaimed, clasping his hands together as he turned to the anticipating maiden and twirled his hand with a polite bow. “Miss Nightgown, would you care to accompany me on the dance floor?”

 

“Yes,” Seulyi replied with no second of hesitation. It was clear she had been waiting for his inquiry ever since he had set foot in the ballroom. With a wide grin plastered on her face, she accepted Myungsoo’s hand as he guided her to the dance floor.

 

As for Woohyun, he kept watching.

 

“How is it? Are you impressed by my skills? I would understand it if you were,” Sunggyu spoke, the corner of his lips lifted into a smug grin. He chuckled a little at his own perfection.

 

“Truly astounding,” Hyunmi went along just to feed his ego. “Though I would be more impressed have I not encountered another dance partner who eloquently guides me over the rhythmical melody before.”

 

The look on Sunggyu’s face darkened and he looked grimly at her, having heard a great insult. There was no one permitted to be better at anything than him. “Tell me the identity of the man, and I shall have him beheaded.”

 

The threat made Hyunmi laugh instead. “Oh, but he isn’t a _man_. He is far greater than that,” she spoke, and part of her was deliberately trying to test his patience.

 

“You should know, that I am the type of person who loves challenges. Despite my inability to test the truthfulness of your words, you challenge me to acquire your heart. I want you to be mine,” Sunggyu said as he leaned closer to whisper the words to her. As expected, the prince would not let such threats get to him, and had too much pride to even doubt his own abilities. He was certain he could take her as his own.

 

The prince was too close, and Hyunmi dreaded what would happen if she didn’t lean away from his approaching face. Would he have the audacity to try and kiss her in front of the guests? Even though this was their formal first encounter? The thought itself frightened her.

 

A warm hand then wrapped itself around Hyunmi’s arm, and with great strength yet careful gentleness, pulled her away from the prince’s hold.

 

Hyunmi looked up to her savior, aware of his identity the moment she noticed the scent of red roses lingering around her. It couldn’t have been anyone other than Woohyun, and she did her best to hide her smile at his heroic rescue.

 

“As far as I know, a courtship does not allow you to invade one’s personal space without the other party’s consent,” Woohyun spoke, his eyes firm on the prince.

 

Sunggyu furrowed his eyebrows, staring at this unknown intruder. “Neither is a stranger allowed to touch the subject of courtship without _my_ consent,” he said, lifting his head with with an arrogant smirk.

 

“The subject of courtship?” Woohyun repeated, frowning his eyes into a hard stare. “You make it sound as if the princess is an object you can own. I will not stand still and watch the princess get belittled from her true value.”

 

Hyunmi stared at him with such amazement and a look of awe. He was saying the exact things she could only dare think of. She knew that Woohyun would never treat her as an object. He’d treat her with respect and uncontainable affection.

 

“If you excuse me, I’d like to ask the princess for a dance,” Woohyun then said before Sunggyu could retaliate.

 

“What?” Sunggyu’s tough and arrogant exterior faltered at this stranger’s interruption. “Do you think I—”

 

“My apologies, but I have come to realize I do not have the courage or skills to dance with a man as perfect as yourself, prince Sunggyu. So please excuse me.” Hyunmi used the prince’s high and confident pride against him. She hurriedly curtsied before him and turned to Woohyun. “Dance with me.”

 

“I thought I was supposed to be the one asking,” Woohyun told her. As natural as they had practiced daily, he placed his arm around her like a perfect fit, and gently lifted her other hand at shoulder level.

 

The prince decided his time was too precious to be wasted in arguing. So he let the princess do as she pleased for now, knowing he’d claim her attention once the ball ended.

 

“It took you long enough,” Hyunmi said. When she placed her hand around his neck, everything finally felt right that night.

 

“Does that imply you have been waiting for me to ask you to dance?” Woohyun asked with raised eyebrows, yet a smile playing on the edge of his lips.

 

“I was simply being kind and considerate enough to grant someone’s request to dance with the youngest princess,” Hyunmi spoke with feigned innocence, grinning at cupid who was amused by her words. Yet, she knew something else had occupied his mind.

 

“I should inform you the Hatter has arrived,” Woohyun then announced. He remembered there was an important message to be deliver, but got distracted by the princess’ playfulness which he was not against.

 

“Myungsoo?” Hyunmi’s eyes lit up. “Does Seulyi know?”

 

“Certainly.” Woohyun cocked his head to the side where the two were dancing while chatting and laughing with each other. The Hatter was an easy man to get along with, and Seulyi was quick to befriend anyone. Their chemistry came as natural as one would expect.

 

“The love potion certainly has proven its worth as a powerful tool,” Hyunmi remarked, turning to Woohyun with a curious glint in her eyes. “What else does cupid have in store in his endeavor to make the princess fall for her suitor?”

 

Woohyun wasn’t sure why she was asking or what answer she wished to receive. “I am afraid I am left powerless if the princess already allowed her heart to be taken by someone else,” he spoke earnestly and watched her flinch. “Have you?”

 

Hyunmi stared at him in panic. The absence of his playful smile made her wonder whether he was asking out of pure curiosity, or whether there was a particular answer he had hoped to gain from her.

 

“I… I wouldn’t know,” she answered, slightly averting her gaze from him. He couldn’t possibly expect her to profess her feelings. She wasn’t even sure what it was, or what it indicated. Her understanding permitted knowledge that the symptoms Seulyi had spoken of after drinking the potion were emotions she experienced herself.

 

It made Woohyun grin, staring as if he had deliberately tried to make her flustered. He twirled her once in a perfect circle, and pulled her close against his chest. “It is time for me to depart, for I do not want to cause trouble with the king. People would question my intention if I seize all of the princess’ time.”

 

Hyunmi didn’t realize the pout she was making, not being very subtle in showing her disappointment. She regretfully felt him let go of her hand, and his other one slid away from behind her waist.

 

“Prepare your heart; real trouble is to come soon,” he then told her ambiguously.

 

Even as he turned to walk away and blend in with the rest of the guests, she had a feeling it was related to the mad Hatter’s shenanigans. What exactly did Myungsoo plan?

 

 


	10. Unexpected Surprise

As cupid left, the king appeared behind the princess. His expression showed a clear attempt at trying to hold back his displease, keeping a crooked smile in place.

 

“Hyunmi, who were you dancing with on the day of your courtship with the prince of Spade?” He uttered the question through gritted teeth.

 

“I haven’t had a clue. Perhaps he was one of the palace workers whom I’d like to bestow kindness upon as a princess. A kingdom is considered great when its leader is adored by the citizens,” Hyunmi told her father with a practiced smile. Ever since Woohyun had shown his intentions to ask her to dance, her mind started thinking of acceptable excuses her father would believe in. Paired with her sweetest smile, it was nearly impossible doubt her.

 

“You are right about that. You need to grow into a queen possessing both beauty and kindness. Only that way would you be capable enough to rule over Heart with prince Sunggyu by your side,” the king said, a smile accompanying his lips. The idea of their royal marriage pleased him.

 

The princess didn’t realize the crack in her usual bright smile. Her eyes glanced over to prince Sunggyu who was now seen talking to her elder sisters. They were able to entertain him with the flatteries and attention he so desired. Her heart wondered why he didn’t ask any of her sisters into courtship instead.

 

Perhaps she had been staring for too long. Sunggyu met her gaze in a fiery stare of vanity when she returned to reality. He thought she was charmed by his extremely good looks, and excused himself in order to return to the youngest princess’ side.

 

“Did you come to realize the peasant boy’s poor dancing skills in comparison to mine? Fear not, princess Hyunmi, I am ready to escort your movements once more,” Sunggyu spoke as he made a slight bow and extended a hand to her. His words may have sounded friendly and reliable to one’s ears, but Hyunmi knew he was only exalting himself.

 

In front of her father’s watchful eyes, she had no other option than to answer his invitation. With a forced smile on her face, she placed her hand in his, and let Sunggyu lead the dance again.

 

This time, she wondered whether her heart still functioned, for she felt nothing in comparison to her time spent with cupid.

 

There were only a few who were aware of the princess’ foul mood which she managed to mask well enough behind her usual smile. Seulyi couldn’t help but stare with sympathies as she was still dancing with the Hatter.

 

“It is truly tragic. The princess does not seem any happier than cupid was minutes ago,” Myungsoo remarked, apparently having made the same observation as well.

 

“Perhaps their longing is mutual. I wonder if they have noticed it yet,” Seulyi said. Though she was still held in Myungsoo’s arms, her mind could only think of her friend’s well being. No love potion could withstand the power of friendship.

 

“I suppose not, for cupid is a man who has never fallen in love, himself. It is truly ironic for the god of love and affection to not understand such emotions. Even if he had fallen for the princess, he will, presumably, not realize it.” Myungsoo shrugged as if things couldn’t be helped. He led Seulyi to twirl once and caught her back in his arms again. “Which is why my plan is brilliant.”

 

Seulyi blushed a little at their close distance, and found herself blinking rapidly to ensure the Hatter was truly in front of her eyes. Her heart beat faster with every passing second, yet she wished to elongate time whenever they were together.

 

“What exactly have you planned?” She then asked him out of curiosity.

 

“I do not reveal my secrets, Miss Nightgown. You have to wait until the clock strikes ten,” Myungsoo hummed to her, guiding her steps as he swirled her across the dance floor, showing formidable dance moves unlike the celebratory dance at the shop. “Ah, I do love seeing the seconds tick by. The fingers are for once not on the six o’clock mark.”

 

Seulyi widened her eyes, remembering the odd detail she had witnessed back in the shop. She had meant to question him, but got distracted by his riddles. “Why is time frozen in the shop?” She finally questioned him.

 

“Haven’t you heard?” Myungsoo asked her with surprised eyes. “I once sang the Happy Unbirthday Song to the queen of Heart. But she was not fond of it and claimed I had murdered her time. Therefore she requested the god of time himself to punish me so that I would forever be stuck at six o’clock.”

 

Seulyi frowned in a way that made her appear cold and distant, a habit she had whenever she was confused. Considering she was a little on the dense side, this habit appeared numerous times. “The queen of Heart meaning Hyunmi’s late mother who passed away? And the god of time…”

 

“Kronos,” Myungsoo told her and curved his lips into a playful smirk. “But even the gods can’t stop me for what I am about to unleash. You’d be surprised.”

 

Suddenly, Seulyi wasn’t all too sure she wanted him to reveal his plans. But the love potion’s effect got the better of her judgement, and convinced her heart to go accordingly to whatever madness he was about to commit. “When should I expect the surprise?” She asked.

 

The Hatter’s eyes darted to the clock, and he was utterly surprised when the clock struck exactly ten.

 

“Now.”

 

The castle floor suddenly began to shake for a split second. Then it stopped. Then it shook. Then it repeated in the most terrifying manner possible. Soon they realized it had taken on a rather rhythmic pattern that wasn’t caused by Mother Nature. The crystal chandeliers on the ceiling were rattling with every tremble, and many feared it would come crashing down on the dance floor. Even the upright painting of the king’s portrait was slightly slanted and failed at upholding its perfect angle. The artwork was at the verge of falling.

 

A terrifying roar echoed not too far away from the guests, followed by the hissing of a snake, and a loud breathy sneer. The chandelier casted the silhouette of several horrendous beasts against the wall. It soon became clear that the earthquake was in fact the stomping of the beasts as they made way towards the ballroom.

 

In no time, the entire ball was in an uproar. People took off their mask, engulfed themselves in screams of hysteria, and ran to save their dear life.

 

Even Seulyi was dumbfounded, staring at Myungsoo who seemed rather stoic. She knew he was mad, but never knew his madness would exceed an ordinary person’s limit. Was this the brilliant plan he spoke of?

 

The beasts continued howling a loud cry that made one’s ear pierce with agony. Every step taken resulted in the heavy quaking of the ground. The shadow enlarged against the wall, and soon the creatures revealed themselves from beneath the shadows.

 

Instead of several beasts, what appeared was one giant beast with body parts of various animals. Its body was that of a lion with long manes displaying feminine elegance. Another head rose from the back in the form of a black ram with two horns. Attached to the back was a serpent’s tail that ended with a hissing snake head. And when the lion opened its mouth, it breathed fire.

 

“Isn’t this a chimera?” Sunggyu asked, completely baffled at the creature’s sudden appearance. A chimera was a mythical creature they had heard many tales about, but never encountered in real life.

 

Hyunmi could only stare at the beast with half worry and half amazement. She was certain this was the Hatter’s doing, and soon understood why Woohyun said she might not have liked the idea. She had wished for a small distraction, but received an entire chaos instead.

 

“Everybody, proceed to the back entrance in an orderly fashion to exit the castle. Do not run in a haste!” Hoya was shouting on top of his lungs to instruct a safety precaution.

 

“Do you think the beast is harmless?” Dongwoo questioned, scrunching his eyes at the foreign creature. He shouldn’t allow fear to strike him, but it did.

 

“I better hope so. You should run as well, your majesty. Take the king with you and keep the people safe as I obstruct the beast in here,” Hoya spoke with calm composure which disguised his panicked urgency. He had fought numerous battles against soldiers or armies of three hundred, but never had he encountered a beast as deadly as this one. Yet, it was his duty to protect the royal family and the citizens of Heart.

 

“Be careful,” Dongwoo patted the knight on his shoulder and turned around to get the guests to safety. He believed Hoya was capable enough. He had other duties to take care of as the prince. Both he and Kihyun retrieved his father who had already fainted by this time, and carefully carried him outside.

 

Hoya drew the sword from its holder attached to his belt. He planned to distract the beast and bestow everyone enough time to escape, but the beast was much faster than he imagined. It began to shiver a little, and large dragon wings sprouted from its skin.

 

While he was baffled at its new ability, he heard the shrill shriek from a maiden who was cornered behind the chimera. She was fallen on the lowermost step of the stair, tripped over her long pink gown. Her yell had caught the beast's attention.

 

His heart began to race in panic, feeling his adrenaline rushing when he hastened his steps to the woman. The beast was so close to her, and it looked like all three heads would nearly rip her apart to share her body equally among them.

 

“Stay away!” Hoya shouted, stretching his arm to hold the sword out in front of him. He didn’t care if it would slice any of the beast’s head off, as long as the woman was safe.

 

It made the chimera flinch in shock as it retreated a few steps backwards. This allowed Hoya the chance to kneel down beside the maiden whom he had never seen before.

 

“Are you hurt anywhere?” He asked with worry laced in his tone. He gently offered her a hand, flinching a little when the woman brushed her messy dark hair away from her face with trembling fingers. He had never seen anyone with such profound and astonishing beauty—especially after growing immune to the youngest princess’ appearance.

 

The foreign girl had big doe eyes that looked at him with glistening tears. The girl did not speak, and barely managed to shake her head. She was trembling in fear, and Hoya felt his heart shatter at the sight. He carefully placed his hand around her shoulder and helped her up. Despite the situation, he noticed the rich chocolate color of her eyes that stared at him like a hero—as if he was more than a mere knight.

 

“Weak,” the faint arrogance from Sunggyu’s voice came.

 

Hoya was unsure of the scene unfolding before him. The prince of Spade had acquired a sword and attempted to cut the serpent tail off. This enraged the chimera who soon drew its attention toward the prince instead.

 

The girl suddenly clung unto Hoya’s arm, her fingers digging deeper against the fabric of his blouse. She was shivering as if she had been living in the cold for ages.

 

Hoya looked at her with worries. “Can you walk?”

 

She faintly nodded her head, and that was all it took for Hoya to decide he should save her first. Most of the guests had already evacuated the ballroom. The prince of Spade should be able to hold off the chimera for a while.

 

“Fight me, you beast!” Sunggyu taunted fearlessly. Whether he possessed actual skills to battle the chimera or simply wished to impress the youngest princess, he soon learned he was no match against the beast.

 

His arrogance faded when the beast charged on him and knocked him over with one loud tackle. The sword fell from his hand, clattering loudly on the floor. He was left defenseless when the beast towered over him with foul breath. The lion paw trampled over him, holding his fragile body in place.

 

Hyunmi could barely stand to watch and quickly ran to Myungsoo. “Stop this. I did not ask for a chimera,” she told him in a rush.

 

“I am sorry, princess. But it is the only way I could think of to ruin the ball. The chimera doesn’t stop until it's full,” Myungsoo said calmly as if their lives didn’t matter to him. He watched the scene play out before him with a casual smile.

 

Hyunmi exchanged looks with Seulyi who hid behind the Hatter, completely lost. Woohyun was nowhere in sight, and she didn’t want to be the cause of Sunggyu’s death. So without thinking much, she ran to grab the fallen sword from the ground and approached the beast.

 

She suddenly wished she had joined Dongwoo during all his combat classes, for the princess had no idea how to wield a sword. She spent time studying herbs and potion brewing; physical combat had never been one of her skills. But when the chimera almost devoured Sunggyu, she carelessly swung the sword towards the beast, managing to let the metal tip hit the serpent’s scaly skin.

 

It turned to her, angrier than before.

 

“Prince Sunggyu?” Hyunmi requested for his aid, but after receiving the silence in return, she could only hope he had fainted and nothing more. Her feet stepped back carefully as the chimera followed her steps, slowly but entirely focused on its next meal of royalty.

 

“Shouldn’t we help?” Seulyi questioned, tightening her hold against the Hatter’s attire.

 

“No, the good part is about to start,” Myungsoo said with a bright smile. His whimsical tone made him sound so aloof, and one might question whether he truly understood the threat posed by the situation. But that grim smirk on his face showcased he perfectly grasped the situation.

 

Seulyi stared at him in disbelief. He was going to let the beast hurt her friend, and a part of her wished the love potion’s effect didn’t make him seem as desirably charming as before. She wished to slap him and kiss him all at the same time.

 

“Uhm… Your task has been completed, formidable beast. I release you off your duty, and shall show my greatest gratitude for your assistance through a… Royal banquet?” Hyunmi began talking to the chimera, hoping it would perhaps understand human language and possess a kind heart to release her as its prey.

 

The lion head roared, the ram gloated a weird terrifying sound, and the snake hissed before opening its mouth towards her direction. She could feel the air of the beast’s breath gushing against her, and never before had she felt any dirtier. How foolish of her. The chimera only saw her as its meal and seemed too eager to devour her.

 

But a sudden presence fell on the beast from the ceiling. It was round, it was purple, and it used its claws to feign off the chimera by slashing deep cuts in its flesh. It was the cat, displaying an immense amount of bravery with its own nine lives at stake. His heroic act brought the princess to tears.

 

“I will not allow you to mess with the princess,” Sungjong groaned, overtaken by its rage as it tried to inflict more damage. But what was a cat to do against the gigantic beast? His attack barely made the chimera whimper.

 

The serpent head caught Sungjong’s furry body in its mouth, gnashed its teeth into its flesh as he cried in pain. Then the serpent swung the cat around in the air, throwing it away without any care when it was done playing around. Luckily, Hyunmi managed to catch him in time before hitting the ground.

 

“Sungjong, why did you have to fight it?” Hyunmi questioned with short gasps of hitched breathings. Seeing her cat bleed from his stomach set off the tears from her eyes. Sungjong was wounded because he tried to protect her.

 

She looked up to the chimera that was once again approaching her with viciousness in its eyes. Every step he took made her heart tremble with induced panic. All three heads stared at her with a deadly glare, and she saw only murderous coldness reflected in them. She knew it wouldn’t settle on anything less than to have a meal. It wanted to slaughter her to pieces.

 

With Sungjong closely held in her arms, she shut her eyes. Only the loud breathing marked the beast’s distance from her, and she hopelessly surrendered to her fate. She caused all of this to happen, so she had to take responsibility for it.

 

As the beast roared once more, an incredible force had pulled her by the arm, twirling her entire body around as it softly landed against a man’s chest. The rosy scent reappeared, and the gentle arm wrapped itself protectively around her back. Her heart continued to beat louder, but she knew it was no longer out of fear.

 

Woohyun was there, and she suddenly believed everything was going to be fine.

 

 


	11. Heart's Desire

Feeling fear translate through the princess’ entire body language, Woohyun placed his arm over hers and gave her a light reassuring squeeze.

“Do not fear, I am with you,” he whispered softly, and she could feel his breath gently gusting over her.

Hyunmi watched carefully as Woohyun retrieved something from within his blazer. It was the lead tip of a weapon she could recognize as a lance, but dismantled in a way so that only its sharpest tip remained visible in his hand. He shoved the said item towards the chimera, and to her greatest surprise, the beast retracted in fear.

“If you dare to lay a claw on the princess, I shall not hesitate to kill you,” Woohyun spoke towards the chimera. His tone was friendly—a little too friendly—and he did not attempt to mask the true threat hidden beneath his words. He shoved the lead tipped lance forward, which seemed to be the key to the beast’s defeat.

As if it possessed an understanding of the human language, the chimera began to whimper—a sound that pleaded for its life to be spared. For one second, it did not appear as the vicious beast that had harmed a person.

“Begone, before I change my decision of gracing you with mercy,” Woohyun spoke, his tone too calm and composed. Perhaps he had dealt with such creatures throughout his entire life.

The chimera cried a piercing sound once more. It stretched its dragon wings and began to take flight. In its rushed state, the chimera broke through the glass window located near the top of the ballroom hall. It shattered the windows into pieces, leaving only a hole to remember its tangible presence by.

Woohyun shielded the princess and the cat once more from the falling window shards. When the coast was clear, he released his arms from her and steadily placed his hands by the shoulders.

“Are you alright, Hyunmi?” He questioned, his voice warm and laced with so much affection.

At the moment, it did not manage to calm the raging storm within the princess’ heart. Hyunmi felt the strength disappear from her legs, and slowly dropped down to the floor with disbelief. She never meant for anyone to get hurt. She did not want her father to faint, for prince Sunggyu to fall unconscious, or for Sungjong to be wounded. If only she wasn’t so reluctant against the courtship.

But when she lifted her face and met Woohyun’s beautiful brown eyes gazing at her as he knelt in front, a part of her remembered the reason for her rebellion. Her reluctance may have started because she barely knew the Prince of Spade, but now, she feared her reluctance was caused by the man in front of her.

“Are you hurt anywhere? I apologize for my delay. Obtaining the lead tipped lance was quite tedious,” Woohyun spoke. His hand unconsciously made its way to her face, softly cupping both her cheeks as his thumb brushed the tears away from her eyes.

Hyunmi’s heart raced uncontrollably, and she didn’t know whether it was because of fear, or because of him. After momentarily being drawn in his affectionate gaze, she raked her sight away from him and looked at the wounded cat in her arms.

“I am fine, but Sungjong—”

Woohyun gasped as if realization hit him. He removed his hands from her and proceeded to grab another item from his blazer. It was yet another small vial, but this time containing a yellowish liquid. “I managed to obtain the Auxilio Elixir. It will help heal his physical wounds. May I?”

The princess had studied the art of potion making for as long as she remembered and easily identified the elixir as one of the most effective remedy there was to physical injuries. She moved her grip away from Sungjong and kept the cat steady with her aid. She watched as Woohyun removed the top of the small vial and carefully poured it over the deep cuts of the feline creature.

The cat whimpered a little, but it was still unconscious. The cry wasn’t a sound of agony, but more like the gibberish mumbling of a person who was dreaming.

“It seems your cat is fine. It is in a deep sleep, which would allow the elixir to heal him faster,” Woohyun spoke, putting the cap back on the half empty vial.

“Thank you,” Hyunmi said, exhaling a deep sigh under her breath. “How could I ever repay your kindness?”

“All you have to do is smile for me and I shall consider your debts paid off,” Woohyun answered with his signature playful grin.

Hyunmi didn’t know whether he was trying out the art of joking again or was being completely serious, yet she couldn’t help but laugh at his ridiculous reply.

“Ah, there it is. The princess is no longer indebted to me,” Woohyun spoke, creasing his lips into an even brighter smile. He looked genuinely delighted to see the princess regaining her ability to smile, and took pride in being the one who caused her to.

“But I shall always be indebted to you, Woohyun. I should thank you for not using any treachery to make me fall for the Prince of Spade,” she said. After seeing his true capabilities as Cupid and knowing the magical items he could easily obtain, she knew her heart was as good as gone if he used his power on her.

“My actions are not deserving of your gratitude,” Woohyun said as he helped her get up on her feet again. “I am afraid I am no longer capable of that task.”

Hyunmi scrunched her eyebrows, blinking her eyes at him in a daze. Cupid was sent to help her fall in love, but if he was no longer able to complete the mission, would that lead to his departure from the Heart kingdom?

Before she had a chance to question him, Woohyun’s focus was caught by the Hatter. He casually approached them with the playful smile playing on his lips, zero fault, zero guilt.

“You didn’t have to scare Chi-Chi like that. She is still a baby,” Myungsoo said with an exaggerated sigh, shaking his head as if the others should be ashamed of their actions.

“Chi-Chi? You named that thing?” Seulyi made a horrendous face at the fact the chimera was possibly Myungsoo’s pet. Yet, she was forced into believing he was a sweet and caring person instead.

“That was a baby? It was about to kill us,” Hyunmi added, not sure whether trusting the Hatter had been a good decision.

“Why did you let such a dangerous creature roam free?” Seulyi continued asking, certain that her beloved had a valid reason for his reckless and incredibly foolish actions.

“So that Cupid could be the hero and save the princess in distress. My plan included the king witnessing his mighty victory, though. I did not think Chi-Chi would scare everyone away,” Myungsoo began pondering about his formidable and amazing plan, tapping his fingers on his chin. He had yet to solve where it all went wrong, not realizing that the creature’s dangerous nature was the answer to his own riddle. Although it was trained enough not to burn down the entire castle.

Woohyun and Hyunmi shared a glance with each other, both scoffing at the hatter’s ridiculous mind. He was mad for a reason, and surely lived up to his nickname. Yet, they knew he meant good.

The silence was broken when they heard some rusty metal sound clattering and scratching against the ballroom floor. Looking back, Sunggyu had hoisted himself up as he used the sword as support.

“Where is the beast?” He asked, staring at the others with a deadly glare. Despite being knocked over, he was still eager to slay the creature himself.

“It went away, Your Majesty,” Woohyun answered calmly, curious to see his reaction.

Sunggyu frowned for a moment, but soon that confusion was replaced by an incredibly cocky grin. He hit himself on the chest and stood upright with his head held high.

“That foul beast was intimidated by my abilities. It must’ve ran away in fear,” the prince spoke and began emitting a loud and boisterous laughter that declared his arrogance.

As the others only stared at him with a sheepish smile or an appalled face, the loud noises and murmuring from people caught their attention. The guests were slowly returning into the ballroom with the King of Heart leading them at the very front.

“Prince Sunggyu, did you singlehandedly scare the beast off?” The king questioned with so much respect oozing from his big round eyes.

Sunggyu let his usual smirk sink in as he repositioned the sword against his shoulder in an incredibly flashy and skilful way. “I do not like to brag, but by the time I opened my eyes, it had already disappeared. What other explanation exists to the phenomenon other than its intimidation towards the almighty Prince of Spade?”

The king looked at the prince like a deity to be worshipped. He applauded his hands in such a gleeful and child-like manner, showing such excitement that one might forget he was sick.

“No, father. He—”

Hyunmi was about to show a sign of protest, but was prevented when Woohyun grabbed her by the arm. She turned to see him subtly shaking his head, signaling her to mute out the truth in front of the king and the numerous guests.

“You are such a dependable young man,” the king spoke, jumping a little on his feet. “Therefore, I have decided.”

Dongwoo frowned at the king’s sudden speech. “What have you decided, father?”

“Let’s forget about the courtship between Prince Sunggyu and my beloved Hyunmi, and immediately move into marriage!”

The news was supposed to jovial, and a lot of the guests and castle employees celebrated with a dance. The terror of the chimera was quickly forgotten when a more festive celebration came in light. To anyone who had the slightest idea of the princess’ opposition, they knew this was a terrible, terrible idea.

“This is developing into quite an interesting scenario,” Myungsoo spoke calmly, having obtained a cup of tea from nowhere that he began sipping on. His plan had quite backfired, but he did not oppose whatever it was developing into.

“Y-yeah! Poor Cupid has to w-withstand all these obstacles,” Sungyeol suddenly appeared, as usual, hopping in place with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Myungsoo gave him a weird stare, slowly placing the teacup on its holder. “Where have you been?”

“I-I’ve been looking for coffee beans.”

It explained the march hare’s frantic and active behavior, as always. So Myungsoo let his friend be, and continued averting his gaze towards the others. This prince was surely an entertaining character.

“The haste in your decision does not affect me. The purpose of my courtship ventures with the intention of marrying the princess, eventually,” Sunggyu spoke with such charm in his tone, one would believe he was saying it out of humble obedience. But he took pride in his desirability to be crowned the king’s son of law. Even other princesses sighed out loud at the news of an eligible bachelor being removed from potential husband prospects.

“Wait, father. Don’t I have a say in this?” Hyunmi asked, panicking as her father showed sternness in his decision.

“Absolutely not. Your task is to accept the wedding proposal,” the king answered her firmly. Yet he smiled so warmly it was impossible for anyone to dislike him.

“But father, I barely know him,” Hyunmi tried to whisper the words, unwilling to have the guests listen to it. It was a rather private matter.

As calm and collected Hoya seemed to be, he was still good at reading situations and assessing the mood. So without being required of him, he quickly instructed the audience to continue mingling and carry on with the masquerade ball as if nothing had happened. The royal family needed some private time.

“That does not matter as long as you’re in love. Am I right, Cupid?” The king continued his argument, this time throwing all attention towards Woohyun.

Hyunmi turned around swiftly, realizing he did not look at her once when his gaze was only directed to the king. She would like to believe he was on her side. Knowing that Woohyun would’ve agreed on this marriage was going to shatter her heart into pieces for a strange reason she couldn’t explain.

“With all due respect, your highness, my humble opinion states otherwise,” Woohyun began.

His indirect opposition to the king was met with several mixed reactions. Some were perplexed, some were eager to know what he’d say next, and to one, gratitude washed over her entire face.

“Hm? Go on,” the king said as he twirled his hand motioning him to continue. The frown was present between his eyebrows, but he was a wise king who welcomed any opinion before making a final decision.

“Nothing is more beautiful than two people sharing mutual feelings of affections out of unconditional love. It is the greatest love of all, and cannot be forced on people,” Woohyun spoke, smiling with a calm composure, knowing he had won the king over. “They call this agape love.”

Hyunmi didn’t realize she was staring at him with so much gratitude and awe. For one brief second, he met her eyes, and time seemed to elongate in those short passing seconds. She knew that everything would work out in the end. Somehow, she’d be able to get out of his arranged marriage and find someone she could pour this unconditional love over.

“You have convinced me, Cupid. I do not expect lesser wisdom from the son of Aphrodite,” the king spoke, easily agreeing to the argument. But the princess had no time to celebrate, for the king turned to her with a finger pointed against her. “However, I demand for you to spend as much time as possible with the prince of Spade so that you could get to know him.”

“One only needs several seconds to fall for my charms and impressive skills,” Sunggyu added, staring at the princess with a smug smile. He seemed too jovial about the king’s proposal.

Hyunmi managed to mask her frown behind her stoic expression. She stared at others; Seulyi who looked worried, Dongwoo who was anxious in her stead, her two elder sisters who looked displeased, and the Hatter and March Hare who anticipated. As for Woohyun, she did not dare to look at his expression for it may hinder what she was about to say next.

“Very well,” her voice was loud and filled with confidence. “But I would like to propose one condition.”

“Proceed,” the king nodded kindly to her.

“Perhaps it isn’t wise for a man and woman to be seen together in public before they have been wed. People will start talking, and that shan’t be good for our royal reputation,” Hyunmi began. Her tone didn’t falter the slightest bit, and those who knew her were aware she was already thinking of a plan.

The king protruded his lips a little and nodded along to her words. “What do you propose?” He questioned, knowing there was a request to her statement.

“I would like to have a personal knight who could watch over me,” Hyunmi said, curling her fingers into a ball. She had to be brave for her next statement, earnestly hoping her father would grant her the request.

“Ah, you are right about that. Sir Hoya, from today onwards—”

“Sir Hoya is one of the most formidable and skilful knights. It would be better for him to keep guard of your safety, father,” Hyunmi quickly interrupted before the official statement was voiced out. She bit her lips together, and nervously glanced to her side. “Rather, I have someone else in mind.”

“Really?” The king, along with others, stared at her with utter surprise. “Who may that be?”

“Cupid,” Hyunmi answered with no hesitation, and the desire was imminent in her clear voice. She looked sideways and met Woohyun’s surprise gaze resting on her. Yet, she knew there was no hint of reluctance reflected through his eyes. “I would like to have Woohyun watch over me.”

“Hm, I suppose that isn’t such a bad idea. He is, after all, the son of a goddess and would therefore possess enough skills to guard you. It would slightly alter his purpose at the kingdom if it sits well with him,” the king was rambling to himself as he weighed the pros and cons of her request. After several passing seconds, he convinced himself. “Woohyun, do you accept the offer?”

Woohyun bowed down in front of the king as a form of formality, trying to keep his lips pressed as neutral as possible. Yet, the gentleness in his warm voice gave away his willingness to go along with the princess’ desire. “It would bring me no greater pleasure than to watch over princess Hyunmi.”

The moment his gaze met hers and set off a loud drumming of thrilling excitement in her heart, Hyunmi knew she had birthed chaos disguised in the most beautiful way possible. With Woohyun as her guard, she could delay his departure and keep him by her side for a little bit longer. It may have been forbidden, or even considered taboo, but just for a small portion of one's time, she'd like to fulfill her heart's desire.

 

I must say I absolutely adore every single character in this story. Do you have any favorite characters? (Perhaps I could try to write the reader's chosen one in more scenes? XD)

Thank you all so much for reading and for commenting. I hope you'll upvote it if you enjoyed it. Totally fine if you don't, because I'll still enjoy writing it. And I really hope you enjoy it too thus far. You guys are awesome! <3


	12. Courting Courtesy

The princess had a tendency to do things as she pleased after briefly considering how it may have affected others. Requesting cupid to be her bodyguard couldn’t have created a chaotic turn of events, according to her biased calculations. A part of her knew she shouldn’t have made the suggestion, but her mouth had already uttered the desperate plea before her logic could stop her. Cupid’s agreement made her a bit more hopeful that, perhaps, he had been wishing to stay longer as well.

She didn’t realize time passing by as she laid curled in her royal bed, analyzing her actions from the previous night. Despite the chaotic turn of events caused by Myungsoo and his beloved Chi-Chi, the guests were unharmed and sent off with gleeful hearts. They had believed the chimera was just an act to show off prince Sunggyu’s capabilities.

Their opinions were nullified when all Hyunmi could think of was Woohyun’s protective stance. She pulled her red satin blanket up to her neck, feeling the warmth that was incomparable to the way cupid held her close. The thought itself made her smile like a giddy little girl, infatuated.

A rhythmic knocking on the door caught her attention, and she jumped off from the bed eagerly in the hope it was her new guard.

“Yes?” She displayed her sweetest yet bashful smile when she opened the door. But to her disappointment, it was Sir Hoya instead. She replaced her coyness with the elegance of a princess and kept the polite smile fixated in place. “May I help you, Sir Hoya?”

“I am delivering a letter from Prince Sunggyu,” Hoya spoke hesitantly. He was usually more systematic with his movements, knowing everything with precision and acting almost robot-like. But there was an odd delay between his spoken words and the timing of retrieving the letter. He forgot where he had put the item and frantically searched his attire, only to realize it was in his inner left pocket all along.

Hyunmi frowned a little when she accepted the letter. “Are you quite alright, Sir Hoya?” She tried determining whether to be worried or curious about his behavior.

“I assure you I am in good condition. Thank you for your concern, Your Highness,” Hoya said and slightly nodded his head towards the letter in her hand. “Prince Sunggyu awaits your reply.”

Hyunmi thanked the knight, dismissing his weird behavior as she lightly closed the door.

A letter. It was the customary procedure of courting etiquettes. Getting to know one another translated to countless poetry exchanges in the hope that heartfelt flatteries on paper would win over the other person’s heart.

The princess opened the letter using careful gentleness fitting for a royal maiden. She sat down on her bed and retrieved a piece of paper from the golden envelope. What could the arrogant prince possibly have written?

_Dear future-bride-to-be,_

_A man as mighty as me is hard to find,_   
_The history of my great achievements is worthy to be outlined._   
_I have single handedly slain a hydra at the age of thirteen,_   
_I have been knighted as an important leader by my mother, the queen._   
_A lion’s roar is no greater than mine,_   
_My heroic deed has inspired the greatest writers to create a legendary storyline._   
_To such a man you are going to be wed,_   
_You shall be the queen and I will be your head._

_Sincerely yours,_   
_The Humble Prince of Spade_

Her eyebrows were twisted into confusion, and her lips lifted halfway into a crooked smile. She wondered whether she had to laugh at the prince’s ‘humble’ letter or cry at the fact she was supposed to marry such a guy. Her mixed feelings appeared in the form of a snorted laugh unfitting to a princess.

But when the melodious sound of a tiple filled her ears, Hyunmi gasped with alertness. There was only one person who could play the stringed instrument so skilfully and set her heart at ease. He had heard her produce an unlady-like snort. How embarrassing.

She opened the curtains to her balcony, and surely enough found cupid at the same spot where she had first met him. He was half leaning on the balcony railing, calmly plucking his tiple. In broad daylight, she realized his god-like visuals outshone every single rose decorating the balcony around him.

“You do realize there is a front entrance for your usage, do you?” Hyunmi questioned, unable to stop herself from smiling at his presence. Her heart thundered incredibly fast with no means of stopping.

“I am perfectly comfortable here,” Woohyun spoke, lifting his head to meet her face for the first time that morning. The way the princess stared at him with such lovingness—which was most likely unbeknownst to her knowledge—surprised him. “Besides, it warms my heart to see the princess’ beautiful smile first thing in the morning. I am afraid I would not have witnessed it should I be mistaken for someone else when knocking on your front door.”

Hyunmi quickly wiped the grin off her face, more self-conscious now that he had mentioned it. She slowly set out to her balcony, leaving traces against the glass entrance with her fingers. “On the contrary, sir cupid, I was prepared to display the sweetest set of smiles to the person knocking on my door only because I was expecting you.”

Woohyun turned to her with interest, watching as the princess carefully took a seat against the balcony railing. He swung his legs off and repositioned himself closer to her. “Were you hoping it was me?”

“I wanted it to be you,” Hyunmi said, biting her lips on a smile. She couldn’t control the words she spoke, because she loved that blank look of surprise on Woohyun’s face, knowing it would turn into a dimple sunken smile afterwards.

“You seem too eager to meet me, Your Highness.” Woohyun chuckled as he continued playing his tiple to create a soft acoustic melody that set the romantic atmosphere.

“Would that be such a crime?”

“Not if the feeling is mutual.”

All sorts of giddiness tiptoed over the princess’ heart, and she had to suppress her grin from stretching wider. Being so close to cupid made her want to think of him and only him. She had to look away, trying to occupy her mind with another thought as her fingers fiddled together in an attempted distraction.

“If I may question though, Your Highness, for what reason have you requested a cupid to become your knight? The two tasks require a different set of skills.”

Hyunmi pursed her lips, conflicted whether she should tell him the truth. Considering his receptiveness to her words thus far, perhaps she could enlighten him once more. “I do not want you to leave me… I mean, this kingdom.”

She had seen this behavior before. Seulyi had been stuttering when she was with the Hatter. And for the princess who was usually good at covering her mistakes through an intelligent set of woven words, this was odd.

Woohyun smiled so kindly at her, almost as if he had found her reaction adorable. “Perhaps, that feeling is mutual as well.”

Hyunmi blinked.

“About not leaving the kingdom,” he added with a teasing smile.

Hyunmi only laughed. “Of course.”

Then his eyes fell on the golden envelope and the folded piece of paper in her hand. He wasn’t aware of the distorted chord he accidentally played when he pinned his lips together. “Is that the courting letter from the prince?” He carefully questioned.

Hyunmi gasped, forgetting she was still holding the paper in her hand. Her entire focus was only on meeting cupid that the letter had been long forgotten.

“The prince entertains me. Though I have never been courted before, I am quite certain no woman has been courted in this manner.” She shoved the paper before his eyes. “Would you like to read it?”

Woohyun showed hesitance on his face, etching a frown over his brows. But curiosity made him set the tiple aside as he accepted the letter from her. The way he subtly brushed his fingers against hers and caused her expression to stiffen afterwards did not go unnoticed. It made him smile in such a way that he took pride in the reactions he managed to spark in her.

He folded the paper open, rolling his eyes over the poem written by the prince. Sentence by sentence, word by word, cupid's lips lifted into a smile of disbelief by the time he had reached the ending.

“Ha!” He scoffed out loud, returning the letter to her. “That is, indeed, the most improper way of writing poetry I have ever encountered. It baffles me that he does not possess proper courting etiquettes.”

“His attempt was admirable, I suppose.” Hyunmi folded the letter and neatly returned it inside the envelope. Regardless, she still appreciated the prince’s efforts. With the letter tucked beneath her hands, she eyed cupid teasingly. “You talk as if you would have done a better job.”

Woohyun picked up his tiple and nestled it underneath his arm before picking up the melody he had been playing. “You seem to have forgotten I am cupid, Hyunmi. I breathe poetry.”

For once, she collected the unfazed confidence reflected through his eyes. His statement became a challenge she’d like to test.

“Then show me,” she retorted, doing her best to keep her expression as neutral as possible. “Show me how a proper letter should have been written.”

“To court you?” Woohyun asked, surprised.

Again, she tried her hardest not to translate her galloping heartbeats into any coyness he could sense. “Yes, to court me.”

The growing smirk lifting his lips proved his acceptance towards her impromptu request. He changed the pace of his rhythmic tiple plucking, creating a heartfelt tone that sparked the warmest emotion in her. Setting his softest gaze on her, he let the poetic words flow out of his heart.

“As a man to whom the definition of love was unknown, I pondered day and night when such feelings shall be atoned. Would the desire to cross the mightiest storms be accounted for as a loving affection? Or is it the journey I willingly venture to obtain the most beautiful being of perfection? There is an uncanny desire to possess the woman refusing to leave my mind, even if my own alliance were to be redefined. A relationship that would be supported by none, yet fought for by the two whose hearts became one. If this were the definition of love, I confess it is a feeling I do not wish to get rid off.”

Hyunmi didn’t realize she had been holding her breath as the thudding of her heartbeats amplified in her ears. Every beat fluttered with hope, guilt, desire, and despair. She asked cupid to demonstrate a proper courting, but instead, had him profess his affection.

“Do you mean every single word?” She questioned, unconsciously fluttering her eyelashes for a desired answer.

Woohyun froze his fingers, unable to continue playing the music accompaniment. He flashed her a somewhat sheepish smile, as if he wanted her to decipher the true meaning behind his poetry herself. “What if I were?” He questioned back, the tone of his voice lowering into a secretive whisper.

The princess obtained little control of her mouth when her heart’s desire slipped past her lips. “Should you have been the one courting me, perhaps I would have accepted.”

It was her own form of confession, and her heart thrilled with an exciting exhilaration she could not withhold. Her feelings were overwhelming and thrown all over the place. Yet, she wanted him to know. She had been thinking of him, she had been wishing to be held by him, to be showered with affectionate flatteries, to be visited in her dreams at night, and to be accompanied by his presence during the day.

Woohyun had put down his tiple, fixing his gaze on her as he turned his body to face hers. There was a pained and desperate longing written behind his hesitance. He did not know what overcame him when he lifted his hand to trace the side of her cheek using gentle fingers. But she neither flinched nor looked away.

“I am trying my hardest to suppress my own feelings,” he whispered softly, and every syllable caressed her skin with a gentle warmth. “Yet, you test my limits and make it impossible for me to do so.”

Hyunmi’s breath was caught behind her throat. Forbidden words that she knew not to utter as a princess threatened to leave the tip of her tongue, collecting beneath her lips.

“What if,” she spoke lightly to test the steadiness of her voice before proceeding. “What if there were no limitations to your actions? What would you have done?”

Woohyun let a hearty chuckle escape his lips, almost finding her curiosity adorable and amusing at the same time. Perhaps a part of him knew what the princess was hoping for—he could hear her pleading through her eyes—and was willing to grant it.

“I would court the princess myself, and have her fall for me,” he began, lowering his voice so she’d have to lean in closer to listen. His other hand lightly wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer against him. She landed with her fist against his chest, but soon unrolled her fingers to press against him.

“And with her permission,” his eyes lowered with one thing preying his sight, “I wished to feel her lips pressed against mine.”

Hyunmi was enchanted, unable to think of any other reply than to allow him. Every time her heartbeat drummed against her chest, she could only hear it echo as a ‘yes, yes, yes.’ She knew it was wrong, she knew it was taboo, but she would willingly agree to have him kiss her.

“A-hem.”

The two looked sideways at the loud clearance of one’s throat—an obvious scheme to stop their actions. While being intimately interlocked within each other’s embrace, they quickly kept a distance when Sungjong’s presence was registered in their minds. The cat-human was leaning against the balcony entrance, twirling his tail in circles as he crossed his two legs.

“With such public exposure, perhaps you wanted to announce your secret love affair to the entire world,” he remarked with the creepy cheshire grin forming across his face. It was hard to tell whose side he was on: the princess or the king’s.

“Sungjong, I—”

“Hyunmi isn’t at fault. It was I who crossed my boundaries and acted recklessly with the intention of winning the princess’ affection.” Woohyun laced his fingers around hers, gently shielding her behind him. “I was unable to suppress the affections I held dear toward her.”

Sungjong raised an eyebrow, carefully observing what he was seeing. Cupid was protecting the princess, and as much as he doubted it, seemed genuine enough. And the princess, oh she was completely smitten. A smile stretched across her face, entirely blissed out but worried at the same time.

“But I was the one who led him to announce his feelings out loud. If anyone should be punished, it should be me,” Hyunmi then spoke, standing in front of Woohyun to protect him from blame.

Sungjong’s eyes widened, watching the two with utmost amusement. He hadn’t even spoken a word of condemnation, yet they were defending each other like star-crossed lovers about to be punished by a death sentence.

“You two make such negative assumptions,” he said playfully, and pushed himself away from the entrance. With light steps, he approached the two and grinned. “I do owe cupid at least one of my remaining eight lives. I suppose this is a scandal I could keep to myself.”

The two were surprised, remembering the Auxilio Elixir used to heal Sungjong’s wounds inflicted by the dreaded chimera. Who knew the cat’s gratitude came in the form of sealed lips?

“I do pity the Prince of Spade trying to court you, Hyunmi. The poor royalty stands no chance,” the cat then added on, and his tail swayed behind him in a rather sinister way. His true loyalty was hidden behind that wide grin on his face. “Clearly, the prince can’t own what is no longer available.”

The other two knew he was clearly referring to the princess’ heart. Hyunmi herself did not know when, but somewhere along the way, she had willingly let herself be swooned by the cupid. Her heart was right where it belonged, with him.

Hyunmi turned to meet Woohyun’s eyes. Conviction and shelter were found when she looked into them. Though she had complicated things, her determination to nullify the wedding only grew stronger. Now that her feelings were mutually reciprocated by the one she was fond of, she had faith that love was going to prevail all obstacles.

“I will refuse to marry the Prince of Spade, no matter what.”


	13. Sowing Persistence

_Dear Humbled Prince,_

_The future husband I sought for is one who is eloquent with his words and offers graceful flatteries._  
One who has the ability to play a stringed instrument that tugs on my heart strings.  
He shall be a remarkable dancer who does not need music to impress me.  
He possesses extremely good looks, as well, which he himself reinstates from time to time.  
Knowing the proper etiquette of a gentleman, he never keeps his lady waiting.  
These are the conditions needed to be met in order to become my ideal man. 

_Sincerely,  
The Princess with no preferences_

Sunggyu held the letter in his hands which Hyunmi had personally delivered herself that morning. A look of confusion overshadowed his usual smugness, and he reread the words to decipher any hidden messages.

The princess was doing awfully well hiding behind her innocent smile. With her hands folded behind her back and her feet slightly rocking in place, no one knew she was describing a certain person in her reply letter. No one but her and Woohyun.

The king was seated at his throne in the ballroom, which he had quickly gotten fixed and cleaned up after the chimera’s visitation. His royal subjects circled around his throne.

Woohyun was a part of them with his new title as the princess’ personal guard. There was a small smile playing on his lips as he heard the words being read out loud by the prince. The secret exchange between him and the princess was so subtle one would mistake their cheery smiles and radiant joy as a way they carried themselves from day to day.

“My, it appears my daughter has some very specific demands for her future husband,” the king spoke, looking rather pale himself. He took a white handkerchief embroidered with the emblem of a red rose on the side, and used it to wipe away his cold sweat. Suddenly he grew nervous that Sunggyu wouldn’t meet these requirements.

“Hm, luckily I qualify all of your needs. This letter practically describes me,” Sunggyu said, proving the king completely wrong. He whipped his head back as he ran his fingers through his perfectly styled hair. He shut his eyes and shook his head, unable to contain his own amazingness.

Honestly, Hyunmi did not see this backfiring. Looking up at Woohyun, he was clearly holding in his laughter, yet made a face to coo her failed attempt at a romantic gesture meant for him.

“Someone who offers graceful flatteries towards other people instead of exalting oneself,” Hyunmi chose to emphasize, trying to keep her expression neutral.

“Which is the exact epitome of Prince Sunggyu from Spade. You know me well enough, Princess Hyunmi. I am deeply honored,” Sunggyu said with a small bow. He cocked his head a little to acknowledge her efforts, then tucked the letter in his pocket as if it were a precious gift.

Hyunmi had no idea how appalled her expression seemed right now. Woohyun looked at her with awestruck wonder as if she was still the most beautiful maiden he had ever laid eyes on, yet amused him with more smiles he tried to hide.

“Y-yes. I did not realize you were describing the prince himself. A lot must’ve happened between you two to possess such vast knowledge about each other. I am a very happy king, yes, yes.” The king applauded giddily. He momentarily stopped to cough, then continued applauding as if nothing had happened. He was always like that, wanting to put his joy above his health. Even if the joy meant having to turn a blind eye to reality.

Seeing the sick man, Hyunmi’s determination to speak regarding the courtship crumpled in her heart. Her father’s joy consisted of her potential marriage with the prince. Would she really take that joy away from him?

“Sister, perhaps it would be good to give father one of your medicinal soups,” Dongwoo suggested as he tended to the king by softly rubbing his back. The thick royal red fabric made it harder for the king to feel any of his son’s caring touch.

As much as she loved to obey rules and protest when she saw something unbefitting at the same time, Hyunmi knew not to oppose this request. She curtsied in front of the men and excused herself with a weak voice.

“Cupid, would you be so kind as to join me, in case if I get attacked by fire-breathing chimeras on the way to the kitchen?” She then questioned, and the lighthearted threat in her words alerted the others. The attack during the masquerade ball was still fresh in their memories and nerving to their hearts.

“Please go with the princess. I dismiss your presence,” the king told Woohyun, twirling his hand to motion the release. There was no hesitation. Her safety was utmost priority.

“Excuse my leave, Your Majesty.” Woohyun also bowed politely before trailing behind the princess at a reasonable distance between a lady and her knight.

But as soon as they had left the ballroom and he had made sure no one was in sight, Woohyun sneaked his arm around the princess’ waist and pulled her closer against him.

It made Hyunmi gasp in surprise, though her beam showed no sign of protest. “My, Woohyun, what if anyone sees us?”

“I could convince them this is the most effective way of protecting a princess,” he said, unwilling to release her. He enjoyed having her close by his side, to smell the flowery scent of her hair, and to feel her petite body cradled in his arm.

Hyunmi laughed at his ridiculous excuse. She pried herself away from his hand, and looped her arm around his in a more formal manner. She moved her head close enough so she’d almost lean against him, but not really.

They hadn’t said a word about the confession that was so wonderfully interrupted by Sungjong a few days ago, but their relationship transformed into clandestine meetings and furtive exchanges. They weren’t too sure whether this was what people defined as love, but knew they’d be miserable without the other.

“I was surprised you’d think of me in such a way,” Woohyun then spoke, matching his pace to her slower ones as she led him towards the kitchen.

“What way?” She looked up at him with blinking eyes.

“A future husband.”

Hyunmi’s eyes widened, quickly averting her gaze to hide her blush away. Unlike him, her way with words was only appropriate to cover up mistakes, not for courting purposes. She hadn’t fully thought her word choices through when she wrote that reply letter.

“I... Father expected the courting to lead into marriage. I was merely adjusting to his demands,” she stuttered a little. Her embarrassment peaked higher when he laughed instead—such a hearty sound that made her feel warm inside, wishing she’d be the cause for his laughters in the future as well.

“It is an interesting thought, however. I have never considered the idea of marriage,” he hummed a little. Talking about it only made the princess more bashful, and he enjoyed the way her cheeks turned pink.

“You are the son of the goddess Aphrodite. Would she have allowed you to marry a human girl?” Hyunmi questioned with curiosity embedded in her voice, quickly turning to face him again.

There was a small falter in Woohyun’s charming smile, one that would easily go unnoticed had she not been taking in every details she could read on him. He forced himself to let the smile linger, but she could see the weight of some unknown burden arching his lips.

“If the human girl is as lovely as you, I am sure my mother would be pleased.” Woohyun attempted his usual flirtatious tone. In the span of a fleeting moment, worry crossed his face. Then he turned to meet her eyes and smiled so gorgeously it almost distracted her mind. He let go of her arm and let his finger caress the side of her head with playful affection.

Hyunmi was unable to withhold her growing smiles on the surface when her heart harbored deeper problems. Not only did she have to deal with her father’s stance regarding her marriage, but she had yet to discover whether a romantic relationship between a human and a deity were accepted in the land of Mirificus. A small faint voice vaguely remembered cupid saying he was forbidden to fall in love. But perhaps, her mind was recollecting information incorrectly.

“Maybe we should pay the goddess a visit sometime.”

Her idea was innocent and one of good intention, but once again, she decided not to question that reluctance flashing on his face.

They finally set foot in the kitchen, which was—to their greatest delight—completely deserted. It was a small wooden kitchen usually used by the maids, but because the princess never fancied anything luxurious, she used this place for her breweries. The king finally had the kitchen renovated; installed the most renowned oak woods as the cupboard, and purchased the most durable cauldron that could hold off extreme temperatures. Everyone in the palace knew this kitchen somewhat belonged to the youngest princess now.

Woohyun had let go off her, leaning against a nearby table, crossing his arm as he watched her get busy. She moved with such speed that defined her familiarity to the kitchen and the positions of each item—she could probably brew with her eyes folded and still succeed.

The sight was so soothing for some odd reason. He felt that by watching her, he had already learned of new things. She was a woman who liked precise accuracy and measurement, not tolerating the slightest mistake. She wasn’t afraid to get her hands dirty when washing off the soil from a plant known as a Panax, unlike many women he had seen with a similar status. She took a genuine interest in the art of herb brewing, similar to a cook, which many would consider a job for the lowly classed people. She appeared more beautiful even when sweatdrops threatened to fall across her forehead from the fiery heat.

She was completely engrossed with herbal medicines, and he was engrossed with her.

“Woohyun?”

It wasn’t until the third time she had decided to address him by name that he released his detailed observations of her. She was looking at him with the most pretentious annoyance she could muster. A hand on her hip, and a soup ladle within her grip.

“Yes, princess?”

“Are you just going to stand there and make a lady do all the work?” She questioned him, grinning behind her accusing words. Then she turned around to proceed with her work, getting a knife to cut the ingredient resembling a ginseng. The Panax was good for longevity.

“Ah, I was simply mesmerized watching you. I did not think I could adore you more, but you prove me wrong, Hyunmi,” he said, pushing himself away from the table. He approached her silently from behind, which went unnoticed when she was loudly chopping the Panax into small diced cubes.

“That does not permit you an excuse to not help me out.” She knew she was asking him yet another task that went beyond his requirements as a cupid. But she couldn’t help it. She wanted him close to her at all times.

“I am afraid my assistance will only attach yourself more to me,” Woohyun said with a light chuckle.

Without any warning, he placed his arm around the princess from behind, half hugging and half assisting. He grazed both hands on her smaller ones, exerting warmth as he moved in her stead. He found himself moving her hands as he helped her dice the Panax.

Hyunmi was completely silenced, but her heartbeat clamored loudly to the point she feared he could hear it. Her cheeks had probably boiled as hot as the water in her cauldron. She hadn’t even gotten used to cupid’s flattering remarks, and now she had to deal with his constant touch against her skin. She wasn’t complaining, though; she was afraid the affection may be too overwhelming she’d faint.

The feeling was almost suffocating in the most enjoyable way possible. She wanted him to stay and to take a distance all at the same time. Perhaps it was infatuation, perhaps it was love; he was teaching her of feelings she did not know of before.

“Tell me, what made you so immersed in the art of herbal brewing?” He asked with a voice so soft she was afraid he’d break. His breath tingled over the top of her head, sending the slightest shivers down her spine. There was a genuine interest to know more about her.

“I am sure you have noticed my father’s poor condition. The doctors haven’t the slightest idea what it could be, and all diagnosis show no clear results,” she spoke, dimming the tone of excitement. Her hands stopped moving altogether, but it was still warm when Woohyun held her.

“The only time we have witnessed such a phenomenon was when my mother got sick.”

Woohyun squeezed her hands, apologetic that he had asked, but thankful that she was willing to open up. A part of him knew she wanted him to know, or else she’d find excuses to bend the topic.

“I was still very young back then, hopeless when I watched it happen. I wished I could have helped find the cure to the disease before she… Left.”

Woohyun did not ask her whether or not she had succeeded, knowing that with every medicinal soup she made for the king, she was gambling whether or not it would be the right remedy. The princess didn’t need words to question her abilities, she needed reassurance.

“Persistente to reap shall harvest what you sow.”

She looked up to him, a new glint of hope in her dark brown pupils.

“If you keep being diligent in the things you pursue, your efforts shall not go to waste. That, I believe,” he said, lifting his lips into a smile.

She turned entirely to him, curling her body a little as she was trapped in the tiny space between him and the cauldron behind her. She felt him cupping the side of her cheeks, and secretly wondered if they could continue what the cat had interrupted.

“Besides, I think the king couldn’t be more proud of your efforts. He wouldn’t constantly ask for more if that weren’t the case,” he added.

Cupid may not know what being in love felt like, but he knew just the right things to say to calm her down. Because seeing the sadness penetrating through her eyes broke his heart little by little.

“Would you happen to know of a cure, considering you are the son of a goddess?” She then asked him, and her eyes shone brighter than the moonlight glow against a starry night sky.

This, was a question he did not like to answer.

“There are several things beyond the capabilities even as a deity. My apologies.”

Hyunmi should’ve known. Curing a sickness could not be obtained without a price to pay. Sacrifices needed to be made. Perhaps that was the one thing missing in all her efforts, a true sacrifice.

“What if,” she began a new idea, unconsciously rubbing her thumb against his hand, “The only way to cure the sickness would be to marry the Prince of Spade?

Woohyun scoffed out loud at the ridiculous idea, settling in an expression of discontentment. “Nonsense. No disease is cured by a marriage, especially one with the absence of love.”

He spoke as if he already knew what love was defined as. The ability to get jealous? The desire to amend the past? The need to make sacrifices? He honestly didn’t know, but he wanted everyone to have an equal chance to end up with the one who could truly make them happiest. For the princess, he knew the prince wasn’t the answer.

“It took me years to be able to feel this way, this resemblance of what love may possibly feel like. Hyunmi, you can’t possibly think I would let you marry the prince after all this,” he spoke, lowering his arm to settle behind her waist.

The confession was more upfront compared to their silly exchanges that bore secret implications of their affections to one another. The princess loved it whenever he was being honest to himself, and to her.

A smile pulled on her lips as her hands circled around his neck. Her inner conscience knew her behavior was still wrong, but for once, she wanted to taste the bliss ignorance of pretenses, of not knowing.

When he leaned in closer, and her eyes began to close on its own, a loud clattering sound echoed through the small kitchen. It wasn't her heart on a rampage, but a fallen ladle of steel. They looked up, surprised to have been caught once again.

Sir Hoya and Prince Sunggyu were there.


	15. True Beauty

With arms interlocked and body pressed together, there was no way to get out of suspicions. The two men saw the sight with their very own eyes, and there was only one conclusion one could derive in their mind. Not if the princess could help it.

“Thank you for catching me, sir cupid,” Hyunmi spoke almost too naturally, quickly letting go of Woohyun. She stepped away from him, lifted her long skirt a little and pretended to look at the floor. She tried to find an item to put the blame on.

“It seems the maids have mopped the floors to slippery. Be careful, Your Highness,” Woohyun told her with a playful smile, adding another bit to her make-belief lie.

Hyunmi stared at him with such amazement. He was always so quick to catch on and knew exactly what to say. It was if they had rehearsed this excuse beforehand, though they hadn’t.

“Ah, is that so? We shall have to put one of those maids under trial,” Sunggyu spoke, authority clear in his tone. His vague expression showed no hints whether regarding his belief towards the lie. But he went over to the two and grabbed the princess by the wrist—a bold move that made her scowl silently. His eyes remained on cupid.

“Thank you for saving my future bride’s life.” The glare in his tone was clear, and he made sure cupid would not miss his emphasis.

“Anything for the princess,” Woohyun spoke, bowing politely in return. He kept his usual friendly smile on his face, completely not intimidated by Sunggyu’s words. But one glance, and Hyunmi saw his friendliness morph into some sort of determination. She secretly hoped that determination was meant for her.

“Hyunmi,” Sunggyu then began, watching her make an appalled face, as if everything he did was questionable to her. “I heard you do not like formalities when people address you, so we may skip the earlier stages of our relationship and start calling each other without honorifics. Unless you’d like to start with a term of endearment?”

Hyunmi’s face was clear in showing her disagreement, but the prince seemed to have missed it. She could counter this. “I once read a book stating that a relationship moving too fast will end equally fast. Do you prefer darling or dear?”

“I- I have never heard of such books,” Sunggyu said, dismissing his earlier intention after her words. He cleared his throat and straightened his blazer, which was a faded color of dark brown with golden embellishment to the side. One look, and anyone knew it was made by the most expensive fabric for the royal family.

He raised his arm to her, waiting for her to take it. “Princess Hyunmi, I’d like to invite you to have a walk with me in the garden.”

“What if I were to refuse?”

“Then Sir Hoya will report it back to your father and you shall be reprimanded for your refusal,” Sunggyu answered. He lifted his head in his usual cocky way, grinning for he had the upperhand.

Hyunmi turned to Hoya who wore a stoic expression, as always. His forehead did wrinkle a little, and he avoided slight eye contact with her. Why was that? Did he realize the slippery floor was just an excuse? Or was he occupied with something else? He did seem disconnected from reality lately.

“I think it would be wise for you to accompany the prince for now, Your Highness,” Woohyun’s suggestion interrupted her thoughts. For someone who declared he wouldn’t let her marry off the prince, this move was rather contradicting. “I won’t take my eyes off of you for even a single second.”

Hearing those words reassured her that, at least, he wasn’t sending her away blindly. Until they had figured out an answer, they had to be smart in hiding their secret relationship. Even if it meant to go along with Sunggyu’s courting.

“That shall be rather difficult, sir cupid. What if you wanted to blink?” She humored him, and he laughed.

“I’d find you as soon as I open my eyes again,” Woohyun answered, his lips tilted furtively. He wanted to grin, but not too much. Hoya was already staring intently, reminding Woohyun to be more careful with his remarks. Especially when his words always left Hyunmi with a certain smile of awe, he had to ensure no one else would notice.

“Well then, shall we go, Princess Hyunmi?” Sunggyu still offered his arm, completely oblivious to the two’s exchange. This time, he chose to keep the honorifics.

Hyunmi was in a lighter mood knowing that Woohyun would be with her. So with the polite smile of a princess, she linked her arm around the prince’s and let him lead towards the garden.

 

The walk at the garden was serene, mainly because Hyunmi had unconsciously muted out Sunggyu’s ongoing chattering. She tried her best to focus, she really did. But what was she to do when he started listing his accomplishment since the age of three?

“When I was five, I played chess against my father and checkmated him. We knew I’d be a great strategist someday…”

Clearly, Myungsoo’s plan did not work. The chimera only damaged the castle—which she had to scold Myungsoo for some day—but it induced fear in the prince’s heart instead of an unlikability towards her. She still yearned to be a red rose: beautiful to the eye, yet painful to touch.

“Did you know my first words as a baby was ‘democracy’? I had predicted the way I wanted to lead my people once I become king…”

However, she was still raised to behave like a true princess. Her actions were elegant and kind hearted, never showing any ill intentions even to those who wronged her. She didn’t know how to act rude enough to be disliked. No one ever taught these kind of things. It was supposed to come naturally, as Myungsoo had said.

“When I was thirteen-”

“Why do you like me?” Hyunmi interrupted his speech, staring at him sternly. She supposed her sudden interjection was impolite enough according to royal standards.

“Excuse me?”

From the corner of her eyes, she saw the surprise crossing Woohyun’s face. But it didn’t stop her from proceeding. “You sought for a girl who is up to par with your skills and abilities. For a royalty who admires you and flatters you. There are many other girls with royal bloodline lining up to take that place. Why do you choose me over them?”

Sunggyu seemed surprised with her sudden question. It sounded quite condemning and threatening, as if choosing her was morally improper. But he had his reason, and he stood by it.

“Because you’re beautiful,” he stated with conviction.

The answer was expected, but unexpected. She knew a lot of people saw her as the most beautiful being that surpassed a goddess’ visual, but she didn’t expect him to be shallow enough to admit it out loud. It placed him in the category of men who only looked at outer appearances.

“Is that all? Are you risking your entire future based on the foundation of beauty?” She asked him, perplexed. She couldn’t help raise her tone, offended and disappointed at the same time.

“Yes.” Clearly, Sunggyu saw nothing wrong with his honest intentions. “A queen needs to be presentable. She will become the spokesperson and role model to the people. You possess the beauty befitting a queen.”

“Unbelievable,” Hyunmi muttered in annoyance. She released herself from him and ran her hand through her long dark locks. “You are more narrow minded than I have given you credit for. You aren’t in love with me, you are in love with my appearance.”

The calm look on Sunggyu was replaced by a glaring frown. Clearly he was getting agitated with the way she spoke so rudely to a visiting prince from another kingdom. “I do not appreciate you calling me narrow minded. In my kingdom, you could get beheaded for such  foul language,” he warned her.

“This is who I am. If you had bothered to look beyond my appearance and had taken the time to get to know me, you would’ve known what kind of mess you’d end up marrying,” Hyunmi spoke, spreading her arms out to present the entirety of her. Forget lady-like behaviors or the poise of a princess, her fluctuating emotions made up for the rudeness she was never taught.

“How naive,” Sunggyu scoffed with an eye roll. Instead of being appalled or regretting his choices, he looked rather sympathetic despite that arrogant stance. “You out of everyone should know people judge by appearance. It’s the only reason they love you, princess.”

Hyunmi’s hands curled into a ball, feeling herself trembling. Tears threatened to come out. She wasn’t angry at him, for he had spoken the truth. She was well-aware of it and knew it was the reason behind people’s default kindness and admiration toward her. If she was to be stripped off of this curse, she’d be an ordinary woman with no one looking up at her.

“Do you really think I’d marry you after this humiliation?” She questioned, throwing daggers to the prince through her glare. Her reluctance was bigger than ever.

“I do not think you have much of a choice, Princess Hyunmi. Before there was me, no one had asked for your hand in marriage. Why do you think that is?” Sunggyu questioned, tilting his head sideways to take a closer look at her flinch. He knew she was well aware of the answer, but he needed her to hear it verbally.

“When a flower is too beautiful, people rather put it on display than risk keeping it for themselves.”

An insult that was disguised as a compliment, Sunggyu seemed to be familiar in the area of twisting the truth. He had called her beautiful, but stated that was all she ever was and will be. Nothing more, nothing less.

She was on the verge of slapping his cheek, but Hyunmi knew better than to opt for violence. She may have allowed her emotions to take over, but she knew the clear boundaries that limited her actions.

With a final grunt, the princess lifted the sides of her dress and stormed back into the castle.

“We have not finished our walk,” Sunggyu called out to her, but she chose to ignore him by strolling further. He chuckled a little, shaking his head once again. “She’ll warm up to me someday.”

But when he tilted his head and saw cupid glaring at him, he showed a hint of fear for the first time since he arrived. The deity’s usual smile was completely faltered into a sinister frown, looking like he was ready to put up a fight anytime.

“A gentleman knows how to treat a lady with the proper respect she deserves. If you dare to make her question her value one more time, I shall personally drag you down to Hades’ place,” Woohyun spoke with a smile, but his tone was anything but friendly.

Sunggyu attempted to remain calm and collected, but the fear began to sink in. “To the Underworld? Alive?” He asked, unable to mask the horror in his quivering voice.

“Alive or dead isn’t an issue. Hades is an uncle of mine. I am sure he would be happy to let you stay there for an infinite amount of time,” Woohyun said, this time his tone was more cheery. “Please excuse me, but I have a princess to inspirit.”

He did not wait for Sunggyu’s attempt to better the situation, knowing the prince simply did not have it in him. With haste trained by Hermes himself, Woohyun entered the castle building. He frantically scanned the place; the red curtains with golden lines underneath the fabric, the tall windows hidden beneath the diamond shaped railings, the endless hallways that led to different places. She couldn’t have gotten far.

Suddenly, he felt a force pulling him from behind, gentle and careful against his attire. Woohyun turned, surprised to see a hidden entrance behind one of the curtains. It seemed connected to the rest of the palace wall, coated with beige colored paint, but cut off by a hidden door that shifted in a circular motion. The secret room successfully hid the princess behind it.

“Hyunmi,” he was more delighted than confused to find her. But when she shushed him and motioned him to come with her, his confusion took over. He blindly followed her, and the wall closed on its own.

The tight space resembled an old stoney dungeon, barely fitting five people inside. There was a small torch burning on the side that flickered the dark room with dim lights. It smelled like the earth, natural but muddy.

“What is going on? What is this place? Are you hurt?” Woohyun had too many questions in his head, but decided her safety was most important. He was examining her, closing in their distance to the point the room started to feel big.

She was holding on to his sleeves, and through the faint light from the flickering light, he read that beautiful smile on her face. Wasn’t she crying before? Wasn’t she infuriated?

“Was I rude enough? Oh, I hoped my misbehavior put him off. Even I wouldn’t want to marry myself after what I’d done,” Hyunmi spoke with a little giddiness in her. It even came with some sense of pride.

Woohyun blinked. “Were you pretending?”

To his greatest disbelief, the princess nodded without a hesitation. Relief and worry washed over him at the same time, and he pulled her in for an embrace. He held her so tightly within his arm in the small and confined space.

“W-Woohyun?”

Though it may have been an act, though she probably dramatized her reaction, but Woohyun knew the pained expression on her face wasn’t forged. Maybe this cheerfulness was her true act. He didn’t know. But he could feel the tension release from her body as he kept holding her.

“Ask me the same question you asked him,” he then whispered, his lips so close to her ears when he buried his head against her shoulder.

Hyunmi fluttered her eyes, her voice caught in the back of her throat momentarily. Her memory retraced what she had asked, and when she remembered, she was almost embarrassed to say it out loud.

“Why do you like me?”

Clearly it was a question to throw Sunggyu off track, to make the prince question his motive and rethink his decision. But with cupid, she did not know what to expect. Her heart tugged louder. She wanted to know.

“I like you because you’re you,” Woohyun whispered, unconsciously tightening his grip around her. It was to reassure her that everything he said would be honest and genuine.

“You do not abuse your status to order people around, instead befriending the ones lower than you as equals. You care for your loved ones more than anything, sacrificing your own interest to save them by studying herbal medicines.”

“Well, I do enjoy making potions and brewing herbs in my spare time,” Hyunmi interrupted with a sheepish laugh, but he pressed his finger against her lips. This time he shushed her, and she chuckled.

“You know what you want and are determined to get it. Although I am not sure how to feel regarding your manipulative schemes at times,” he faked the wonderment in his tone, deliberately carrying the last word into a long hum.

“You should be proud, as I am,” she answered in his stead.

He grinned, knowing he had successfully lifted her mood. Even if her earlier cheerfulness was not one of pretenses, he elevated her joy either way. That was the one ability he truly took pride in.

“I may not know whether I have fallen in love with you or not, for I do not know what love is itself, but I know you are the only person I have ever had such strong feelings for.”

“I suppose that is enough proof that you love, or perhaps, almost love me?” She concluded with a shrug. She was toying with the idea what this emotion could truly mean, or what it would do to a person.

“You are truly beautiful, inside and out.” Woohyun’s smile never faded, and his hand went to the back of her head to caress it lovingly. When she put up her usual good mood, he could finally take notice of the room.

“Please enlighten me regarding this room.”

“It’s a safety room to hide and protect us from any attacks on the palace. It also conceals the entrance to a secret passageway that is connected to all the safety rooms throughout the castle,” Hyunmi answered with a small chuckle. “But the castle is well-guarded and we didn’t need the use of these rooms. I ended up playing hide and seek with Seulyi a lot.”

Woohyun noted Hyunmi’s close friendship with Seulyi. Again, it showed her admirable and humble quality as a princess, to abandon the differences between economic classes that others would uphold at the cost of their own pride. He did wonder why she didn’t play with the older sisters instead.

“The gods and goddesses must like your family enough to protect you from such calamities,” Woohyun finally told her, lacing his fingers through hers. It was true, the deities were the ones who watched over individual kingdoms.

“I should show my gratitude for their protection.” Hyunmi chuckled lightly, but then she froze, and turned to Woohyun with sudden enlightenment. “I should show my gratitude!”

He widened his eyes, and through her excitement and the dim-litted room, his unease was hidden.

“I should meet your mother, the goddess of love, Aphrodite.” Hyunmi was dreaming all by herself, oblivious to the growing reluctance from the male.

“Hyunmi, I really don’t think we should-”

“Perhaps she could teach us about love,” Hyunmi interjected him, clasping her hands together against her chest.

Her excitement was always too easy to read, and Woohyun felt bad to ruin it. It was contagious even, and he didn’t have it in his heart not to smile along.

“Very well,” cupid gave in to her desire. “We shall go and meet her.”


	16. Aphrodite's Temple

In the land of Mirificus, citizens truly believed in the power and protection of the deity watching over them. To the Spade kingdom, they worshiped Zeus, and therefore it was seen as the greatest and most powerful kingdom. The Diamond kingdom was represented by Hermes, allowing them to be the most effective communicators, having numerous allies. The Clover kingdom was governed by Apollo, the god of arts and festivities.

The Heart kingdom was watched by Aphrodite, the goddess of love herself. There were many festivals dedicated to worship and thank her for the long lasting and happy marriages. But over years, these festivals began to cease. Instead of celebrating for what she had done, people began to complain for the things she hadn’t done.

The youngest princess was set on changing that. She yearned to find the earlier fondness the older generation used to hold for Aphrodite—back when they celebrated during both the good and bad times. She was sure cupid would love it that way. She’d do anything to make him happy.

The temple of Aphrodite was located at the center of the city. The philosophy reasoned that the goddess who kept the city safe should be at the heart of Heart.

Unlike the palace that was heavily influenced by European styled architecture, the temple stayed true to its Greek origins. A climbing pair of stairs led the way to the temple on top, believing that only the determined were worthy enough of worship. White pillars upheld the pyramid cornice on top, embedded with statues of men worshipping a single entity. The capital connecting the shaft to the architrave were decorated with intrinsic linear patterns and guarded with little cherubs. It was almost what she had imagined cupid to be like, before she met Woohyun.

They had gone before sunrise in order to remain discreet. The citizens could not be distracted with the knowledge that the beautiful princess was amongst them.

“Be careful,” Woohyun spoke as he extended a hand to Hyunmi. With one hand, he took the sacrificial fruit basket from her hand. Then he gently held the tip of her fingers within his own touch, guiding her to climb the stoney pavement upwards. The princess was nimble enough, but her long and loose white dress—though simpler compared to her usual royal attire—was one that was a hassle to climb in.

It would be better if Sungjong didn’t insist on coming along. He even demanded to be carried to avoid climbing the stairs himself. That lazy fat cat. His prudent silence was a powerful tool to threaten and blackmail the princess with, and it worked. So Hyunmi was forced to carry him, hearing the loud jingling from the bell of his collar.

Once upstairs, the interior of the temple was so nostalgic. Hyunmi remembered coming here when she was little, praying and wishing for nonsensical things. The room was still vast and spacious, echoing whatever she would utter. More pillars were placed along the walls, all perfectly calculated by the distance between them. In the center of the entire temple, the grand statue of Aphrodite herself, made from the finest quality of marbled stone, stood tall.

Hyunmi walked in front of it, clasping her hands together as she fluttered her eyelids shut. She chanted a silent prayer of gratitude, thanking Aphrodite for the chance to meet cupid, and for her passionate feelings towards him. She never knew she was capable of such emotions.

“When you told me you desired to meet my mother, I expected an in-person meeting.” Woohyun chuckled as he set the gift basket in front of the sculpture. He watched her widening her eyes, staring at him with a look of awe and disbelief.

“Do you mean that? I have never encountered a deity before,” she told him, jaw hanging agape at the opportunity.

“You’ve encountered me, haven’t you?” Woohyun then spoke, beaming at her while tousling her hair with adoration.

Hyunmi blushed a little, which was hidden by the semi purple hues blanketing the sky. The sun would be up soon, and the temple would be brighter. For now, the chandeliers against the walls provided enough fire to lit up the space. It was as warm as her heart. Sometimes, she let herself believe Woohyun was fully human. That way, it was easier to conclude what the future held for their relationship.

Hyunmi had grown silent, intently watching Woohyun’s movements as he set out to summon the goddess of love. Was there a specific ritual? Did they need a sacrificial ox or lamb? Would the goddess descend down from heaven? But the answer was much, much simpler than that.

“Mother, you have a visitor,” Woohyun shouted, listening to his own voice bounce off from pillar to pillar. He crossed his arm over the other, looking completely content at what was about to happen.

The ground began to shake to the extend dust and debris cascaded down the pillars. The temple looked like it was about to descend into rumbled pieces, but Woohyun was far too calm for the possible danger it could bear. His eyes were fixated on the statue which was trembling more than the concrete floor itself. Smoke was emitted from underneath the majestic art piece, which was caused by the friction of the sturdy material against the floor, or from dust being afflicted into the air.

Hyunmi shielded herself from the overwhelming amount of smoke that fogged her vision, holding in her breath in the proces. In that very moment, the trembling stopped, and the air was filled with silence once more. When she removed her arm from her eyes, she noticed a slender silhouette emerging beneath the smoke.

It was Aphrodite.

“Wherefore have you summoned me, dear son?” The goddess questioned. Her voice was laced with such grace that reminded Hyunmi of her own mother years ago. It was the kind of voice that was someone’s lullaby during the night, and outshone the chirping nightingale in the morning.

“I would like you to meet the youngest princess of Heart, Princess Hyunmi.” Woohyun stretched his arm to her, and she was unconsciously trembling when she placed her hand within his fingers. He pulled her closer and had her stand in front of the goddess.

Aphrodite was more beautiful than any tale had described her as. She was brimming, not just with beauty, but with kindness and friendliness that one expected through her smile. Her hair was the color of gold, and a small aura of glow pertained around her like a saint. She wore a white toga that hung nicely around her neck, but left a deep cut on the side to show off her long legs.

Even Sungjong was mesmerized, completely silent as he kept staring. His purple tail laid idle on the floor, afraid that making the smallest movement would hinder his vision from her beauty.

“Ah, so this is the girl rumored to possess a beauty that surpasses a goddess,” Aphrodite spoke, the breezy hint of amusement in her tone. The hazelnut color of her eyes rolled to the human girl, and she curled her lips. “Pleased to meet you, I am Cupid’s mother.”

Hyunmi was completely awestruck; countless of ideas going on in her head on how to leave a good impression. Aphrodite was after all the one who birthed the person she fancied.

“Y-your excellency,” the word escaped her lips so briefly, so fragile, and she almost regretted it immediately. Sungjong snorted at her, intensifying her embarrassment. How was she supposed to address a goddess?

A laughter sunk on Aphrodite’s face, and even so, her skin was smoothed out from any creases. She resembled a real life porcelain doll, but much stronger and more empowering.

“You may call me Aphrodite, sweet child,” she said, grazing her fingers over Hyunmi’s chin. The sound of her chuckles were so pleasant to the ears, and thrilled one’s heart with unexplainable warmth.

The princess bobbed her head stiffly, amusing the two deities who looked at her with fondness.

Sungjong was embarrassed on her behalf. But seeing the princess surrounded by Aphrodite and Cupid, he had to admit that Hyunmi completed the picturesque scene of the beautiful trio. If a stranger had walked by and taken one glance, the princess could be mistaken as a goddess too.

“Surely you did not summon me to prove the princess’ beauty. What matter do you seek wisdom to?” Aphrodite turned to her son, having perfect understanding of his true intention. Her tone was rather impatient, but filled with so much love and grace it might’ve been a misunderstanding.

Hyunmi switched her gaze towards Woohyun now, seeing brief hesitance announce his dilemma. But then he turned to meet her eyes, and with the faintest smile he could offer, he held her hand.

“All these while, I have been tasked to make people fall in love. My request is to gain an understanding regarding love. Perhaps, I have fallen in love with the princess,” Woohyun spoke so daringly, proving his determined intention as a man.

Hyunmi kept her smile hidden behind her straight lips. She studied Aphrodite’s expression, but the goddess was also well trained on keeping her face neutral. She was not induced with panic, nor did she exclaim any excitement. It made her hard to read and appear rather distant. Wasn’t cupid forbidden to fall in love? Why was he boldly questioning his mother? Unless her memories had altered the recollection of his speech.

“My heart is drenched in joy for you have obtained your true love.” Aphrodite’s sparkling eyes glanced at Hyunmi. “The love you speak of could take on any of the four forms, son.”

The concept was foreign, and Hyunmi barely managed to uphold her poised expression. She did not want to look foolish in front of the goddess.

“Of course, how could I have forgotten?” Woohyun mumbled to himself, facing the ground as if the answers would be written on the concrete floors. He then felt Hyunmi slightly squeezing his hand, and he understood she needed elaboration.

“The four types of love are phileo, storge, eros, and agape,” Woohyun spoke, turning to Hyunmi. A small frown appeared above her eyebrows, and he lightly chuckled at her exposed confusion. She was horrible at hiding it.

“Phileo love is the one felt within a friendship. If you feel drawn to people of the same interest, culture, or belief, it is the phileo love at work.”

Hyunmi thought about it. She regarded Seulyi and Sungjong as her closest friends. But sir Hoya and Kihyun’s respect towards the kingdom earned her phileo love as well.

“Storge is the love towards family or a community.”

This included her love towards her father, her brother, and her two older sisters. She had always loved them, yet dismissed the idea of love as anything but romantic.

“Then there is eros,” Woohyun spoke, stammering a little. He was no longer staring into her eyes, but had her lips locked in vision. “It is the earthly kind of love that involves physical attraction, and is usually romantically inclined towards a partner. Sometimes it involves… Desire.”

“Oh,” the princess spoke, and she blushed a little. She was certain this was what she had been feeling for Woohyun. She liked to believe the feeling was mutual.

Woohyun cleared his throat to erase whatever tension was about to be build. “The fourth kind is agape love.”

“Agape love?” Hyunmi vaguely remembered having heard this one before. Woohyun mentioned it to her father during the masquerade ball.

“It is the greatest love of all: sacrificial and unconditional. The kind of love where you’d be willing to give your life up for someone else,” he continued.

This feeling was unfamiliar to her. Though she loved her family, friends, and Woohyun in different ways, she never considered a possibility where she had to exchange her own life with the other. Would she be willing to do it? She hoped she never had to find out.

“The answers you sought to discover were within you all along. It seems calling upon me was quite unnecessary,” Aphrodite said, her heart shaped lips curling into a smile nonetheless.

“A part of me wanted you to meet Hyunmi. She is an important part of my life now, and it is only right for you to see her,” Woohyun spoke, placing a hand behind the princess’ back.

The words echoed in Hyunmi’s head like ecstasy. He had said a lot of lines that hinted towards his affection, but to hear him speak so casually in front of his mother was like receiving approval. Would this be a good timing to question about a deity and human’s relationship?

“She is a very pleasant lady, a true princess, indeed.” Aphrodite smiled kindly, and it erased all of Hyunmi’s doubts instantly. Perhaps it was some sort of magic at work, but she wanted to believe their relationship wasn’t forbidden. Aphrodite had said nothing in opposition thus far.

“It would be best for us to return to the palace before the people wake up,” Woohyun remembered, realizing the sun was almost at its peak outside. Even the darkest corners hidden in shadows would be touched with the array of light.

“Before you go, son, I would like to discuss something with you,” Aphrodite glanced at Hyunmi, “In private.”

It didn’t take long for the princess to process what was requested of her. She lifted her long dress a little and curtsied to the goddess like another royalty.

“It was such a pleasure to meet you. I cannot thank you enough for answering our questions regarding the meaning of love,” she spoke politely, smiling so much one might thought she was cramping. But she wasn’t, she was extremely delighted.

“The pleasure is mine, Princess Hyunmi. With this newfound meaning, perhaps we may hear wedding bells in the future.” Aphrodite nodded at her.

The words made Hyunmi blush again. She was no longer curious about the taboo quality of her relationship. Aphrodite wanted her and cupid to get married, considering Prince Sunggyu was out of the equation.

“I hope our paths shall cross once more, Aphrodite,” Hyunmi bowed one last time. Her eyes met Woohyun’s, who for one second looked solemn before he forced his usual grin on his lips.

So she picked the fat cat in her hand, and started descending the stairs in front of the temple. Perhaps she could inquire Woohyun later. The sun was out, but many people were still getting ready for the day. She knew her day couldn’t possibly go wrong after Aphrodite’s indirect approval.

“Ah, my bell!” Sungjong suddenly exclaimed, pushing his way out of Hyunmi’s hands. He transformed with a flip in the air, landing on both feet as a human being. He touched his neck, realizing there was no collar. “I left it inside. Probably in the basket.”

Hyunmi placed a hand on her hip and squinted her eyes at the cat. “Out of all days to wear the bell, why today?”

“Cats love bells,” Sungjong said casually with a shrug, as if anything she said would be held against her in the future. And she knew by now not to test the cat’s abilities.

“I’ll wait here.” Hyunmi marked the invisible territory of her space around her. She chuckled when Sungjong shook his head and returned to the temple’s inner chamber.

He heard vague noises from the others and guessed a heated battle was going on. Woohyun truly had a desolated expression on his face, and Sungjong wondered whether Hyunmi’s absence was the reason for it. But seeing Aphrodite, he slowly understand why.

“A job well done, son. You should be very proud of yourself. Even the princess whose beauty outshines us goddesses was left powerless against your charm.”

Sungjong was carefully hiding behind one of the pillars near the entrance. His bright cellow cat eyes kept watching them, and his tail fell flat on the ground again. Alerted.

“It seems the plan shall work smoother this way,” Aphrodite was still the one speaking. Her face radiated such joyfulness, but the sharp angles of her eyebrows were less than friendly.

The cat did not dare to question what plan was being discussed, but his love for rumors made him stick around longer. Something strange was going on, and when Hyunmi was involved, he couldn’t let it go.

Woohyun looked slightly dejected, though he tried to remain strong for someone else’s sake. He faced the feet of the statue, avoiding looking at his mother. It was hard to read his true emotions.

“Remember. Your mission is to make her fall for you. Not the other way around. Understood?”

This was almost too scandalous to believe. Sungjong quickly morphed back to his cat form, escaping the temple with utmost silence and stealth. He couldn’t bear listening any longer. Yet before he stepped out, he could hear Woohyun’s voice echo loud and clear.

“I understand.”


	17. Fluttering Feelings

The entire ride back to the castle was odd, and Sungjong couldn’t find anything else to occupy his mind with. They were riding on one of the king’s horses; Woohyun saddled at the back while Hyunmi sat in front, cradled between his arms. It was the proper stance for a princess and a knight to remain protected. But Sungjong knew this wasn’t the case.

The two threw flirtatious remarks to each other, as always. On any normal occasion, he would have requested them to stop making him feel nauseous. But after the revelation he caught, Sungjong paid closer attention to Woohyun’s speech.

“Your mother is beautiful,” Hyunmi said, still in awe at the goddess’ visual lingering in her mind.

“You are beautiful.” Woohyun wasn’t even trying to hold back his lavish flatteries, and he grinned when the princess was rendered speechless. She seemed to be more direct when they were just hinting at their affection, but now, it was like anything he said could paint her cheeks red.

“She is the goddess of beauty and love. You probably shouldn’t say a commoner is of beauty,” Hyunmi spoke with a voice that grew soft. She tilted her head down and kept the horse’s white mane in her sight. It was too embarrassing to face cupid now.

“The gods and goddesses are all aware of your beauty. The topic has been brought up several times. Trust me when I say you are no commoner, Hyunmi,” Woohyun revealed, and this brought such a surprise from the girl who turned to him with big eyes. “You are a marvelous work of art.”

Sungjong kept his yellow cat eyes on the male, not knowing how to respond every time he managed to make the princess giggle heartedly. “Is that why you came to our Heart kingdom? To see the princess for yourself?” He questioned snarkily, hoping the truth might accidentally slip from cupid’s deceitful lips.

“No. I came because the king requested help from my mother, and she agreed to send me,” Woohyun answered. He watched the flicker of curiosity in Hyunmi’s eyes, as if waiting for him to continue his tale. His lips lifted into the softest smile he held for her, and his hand ran through the strands of her long black hair.

“I didn’t think I’d be the one falling for her instead.”

Sungjong’s eyes twitched. He knew the princess was hopelessly falling for cupid too. She watched him with an expression she had never shown to anyone before. Sungjong would know. He had been with her for years.

Her smiles normally consisted of polite courtesies, but at this very moment, she was genuinely staring at cupid with a sense of awe. Her eyes oozed with affection and adoration towards the one man she ever truly laid her eyes on.

Strangely, Woohyun’s gaze showed a direct reflection of the princess’. It was genuine, pure, and lacked a hint of treachery. Sungjong’s confusion pooled deeper.

They finally returned to the castle several minutes after the sun rose. Many castle employees were probably still asleep, considering they weren’t assigned with a morning duty.

“Your Highness.” Woohyun extended his hand to the princess after he had gotten off the horse. His grin couldn’t stretch any wider when she placed her hand in his and jumped off the horse, falling against him with poorly coordinated movements.

“One of these days, you will have to prove your nimbleness to me,” he spoke with a soft chuckle.

“That day shall come when I no longer wish to be held by you,” Hyunmi replied daringly, secretly stealing a glance to examine his reaction. Of course his smile never wavered.

“When shall that day be?”

“Never.”

The two laughed furtively as if the world belonged to the two of them. As many people were still visiting dreamland, they entered the castle grounds hand in hand.

Sungjong followed put from behind, finding everything so curious. The secret at the temple did not add up to the lovely affection unfolding in front of him. But Woohyun was cupid himself, so he could’ve easily played the part of a passionate lover to trick the princess.

When they approached Hyunmi’s bedroom, the door was wide open and many voices were shouting from the inside.

Hyunmi exchanged a look with Woohyun and let go of his hand. She hurried to her room, seeing Seulyi, Prince Sunggyu, and Sir Hoya circling around her bed. All of them wore the same frown on their face.

“What happened?” She questioned out loud, which caught the attention of the other three almost immediately. They all stared at her, completely blanched out. But Seulyi broke into louder cries and ran to the princess’ arm.

“Oh Hyunmi, I thought that Cheetos took you from your sleep and devoured you,” Seulyi cried, wetting the princess’ mantle with her tears.

“Cheetos?” Hyunmi questioned, pushing herself away to search for an explanation from her head maid.

“Yes, Myungsoo’s pet,” Seulyi sniffed. She wrinkled her nose several times and used the sleeves of her dress to wipe the tears away.

Hyunmi laughed. “Her name is Chi-Chi,” she corrected her friend, knowing the maid wasn’t exactly the brightest at things. Then she turned to the other two males who should be forbidden to enter her room. Even Woohyun hadn’t crossed the boundary of her room.

“For whatever reason have you trespassed into a maiden’s room?” She asked, showing authority in her tone.

“This shan’t be a problem considering we are going to be wed soon. I am delighted to see your safety, dear.” Sunggyu went to her with long strides and pulled her by the wrist to embrace her, closing in whatever personal space she tried to maintain.

The glee in Woohyun’s eyes fell, and he continued staring with a hardened gaze.

“So I hear you are using a term of endearment,” Hyunmi simply spoke, subtly reminding Sunggyu of the theory she read. He then voluntarily retracted his arms and freed the princess from his grip. Seeing his steadfastness to court her, she understood her attempt to be despicable had failed once again.

“My sincere apologies, Your Highness. We were trying to obtain clues regarding your whereabout. Seulyi came crying to us announcing your disappearance,” Hoya spoke stiffly like the image they knew him by. His eyes subtly shifted to Woohyun who had presumably been with the princess the entire time. “If you would excuse my rude intrusion, may I know where you had gone off to?”

“I visited Aphrodite’s temple with Woohyun,” Hyunmi answered, realizing she should cover the partial truth to lessen any possible suspicions. “He has been an excellent guard and kept me safe at all times.”

Sunggyu nodded his head in approval and swayed himself in front of cupid. “I thank you for all your efforts. How much should I pay you as a token of my gratitude?”

“Oh,” Woohyun was honestly surprised by the offer, and intuitively shook his head. “I am thankful for your kindness, but my will to watch over the princess is not driven out of monetary value.”

Hyunmi bit on a smile, stopping herself from letting it show. She had to hide her relationship to the best of her abilities. Hoya gave her weird looks, and she could only pray he wasn’t forming any suspicions.

“You don’t want money? Whatever could you possibly seek for by being the princess’ knight?” Sunggyu questioned.

“One that is far greater in value.” Woohyun grinned daringly at the prince, almost taunting him.

“I was the one who asked him to be my guard. It would be disrespectful of him to refuse,” Hyunmi quickly covered for Woohyun. She was afraid anything he spoke would only tend to her growing affections for him.

Fooling the prince became an easy task, as apparent thus far. Sir Hoya, on the contrary, proved to be the greater obstacle. He looked at them as if trying to pry into their subtlest moment, yet was hesitant to confront it. They hoped he would keep his lips sealed in front of the king.

“It would be best to have the princess rest for now. Our intrusion may be rather frowned upon,” Woohyun spoke suddenly.

Sir Hoya nodded and turned to the princess. “Your father requests your presence at the ballroom whenever you are ready, your highness,” he informed.

After receiving a small approving nod from the princess, Hoya deemed it was safe enough to step out of the room.

Sunggyu turned to the princess and regained his arrogant composure. “As disappointed as you may be, we have to part ways for the time being. My kingdom needs me and requested my return,” he spoke.

It was the greatest news Hyunmi had heard, aside from Woohyun’s confession. For once, she offered the arrogant prince her most genuine smile. “I cannot stop you from your priorities. I wish you a safe trip home, Prince Sunggyu.”

Sunggyu nodded with an unreadable expression. He then departed with Hoya who had been waiting to lead him back to his room. Only Woohyun remained by the door now.

Knowing they were somewhat alone, Hyunmi couldn’t hold back the smiles she had been saving for him. When he secretly took her hand and laced his fingers with hers, her smile stiffened from a sudden electric jolt.

“You should rest,” he said, bringing her hand close to his lips. The subtle movement returned the rosy color to her cheeks.

“How could I possibly do so when I am left feeling this way?” Hyunmi questioned, clutching her chest with her other hand. Like a thousand fireworks had gone off, the feeling was strange but delightful.

“We shall meet the sooner you wake up,” Woohyun spoke ever charmingly. He pressed his lips against her hand, and lowered it to her side before releasing it from his grip. He loved seeing the princess flustered. “It is impossible to keep me away from you. Rest well, Hyunmi.”

He took her breath away in every pleasing way possible. Watching him leave triggered a sadness, and she wished for nothing more but to have him stay. But her desire bore too much risk. As Hyunmi closed the door with a dreamy sigh and turned around, she gasped at Seulyi’s face.

“Where did you really go off to with cupid?” She asked with a hint of mischief in her voice. At this point, she was similar to Sungjong’s curious nature. The cat had already made himself comfortable on the bed and silently cleaned his paws.

“We went to Aphrodite’s temple. That is the truth,” Hyunmi spoke, though she was terrible at hiding her growing grin. She walked away from Seulyi and plopped herself down on her bed.

“Something must have happened between you two. I knew about your attraction ever since I first saw him on the balcony-”

“Was it that obvious?”

“Even a cat could tell,” Sungjong chimed in, and momentarily flashed his wide grin before continuing to clean himself.

“It was rather obvious considering you never had any trouble getting off a horse.” Seulyi rolled her eyes, though she probably would’ve used the same trick on Myungsoo. “Besides, I can sense something is different now. Have you two perhaps confessed your feelings for another?”

“Well…”

“They were going to share a kiss if I hadn’t walked in,” Sungjong spoke like it was the greatest achievement to his existence. But he was wrong. Seulyi grew violent and threw a pillow at him.

“Why would you interrupt such a beautiful moment? If you ever try to sabotage my kiss with Myungsoo, I will boil you alive,” Seulyi threatened the cat.

“I happen to know you do not know how to start a fire.” Sungjong smirked maliciously, knowing he could get away with his insults. He easily avoided a pillow thrown at him.

Hyunmi laughed at the playful sight between her two friends. With the smile lingering on her lips, a new curiosity dawned on her.

“What is it like?” She suddenly questioned, and the other two stopped to look at her. “To be in love, I mean.”

Seulyi seemed delighted at the discussion and properly sat herself next to the princess. The gaze changed in her eyes, and suddenly she was staring off into cloud nine.

“It’s the feeling of everything nice in the world, like cotton candies surrounding a honeyed lake,” she spoke and licked her lips. She always had the weirdest metaphors for things.

“That isn’t love. That’s gluttony,” Sungjong commented, and they chose to ignore him.

“What about you, Hyunmi? How do you feel about cupid?” Seulyi asked her with big curious eyes, unconsciously leaning in closer.

The question itself made the princess replay their moments together in her head, and her chest felt warmer all of a sudden. The heat rose to her cheek at the thought of him. She remembered his playful remarks and the subtle caress of his fingers against her skin. She remembered the instant joy whenever he was in the same room, and an even greater sensation when he noticed her in return. Everything about him was intoxicating and she would willingly drown herself in his embrace.

“I would do anything to be with him,” she confessed. Surprisingly, the words rolled off her tongue much easier than expected.

The answer bore a certain sweetness to it which worried Sungjong to no end. He recalled the conversation he overheard between cupid and his mother, wondering to what extent he should warn the princess.

“Hyunmi, you barely know him. He hasn’t been with us for long. Who could tell what his true intentions were?” Despite his bluntness, Sungjong was carefully weighing his words this time.

“Does the length of time determine the strength of one’s affection?” Hyunmi asked, part wonderment, part rhetorical.

“Nonsense. I harbor affections for Myungsoo longer than you coming to terms with your feelings, yet I do not doubt the genuinity.” Seulyi swung her arm to dismiss the cat’s negative words.

“All I’m saying is to be careful,” Sungjong said, and his tone was more solemn than before. “Please.”

At that, Hyunmi was alerted. It took a great deal for the vain cat to ever utter a plea, and she knew it wasn’t based on a blind assessment.

“I will,” she told the cat and flashed a reassuring smile. She realized it was impossible to fall asleep. Her time was better utilized by visiting the king.

With her maid’s help, Hyunmi changed into a freshly washed gown. The exhaustion should’ve taken over by now, but she strolled lightly through the corridors with too much energy. Her longing to see cupid sparked the greatest strength within her.

When she entered the ballroom, Woohyun was in the midst of entertaining her father. But upon sighting her, he lost his trail of thoughts and stared at her, awestruck.

The king followed his line of vision and was pleased to see his daughter. “Woohyun, if you would be so kind to escort her here?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” He showed no hint of objection and went over to the princess. With the smile fixated on his face, he offered his arm. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

She linked her arm around his and held back her smile, only showing one of formal etiquette. “Would my desire to see you be enough of a reason?” She whispered her reply.

He chuckled lightly, and his shoulders bounced along. “I did not think the princess would be capable of missing me that much.”

“Neither did I, and yet I do.”

The grin was plastered on his face, lifting his lips to show his dimpled smile. Then he let go of her arm and bowed to her before joining the king by his side.

“Hyunmi, how is the progress with the Prince of Spade?” The king questioned.

Anything related to that man would return the princess’ foul mood, but she was exceptional at maintaining her fake smile.

“Excellent, father. Not only had he declared his lack of interest in getting to know me, but he shamelessly exhibited his shallow opinion regarding my appearance. Apparently he has plans to put me on display as his queen, claiming my worth is dependant of my beauty.”

The king, along with the men surrounding him, stared at her with surprise. They wondered whether Sunggyu’s absence made her speak so blatantly of him, but she maintained her smile throughout her complaints.

Dongwoo was the first one to snicker a chuckle, but cleared his throat when the king shot him a deathly glare.

“Hyunmi, I understand you are frustrated, but give the prince a chance. He is desired by many people for a reason.”

The princess was fuming and clenched her hands into a fist. The smile was long gone from her stiff lips, and her eyes fluttered to Woohyun for help. She could tell he was asking her to behave, but it was so difficult when her entire heart was consumed by rage. Then she got an idea.

“What if, supposedly by any chance, I fell in love with some other man?”

She read the surprise on her father, Dongwoo, and Woohyun’s face. Kihyun looked rather confused. But Hoya, his eyes subtly glanced to cupid’s direction in the blink of a moment.

“Don’t be ridiculous. There is no one in this kingdom who could catch your interest.”

“Yes, there is. It’s-”

“Your Majesty, you had an announcement to make,” Woohyun quickly interrupted before his identity as the secret lover would be revealed. He glanced over at Hyunmi, learning her emotion could overpower her rational thinking in the spur of a moment.

“Ah, indeed.” Luckily, the king was easy to distract. “We have received an invitation from the Diamond kingdom. They requested Dongwoo to be engaged to the princess as soon as possible.”

Hyunmi widened her eyes, stared at her brother with disbelief, and didn’t realize her lips parted inaudibly. How could he look so calm and composed? His future was at stake. Was Dongwoo perhaps in love with the princess?

“So prepare yourself,” the king’s booming voice returned her to reality. “We’re leaving tomorrow.”


	18. Lost Journey

A huge rounded carriage, coated with the finest and most polished marble, waited at the front entrance of the palace. Considering the late queen’s obsession over the color red, the carriage was painted in dark red to symbolize Heart’s signature color. Two horses—pristine white in contrast—grazed the stoned pathway, waiting for the take off.

The moment Hyunmi walked out of the palace, her eyes were in immediate search for cupid. Her heart nearly sunk when she failed to spot him, but she didn’t dare asking for his whereabouts. Showing too much concern might arise suspicions.

“Your highness,” Hoya called out as he held the door of the carriage open. Her father, Dongwoo, and her two elder sisters were already seated inside.

Hyunmi slightly lifted her dress to prevent the bottom of her equally red gown from touching the dirty floor. She turned to Hoya with an indifferent look. “Is it only you today, sir Hoya?” Which was a subtle translation for “Where is my knight?”

“Yes, your highness.”

Fortunately, the princess was trained to keep her expression poised at all times. No one noticed the falter in her excitement and how much she wished to return from the trip already.

“Growing quite fond of your knight, eh?” Dongwoo teased when his youngest sister got on the carriage, taking a seat next to him. He chuckled to himself, completely missing the slight flinch in her usual composure.

“He is splendid at what he does,” she replied vaguely. What Woohyun did best was infiltrating her mind; he was the first person she thought of when waking up, and the last person she remembered before falling asleep. If one’s presence could infinitely linger the mind, Woohyun’s did.

Kihyun was seated at the front, hollering at the horse to start trotting to the Diamond Kingdom. He gripped the rein in one hand, and whipped the horse’s backside with the other. Hoya followed closely from the side, mirroring the movement as he mounted his own saddled horse.

“You do seem happier lately,” Dongwoo told his sister when the carriage was set in motion. His smile softened.

“Of course!” The king decided to interrupt, having heard the conversation from the opposing seat next to Soonkyu and Hyoyeon. He giddily applauded and jumped in his seat. “With an admirable husband-to-be and a bright future laid out, she has no reason to drown in misery.”

Hyunmi offered a feigned smile, looking away at once. She was afraid her father would discover the truth if he gazed too long into her eyes. What would he have done if he discovered her secret affair with Woohyun? How would she relay the truth?

“There is no reason for you to worry,” Dongwoo suddenly said, lightly rubbing his hand on top of his sister’s. His face lightened up with warmth, displaying the jolly and positive attitude he was famous for. “I am the one to be engaged this week, not you.”

“There is a difference, dear brother. You are fond of the princess, while I, on the other hand, have a hard time keeping my smile whenever the prince offers himself an arrogant commentary.”

This made Dongwoo burst into a carefree laughter, quite unfitting for a royal. His cackles resembled beastly roars, and he scrunched his face in such a way he barely looked like himself. The two elder sisters looked at him in aghast, but the king seemed to not mind. Hyunmi was especially fond of this particular trait; it made her brother more human.

“Truth be told,” he leaned in to whisper a secret, “I have never met her either.”

Hyunmi pulled away in completely surprise, startled at the revelation. “Surely you have met her during royal gatherings. What about the masquerade ball?”

“I heard the princess is rather weak and is forbidden from too much exposure to the outside world. I never had the chance of meeting her during the ball. Perhaps they had cancelled their attendance. Seemed like the wise thing to do considering the shenanigans caused by the chimera.”

The memory made Hyunmi look away with guilt. She had yet to apologize for the mayhem created by her stupid wish. Someday, when the time was right, she’d confess.

“Why do you agree to this engagement without knowing the princess?” She continued asking.

Dongwoo hummed out loud, staring at the crystallizing ceiling of the carriage. The reddish color almost seemed to sparkle against the morning sunbeam.

“I suppose I have to follow our parent’s footsteps.”

The answer was less than satisfying, and Hyunmi wished for nothing more than to argue otherwise. She glanced at her father once before returning her gaze to her brother, lowering her voice. “They were never in love. You can see it. We have a choice to choose our own path, and therefore, can choose to love.”

The soft smile returned, and only now did she realize the hopelessness in them. Dongwoo raised the white flag before he dared stepping into the battle.

“Normal citizens have a choice. We are of royal descendants and have not been granted with such privileges,” he said. “Besides, I saw the way father looked at mother on her deathbed. He truly did care about her.”

Even if the king was truly fond of the queen, the same thing could not be said of her. The queen’s heart had always belonged to someone else, and Hyunmi had seen it through the emptiness in her mother’s eyes.

“Perhaps if you had someone dear to you, you’d be willing to fight for your choice,” Hyunmi mumbled under her breath, once again thinking of Woohyun. For as long as her heart continued to beat, it shall only beat for him.

A small chuckle escaped Dongwoo’s lips, and he looked at his sister with narrowed eyes. “You speak as if you have someone in mind. Do you?”

The question was too sudden and she was caught off guard. It was too late to hide the blush heating up her face. “No,” the answer was less convincing than it sounded in her head.

His hand lightly tapped against hers, wrapping it inside his bigger hands as a sense of protection and security. “You know I shall be the first person rooting for your happiness, sister. If your heart belongs to another man, you need to ensure he is as equally fond of you as you are of him—if not, more.”

Hyunmi curled her lips into a loving smile. She loved her brother with all her heart. Storge—as she was taught—was the love towards family members, and it poured with abundance in her heart for him. Hopefully, he wouldn’t make a wish he’d regret in the future.

“Your Majesty,” Kihyun’s voice suddenly spoke as the carriage came to a complete halt. He muttered quick mumbles of apologies when everyone got pushed back into the soft cushion of their seat.

“What is the matter, Kihyun?” The king bellowed, looking up calmly with no sense of alarm.

“I… I am afraid we’ll be late,” the human rabbit spoke, his white bunny ears twitching. Then again, he was quite infamous for uttering panicked nonsense. “The roads are blocked by fallen tree trunks.”

Several pair of eyes peered to the road ahead, discovering the pathway was completely off limit. Not only were huge logs clogging the way, but fallen rocks from nearby mountains added to the impossibility to advance.

“I blame those bloody weather. Heard it was raining for weeks outside of Heart,” Soonkyu complained.

“Should we turn back and cancel the engagement?” Hyoyeon offered a simple solution, which Hyunmi unconsciously nodded to in agreement.

“Nonsense! We have caused an inconvenience during the masquerade ball. We must show up, or a bad reputation shall forever haunt us,” the king spoke, reminding the true purpose for the arranged marriage. Wealth, status, merger, a silent treaty, peace between kingdoms, and more.

“You Majesty,” Hoya interrupted, his voice always stoic. For once, the calmness helped everyone ease away from panic. “I could go explore the area and try to find an alternate route.”

“But we will be left here to starve! I have never starved before!” Hyoyeon cried out woefully, and Soonkyu began to sob along.

Clearly, they had not been exposed to the lifestyle led by the lower class citizens of Heart. Hyunmi had known all about it, for she had escaped the castle several times, and saw the look of tearful delight when she offered the humble street vendors an ample sum of money. Five coins of silver were of little value to the royals, but to the people, it was worth more than anyone could imagine.

“Do not speak such bunkum!” The king warned again, massaging the side of his temples as he considered the options. “Sir Hoya, I assign you to go and search for an alternate route.”

Hoya firmly bobbed his head. “Yes, your majesty. I shall not fail you.”

He swayed the rein in his hands, cueing the horse to go off into the distance. The animal began galloping at once, and the distance was impeccable in no time.

Despite the her older sisters’ noisy chatters, the king giving instructions to Dongwoo, and Kihyun completely worrying they would run late, Hyunmi looked down to the wooden floor of the carriage.

She wished Woohyun was with her.

 

Since his birth, Hoya was foretold to stay loyal to the king. Not once did Hoya disappoint the king of Heart. His father was one of the strongest men who kept the royal family from danger, and Hoya wished to walk in his father’s footsteps. He could not disappoint the king, his father, or himself.

He yelled out a random shout, gave the white horse a small kick for it to gallop twice as fast.

The forest was also struck by the thunderstorm, more fallen trees blocked the way. He kept moving from one road to another, not forgetting to mark his way by carving a symbol at the surface of the tree trunk. A heart shape, naturally. He could find his way back to the king using this method.

The knight did not know how many minutes he had lost, or how far the distance he had gone, but he finally sighted signs of civilization. The path of the forest ended and connected to a stony pavement in a rather small but open alleyway. A small water fountain stood at the center, and a tiny cherub statue blew water out of its diamond shaped trumpet.

He had arrived at the Diamond kingdom, but there was no single soul.

The sound from the rushing water fountain calmed him, and he stared at his surroundings. The walls were decorated with vines and flowers to create a god-like scenery. A sweet fragrance filled the air, almost like peach and cotton candy combined together. Perhaps he had set foot in Utopia instead.

“Excuse me, sir. But you aren’t supposed to be here.”

Hoya swiftly turned around, surprised at the female voice, but even more surprised that he failed to catch someone's presence. How could he have missed the sound of approaching footsteps? If the king was present, he would’ve failed.

But when he spotted the person in front of him, he froze. The big doe eyes that once looked at him in fear, her long silky black hair that once covered half of her face with sweat, and a long pink gown resembling the one she wore to the ball...

It was her.

He kept quiet, hoping she would remember him. He was never a conversation starter, and only spoke of the things worthy of interest to the king. But seconds went by, and they had only been openly staring at one another. Perhaps the memory of that night was one-sided.

“This is the royal area. It is reserved for the people within the castle,” the girl continued to speak.

Though her words were more of a warning, she spoke it with so much kindness. There was a light airy tone to her voice, and every word came out as a careful whisper.

“Ah, is this the castle of Diamond?” Hoya immediately remarked. As usual, his job came first, and he couldn’t help but ask for the things that would benefit the king rather than himself.

“Yes.” The girl nodded, her black hair bouncing along. Even her bangs bobbed to the small movement, almost covering her eyes. She was holding onto a ceramic vase that seemed too big for her fragile looking body.

“I come from the Heart Kingdom, and my king wishes to wed off his son to the Princess of Diamond,” Hoya said, the words coming across as a memorized verse. He truly had no idea how to interact with others.

“So I’ve been told,” the girl said, and the smile remained fixated on her heart shaped face. “The kingdom is excited to celebrate it.”

“It is a gleeful event.”

“Indeed.”

They were silent for a moment, indulging in the awkward silence filled with the girl’s kind smile and Hoya’s crooked hinge on the lip. One might mistake him for an offender.

“I have to return to the king. He is waiting for me,” Hoya informed her and offered a polite curtsy to the lady.

“Godspeed,” she said politely, barely audible enough for him to pick on.

When he reluctantly turned his back, she was already walking to the water fountain, dipping the vase inside the fountain. She continued the movements several times until the vase became too heavy for her to carry. As an attempt to balance her weight, she nearly stumbled backwards from the overbearing weight.

Hoya, who had still been observing, quickly walked up to her and placed his arm around her back. He pulled her against his chest, and kept the vase from falling at the same time.

“Are you hurt, milady?” He asked, staring at the girl cradled in his arm. The fright and surprise on her face resembled the way he had remembered her that night.

“Heavens, this is the second time you saved me,” she stated with a dreamy voice, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

The confession made Hoya widen his eyes. “You do remember me.”

“I’d remember the knight who saved me.”

Hoya quickly let go of her, thinking it would’ve stopped his stomach from acting all strange, but it didn’t. It began to feel more foreign instead. “Do you hear that?” He suddenly questioned.

“What?” The girl questioned.

“Something’s drumming, exceptionally loud.”

“I don’t hear anything.”

Hoya frowned, moving his hand toward his chest. He clenched the side of his armor, realizing the origin of the loud noise. It was his heart.

“Are you alright? If you are tired, I could ask some men for help and have them retrieve the King of Heart in your stead,” the girl offered. She balanced the vase in both hands, staring at the man with sympathy.

“No, it’s quite alright. I’d hate to bother you, milady.” Hoya quickly lowered his arm to his side before the girl could worry about him. “I should go.”

He stepped unto his horse, and the girl continued to watch him with a curious stare. “Will I… Er… Get to see you again?”

“I come here everyday to take water. It bears magical powers, sir,” she said and smiled. “It is most likely we shall meet again.”

Her words made him anticipate his return to the fountain, though he did not know which part he was more eager of. To be exposed to the magical water or to find her there?

He returned to the others, and Kihyun kept nagging he had kept them waiting for at least twenty minutes. Honestly, Hoya thought he had been away longer. The moment with her seemed to fly by too quickly, like Kronos had snatched their precious seconds together. Even so, it still wouldn’t cover his curiosity of her. He completely forgot to ask for her name. Although, he wouldn’t possibly know how to ask for it anyway.

Like the dependable knight he was, Hoya successfully led the carriage into the kingdom where a grand welcome sign indicated their arrival at Diamond. Houses were painted red and were wittily accessorised with heart shaped decors back at home, but everything here was a shade of pink and took on shapes of a diamond. The houses were diamonds, the breads were shaped like a diamond, even cats wore a diamond shaped collar. Sweet smells of candies and cinnamon blended in the air.

They had arrived at the Diamond kingdom.


	19. One Night

The Diamond kingdom was a stark contrast to Heart. While Heart was heavily influenced by European architecture and relied on grey bricks and stones to shape the buildings and castle within the kingdom, Diamond was more influenced by a modernized structure. It was a hybrid between the medieval style and fairytale design, having multiple towers form a majestic palace of white marble. Against the sunlight, certain angles were coated in pink, giving off a whimsical touch to the fantasy-themed design.

The visitors got off the carriage, Hoya being responsible to aid them by lending a hand. He seemed to be distracted, Hyunmi noticed, almost letting Hyoyeon trip when he obliviously scratched the back of his head the moment she wanted to grab onto him.

“Watch it!” Hyoyeon snarked, slapping his arm away when he attempted to atone his mistakes. Hoya remained as clueless when he resumed his task.

“Did anything happen to you, Sir Hoya?” Hyunmi questioned, being the last to leave the carriage. Though she was seated closest to the door, they exited by age order.

His eyes widened surreptitiously, and he straightened his back. “No, Your Highness,” he answered promptly, speaking like he had lost all sense of emotions.

“Hm,” the princess hummed, curving her lips into a grin. She proved her agility when she jumped off the carriage, gracefully landing on the tip of her heels, her gown tilted enough to keep it from touching the ground. Surely she could’ve done so all along, but she wouldn't miss an opportunity to be close to cupid, even if it meant having to fake her clumsiness.

“Thank you for your concern, but I am fine, Your Highness,” Hoya spoke again, and this time his tone softened. He was trying hard to convince her, not knowing it resulted in a sparked curiosity.

“If you ever need to talk about it, I am quite a good listener,” she spoke, offering him a smile before making her way past him.

“In all due respect, Your Highness, you don’t listen to your father whenever he tells you to not leave the castle,” Hoya said without an attempted humor. His stoic expression remained on his face.

Hyunmi stared at him at a loss for words and began to laugh. “Those are two different things, Sir Hoya,” she told him. “I shall lend a listening ear to a troubled friend. However, I shall also defy orders when necessary.”

“You are quite contradicting, Your Highness.”

“A trait you will come to find beneficial someday.”

Hyunmi curtsied to him before she strolled into the palace. Something bogged the knight’s mind, and she wished for him to open up at his own incentive.

The interior of the palace was as marvelous as its exterior. Pristine white walls glowed with endless decorative figures of paintings and statues. A sweet and sugary smell lingered in the air, like the chefs overdid themselves when cooking dessert. They soon learned the sweet aroma defined the Diamond kingdom.

They entered a large dining area where a long table decorated the center. It could fit a hundred people in total. On the far end, a tall and lean man was seated, his crown nearly disappearing over his small head. He got up to his feet when he sighted the guests—the fuchsia robe hanging above knee length—and greeted the King of Heart like long lost friends.

“I welcome you to the kingdom of Diamond. My daughter won’t be joining us as of yet, because it is a bad omen to see the bride before the wedding,” the king spoke and chuckled a little at his own humor. “Although this is an engagement party, the same rules apply.”

“That shan’t be a problem. My son, Prince Dongwoo, has never laid eyes on the princess prior to this,” the smaller and shorter King of Heart answered.

“Once you do lay your eyes on her, you won’t be able to look away. My daughter is a beauty,” the other spoke and engaged in another hearty chuckle. Then he paused, setting his eyes on Hyunmi instead, and it twinkled at her goddess-like visual. “This must be the youngest princess whom I have heard so many tales about. She truly is a work of art. The Spade Kingdom is lucky to have her as a daughter in law.”

Hyunmi’s lips twitched, not sure what to make of the compliment from a married man, a king at that, who was her father’s age. The mention of the engagement almost made her proper smile falter, almost.

She shared a look with her brother who knew when to take her hand and gave it a light squeeze of support. The same thing could not be expected of her two sisters who darted her sinister looks.

“Please make yourselves at home. Dinner will be served promptly at six tonight,” the King of Diamond informed, much to Kihyun’s delight. The rabbit worshipped punctuality. With a courteous bow, the king signalled the servants to show the guest to their individual rooms.

Once inside, one could notice the utmost detail placed into caring for their guests. The bedsheets smelled of fresh soap, but the entirety of the room indulged in a rosy scent, an admirable attempt to mimic the Heart kingdom. Red flower petals decorated the bed, as if an amorous act was about to take place.

Hyunmi quickly shook the thought from her head, lightly blushing. She shouldn’t have come to that conclusion when her experience was limited to cupid’s tender kisses within her dreams. She would never admit it to Woohyun, but their interrupted intimate moments were continued in her dreams at night.

She took a deep breath, and exhaled when she plopped herself down on the bed. Her fingers swayed over the red petals, rolling them out of boredom. Seulyi and Sungjong weren’t allowed to come along, leaving her in solitude. She hadn’t even sighted Woohyun on the day of the departure. How could her heart yearn for someone to the point it was drench without his presence? She couldn’t remember what life was like before meeting him.

The rest of the day carried out like a standard procedure. They had dinner that night, quail with rose petals, and it tasted exquisite. The guests complimented the food, and the host gratefully accepted their appreciation. But an empty chair remained on the king’s right hand, reserved for the missing princess.

“Are we certain of the princess’ existence?” Hyunmi leaned in to whisper to her brother seated on her left side.

It made him chuckle as he stared at her with a hint of mischief. “Are you suggesting I’ll marry a ghost, dear sister?”

“One has no option but to doubt when absolutely no one has met the princess before.”

“I apologize for her absence,” the King of Diamond suddenly spoke, his voice loud but sympathetic. “The truth is, the princess’ health is a little weak since birth. She needs a few treatment before joining us. I hope that sits well with you, Princess Hyunmi.”

Hyunmi flinched, not expecting her conversation to be caught by anyone other than her brother, especially not by the king himself. How embarrassing.

“Forgive me for coming across rather rude. I am eager to meet the woman who would make my brother the happiest man alive,” she quickly said, hoping her words rang true. She wanted Dongwoo to experience a better fate than hers.

The king looked pleased at once, and raised his glass of red wine. “Splendid,” he turned to the King of Heart, “What a fine daughter you have. I believe she will become a great queen someday. Cheers.”

The rest mirrored his movement and raised up their wine glass to engage in a royal toast.

“She gets away with everything because of her beauty,” Hyoyeon’s voice sounded from the opposing side.

“The world looks at outer appearance nowadays. Men are living proof of that. Prince Sunggyu isn’t an exception,” Soonkyu added, throwing side glances to their little sister.

Hyunmi overheard the conversation. Whether or not they intentionally spoke in loud whispers, it shouldn’t have bothered her. Sunggyu saw her beauty as a prized asset, but how foolish he was. To Woohyun, she was beautiful inside and out, and his words mattered more than society’s opinion.

As she found herself lying down in bed that night, disturbing thoughts continued to invade her mind. The curse plagued her since birth and she had no choice but to live with the judgement of a condemning society, even becoming the victim of women’s envy. No one understood the true extent of the curse.

All images of her worries faded when a small ticking resonated against the window. Fear creeped inside, and the princess hastily looked sideways, wondering what was outside the window of her room located on the fourth floor of the castle.

Dear Lord, it was Woohyun.

She had never jumped off the bed as quickly before, and sprinted to open the window. Woohyun was riding the pegasus, real in flesh and not a projection of her imagination. The wind blew the dark locks of his hair aside, and his strong gaze remained on her. Darkness failed to hide his divine quality.

“May I enter the room?” He asked, his voice as sweet as honey, and gentle enough to resurrect her heart from its scorched state.

“You have never been fond of using the front entrance, like others would,” she stated with a grin. Then she stepped aside, curtsying to allow his entrance into the room.

“I am unlike others, Hyunmi. I am cupid.” He scoffed, easily swinging himself through the small opening of the window. As soon as he steadied himself, the princess welcomed him by wrapping her arms around his waist. She laid her head against his chest, allowing him to whiff the floral scent from her hair.

“I missed you,” she whispered, fluttering her eyes tightly shut, and keeping the trembling of her lips to a minimum.

Woohyun smiled, letting his fingers caress the top of her head with such gentle and affectionate motions. “I should’ve been more patient awaiting your return, but it is impossible to be away from you,” he spoke, softly pressing his lips between her tangled hair.

Then he pulled his head away, and his gaze fell on the bedsheet covered in red rose petals. The glint in his eyes shifted and his lips pulled into a grin. “Should you have paired it with candlelights, I would’ve mistaken you for trying to seduce me,” he spoke daringly.

Hyunmi blinked rapidly, and produced incoherent sounds at the accusation. Even if the thought did cross her mind at some point, it was another secret she would not share with him. “Don’t be ridiculous. The bed was decorated that way when I got here.”

“It’s beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as you,” he smoothly uttered, the dimples sunken in his cheeks.

How could he make everything better using mere words? How could he define the goodness in the world? It wasn’t until then when she realized how much she needed him in her life. He was her ecstasy.

“Seeing you puts my heart at ease. However, I should depart again for it isn’t safe for me to be here,” Woohyun then spoke. When his hand left her waist, she grabbed unto his arm entirely.

“You can’t possibly believe these few seconds would suffice. You just arrived here,” she said determinedly. The longing reflected through her glistening eyes, and she hoped it was enough to make him stay.

Woohyun wished for nothing more than to be in her presence, but the situation was not as ideal. Yet, he knew she was reluctant to let go, and the feeling was mutual. “I saw a small garden on my way here. Perhaps we could go there for a moment,” he surrendered.

As expected, the suggestion made the princess brim from ear to ear. She’d do anything to spend more time with him, even at the cost of lacking sleep, or breaking rules by means of escaping the castle. She’d return before anyone could notice her absence.

Woohyun was the first to pass through the window, easily hopping unto the white pegasus that had been waiting for him. Then he stretched a hand out to Hyunmi, awaiting her actions. “This would be a perfect time to show your true nimbleness. Acting clumsy might come with severe consequences this time round,” he grinned teasingly.

So he had known about her pretenses, but willingly played along and caught her fall every single time.

“This does not entail I no longer wish to be held by you,” she clarified, remembering their earlier conversation.

“Hyunmi, I would hold unto you for as long as you let me,” Woohyun reassured, convincing the princess to show her true abilities.

The mischievous grin appeared on her face, and she slightly lifted her nightgown to allow easier movements as she passed through the window.

The sight of her exposed legs quickly made him reek his gaze elsewhere. It wasn’t proper for a man to see that much skin unless they were married. The smallest amount of imagery was enough to provoke the completion of the picture in his mind. A deity was not immune to such desires.

The princess, oblivious, easily seated herself in front of him. The moment he touched the bare skin of her shoulder to hold her steady, he found himself gulping nervously. His breathings turned a notch heavier. The only time he experienced similar feelings was during the time of his confession.

He commanded the pegasus to move right away, hoping the flight would distract him. But in her presence, the desire only begged to be nurtured. He made excuses to sneak his arm around her: reaching forward to pat the pegasus’ neck, rubbing her arm to make sure she wasn’t cold, and looping his hand around her waist for safety reasons. Honestly, he didn't know why he had to opt for excuses when the princess would certainly welcome his attempts.

“Where were you this morning?” Hyunmi asked, slightly turning around to meet him. But realizing how close he was to her, she blushed and kept her gaze to the front.

“My mother summoned me for a discussion.”

“Oh.”

Woohyun noted her short reply, knowing she was drawing conclusions in her own mind. He leaned in closer to her ear, and softly whispered. “Nothing to worry about, love. All is well.”

His breath lingered so warmly against her skin, and she had to shut her eyes and bite her lips to contain herself. He called her love. It gauged her heart with a new sensation, similar to the way he had whispered her name for the first time.

The flight ended when the pegasus landed his hoofs against the trottoir of the nearby garden. The two got off—Hyunmi on her own accord this time.

The place was a garden of Utopia, decorated with vines stemming from the wall. Flowers in all sorts of colors were illuminated brightly against the moonlight. A small water fountain stood at the center, and the sound of rushing water echoed the realization they were completely alone.

“Now it’s perfect,” Woohyun suddenly spoke, taking a step back to admire the view. “The garden, though beautiful on its own, was still lacking without you. I now realize everything in my life will always be lacking without you in it.”

The moon glow softened his facial features, and Hyunmi read the genuinity of every word spoken. She willingly drowned herself in cupid’s pool of endless affection, refusing to escape.

He stepped closer to lessen their distance, and his hand grazed her cheek. His breathing staggered when realization of their close distance took over.

“If you ask me to run away with you, you know I will,” she whispered, soaking the heat from his touch. For once, she’d like to forget about the courtship, her responsibilities, and her status as a princess. She wanted to love him without being bound to restrictions.

He smiled, bringing himself closer. “It seems I have taken your heart, dear princess.”

“No,” Hyunmi shook her head, her fingers resting on top of his. “You can’t take what is already yours to begin with. My heart has always been yours, Woohyun.”

Her confession made him lose a part of himself, knowing he’d willingly throw away all sorts of rationale to be with her. He could no longer restrain what he wished to do, and leaned in closer.

“I am beginning to understand what it feels like,” he whispered against her lips, caressing the side of her cheek with his thumb, “To be in love.”

She looked at him with wide eyes of surprise, afraid to blink herself awake from a beautiful dream. But as seconds passed, she was still indulged in her euphoria. His lips was only an inch away from her, and she could feel his warm breath ghosting over her skin. There was a shift in his glint, one that was hungrier and darker than a polite gentleman’s, but lovely nonetheless.

“What would that be?” She barely voiced out her voice in a whisper.

“You,” Woohyun whispered, his voice smothered in huskiness. His eyes were no longer trailing on hers, but subconsciously lowered to her lips. “Every second spent with you teaches me what love is. There is no better way to put it, Your Highness. I have fallen in love with you.”

Hyunmi was rendered speechless as she drowned herself in the goodness of his presence. She was drunk for him, craving every bit of his affection and touch. She wanted him, she needed him. And Woohyun replied in the most perfect way possible when he gently leaned in, pressing his soft lips against her anticipating ones.

Her heart experienced millions of different emotions at once, all leading to the adoration she felt towards this man. The kiss elicited an unforgettable spark she had been craving for. Ever since the day she met him at the balcony, she knew she was drawn to him. Perhaps her heart had always recognized her other half, and in the spur moment of the kiss, was certain he felt the same way.

He wrapped his arms around her waist displaying his gentleman mannerism, exchanging tenderness for a chance of indulgence. The soft brush of his lips continued to set her heart ablaze, melting the frozen bits of her guarded heart. Nothing could stop the heated passion in the middle of a cold night.

Nothing but the rustling leaves from a nearby bush, causing the appearance of an unexpected visitor to halt everything.


	20. Take Courage

Nothing could be done to cover up their secret affair. No amount of the princess’ wit, or the abundance of cupid’s charm could conceal the fact they had been caught red-handed by the one person who suspected them the most.

“Sir Hoya,” Hyunmi uttered, swallowing her nervousness away. She wanted to go to him and ensure he would keep the secret, but Woohyun’s hold around her waist tightened. He refused to let her go when the situation was this alarming.

The look on Hoya’s face was hidden within the dark night, and the moonglow barely outlined his prominent features. The white of his eyes seemed to shimmer, but masked the emotion within him.

To Woohyun, however, he recognized a certain longing.

“You’d like to suggest a barter?” He questioned, testing his theories, and Hoya looked up at him with surprise.

“A barter?” Hyunmi blinked, not expecting the twist. Woohyun’s hold loosened, and she took his hand within her own, seeking his protection.

Hoya’s next behavior was unlike himself. He tucked his lips inwards, rolled his tongue anxiously, and threw his gaze sideways. He was acting bashful before he hesitantly spoke, “I pledge to take your secret to my grave under the condition you help me with… A task.”

“Wa-wait,” Hyunmi was at a loss when she made another observation, “You’re not surprised.”

“I’ve had my suspicions from the start, and this only proves my theory. Who you choose to be with is ultimately your choice, Your Highness, and I shall not involve myself with your affairs. I will, however, request cupid’s help in exchange of keeping this secret,” Hoya said, showing the slightest bit of emotion aside from his usual rigidness.

“Ah, a threat.” Woohyun was oddly delighted, curiously staring at the lad. “Do speak, sir.”

“I… There is… A maiden,” Hoya began, his shoulders tensing, his fingers itching to hold on to something, and his gaze hardening with hesitation.

Woohyun smiled, enjoying the sight of the struggle. “Go on.”

“I… I would like to have that certain relationship with her… As you and Your Highness do. But I have never… Courted a lady before.” By the time he was finished, even the darkness failed to cover up the deep red blush on his face. He pressed his lips tightly together, drops of perspiration rolling off his head. The confession was much harder than slaying enemy soldiers on the battlefield.

His awkward attempts were quite endearing in a way, and Woohyun looked sideways to find agreement in Hyunmi’s stare. She was mesmerized to know anyone—even the most unexpected people— felt the wonders of infatuation.

“You have come to the right god, I will tell you all there is to know to court a lady,” Woohyun spoke, his voice brimming with pride at the knowledge he possessed.

Hyunmi let go of his hand, and folded it in front of her chest. She was curious of the things he had to say, wanting to know his secret for winning her affection.

“First, you must tell us of her identity. Every woman should be approached differently, and we need to find a common ground that works for the both of you,” Woohyun spoke, and his expertise was already charming the princess.

She loved the way his eyes sparkled with passion as his body language elaborated extravagant movements. There was nothing more attractive than a man who excelled in his specialty.

“That is the problem,” Hoya licked his bottom lip nervously, “I didn’t ask for her name.”

Woohyun’s eyes sprang up with surprise. “What do you know about her?”

“I believe she is a palace worker here. I met her in this very garden when trying to find the way to the kingdom. She was wearing a beautiful rosy gown, holding a ceramic vase in her hand to retrieve water from the fountain. Her appearance is as fragile as a porcelain doll, but painted with unrealistic beauty I can’t help but fathom over. I came here tonight in the hope of finding her again.”

“He won’t have a problem writing courting letters. His ability exceeds that of Prince Sunggyu,” Hyunmi remarked with slight mockery in her tone.

Woohyun chuckled and nodded his head. “It seems to me you already possess the knowledge to court a lady, but you haven’t found the courage to do so.”

Hoya gulped down his saliva, nodding to cupid’s words like a student following the mentor’s instructions. “How does one find courage?”

Cupid’s eyes softened at once, and his lips curled wider when turning to the princess. “I think of possible events that could occur if I hadn’t been courageous.”

Hyunmi stared at him curiously, enchanted by his confession. He looked at her like she was the only person worth fighting for in the entire universe, and she felt the same way about him.

“If I did not interfere, I knew I would lose her forever. My desire to keep her by my side builds up the courage within me. To take courage is to live a life without regrets.”

Hoya’s eyes widened, absorbing the information. Seeing that loving look in which cupid and the princess stared at each other, Hoya was determined to find his lost courage. He won’t settle for regrets.

 

When Hyunmi exited the bedroom next morning, she was surprised to find her two older sisters peering closely against the door.

“Good morning sisters,” she greeted them politely. Their lack of response threw her a little on the edge.

“Where have you been last night?” Soonkyu questioned, but then she shook her head and rephrased the question. “Who were you with?”

The slight twitch in her eyebrows nearly gave away the shock, but she suppressed it before any of her sisters noticed. Had they seen her with Woohyun?

“We saw you with a man,” Hyoyeon furthered the accusation.

It seemed all of Hyunmi’s lifelong experiences in altering the truth, along with her wits to bend the subject were acquired simply for this occasion. To protect Woohyun.

Hoya happened to be on his rotational errand and passed them. Just in time.

“I was with Sir Hoya,” she chose to tell them the half truth, and smiled convincingly. She saw the guard stopping to give her a look. “I had troubles sleeping so I asked him to guard me as I strolled around the garden of the palace. Surely you must be aware of my inability to sleep at unfamiliar places, considering the concerns you have shown me as loving sisters.”

The guilt appeared on their face, and they were completely shut. They eyed one another, silently ordering the other to say something.

“The princess speaks the truth. I was with her,” Hoya said in a monotone voice, making it impossible to decipher the truth from a lie. He appeared at the perfect timing.

The glare in Soonkyu’s eyes faded into something softer, but equally sinister. “Thank heavens, we were worried about you,” she spoke, lifting her lips into a half hearted smile. Then she and Hyoyeon strolled away, whispering something to one another.

Hyunmi released the sigh she’d been holding and turned to the knight. “Thank you for helping,” she said, tilting her head to show gratitude.

“It appears that by doing so, I have become an accomplice,” he spoke.

The princess chuckled. “I assure you it comes with great benefits. Would you like to sneak out of the castle to visit the garden with me? Perhaps you'll meet the maiden.”

For once, his solid expression cleared up to reveal a joyous man, eager to account her for her words. “Would you do that for me?” His tone was filled with wonder, revealing a childlike side no one has ever seen before.

“Anything for the accomplice,” she replied playfully, patting the shoulder blade of his shiny armor. Then she walked passed him. The plan was mutually beneficial, getting out of the castle allowed her to meet cupid.

Her steps halted when a door creaked open, revealing Dongwoo from the other side. The dark circles underneath his eyes made him appear slightly older, and he seemed exhausted. His joy returned when he spotted her.

“Have you gotten any sleep at all, brother? Today’s the big day, ain’t it?”

“The day of meeting the princess and officiate the courtship,” he replied, sounding weary.

“To father, that means you’re getting engaged,” Hyunmi spoke out of experience. What had started as Sunggyu’s intention to court her somehow blossomed into a promise to take her hand into marriage. It was a one sided agreement, of course.

“So it appears.” Dongwoo offered her a smile.

It hurt to see the reluctance clearly written between his droopy eyelids and arching lips. No one wanted a future foretold by their parent’s promises.

“You can still fight for it,” she told him once again, but her voice lost its determination and came across as a meek plea.

“No.” Dongwoo shook his head, smiling at her as he did. “If I stop fighting my battle, it will allow you to fight yours.”

At once, Hyunmi understood. Her brother was sacrificing so much through this engagement, proving the saint within him. Anyone could tell she had no interest in prince Sunggyu, but only those paying close attention knew someone else had filled her heart. Dongwoo had known and wanted her to have a choice. No pleas could stop him from making up his mind.

While Hyunmi’s eyes began to mist beyond her control, Dongwoo pulled her in for a long embrace, silently reassuring that he was willing to endure both their sufferings at his own cost.

“A victory can’t be enjoyed at the cost of someone else’s suffering,” she spoke, loud enough for him to hear. She tilted her head to meet his eyes, determined with an important message of truth. “So don’t give up on your battles.”

 

When Hyunmi managed to obtain both kings’ permission to stroll around the kingdom and specially requested Hoya to be her escort, she had lost half her excitement. They had to be back before dinner time to meet the princess of Diamond.

The garden was serene and more majestic in broad daylight. Next to the fountain, Woohyun stood completely still. He scrunched his eyes, curiously staring at the small cherub statue decorating the fountain.

“You are much more delightful to look at than the winged baby,” Hyunmi interrupted his observations, smiling when he turned to her in surprise. The cheer on her face returned when he welcomed her with open arms.

Hoya stared at them blankly, hiding the sudden warmth he felt in his heart. Something about their relationship radiated with joy, and it rubbed off on him unknowingly. Feelings of giddiness entered his heart, and he wished for them to be happy. Their relationship inspired others to find their other half, including himself.

“That wasn’t my concern, though I am delighted to know your thoughts,” Woohyun grinned at her and shifted his focus back to the fountain, staring at it with excitement in his eyes. “The water in this fountain is made up of mermaid tears. It’s called the Well of the Mermaids.”

“Well of the Mermaids?” Hyunmi questioned, vaguely recalling reading about it before in one of her books. “The mermaid tear is an enchanted liquid that can grant a humble wish in exchange for one’s life.”

Woohyun’s smile stretched wider, impressed at the princess’ knowledge. “The mermaids weigh the humbleness and selflessness of each wish. Whether the requester deserves death or mercy, the tears will decide its justice,” he further explained.

“The maiden did mention some magical influence on the fountain. I never inquired what for,” Hoya suddenly uttered.

Hyunmi stared at the fountain, appalled but curious at the same time. She couldn’t possibly imagine what a humble wish would be like.

Then they heard the sound of faint chatterings appearing from the distance, each one bearing gentle feminine qualities. But there was that airy whisper of a chuckle that Hoya immediately picked up on among the collective group, knowing it belonged to his maiden.

She was there.

Surely, she appeared from the arch opening, holding the ceramic vase in her hands again. She led a group of girls, but her beauty stood out. Today she dressed in a long peach colored gown, contrasting the fairness of her skin. Though she may be a mere servant, to Hoya she looked like a queen.

Her movements halted when she spotted him; eyes grew bigger and her lips lifted instantly. “It’s you again,” the woman spoke with glee.

“I… I had to see you,” Hoya spoke nervously, and the girls behind her began to whisper. But he only took in her gentle smile that was more poised than a princess.

She giggled in reply and proceeded dipping the vase into the water fountain, waiting for it to collect water.

Hoya grew more panicked, biting his lips as he searched for the other two. It was amazing how well Woohyun and Hyunmi had hidden themselves, blending behind the wall, and cueing him to make a move.

He was sweating, but forced himself to walk up to her. He gently placed his hand on the vase, not wanting her to do the heavy work. “I… I haven’t gotten your name.”

The maiden smiled, her big eyes curving into the shapes of crescent moon. Her hands released the vase, and she properly faced him.

“It’s Biah.”

Hoya stood mesmerized watching her, not realizing the vase was overflowing now. The name was as beautiful as she was. But after seconds of silence, she had not returned the question.

“Are you not curious of my identity?” He asked.

“I know who you are,” Biah said, helping him set the vase straight so the water wouldn't overflow. “You are my knight in shining armor. My very own prince charming.”

Her words were so whimsical and filled with the innocence of a child. Hoya’s lips lifted into a crooked grin. Poor guy didn’t know how to smile properly.

“I am in no way a prince, milady.”

“A title does not define a person as much as character does. Your valor and courage is deserving of the title.”

All Hoya wanted to do was to hold her and lavish her with all the love he could present her. He barely knew her, but was certain this was the woman for him. She made him a better person.

“Tell me,” he began, inciting a sudden courage within him he never knew he had, “What should I do in order to court you?”

The words shocked everyone around him, including Hoya himself. But his focus was on the maiden who looked surprised and flattered at the same time.

“You are the Knight of Heart, aren’t you, sir? Would you be willing to move here if I asked you to?” Biah questioned.

Hoya met Hyunmi’s eyes in a subtle glance, as if searching for permission. But then he realized, his feelings were too overwhelming to be restricted by a single law.

“I would,” he replied.

Biah smiled. “I am already very fond of you, my prince. I hardly think there is a need to court me."

At that moment, Hyunmi couldn’t help but squeeze Woohyun’s hand tighter, leaning her head against his shoulder as they listened to the conversation. Being the only person who understood his irrational decisions, she would never try to hold Hoya back.

“What are you thinking of?” Woohyun whispered, gently brushing the hair off her face.

“How easy it is to fall in love when one isn’t of royalty,” she muttered, shutting her eyes. “Sir Hoya and Lady Biah are finding the affection we struggle to keep.”

Instead of agreeing, Woohyun chuckled. He rubbed the side of her arms in ticklish motions, and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. “It will work out. No matter how difficult or dangerous it is, I will fight for you. For us.”

“That would make us both foolish warriors,” she said, smiling when the sound of his laughter filled her ears again.

If there was a battle worth fighting for, it was one of love. It made people do foolish things, yet they still chose to defend it at all cost. Because love is the courage needed to triumph over hardships.


	21. Engagement Party

“Hm?”

The king of Heart squinted his eyes, staring at the person in front of him skeptically. He did not remember giving out a command for cupid to be here, and yet here he was in the Diamond kingdom.

“For whatever reason have you followed us here?” He asked, folding his arms. His eyes continued to observe the god, seeing a smile break out on his ethereal face.

“I am the princess’ knight. It is naturally my duty to stay with her at all times,” Woohyun answered boldly. The declaration was a valid statement for a knight and no one could argue against it.

Hyunmi, who was standing next to him, quickly faced the marbled floor. Her lips stretched wider into a bashful smile no one was allowed to see.

“I requested his presence,” Hoya suddenly spoke in his usual monotonous voice. “In case an incident were to occur, my priority is to protect you, your majesty. It would be better to have someone else look out for Princess Hyunmi.”

The king pursed his lips, rubbing his chin with his fingers. The other siblings watched from behind; the sisters smirked, anticipating an upcoming storm. But to their greatest surprise, the king burst into a smile, easily convinced of their reasoning.

“You are as intelligent and thoughtful as your mother gave you credit for,” the king told cupid with a hearty chuckle. “I hope you won’t mind accommodating one room with Sir Hoya.”

“No, Your Majesty,” the two men chorus in sync.

“Then please get ready. The engagement is about to start soon.”

It was then when Hyunmi noticed her brother’s absence as he was getting ready. The castle’s hallway seemed different from the way she left it that morning. White satin banners hung over the ceiling, arching majestically to give the palace a more heavenly feel. Bouquet of roses decorated the walls in shapes of hearts and diamonds to symbolize the unison of the two kingdoms.

“Cupid,” her older sister’s voice interrupted her thoughts. Hyunmi frowned. When Soonkyu and Hyoyeon surrounded Woohyun, linking their arm around his, she felt something burn inside.

“It’s quite unfair for the youngest sister to have you all for herself. We need a dependable man to look after us too,” Soonkyu said, her voice cooing in an attempt seek his sympathy, batting her eyelashes and all. Her finger began trailing down the sleeve of his arm.

“Besides, Prince Sunggyu will look after her when they are married. You shouldn’t invest too much time on her,” Hyoyeon added, pushing herself closer to him.

Hyunmi should’ve been bothered by the mention of the arranged marriage, but instead, her chest constricted at the sight. She felt her heart about to rip, or rather, like she could rip someone else’s heart. Their physical intimacy crossed the boundaries.

“You should be more careful, dear sisters. Do not become hormone raged women throwing themselves against a man. Even prostitutes possess more dignity than such behavior,” Hyunmi spoke harshly, glaring at them with the gaze of a stranger. When they didn’t release their grip from him, she pushed forward and grabbed him by the arm.

The two sisters were rendered speechless at her action, repeating the words of insult she had spoken in a lulled mumbling. It was very different from the submissive little sister they had known.

However, Hoya’s lips formed the slightest resemblance of a smile. As usual, he admired the two for their exemplary relationship. The sight of Lady Biah in the arms of another man would anger him too.

“I believe the king commanded you to get ready for the engagement party,” Hyunmi mumbled, pulling Woohyun away by force. She couldn’t hold his hand without arising suspicion. So she paced quicker towards her room upstairs as he followed.

Woohyun was dazed for a second, but then resumed his smile, looking at her cheekily as he returned beside her. “Are you jealous?” He asked playfully.

The princess flinched. “I- I have only recently learned what it means to be in love. I do not need lectures about feelings of jealousy,” she made up an excuse, throwing her gaze away.

“Ah, so you’re admitting you are in love with me?” Woohyun continued teasing her. His smile grew wider as hers folded into a pout.

She thought she had made it perfectly clear. She never rested her eyes on any other men for longer than three seconds. Her heart and affection were always reserved for him alone and she hoped the same from him. “I simply don’t want you too close to them. It annoys me.”

He grinned and his dimples settled in. “Your wish is my command, love.”

That one term of endearment was able to wash away whatever rage she had been feeling inside. Paired with his adorable eye smile, she no longer remembered the reason for her anger.

“Careful with that, cupid. You’d be surprised at the things I’d wish for,” she gave him a playful warning.

“Enlighten me,” he challenged, cocking his head sideways to read her expression.

Hyunmi stopped in front of her room and turned to him, meeting his eyes. She briefly scanned the hallway, making sure it was empty before she grabbed him by his clothes and tiptoed on her feet to plant a chaste kiss against his lips.

It was a quick peck, a faint lip to lip brush, but Woohyun was completely flustered when she pulled away. He stared at her with wide eyes, feeling a mixture of amazement and heated desires he could drown in forever.

“One of my many wishes,” Hyunmi said, unable to meet his stare. Her face blushed furiously at the one act she did not think through. Without looking at him, she quickly bid him farewell and escaped into her room.

Woohyun chuckled to himself, feeling the warmth blossom in his chest. He’d certainly have no problem granting the rest of her wishes too. As he headed back down, he noticed the leaf of a nearby plant move on its own. Almost as if another person ran past it earlier.

Was someone watching them?

 

The dining hall was decorated to fit the festive atmosphere. More balloons and flower bouquets were placed around the room. The long dining table was adorned with red and pink colored fabrics, extending down against the marbled floor.

Dongwoo stood on one side of the table, talking to Hoya. The prince looked more mature when he had his hair combed back. His outfit was pristine white in color, resembling the angelic persona he was known for. Anyone could tell he was part of a royal family by the golden embellishments.

“Nervous?” Hyunmi’s voice interrupted their conversation. She chose to directly approach the two men, certain her sisters would rather stay away from her.

“Does it show?” Dongwoo asked, gritting his teeth together in an attempt to smile charmingly.

“Not until you have mentioned it,” Woohyun suddenly spoke, calmly joining the empty spot next to the princess. She was still avoiding his gaze, he noted. Probably remembering what she had done earlier. He chuckled again, adoring her weird antics.

Dongwoo was no fool and saw his sister’s face turn red simply by cupid’s presence. Knowing the things she had told him thus far, he easily put two and two together and reached a new conclusion—one that strengthened him to walk down the path he had set out for himself.

“I have no reason to be nervous. I know I am doing this for the right reason,” he told them with a wink.

A reason which Hyunmi did not agree with. “What if you don’t love her?” She asked with a plea, trying to stop her brother from any future regrets once again.

Dongwoo sighed, releasing the tension from his shoulder. “You already know the answer to that, Hyunmi,” he whispered in his usual friendly, but exhausted tone. No matter how many times she repeated the question, his answer remained unchanged.

The siblings grew silent. Woohyun and Hoya exchanged a look with each other. At this point, both men did not know what it would feel like to be with someone they did not hold dearly in their heart. For that reason alone, Dongwoo’s decision was an admirable one they could never coher to.

As Woohyun looked sideways, he noticed Hyunmi finally staring at him, a painful longing in her eyes. It made him wonder, to what extent would they have to fight for their relationship?

No matter what, they would keep striving.

He offered her a small smile. Oh, how he wished to hold her that very moment, lavishing her with compliments about the red dress befitting her curves, or offering her words of assurance that it would be alright. But time did not permit him, for their moment got interrupted by marching men in matching uniforms, blowing golden trumpets.

“Welcoming the King of Heart,” Kihyun’s loud voice announced, holding a large piece of semi rolled up parchment in his hand to read from.

The King of Heart entered the room majestically, though he did bounce a little with every jolly step he took. He resumed his position next to Dongwoo and Hoya, standing at the side of the dining table. He was brimming with pride, lips curled in such a way no one could tell he was sick.

“Welcoming the King and Queen of Diamond,” Kihyun continued announcing.

The tall and slender king walked into the room accompanied by a woman of grace and elegance. Her posture was very poised, like she had been raised by the best noblemen. Their pink colored outfit blended perfectly with the rosy interior.

They stood next to the King of Heart, exchanging a polite smile out of common courtesy. Then their attention remained on the closed doors, anticipating the next entrance. The moment of truth.

The large doors opened once again and everyone naturally applauded for the main character about to pass through. The one princess they had never met before, yet already knew of.

When the female passed, her elegance extruded in every step she took. Her aura radiated with softness and a certain kind of fragility. She was the type of woman who made others want to protect her.

Her big doe eyes scanned crowd and met the prince’s. It prompted her plum lips to display a smile so genuine, men would fall for her at first sight. Her long white gown swept across the floor as she approached the prince waiting for her with the knight standing besides him.

“Welcoming Princess Biah of Diamond.”

The three people who had met the girl beforehand turned to Kihyun with an incredulous look, waiting for him to correct his statement. But seconds passed by, and he hadn’t said a thing.

“Good evening, my prince,” Biah’s sweet voice greeted, and she curtsied in front of the men. Though the greeting was spoken facing Dongwoo, her eyes darted towards Hoya.

The poor knight had no idea what was going on, and his stiff lips remained a thin line. He wanted to smile at her, at the sight of his beloved maiden, but realized she was never his to begin with. Even if his maiden was held in the arms of another man, a prince at that, he’d be powerless. He couldn’t possibly stand in the way of a royal wedding. He did not have that much courage to defy orders.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Princess Biah,” Dongwoo said. He grabbed her hand, gently pressing his lips against it. It was the standard procedure of a formal meeting that could potentially lead to marriage.

“The honor is mine, Prince Dongwoo,” Biah spoke with an unfaltering smile. Occasionally, her eyes continued to steal glances from Hoya, and her smile softened. She did not look apologetic at all, but appeared rather confident behind her soft demeanor.

“Wonderful. The two are getting along well. We should celebrate with a feast,” the King of Heart roared as he picked up a wine glass to propose a toast. Then again, everyone always got along in his eyes.

As everyone mimicked the toast, Hoya’s face turned pale.

“What is the meaning of this? Yesterday she spoke of her fondness towards Sir Hoya, and now…” Hyunmi gritted her teeth, enraged at the entire situation. How could she loosen the thread when everything was tangled in a chaotic web leading to devastating consequences?

“She was speaking the truth,” Woohyun interrupted her, his stern gaze fixated on the Princess of Diamond who walked hand in hand with Dongwoo towards their seat. “I read the genuinity through her eyes. She is truly fond of Hoya.”

The revelation did not enlighten the complicated situation. Considering how much Hoya had helped them, Hyunmi was compelled to help him too. But what could she do if her brother’s happiness was at stake? Her father’s happiness was at stake.

Reluctantly, they took a seat at the dining table. Dongwoo was nothing like Prince Sunggyu—some might even say he was too friendly and selfless. He spoke with such politeness towards the Diamond princess, and she replied him kindly. It was a picture perfect sight to anyone, but a second glance revealed the interaction to be a rigid form of formality.

“Excuse me. I need to go to the washroom,” Biah spoke as dinner came to an end. She gently got up from her seat, bowing to the rest.

“You shan’t go alone. Take Sir Hoya with you. He is a very dependable knight,” Dongwoo quickly spoke. It wasn’t polite for him to escort her himself, but he was allowed to assign the best man to protect her.

Biah’s eyes twinkled with delight as she watched Hoya approach her. “So it appears,” she said, smiling when he deliberately avoided her gaze. She nodded at him and walked out of the dining room while he followed obediently. He had never defied orders.

Hyunmi looked conflicted for a moment, demanding some sort of answers. “Excuse me, father, Your Majesty, but I also need to leave,” she spoke in a rush, offering a bow that did not possess the elegance shown by Biah earlier.

Her commotion alerted Woohyun, and in the spur moment of confusion, he also gained permission to follow after her.

“What are you doing?” He whispered when he caught up with Hyunmi outside the dining hall. She was frantically searching around, and he grabbed her wrist once the doors closed.

“I… I am not certain. I wanted to search for answers, clues, or explanations. I have thought of multiple ways to solve this, but every possibility will end with someone’s heartache. What if we fail to obtain a solution?”

Her eyes glistened with tears threatening to escape, but Woohyun smiled at the sight. He adored the way she cared about others’ problems though she had a heap of her own.

“You should stop worrying about the things you can’t control. Worrying won’t make the situation better, but it can worsen it,” he said, pulling her close in his embrace when no one was watching. His hand trailed through her hair, softly rubbing it.

The princess took a deep breath, letting Woohyun’s comfort calm her down. He did possess the magical ability to lessen her worries. She shouldn’t be caught by personal feelings. Their priority was to interrupt and demolish the marriage from happening.

They continued strolling down the hallway, hearing familiar voices near the washroom. It was Hoya, sounding overly hurt and desperate as Biah replied to him in her soft and airy quality.

“I want to be with you,” Biah spoke, genuinely expressing her affection for him. “But my father would never allow me to marry you.”

“So you chose to marry Prince Dongwoo?”

“Yes. Because by marrying him, I will have a reason to stay close to you. I’d get to see you everyday.”

“Milady, I mean, Your Highness, it is a dangerous risk you’re taking,” Hoya’s voice was laced with concern, yet placed extra emphasis on their status differences.

“No one will have to know about it. As long as I get to be with you, even if I have to wed someone else and continue an affair with you, I shall willingly take the risk.”

Biah was surprisingly stubborn and determined despite the fragile porcelain doll they had mistaken her as. She barely knew Hoya, but whatever sparked their intimacy was too strong to extinguish now.

“Please forgive me, my prince. It is the only thing I could think of to stay close to you. I can’t do this alone,” she uttered again, holding the cuffs of his outfit. He wasn’t in his shining knight armor that evening, showing a more presentable side of himself to the royal king and queen.

Hoya breathed out a long sigh, grabbing her smaller hands within his own. He did not have to make a public confession, but his silence was a form of surrender to her ways.

A knight and a princess, forbidden to be together in every way, yet trying any desperate measure to fight the status quo. Quite a familiar lover’s sonata.

Hyunmi felt Woohyun’s hand squeeze hers as he pulled her aside and out of sight. The creases on his forehead showed his confusion, trying to help her find a solution.

“I suppose we need his guidance once more,” he spoke.

“Who?”

“The hatter.”


	22. Hatter's Lair

The door to Hatter’s lair was knocked exactly four times, an odd number no better suited for the equally peculiar Hatter.

Woohyun and Hyunmi took a detour on the way back to the Heart kingdom, saying she needed to find more herbs in order to experiment brewing another medicine recipe. They obtained permission to leave afterwards. Woohyun mounted his beloved pegasus whose wings was kept hidden, only revealing it when the others were out of sight. Ergo, here they were.

“Ah, cupid and the princess.” A whimsical voice chimed when the door clicked open. Myungsoo welcomed them, tipping the top hat on his head. His hair was a little messy and made the lad appear more handsome. “You are no stranger to us. Come in. We are having a celebration inside.”

“Another one of those unbirthday parties?” Hyunmi asked as she accepted the Hatter’s hospitality.

“But off course, princess. Every 364 days of a year,” Myungsoo placed the hat back on his head. He watched Woohyun trailing behind the princess, followed by no one else. “Odd, has Miss Nightgown decided not to come today?”

His tone, though coated by his thick flamboyance, showed genuine curiosity. Perhaps there was a sense of disappointment. Hyunmi folded her hands together, leaning her weight to one side. “It seems you miss her?”

“It was a curious wonderment, nothing more, nothing less.” Myungsoo spoke with an ambiguous grin. He closed the door, welcoming them once again to the madhouse.

The same guests were present, singing and dancing with a cup of tea in their hand. Hyunmi didn’t think she would ever get used to this crazy sight, yet a familiar warmth enveloped her as if she was one of them. Her, a well educated princess, mingling with a bunch of cuckoo birds? How absurd, yet possible.

“L-L-Look!” The loud stuttering came from the other end of the table, belonging to none other than Sungyeol the March Hare. He whacked one hand on the table, the other one trembling with a teacup between his fingers. “T-they’re holding hands.”

Every other animal, along with Myungsoo, let out an exasperated gasp as if they witnessed some sort of blasphemy. Everyone pointed a finger at the two.

“I am not planning on letting it go,” Woohyun said defensively, pulling the princess to take a protective stance behind him. These bunch of madmen were random and unpredictable. He had to keep his guard up, even if they were his friends.

“A-are you in a courtship?” Sungyeol continued asking, his eyes widening in anticipation with every passing second.

Woohyun frowned, meeting Hyunmi’s equally perplexed gaze, and returned his stare to the March Hare—with confidence this time.

“Yes, we are.”

Within a split second, the room was divided into a group who celebrated the good news with joyful cheers and dancing, and another group who mourned woefully. The contrast was uncanny, adding more peculiarities to the Hatter’s lair.

“Ah, isn‘t this wonderful? I have always suspected your heart to bear affection towards the princess, even if you had denied it. Such pleasant news.” Myungsoo’s grin stretched wider. He removed his top hat, bringing it forth to the group who were crying. “Now, because you have lost the bet, you owe the winning group your most prized possession.”

Hyunmi blinked, unable to express her current emotion that was a mixture of shock, anger, and delight. “Have we become the subject of your gambling?” She questioned incredulously.

“Certainly, dear princess. We do not pass up the chance to have a little fun among our own peers,” Myungsoo spoke lightheartedly, surely having an odd definition of fun.

The princess turned to Woohyun who only chuckled, seemingly not minding it. She supposed it was harmless, and perhaps beneficial for her too. “Shouldn’t we receive our end of the prize, considering we have ensured your victory?” She suddenly questioned.

Myungsoo’s eyes brimmed with excitement, admiring the princess for her wit. “How lovely. Sungyeol shall pay his most prized possession to you.”

The March Hare flinched, but did not protest. “I-I have yet to figure out what that item shall be. But the soonest I obtain the answer, I shall send you it,” Sungyeol confessed, cackling to himself, bouncing on his two feet.

It was an odd way to pay debts. Hyunmi decided not to question any other oddities she witnessed, and simply accepted things for what they were.

“Anyway, Myungsoo, we need your help once again,” Woohyun began to speak of the reason for their visit.

Myungsoo noticed the plea in his tone, his playfulness disappearing from his face within a split second. He ordered the whole room to fall silent, and guided the two guests to take a seat.

“I did not think the princess was very fond of my latest brilliance, so to what do I owe the pleasure of being needed once again?” He asked, propping his chin against his hand. His eyes squinted slyly to the princess. It wasn’t an ordinary question, but a riddle. Her answer would determine his willingness to help.

If he had thought she’d be intimidated by his frankness, he was mistaken.

“I did not expect a chimera to appear, neither would I encourage an idea that puts my people’s life at risk,” Hyunmi spoke the truth, and the smile remained fixated on the Hatter’s face. “However, despite all the chaos, it led me and Woohyun to confirm our feelings for one another. Therefore, Hatter, are you the brilliant man whose wisdom we seek. You transform chaos into beauty.”

“Ah.” The Hatter squeezed his eyes shut, reeling in all of the compliments he had been wishing to hear. “I haven’t met anyone other than cupid who basks my riddles with glorious replies. Then you came along, Princess Hyunmi, and I see no two people better suited for each other than the two of you.”

Hyunmi’s lips tugged into a smile, feeling Woohyun squeeze her hand underneath the wooden table. “Will you help us?” She asked eagerly.

“Of course.” Myungsoo flicked his hand in the air, then placed it on the wooden table. He tilted his head sideways, watching the couple with interest. “What do you need?”

Woohyun told the overall overview of the incident, and Hyunmi provided the small and little details to the story. They told of Dongwoo’s engagement, and the love affair between Sir Hoya and Princess Biah. Those two were willing to sacrifice marriage with someone else for the sake of staying together.

“I must say, citizens of the Heart kingdom has the most interesting love affairs. Do you reckon Miss Nightgown is involved in one too?” Myungsoo asked, his smile seemingly wider when speaking of her.

“You would know,” Hyunmi offered him a vague reply, the kind that sounded like a riddle. He adored those the most, and already she could see his brain starting to work.

“I-It sounds like a huge human massacre,” Sungyeol suddenly interrupted, still hopping in his chair. “If the king f-finds out about these taboo relationships, wouldn’t you all get b-b-beheaded?”

“He wouldn’t behead his own daughter,” Woohyun immediately spoke without hesitance. “I wouldn’t let him.”

“He would most probably punish me,” Hyunmi said, grinning at his attempt to charm her.

“I’d take the punishment on your behalf,” Woohyun insisted. “You must understand I will do everything within my might to keep you safe, love.”

The answer made the audience swoon, including the overactive March Hare who had gone in awe for once. Even Hyunmi tried to hide a rosy blush on her cheeks. But Myungsoo didn’t join the group and kept his analytical brain working.

“We could infiltrate the wedding. I am sure Chi-Chi would love to visit once more,” he suggested, watching the disagreeing glare on Hyunmi’s face. “Or not.”

“C-Couldn’t the prince himself cancel the engagement? I h-heard it isn’t taboo when the male cancels it,” Sungyeol proposed. For once, his heavy shaking died down, even though he occasionally tapped his fingers together in frantic, anxious movements.

Hyunmi watched the March Hare attentively, studying that odd behavior of his. The coffee beans were a dangerous source of energizers.

“My brother won’t do it. He knows of my relationship Woohyun. The reason he agreed to be engaged is to ensure I’d be able to break mine with Prince Sunggyu,” Hyunmi confessed, feeling the guilt swallow her when she spoke of it out loud.

“Such a dear brother you have,” Myungsoo stood amazed once again. Then the expression changed to one of gritted darkness. “It also seems you two need to be more discreet. People are discovering the truth here and there.”

Hyunmi nodded in realization. Sungjong busted them, Seulyi and the Hatter both had a hunch all along, Sir Hoya bartered his silence, and Dongwoo hinted of his knowledge the entire time. Who could guarantee the others were oblivious to it?

“What about a potion to wipe out memories?” Woohyun said, too occupied in finding a solution to the point he had missed the talk.

“We wouldn’t have enough d-dragon horns to c-create one,” Sungyeol said, gulping his worries away through coffee.

They continued exchanging all sorts of potion ideas, and Hyunmi was bewildered. She had read the most historical books in the royal library, studying all there was to know regarding herbal recipes. Apparently there was a whole new world she wasn’t exposed to, the magical one. What if the missing ingredient to cure her father was the need for magic?

“W-What about the antidote of a love potion?” Sungyeol suddenly suggested.

“There is an antidote for that?” Hyunmi stood perplexed at every information escaping their lips.

“You mean to tell us you d-didn’t know?”

Hyunmi turned to Woohyun looking like a lost lamb.

“The antidote only works on those who have consumed a love potion. For lovers whose affections bloomed naturally, such methods won’t work,” Woohyun explained.

“Alas, I have several antidotes in my possession,” Myungsoo confessed, a little disappointed he won’t see the use of it now.

“P-Perhaps we could use it on someone else someday,” Sungyeol suggested.

Hyunmi pursed her lips together, suddenly remembering Seulyi and the effect the potion had on her. Curiosity began to brew in her.

“I wonder,” she began, catching their attention, “What happens to all feelings of love and affection once the antidote is consumed?”

“It disappears. Poof!” Myungsoo spoke, shaking his fingers as he hovered his hand in front of her eyes like an attempt at a magic trick. “I heard some cases whereby the feeling cultivates into a stronger emotion, lingering even after the love potion’s effect was stripped away.”

How deep was Seulyi’s affection for the Hatter? Was it at a phase where she was truly in love? Or would the dopamine disappear as soon as the spell was lifted? The need to try it out was suddenly very tempting.

“There is no need to experiment with it, Hyunmi,” Woohyun said, noticing the look of mischief on her face. He grinned. “Love is never selfish.”

The rest were rendered speechless once the god of affection began to talk about his passion.

“In the end, love requires sacrifices to be made. It asks us give up our treasures in exchange for the other person. It requires true selflessness in order to genuinely make that exchange.”

Hyunmi squinted her eyes, eyeing him playfully. “Days ago you barely knew how to define love.”

“Days ago I hadn’t realized I was deeply in love with you. I am willing to do anything for you, even if it means to be forsaken by my own mother.”

This, she did not expect. Her heart began to constrict with guilt and pain. Woohyun was ready to sacrifice his life for her, and she didn’t even have the courage to confess their secret relationship to her father. If she could find a magical potion that could cure her father, maybe she wouldn’t be afraid of telling him the truth. She wanted to be free from her engagement to Prince Sunggyu and wished to announce of the man she truly loved instead.

Perhaps it was time to confess to her father. Surely a parent’s love would tolerate a child’s ill behavior. The sake of her future happiness was at stake.

“You know what,” Myungsoo began, exhaling loudly to the point it gushed the hair on his forehead upward. “Maybe it would be better to directly talk to the knight and Diamond’s princess. It seems no amount of magic is going to fix this.”

The optimistic shimmer on Woohyun’s face began to fade, exposing his inability to find a solution. He had never looked so solemn ever since the start of their courtship.

“Sir Hoya expects to find happiness with his maiden, even if she happens to be a princess. I am a god of my words and I stand by my promise. We shall find a solution,” he declared, fueling his own morale.

Hyunmi’s lips tugged into a sheepish smile. She loved and admired every bit of him, including his positive beliefs. At this point, however, she did not see a solution. The smallest corner within her heart would like to trust his optimism, yet couldn’t.

“How will we do that?” She asked, trying to inject supportiveness in her voice. Her doubt could obstruct cupid’s divine faith, and she could not risk being discovered by him.

“It seems there is only one thing we can really do,” Woohyun spoke, looking at her. He took her hands, stroking his thumb against hers.

“Convince the King of Heart to allow freedom of choice.”


	23. King's Decision

They returned to the Hearts Kingdom, landing at the balcony of her room. Her feet touched the cemented floor like a lightweight feather being dropped, a movement so graceful it would put goddesses to shame.

Woohyun did not realize he had been staring, completely mesmerized. He watched her backside, the way her long hair bounced in a way like they were waltzing. The princess was known for her beauty, but looking at her now, there was more to her that radiated with an everglow. Perhaps he had seen something others were blinded to, perhaps he was madly in love.

By the time he blinked, she was staring at him with utmost concentration. He saw the creases on her forehead transform her into a more thoughtful and wiser women of her age, and her lips were puckered in a way he wanted to kiss. She was observing him, and he was reading her.

“What is it, love?” He finally questioned, caressing the side of her arms in tender strokes.

The way he called out to her in such a loving manner, followed by a smile, never failed to make her heart race faster. “Staring at you reassures me that every problem shall come to pass. What sort of sorcery is this?” She said, genuine in her inclination.

Woohyun’s smile stretched brighter, his lips parting to show his perfect set of teeth. He placed both hands around her cheeks, warming her up. “You are putting your faith in me. It grants me more confidence to work out a solution.”

“You certainly will.” She smiled, her cheeks lifting up. “Does it add more confidence if I keep staring?”

“All it does is add the desire to kiss you.”

Hyunmi blinked her eyes very quickly, instinctively wetting her lips. She kept them tucked inside, because as much as she wished for the same to happen, they were at a place where boundaries had to be drawn. Oh, how wild he was making her heart race. And the lad only grinned in oblivion.

“For a moment I thought I might have missed your presence, but on second thought, I’d prefer it if you stayed away longer.”

The loving yearning disguised as thick mockery could only come from one person, or rather, animal. The purple cat stood on its four paws, twirling its tail like a snake dancing to a snake charmer.

“You wouldn’t have survived without me. Seulyi does not know how to feed you.” Hyunmi saw past Sungjong’s harsh words, and ran to pick him up in her arms. But upon realizing the cat had grown too heavy, she let him be.

“How wrong you are, Hyunmi. She prepared me a meal of such delight I thought she was trying to kill me with an overdose,” Sungjong spoke, sticking his tongue out, making his whiskers vibrate.

The princess laughed, hearing Woohyun’s symphonic tune mingling with hers. She didn’t realize she had been homesick until she was home again.

The cat stood there, observing her. He was certain something must have happened between her and Cupid during the trip, but he did not dare ask for it would sicken him. He watched the smile growing on her face—as hopeful as the turtledove holding a freshly plucked olive leaf in its beak for the first time.

“Hyunmi, we should decide on a time best suited to talk to the king,” Woohyun interrupted the serenity with a greater importance.

“Oh yes, I shall go and talk to my father to have a meeting arranged and—”

Ah, that reminded Sungjong of a message he was supposed to deliver.

“The king wishes to speak to you as soon as you arrive,” he spoke.

The princess blinked, pointing a guilty finger to herself. “To me?”

“To the both of you.”

Sungjong grinned his signature cheshire grin. It hid away his greatest fears and worries toward the lovers.

They delayed no longer and headed to the door of her room. It suddenly dawned on Woohyun that he had stepped inside her personal chamber for the first time, but he did not stay there for long. As soon as he had the chance to leave his mark and spread his flowery aroma, she had already held the door open, asking him to exit. The excitement only lasted in the spur of a moment.

The walk to the main throne room was filled with silence. They were afraid any statement of fear would be countered with affectionate words. When that happened, they wouldn’t be able to stop themselves from wanting to express their love at a deeper level. So the silence carried away their desires and anxieties until they reached the room.

Two guards on either side pulled the door open, revealing the pristine white chamber. The path to the throne where the king was seated at suddenly seemed a lightyear away, and they did not know why. The king was surrounded by Hoya and Kihyun. Dongwoo, Soonkyu, and Hyoyeon were all lined up on the side. The heavy atmosphere made it impossible to take a step forward, but they mustered their courage and took a leap of faith.

“Father.”

“Your Majesty.”

The two bowed down in front of the king in perfect synchronization, like they had practiced their movements for a ballroom dance. The sight made the king’s eyebrow twitch.

“I would like to—” Hyunmi stopped talking the moment her father strictly held his hand up, motioning her to halt. He looked infuriated for whatever reason, and it made her heart thud louder in fear.

“Let me speak.” The king used a tone of authority that for once showcased he was no fool to the crown. “I have received news so absurd I could barely believe it. But I would like to confirm it with my very own eyes and ears.”

Everyone was tense.

“Are you two in a courtship?”

Hyunmi widened her eyes, feeling a hole forming in her chest which swallowed her entire being. This couldn’t be. Had they not been careful enough? How did he discover the truth? Would he punish them?

“No, Your Majesty, I believe there must be some misunderstanding,” Woohyun quickly spoke, holding his front like a stone wall about to be demolished.

Hyunmi glanced sideways, returning from the hollowness she had fallen into. It wasn’t that Woohyun was ashamed of their relationship, but he valued it so much to the extend of hiding it. He was willing to lie in order to protect her.

However, as she had earlier said, looking at him brought forth a new set of assurance and confidence. He fought for their relationship, and she set her eyes on the same goal. A small light flickered within her.

“It is true, father,” Hyunmi boldly declared before her old man. She grabbed Woohyun’s hand in hers, feeling his fingers tensing up to their display as a couple. “We are in love.”

At this, the sisters began to snort a laughter, giggling through the hands covering their mouth. They nudged each other, pointing at the youngest one as if she were crazy.

Hoya and Dongwoo showed similar expression of worries. Had she given up? Was she out of her mind? Why would she come clean?

“In love?” The king repeated her words, throwing his gaze with a mocking scoff. “You don’t even understand what it means to be in love.”

“I assume that you do, dear father?” Hyunmi challenged back, entering a dangerous territory.

The old man stared at her with disbelief, his face growing red with fury and embarrassment. The color of his attire withered in comparison to the furious blush on his face.

“Could the relationship between you and mother be defined as love?” Hyunmi continued attacking, spilling the ideals she had been holding unto. For a long time she had known, she would never want to be like her parents.

“This conversation is over. You will marry Prince Sunggyu and that is final. I shall arrange a wedding ceremony for next week,” her father spoke in his own rage of fitted fury. “Perhaps your sanity shall return once you have become someone’s betrothed.”

“I object!” Hyunmi began raising her voice, stomping her feet to emphasize her argument. She thought she displayed the authoritative disposition of a future queen, but to others, she looked like a child throwing a tantrum.

Woohyun was confused, not knowing what to do when the royal family fought like this. They were supposed to request for a freedom of choice, but were brought further and further away from an accomplishment. He wanted to wrap his arms around Hyunmi and stop her ramblings with a kiss, but he was certain the king would behead him right that instant.

“I decide on your husband, and it will certainly not be some second rate god we barely even know,” the king shouted.

Hyunmi glared at her father—her respect for him dissolving into grains of sand casted over a wide ocean. How dare he insult Woohyun? He squeezed her hands softly, announcing his pride hadn’t been damaged. But stubbornness did run in the family for generations.

“You must know, father, that I was the one who invited the chimera to destroy the masquerade ball. If you insist on a wedding between me and Prince Sunggyu, I am not afraid to let the chimera swallow me alive this time.”

The others gasped, witnessing a threat that had gone too far. She was betting on her own life, showing her great disposition to the marriage. Likewise, the king was equally hot headed.

“What a foolish girl. This shows you are too young to learn the meaning of love!”

“I may not know what love is, but I know what it is not,” Hyunmi kept rebounding his words, her anger rising like an eruptive volcano.

“Really?”

“It isn’t an emotion that can be forced.”

“Nonsense! I loved your mother even though we were forced into marriage.”

“But she never loved you back!”

Silence spread across the room to the point a fallen needle would wish to mute itself out.

Hyunmi realized the weight of the words she had uttered, knowing she had crossed the line. The fury on her father’s face shone no more, and a great storm of sadness and embarrassment overcame him. The king suffered a long-term disease, but injected with despair, he looked closer to death. At this point, the princess wished he had stayed angry instead.

The king bowed his head to the floor, refusing to let anyone watch his dejected state. “Hoya,” he called out to his knight, hearing the clanking of Hoya’s steel attire as he moved to the king’s side.

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

The king weaved a heavy finger towards the couple. The movement was so quick no one caught his hand trembling. “Lock the princess up and banish Woohyun from our kingdom.”

The command surprised everyone who swarmed to the king with numerous protests. When damage was dealt, guilt came flooding afterwards.

“Father! Please give me a chance to explain. I—”

“You do not know your limits, Hyunmi. You are not the assiduous princess I raised you to be. Cupid proved himself to be a bad influence on you,” the king spoke a great lamentation. He signalled Hoya’s men to come and grab the wriggling princess like she was a dangerous prisoner.

Woohyun watched his grip around her hand break free. He tried to snatch her fingers for the second time, missing it by inches apart. The men appeared to pull him away. He shouted at them to treat the princess as a lady should be treated, but they disregarded him. She seemed to not mind when she had a different focus.

“He did his job and tried to make me fall for the Prince of Spade. It isn’t his fault I fell for him instead!” Hyunmi shouted, no longer bashful about her love declarations. She tried jumping and moving around wildly, but there was a reason why these knights were set to care for the king. They were the strongest of all and held them down.

“Your Majesty, I beg of you,” Woohyun quickly said, moving to the king as he dropped down on his knees. He ignored the shameful gasps around him, mocking the god who bowed down before a mere mortal.

The king raised his eyebrows in shock. He did not expect his to go to such lengths to prove her innocence.

“It isn’t the princess’ fault. I approached her with the intention of stealing her heart.”

“Nonsense! I—” Hyunmi fell silent when Dongwoo and Hoya suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking the king’s view on her.

“You have escalated the problem. Obey father’s words for now, and I shall talk on your behalf when he has calmed down,” Dongwoo whispered to her, so low only the three of them could share the furtive exchange.

“What about Woohyun? Father wants to banish him.”

“Do you genuinely believe it would stop him from seeing you?” Dongwoo stated a good point, knowing he had earned his sister’s trust. He softly patted her shoulders to ease her worries.

Hoya then cued the other guards to release the princess. He looped his arm around the princess, pinching her securely in place to avoid any possible escapes. “She is a woman. She does not need to be manhandled by you men.”

Hyunmi felt the other guards release their hands from her, and she jerked her body away from them, willingly following Hoya whom she trusted. “Surely you will secretly release me, won’t you, Sir Hoya?”

This made him chuckle a little, pulling her towards the grand entrance. “Sorry to disappoint you, Your Highness. You are going to the high tower prison.”

Her faint gasp echoed in the main room before she was taken outside. When the door closed, everyone’s attention fell on Cupid who was still kneeling down on the floor.

The king turned to the handsome young man with deep sadness. He quite liked the fellow, but he obstructed Hyunmi and Prince Sunggyu’s marriage.

“I would like to thank you for your services thus far. You are hereby released from your duty and are allowed to leave this place.”

Woohyun looked up, his hair bobbing at the surprise. His eyes shimmered melancholically, pleading for a second chance.

“It isn’t a suggestion. It is a command,” the king clarified his own words. The longer Woohyun stayed, the harder the princess would fall. The heart of a father couldn’t bear to lose his beloved daughter to a man he did not approve of. He had to be strict and stood firm with his decision.

“Cupid, I banish you from the Heart Kingdom.”


	24. Sister's Suspicion

A knock against the door sounded, but the door remained closed.

“Your Highness, I was ordered to accompany you to the bathing chamber,” Hoya spoke from the other side.

Hyunmi understood her father’s love for her, though it seemed irrational and selfish at times. In the end, parents wanted what was best for their children. Though he had her locked up, she always received first rate treatment for a princess.

She opened the door, seeing Hoya’s face. His lips were pressed tighter than usual, and his pupils diverted in ways to avoid any eye contact. The behavior aroused her suspicions at once.

“I am aware of your plans with Princess Biah,” she spoke as they descended the long spiraling staircase.

He stopped in front of her, turning to her completely appalled and blanched out. He rubbed his hands together to plea. “Please forgive me, Your Highness. I do not have any intention to hinder the king’s plan to wed Prince Dongwoo off. However, you understand how much I love the princess.”

“I do not have any intention to turn you in either,” Hyunmi replied, lifting the side of her lips to a playful smirk. She passed him, leading the way downwards. "If I were to marry Prince Sunggyu by force, perhaps I would have done the same thing.”

“Your Highness,” Hoya trailed off, following after the princess. He was at such a loss he forgot his duty to remain in front of her as a knight.

“The only reason my brother is willing to wed Princess Biah is because he thinks he is saving my relationship. However, I would not be able to live with myself knowing that my happiness made other people suffer. We will find a solution.”

Though her backside was the only vision he had of her, he could imagine the determined flicker in her eyes. Princess Hyunmi was the most obedient princess who could at the same time be the first to initiate a rebellion. For once, he treated it as a good thing.

“We are exchanging letters to each other,” Hoya confessed. He wasn’t a man of many words, but he trusted her enough, believing she would appreciate the knowledge of their progress.

“Courting letters? How wonderful.” Hyunmi clasped her hands together, remembering the time when Woohyun had confessed by reciting his version of a courting letter to her.

She genuinely hoped their happiness could stretch onto an endless measure.

 

Hoya escorted her back to the high tower chamber where she would remain imprisoned until her father lifted the ban. Knowing Woohyun would visit at night, she did not object to the punishment.

When she opened the door, she was greeted with a peculiar sight. Both her sisters were sitting on her bed, the purple cat on Soonkyu’s lap. They greeted her with frolly eye smiles and loud cheers. Hyunmi was confused.

“We were so worried about you and wanted to see how you were doing. This place seems to be quite alright, though not nearly as beautiful as your old room,” Hyoyeon told her. She got up and spun around the room to let the skirts of her dress flutter in circles. She dismissed Hoya, grabbed Hyunmi’s hand, and led her to sit on the bed between both sisters.

It reminded her of the time when they had appeared to congratulate her on her engagement to Prince Sunggyu. There was so much excitement in their tone to believe their congratulatory message was genuine. For the princess who had never received authentic sisterly affection, the slightest act of love made her a fool to their play.

“We have always known about you and Cupid. Oh how wonderful it is to see the truth with my very own eyes. You two make a remarkable pair,” Soonkyu spoke, grabbing both of Hyunmi’s hand in hers.

“We shall convince father to release you and lift his order over Cupid’s exile. We want you two to be happy. You deserve the best, sweet sister,” Hyoyeon added, placing a hand on her sister’s shoulder.

“Really?” The youngest princess blinked her eyes with hope. The ones whom she suspected would go against her turned out to be her greatest allies. In her moment of bliss, she missed the cat rolling its eyes.

“You must tell us, we beg of you, how did you and Cupid meet? How did you fall in love?” Soonkyu showed such desperation to learn of her story.

Whether she wanted to learn the meaning of love, or needed to hear a lovely tale, Hyunmi easily revealed everything to her sisters. Their positive reactions compelled her to expose more and more, until finally, they knew the entire tale.

“That is truly wonderful. He appeared to make you fall for Prince Sunggyu, but fell in love with your beauty and decided to keep you all for himself,” Soonkyu began, nodding her head in approval. “As expected of Cupid.”

“As long as it keeps our sister happy, we shall not complain,” Hyoyeon added.

Hyunmi was momentarily lost. Where had their earlier excitement and approval gone off to? It seemed their words bore a hidden underlying meaning.

“What are you implying?” She uttered in a small whisper. Part of her wanted to know, but another part knew curiosity killed the cat, except for Sungjong.

The two sisters were surprised, exchanged a look with one another, and turned to their sister with worried frowns sinking in their forehead.

“He is the god of love and desire who can make any woman fall in love for his desired target. If he wanted you to fall for Prince Sunggyu, he would easily complete the task on the first day,” Soonkyu elaborated.

This got Sungjong to look up from her lap, its eyes gleaming with alertness. Even his tail had stopped dancing and laid idle by his side. They were on to something, and he found himself agreeing.

“Woohyun told me his abilities could not be used against our will. An existing affection is needed in order for his power to work. Considering the absence of my affection towards Prince Sunggyu, it was bound to fail,” Hyunmi explained, losing confidence in her own voice.

“And you easily believed that?” Hyoyeon shot.

Hyunmi parted her lips to say something, but her voice was unwilling to argue.

“You may have gotten older by the year, but you are as naive and gullible as you always have been, little sister,” Hyoyeon continued, exhaling deeply on her behalf.

Hyunmi felt their arms around her shoulder—heavy like the world’s burden had been added to her weight. In the silence, she heard her heart race itself to a non-existing finish line. She was suddenly afraid.

“What is it you truly want to convey?” She asked, her voice more timid than she had meant it to be.

“Sister, there is no easier way to confess our suspicions,” Soonkyu said, shutting her eyes momentarily. “We want to be genuinely happy for you, but a part of us are afraid he used his abilities to make you fall for him.”

Impossible. It was an outrageous thought. Woohyun’s feelings for her were sincere. He couldn’t possibly deceive her. Not after the bond they shared. Not after last night.

“You must retrace your memories and find out when you started falling in love for him. Why did you fall for him in the first place?” Hyoyeon added.

“Why?” Hyunmi repeated the question, trailing off as she set her gaze on the floor.

Why? She did not know why. She had come to believe no logical explanation was required to be in love. One day, those feelings blossomed like a budding flower blooming in the springtime. All of a sudden, he had invaded her thoughts, made her heart flutter, and elicited her happiness through his presence alone.

“You can’t even remember, can you?” Hyoyeon asked in disbelief, shaking her head out of shame. “It is a definite sign he is using you. You are not genuinely in love with him—you are under his spell.”

Hyunmi did not want to believe it. Her heart weighed like an anchor, not knowing where to attach herself to. Her eyes screeched shut against the pain, filtering warm tears as it pooled on the side of her eyes. She did not want her sisters to find her in her most vulnerable state, yet they did.

“Dear, we care about you as much as father does. Perhaps you should try to see things from his perspective. No father would let his daughter wander with an unknown man,” Soonkyu spoke, rubbing soothing circles on Hyunmi’s back to comfort her. “If you wish to go against father’s command and choose to follow the man who forced your love, we won’t be there to stop you.”

“Cupid’s power is strong, after all. We understand if you’ll turn against your family and choose his love instead,” Hyoyeon added, obviously steering her answer to a particular direction. She put her head against her sister’s for a final show of support.

They decided it would be best to leave Hyunmi for now and have her ponder in her thoughts. The two princesses left, but Sungjong stayed behind. He had morphed into his human form, assuming she needed a human friend to talk to instead of a feline.

“You must think I am foolish. I don’t know what to believe,” Hyunmi opened up to him. She always did. Though he had a runny mouth and easily spread gossip, she still trusted Sungjong as her confidant.

The human cat sat on her bed, biting his lips to the point it would tear his delicate skin. His own mind was conflicted. Hearing the sister’s words, as poisonous as they may be, brought him to a certain extent of agreement. He was quite fond of Woohyun, but he couldn’t put his full trust in him.

“Please say something, Sungjong,” Hyunmi finally pleaded. She turned around, finding herself on her knees against his feet. She rested her hand and chin on his lap, staring at him with teary eyes. She needed any statement to confirm she should trust Woohyun wholeheartedly.

“I do not think you will appreciate what I am about to tell you,” Sungjong began. There was no hint of playfulness on his face, which she understood as a warning. He knew something.

This would end up killing her someday, but she proceeded anyway. “Tell me.”

Sungjong hated himself for it, but knew he’d despise himself even more if he kept the knowledge to himself. With a heavy heart, he recalled the memory.

“Do you remember the day when we visited Aphrodite’s temple, and I returned inside to retrieve my missing bell?”

“Yes.”

“I overheard Cupid and Aphrodite talking,” he confessed, swallowing down his saliva. He could not retract his intention to inform her. “They were talking of a plan, of a mission.”

“What is it?” The princess asked, her pupils seemingly shivering against the tears forming inside.

Sungjong took in a deep breath and shut his eyes.

“A mission to make you fall for Cupid, and ensure it wouldn't be the other way around.”

His words struck Hyunmi like a lightning dagger, stabbing her fragile heart over and over again, yet it couldn’t bleed. Because it needed to keep beating in order to hurt all over again. The tears flowing from her eyes could not amount to the immense pain and shock she felt, so they froze in her eyes like a night creature refusing to see daylight.

It must have been a mistake, she was certain of. He spoke every word laced with undeniable affection. He provided her a surreal sense of safety and security. He risked his life and broke the rules to be with her. He kissed her with such tenderness. He made love with such passion. He taught her the meaning of love. He loved her.

Of course, those feelings could easily be fabricated when a love potion was used.

She recognized her similar symptoms to that of Seulyi’s. Authentic feelings were a thin line away from forged ones, and perhaps she had been feeling an illusion all along. She was the true fool. He misused her trust and abused her love.

Yet, it didn’t stop her from loving him. As much as he was the devil in disguise, she loved him too much to hate him.

The potion was too strong. She couldn’t think clearly in accordance to her logic when her emotion was heavily under its influence. She needed to break free, and an idea sprung to her mind.

“Call Seulyi for me,” she told Sungjong.

“What? Do you expect me to descend all those stairs only to return here afterwards?” Sungjong showed his great reluctance, letting himself fall spreadeagled on her bed.

Hyunmi was too consumed by her mixture of feelings to haul over his refusal. She stomped her way to the door, pulling the handle open, only to find Seulyi standing outside with her arm raised for a knock. What an impeccable timing.

“Perfect! I need you,” Hyunmi declared, pulling her head maid inside and shutting the door behind her. She requested Seulyi to take a seat next to Sungjong as she continued prancing in front of them, deeply in thought.

“What is this about?” Seulyi whispered to the male beside her.

“Apparently Cupid used a love potion to make the princess fall for him,” Sungjong replied in an equally soft whisper.

“What?” She breathed a loud shock. “Why would he commit such treason?”

Sungjong decided not to answer this one, hoping cupid could offer a proper explanation before his image completely shattered through a bad reputation.

“I have made up my mind!” The princess shouted, pumping her fist against the palm of her hand. She turned to the other two with a crooked smile on her face, happy at the solution she had obtained, but unhappy she had to seek one in the first place.

“I need you two to visit Myungsoo and retrieve the antidote of a love potion.”

“Antidote of a love potion? How will we possibly get there? We do not know the way and—”

“You can count on us, Hyunmi!” Seulyi showed an entirely different reaction. She clenched Sungjong around his neck, preventing him from withering the princess’ intention. This was her golden opportunity to see the love of her life, and no talking cat would prevent it.

“Hyunmi,” Sungjong began, breaking free from Seulyi’s grasps. “For whatever reason do you need the antidote for?”

Hyunmi sighed, solemnly staring at the bottom of her long dress. She wasn’t sure of the answer, but thought it was the best possible solution for now. She loved Woohyun, that she was certain of. And perhaps, it became the root of all problems.

“I want to test the genuinity of my feelings,” she spoke, her voice as calm as the sea before meeting a raging storm. “I will consume the antidote. If my feelings do not waver, I know it was genuine after all.”


	25. Lover's Tale

That afternoon, Seulyi and Sunjong went off to search for a horse. They were aided by Hoya who sneaked them out of the castle without posing any question.

“Return before dinner time,” was all he said, opening the gates towards the forest.

Seulyi had never mounted a horse, not being given such privileges when she was only a servant. Sungjong was a cat. He had no usage learning how to ride a horse, though he regretted it today. Four times they had nearly fallen of the horse, and three times they almost lost the horse itself.

They didn’t remember the trip taking several hours, but the blame was mainly placed on their lacking sense of direction. Every tree was monogamous, and they had only soared across the sky before. Who would remember the way?

“Oh! I-If it isn’t Miss Nightgown and the cat.” A voice chimed from a distance.

The two helpless soul looked at their savior, never before feeling such joy at the sight of the hyperactive, coffee addicted March Hare.

“Sungyeol!” Seulyi called out to him, trying to direct the horse to his direction. She kicked the animal, but it had more interest eating the flower bed below its hooves.

Sungyeol laughed, approaching them instead. His black stallion had no problem obeying his will. “Why are you two out here? Where is the Princess and Cupid?” He asked, gazing at his surrounding.

“It is just the two of us today,” Seulyi answered. She stared curiously at the humongous sack over his shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“I- I have come to c-collect my coffee beans. There is an entire plantation nearby,” Sungyeol beamed from ear to ear.

Sungjong remarked the march hare’s familiarity with the area. “Say, could you show us the way to the hatter’s place? We have been lost for the past few hours.”

“Most certainly. I am certain the hatter would be delighted to see you too,” Sungyeol said, seemingly much calmer today. He obviously hadn’t taken his daily dosage of coffee yet.

The way to hatter’s place was very nearby, but required passing through certain hidden paths to arrive. How could anyone have memorized the route?

Sungyeol got off his horse, opening the door without knocking first. “Myungsoo, you’d be delighted to see whom I picked up in the middle of the forest.”

“Hm?” Myungsso was playing with the broken pieces of an unfortunate teacup, his legs stretched out and leaning against the wooden table. He lazily tilted his head to the door, seeing two familiar figures enter his place. His lips shimmered into a smile. He retracted his feet and stood up immediately to offer them a warm welcome.

“Cat! Miss Nightgown!” He called out, approaching them with open arms.

“My name is Sungjong,” the cat answered. He was in his human form, but his purple cat ears and long cat tail were still visible.

Seulyi had gone quiet when Myungsoo greeted her with a hug, giving her a peck on both sides of her cheeks. Perhaps it was a customary way to greet one another, but considering it was Myungsoo, her face heated up with a red blush.

“To what pleasure do we owe your valuable visitation?” Myungsoo asked, clueless to the change in Seulyi’s color. He could’ve kissed her on the lips and still not understand if she were to faint.

“Uhm… Cause I missed you,” Seulyi mumbled under her breath, grinning at the thought of being kissed by Myungsoo. But when Sungjong nudged her arm, she remembered a much greater importance. “An antidote! Hyunmi tasked me to come and retrieve the antidote to a love potion.”

Myungsoo and Sungyeol stared at one another, cocking their head in confusion.

“Has someone been given a love potion? I don’t recall Woohyun saying anything about it. They seemed so reluctant when I mentioned it last time,” Myungsoo pondered out loud, humming a low note.

“It is quite an emergency. We can’t provide the details for now,” Seulyi tried. She couldn’t possibly confess she had drunk the love potion, neither could she speak of Hyunmi’s suspicions. Yet, they needed that potion.

“If you refuse to help us out, I could always report back to cupid and the princess about your lack of cooperation,” Sungjong spoke, smirking at the hatter who remained stoic despite the threat.

“That shan’t be necessary, my dear feline friend. I am more than willing to help out,” Myungsoo spoke, retrieving a small crystal vial from his pocket. It contained clear liquid inside that brimmed with the reflection of a sparkling diamond. “I do require a certain price.”

“Price?” Seulyi asked, biting her lips with fear. “Money and gold I do not possess. There is nothing of worth I could offer you.”

“Yes, there is, Miss Nightgown. I require a simple price of your time.” Myungsoo smiled as he approached her. He took her hand in his, placed the vial in her palm, and directed her fingers to wrap around it. “I’d like to spend more time with you.”

Seulyi was at a disbelief, too petrified to say anything in return. Her heart jumped with ecstasy. The idea of being with Myungsoo made her feel giddy inside, like fireworks blasting in her mind.

“I shall take your silence as your agreement,” he whispered lowly, releasing his hand from her. His touch left a warmth she wouldn’t forget.

“Come back soon! We’ll be hosting another unbirthday party,” Sungyeol told them, waving his hands as the two left. Then he took a cup of coffee, and returned to his usual crazy self.

 

Ascending the staircase needed more effort and energy than finding the way to hatter’s lair. Sungjong had transformed into his cat form, demanding Seulyi to carry him up. He should’ve known she would much rather leave him at the foot of the stairs. So they both had no choice but to climb up.

“Hyunmi!” Both called out at the same time, pushing the wooden door open with sweat dripping off their forehead. They panted heavily, snatching a gasp of fresh air, before stomping inside.

The princess was baffled seeing their state, unsure whether she had to show sympathy or take it in a positive light and chuckle. “Did Myungsoo give you the antidote?” She focused on their mission instead.

“Most definitely. He also asked me to spend some time with him,” Seulyi spoke, handing the small vial to her friend. Then she laid down on the bed, letting her heart rate calm down.

“That is wonderful. You do not need my permission to go and meet him,” Hyunmi told her. She held the vial against the light from the window. The night was getting darker—the starlight illuminated through the crystal glass, creating glittering sparkles against the clear liquid. The drink was seemingly harmless, but bore the fate of her heart.

What if she lost her entire feelings for Woohyun? Had she been trapped in a maze of treachery, entirely blinded by love? What if her feelings remained after all? Would it showcase her lack of faith in him? Whatever emotion was spiraling within her, it was strong enough to verbally attack and embarrass her father. The guilt beckoned her to consume the antidote.

“Wait,” Seulyi quickly said, halting the princess from doing anything she would end up regretting. Though it was the princess’ emotion at stake, she felt the anxieties on her friend’s behalf. “What if you’ll lose your feelings? What will you tell Woohyun?”

Obviously, Hyunmi hadn’t thought that far yet. There were too many problems connected to one another—being able to solve at least one would lift a big burden from her shoulder. Honestly, she had no idea what to expect and heard her heartbeat drumming loudly in her ears.

“I suppose there is only one way to find out.”

She stared at the vial in her hand, taking a deep breath before making a commitment she did not know the results of. She had to confirm Woohyun’s innocence. She couldn’t live with doubts and suspicions roaming around the corner of her mind. She wanted to trust him entirely. She needed proof of his genuinity.

In one swift movement, she gulped the entire drink.

Sungjong and Seulyi watched in anticipation, waiting for a change to happen. They had expected something extravagant, preparing for the worst possible scenario, but all it did was causing the princess to cough rather dramatically.

“Hyunmi, are you okay?” Seulyi asked worriedly, wanting to approach her friend. Before she could move a foot, a dark shadow appeared, covering the moonlight’s glow radiating through the window. Her heart sunk in fear, looking up to the window to see the arrival of cupid.

The princess continued coughing, finding support when she clenched her hand against one of the bed’s pillar. The strength momentarily flowed out from her body, and the vial dropped down on the floor with a loud cling. It caught everyone’s attention, including Woohyun’s.

He stepped down from the window sill, a look of confusion suffused his face. His main concern should’ve been his lover’s coughing, but something about the vial pried for his attention. He closed in to her, the coughing muting itself in his mind. He bent down, retrieving the vial in his hand. It was opened and empty. To a normal human being, the liquid was odorless. But to a god of love and affection, he immediately knew what it was.

His eyes reflected his state of perplexity as he stared at the princess. “Did you drink the antidote?” he asked, his voice unstable and laced with fear. He held the vial out to her as a fatal evidence to his question.

The others did not understand why he had tensed up, why he looked so broken and fragile in that moment.

“I did,” Hyunmi answered, feeling the oxygen returning to her lungs. She regained her usual composure, staring at Woohyun to test the condition of her heart. And indeed, there was still a furtive happiness to see him, an eagerness to be with him, and the unconditional desire to love him. Her feelings were genuine. Woohyun hadn’t tricked her. The confirmation made her smile, not realizing the falter in his expression.

“Woohyun, I—”

“How could you do that?” Woohyun shouted, interrupting what she had interpreted as joy. His eyes bore into her with shame, disbelief, and anger all at the same time. The eyebrows furrowed into a frown, an understatement to the overwhelming sense of betrayal he felt.

“W-what?” Hyunmi questioned, silencing her voice a little. She had never seen him this angry. In fact, she had never seen him in his angered state. This image was a new side of him, and she hated the fact she was the reason for it.

“Why would you, out of all people, need to drink an antidote to the love potion?” Woohyun continued asking, shutting his eyes as if he could read the answer in blind darkness.

Hyunmi stared at her friends who were equally silenced, if not, more frightened than she was. They didn’t have an answer for her, she brought this upon herself.

“I heard rumors,” she confessed quietly, trying to maintain eye contact even when he looked murderous. “People told me you gave me a love potion in order to fall for you.”

Her reply was the worst possible answer she could offer. He exhaled a loud and deep sigh, shutting his eyes, running his hand over his hair in disappointment. He then opened his eyes, staring right into her soul. He parted his lips, delivering his heartbroken misery in a short whisper.

“And you believed them?”

Hyunmi parted her lips, replying his statement with a deafening silence. Realization hit her right then and there, registering how foolish she had been. She had professed of her undying love towards him, yet got easily swayed away by little words of skepticism. She declared her faith for him, yet believed others when they spoke of cupid’s ill intention. She should’ve trusted him. She should’ve trusted her feelings for him. She loved him.

“Woohyun, I am—”

Her sentence lingered midway when she noticed something amiss. Woohyun slowly crouched towards the floor, clutching his chest with one hand, gaping his mouth in pain. “What happened to you?”

He quickly held his hand up, stopping her from reaching him. He panted heavily, every single exhale filled with excruciating pain that tortured his entire body. His eyes flickered to the princess, twitching with remorse.

“Remember when I told you gods do not perish?” he questioned, exhaustion in his voice.

“You said gods fall eternally ill instead,” Hyunmi recited, remembering that night.

“A condition far more terrifying than death,” Woohyun said, softening his glance, showing the rawness of his desolated emotion. “To a god of love, the worst damage one could inflict against me, is the absence of trust.”

Hyunmi batted her eyelids, each movement bringing forth the tears. Her heart clenched with unbearable pain, afraid of his words.

“And you, my love, has shown me the greatest act of distrust.”

“Woohyun, it was a mere potion. I only consumed a little. I… I wanted to trust you, and now I do,” Hyunmi spoke, watching in fear when Woohyun started stepping away from her. She started chasing after him, only to tangle her feet against her gown, falling against the floor like the pathetic faith she spoke of. “Please, I never should’ve doubted my feelings in the first place.”

Woohyun leaped unto the window sill, crouching down as he gazed at her with longing in his eyes, and a quiver to his lips. “And yet you did,” he whispered, flashing her a smile she would only remember in her memories.

Because the moment he jumped out of the window and flew away, Hyunmi knew he wasn’t coming back.


	26. Princess' Persistence

Perhaps she had been wrong. Perhaps he would return again someday. But when the night appeared, Woohyun had completely disappeared. There was no melodious sound from a tiple, no scent of fresh roses filling her surrounding, no words of endearing flatteries being spoken. He was gone.

Hyunmi laid on her bed, crouching and nearly wrapping her arms around her knees. For several nights in a row, her tears continued staining her bed. It had only been a few days ago when he had been here with her, nestled in each other’s arms. The scent of roses still lingered on her pillow, but it was faint and on the verge of disappearing. It was the last sort of tangible memory she had of him, though she couldn’t hold on to it. She was afraid losing it meant she had lost him forever.

What had she done?

The next day, she fell down at her father’s feet, pleading for forgiveness. She had meant to retract her ill-mannered speech since the first day, and no longer saw a reason to delay it. After she became a subject to his mercy, the princess asked to be freed from the prison chamber.

“Will you accept Prince Sunggyu’s hand into marriage? We have already set a date five day from today,” the king spoke, his voice deprived of any humor.

Hyunmi blinked her eyes, the tears staining her long eyelashes. “Father, I may have withdrawn my unmannered words from that day, but my affections towards Woohyun stands firm. I love him.”

Her voice bore a new confidence she hadn’t felt before. Prior to this moment, she had been engulfed in a pool of hesitation and embarrassment, unable to convey her feelings to the one it was meant for. She never told Woohyun she loved him, and only accepted his love in return. She had been so selfish.

“Until you change your mind, I will not let you out of here. The wedding is in five days. You will marry the prince either with or without your consent,” the king spoke coldly, completely disregarding her confession.

“Father, no! I have to get out. I have to find Woohyun and apologize,” Hyunmi said, flinging herself to her father’s arm. She held on with so much strength, unwilling to let go until she was released. But her father showed his ignorance when he swung away from her grip, leaving her on the floor as she fell. He walked out of the chamber, leaving her in the high tower prison by herself.

It was all her fault. Perhaps Woohyun would have been better off without her, but her longing for him didn’t succumb into such possibilities. Even if she caused him unbearable pain, she wanted to be selfish once more and continue to love him.

But how could she possible do so when she was locked up, only regaining freedom when she would become someone else’s wife?

“Hyunmi, cheer up.”

The princess tilted her head, wondering why she heard Seulyi’s voice when she had been alone in the room.

“Over here, princess.”

This time it was Myungsoo’s voice, and Hyunmi stared at the door to see if anyone had entered. She heard the faint sound of chuckles, and pivoted her entire body to follow the source to it. Through her window, she spotted Myungsoo and Seulyi midair, riding on none other than the chimera.

“What are you two doing here?” She asked, completely puzzled. Yet, the sight of the two together did put a smile to her lips.

“We have come to your rescue. Surely we wouldn’t stand by and watch you get married to the prince while Woohyun is suffering,” Myungsoo said, a twist of malice in his voice. Perhaps he was trying to guilt trip her, and it worked.

“Is he suffering?” Hyunmi felt a stab against her chest. “Do you know where he is?”

“I may not know his exact whereabouts, but I know someone who might possess such knowledge. Come with us, and I shall lead you there,” Myungsoo spoke, guiding his hand to the empty space behind Seulyi. Chi-Chi was bigger than she had remembered, able to carry five people on her back made up of a lion’s body.

“But my father…” Hyunmi trailed off, not knowing what to do. Her logic told her to be a filial daughter and stay in her prison chamber, but her heart could only think of Woohyun.

“He is going to force you to marry a man you don’t love. You won’t be able to escape if you don’t run now,” Seulyi said, arguing a very good point. She reached her hand out, waiting for the princess to make a decision.

Staying in the chamber decayed her like a red rose losing its petals over time. Despite her father’s sickness, she couldn’t surrender to a future of bleakness. Perhaps, she could find a cure if she managed to find Woohyun.

With new confidence, she grabbed Seulyi’s hand, carefully leaped on top of the chimera and sat down. The creature was surprisingly tame today.

“It seems you posses the power to create havoc, princess,” Myungsoo began speaking as the chimera darted off into the sky, leaving behind the princess’ barren prison cell.

Hyunmi kept silent, unwilling to argue back, for she found truth in his statement.

“Had I known you planned on consuming the antidote yourself, I never would’ve handed it over,” Myungsoo spoke, chuckling bitterly to himself. His tone indicated a greater knowledge in his possession.

“How so?” The princess asked.

“Because Cupid’s magic doesn’t work on himself,” Myungsoo answered, elongating the silence to let reality sink in to her. “He could use his power to make you fall in love with anyone—anyone but himself. For the same reason, he is unable to fall for you using godly tricks.”

Hyunmi blinked her eyes, keeping her silence. She perfectly comprehended the hatter’s words, but was too afraid of the guilt following her if his words rang true.

“You two genuinely loved each other.”

And yet, she had successfully chased him away, hurting the one man who had ever loved her for who she was within, and not for her outer appearance alone.

“I couldn’t stand seeing you like this, Hyunmi. So I asked Myungsoo for help. He knows someone who can help us,” Seulyi explained.

“Who is it?” Hyunmi asked curiously.

Myungsoo remained quiet, instead steering Chi-Chi closer to the heart of town. The creature landed on solid ground, high enough not to draw any attention from the citizens. But true shock was found within Hyunmi when she realized the familiar setting.

Aphrodite’s temple.

She followed Myungsoo and Seulyi inside, staring at her surrounding for clues of Woohyun’s whereabouts. But as she reached the front of Aphrodite’s grandiose statue, she found none.

“This place is amazing, but intimidating,” Seulyi said bluntly, wanting to indulge in the marvelous design, yet having to stay alert at all times.

“Do you suppose the goddess knows where Woohyun is?” Hyunmi asked, turning to Myungsoo eagerly. He had been gone for a few days, and she never knew she was capable of missing him to the point of losing sanity.

“Aphrodite is Cupid’s mother, after all. If anyone should have a clue, it would be her,” Myungsoo said, twirling around the place in hasty movements. He stepped forward to the statue, and knocked against it four times. “Oh ma’am, you have a visitor.”

Similar to her previous experience, the ground trembled like the earth was going to swallow itself. Dust fell from the ceiling of the architecture, creating a rainfall of grain and dirt. It accumulated into a thick cloud of dust, making the others cough heavily from the smell itching her nostrils. Myungsoo went to Seulyi, covering her nose before it could reach ber.

Then, in front of the trio, the goddess of love appeared in all her glory.

Aphrodite was as beautiful as before, her beauty transcending the decay of time. Her golden hair extruded such elegance and holiness at the same time. Before, she radiated with a certain beauty that could only be attained through one’s friendliness, but today, she stared down at the three intruders with icy arrogance.

“Excuse me for awaking you from your beauty sleep,” Myungsoo began, taking off his top hat and bowed courteously at her, “But we wanted to inquire you of Woohyun’s whereabouts.”

The goddess’ eyes shifted to him, then returned to Hyunmi with a hardened gaze. She was nothing like the warm and friendly goddess Woohyun had introduced her as. Suddenly Sungjong’s words rang in her mind, reminding her of a supposed plan exchanged between the two deities.

“If you expect me to tell you of my son’s whereabouts, you are greatly mistaken. Ever since meeting you, you have been nothing but trouble to him, and to me.”

Hyunmi was a little frightened at the accusation, but could not accept it without a reason. “I apologize if I have ever trespassed or upset you, but I do not understand what I have done to cause such displeasure,” she spoke, regaining the diplomatic tone in her voice. She was of royal birth, after all, and learned to control her emotions to deliver an intelligent speech at all times.

“The audacity,” Aphrodite muttered under her breath, squinting her eyes at the girl, raw, and stripped away from any pretentious kindness. “Your existence itself was your greatest trespass. People speak of your beauty and worship you as if you are one of us deities. They forgot I was the one who helped bring them into civilization, yet they chose to follow a mere mortal girl who is fairer than a goddess.”

Hyunmi stood perplexed, not knowing what to respond to this sudden tale. She motioned to Myungsoo and Seulyi to hold their silence before bursting out into a counter attack.

“I made a plan to exile you from existence itself. When your father inquired my help in his endeavor to successfully wed you to Prince Sunggyu, I saw a golden opportunity to annihilate you,” Aphrodite spoke, a dark smirk eclipsed over her beautiful face. The image was a stark contrast of each other, bringing discomfort to the onlookers.

The princess found it harder to breath. Woohyun’s mother had planned to kill her.

“I sent Cupid to your kingdom, ensuring he would win the affection of the princess himself. Following your blind love for him, you’d willingly kill yourself if he had required it of you.”

As foolish as it sounded, Hyunmi knew her accusing words bore some truth. If she had to sacrifice her own life in order to save Woohyun, she would have. No doubt. No hesitation. She was entirely his.

“But this idiotic son of mine fell in love with you instead. I suspected some treachery, but he harbored actual affections towards you, foolish enough to fall in love with a lowly mortal.”

Her heart was mixed with the heaviness of her guilt, and the delight of the confession. She had once again affirmed his pure love for her, which came too late. She had made the mistake of mistrusting him, sending him down the road of suffering.

“I warned him to never warrant the love of a mortal, because mortals only know how to hurt one another. Cupid refused to listen to me, spending his days with you instead,” Aphrodite continued, raising her head up high so she could stare at them with a mocking stare of superiority. “Indeed, he returned to me several days ago, wounded, hurt, and on the verge of death.”

“On the verge of death?” Hyunmi shouted, hearing Myungsoo and Seulyi gasp along.

“The woman he loved showed wavering faith, displaying the greatest act of betrayal she could commit by drinking the antidote of a love potion. How foolish have you been to come up with such plans? Cupid is nearly dead because of you.”

It couldn’t be. She thought Woohyun merely avoided her because he was dejected by her attitude. Never in her mind did she consider the possibility of his painful sufferings. The image of Woohyun lying lifeless and helpless in bed broke her heart into a million pieces. It was all because of her.

“Let me fix it! There must be a way for me to restore his health. If I was the cause of his problem, surely I can become his solution,” the princess tried arguing. She believed, with all her heart, that she could restore him back to life.

“You have escalated the problem and threatened the condition of my son’s health. I do not need you near him ever again. I will not allow you to help him,” Aphrodite said strictly, turning the skirt of her long white toga.

“Please.” Hyunmi did the unthinkable and fell on her knees in front of the statue, once again eliciting a surprised gasp from the other two. “Allow me to be of assistance.”

The goddess did not look back once, turning to the statue to return to her origin. “Myungsoo, begone from my temple, and take the princess with you.”

“Well, perhaps you could reconsider your words, ma’am. The princess has truly regretted her action—”

“Do not tempt me into asking Kronos to reduce the time of your life span,” the goddess threatened back, showing zero display of love.

Myungsoo was quieted at once. His shop was already trapped in a weird limbo where it was 6 o’clock at all times. He did not need his lifespan reduced, and sadly went to retrieve the princess.

“Chop, chop, dear. We have to move.” He tried pulling her up, but she resisted his pull and remained on the floor.

“I could not possibly live with myself knowing Woohyun is out there dying because of me,” she spoke, gritting her teeth together. “If it takes my life to save him, if I must die in order for him to live, then I shall willingly offer it!”

Both Myungsoo and Seulyi exchanged a worried glance, both trying to pry the princess back on her feet. She was starting to utter nonsense, not appreciating the life she has been given. But her body remained rooted on the ground like an anchor finding shore.

The goddess stared at the princess, mocking her dramatic speech. “Those blinded by love will utter meaningless words until it is proven. If you are willing to die for my son, I’d like to see you try.”

With that, the goddess pulled on her dress, sweeping the floor’s dust to create a cloud of mist around her. When the fog cleared up, she had disappeared.

“Hyunmi, don’t say things you will regret. Return to the castle with us. The king must be worried sick now,” Seulyi tried arguing, constantly pulling on the princess’ hand.

“As I have said, I shall do whatever it takes to save him. I know there is a way. I’m sure of it. Because a problem can not exist without a solution,” Hyunmi spoke, her gaze fixed on Aphrodite’s statue. She remembered Woohyun telling her the same thing, not knowing how important it ended up being.

Myungsoo held Seulyi by her arm, signaling her to stop hauling the princess who could not be moved. He knew determination once he saw it, and he knew the princess wasn’t all talk without any action. Perhaps it was her guilt, perhaps it was her longing, but Myungsoo believed she loved Woohyun enough to endure.

“What would you like us to do, Your Highness?” He asked.

His acceptance of her endurance made the princess look up in surprise, and she beamed at him appreciatively. “Tell my father not to worry, and that I apologize for jeopardizing the marriage. But I utterly refuse to take part in such ceremony.”

“What if he asks for your whereabouts?” Seulyi asked.

“Tell him I am going to find Woohyun.”

Even as they left, Hyunmi never moved from her position. When her legs started cramping, when sleep overtook her sanity, when her stomach growled to be fed, Hyunmi ignored all of her fleshly desires and focused on the one desire she truly wanted. To see Woohyun.

Perhaps the goddess would see the genuinity in her words someday. Perhaps she would rot to death before the goddess would believe her. But her principle was to never back down before a battle has been fought.

And indeed, the next night, Aphrodite returned in front of her. She stared at the princess with the judging eyes of a stranger, trying to decipher her true intention. But when she found none, Aphrodite began to accept that maybe, perhaps, the princess’s intention was pure after all. It prompted her to offer a second chance—one which was impossible to attain.

“There is a way,” her firm yet delicate voice broke the balance of serenity.

Hyunmi looked up at once, staring with wide eyes of curiosity.

“I will allow you to see Cupid, if you are able to complete my three tasks.”


	27. Three Tasks

Hope revealed itself before the princess’ eyes. With her knees pressed against the cold floor, she folded her hands against her chest.

“Please, tell me about the three tasks,” Hyunmi pleaded.

Aphrodite elongated her silence, studying the flicker of determination in the princess’ eyes. There was something beautiful about her persistence that surpassed the fairness of her beauty. It triggered the goddess to speak of tasks so impossible no one had ever completed it before. Her aim sought for failure.

“The Golden Apple of Discord was awarded to the goddess with the most prized beauty. It was within my possession for centuries, until Zeus appeared and committed a grand act of theft. Your first task will be to retrieve that which was mine to begin with in the Spade kingdom.”

Hyunmi blinked her eyes, separating her lips into a small circle. This certainly was not a task she had expected. Entering the Spade Kingdom guaranteed a meeting with Prince Sunggyu, and she was not too fond of the possible encounter.

“Since the beginning of time, I have set my eyes on Hermes’ caduceus as well. It does not wield any power to me. However, I am enticed by its charming appearance. Your second task requires you to travel to the Diamond kingdom in order to obtain the staff from Hermes.”

Indeed, the tasks were getting more and more ridiculous. Aphrodite was convinced the princess would not last for another day. Her determination would perish as soon as the reality of hardship sunk in her conscience. She needed to push it further, enjoying the gleam of confusion appearing on the princess’ face.

“Lastly, there are rumors that Queen Persephone from the Underworld keeps her beauty in a box at Clover Kingdom. Your third task will be to hand me the box. However, you must not open it at all cost, or maladies will befall upon the human world.”

Less and less details were given per mission, and Hyunmi found herself trapped in a maze of actual facts and fictional legends. How was she to obtain such artefacts? She had no idea where or how to begin.

“Such are the tasks I require of you before I will allow you to meet cupid.”

Aphrodite spoke no more, letting her words carry on into a grim smile curving her dark red lips. She turned away, expecting the princess to break down in hopelessness like a crumbling flower losing its spark.

“Do you promise?”

Yet, Aphrodite was wrong. Turning around, the princess stared back with eyes protruding steadfastness she hadn’t ever seen before. It was a quality possessed by neither deities or human beings, and she grew curious as to its identity.

“A goddess does not break her promise,” Aphrodite spoke, elegantly enveloping her arms in front of her chest. She watched a smile break out on the princess’ face, morphing any hint of worries into a captivating gladness. Within that short second, the princess’ beauty shun through.

“I am eternally grateful,” Hyunmi spoke, lowering her head out of respect. “I shan’t disappoint you.”

With new hope ceasing her heart, she got up on her feet and curtsied once more before the goddess. She then exited the goddess’ temple and saw the entire town clothed in silky twilight. The sun was fast asleep. Her only way to return to the Heart castle was by feet. It would be a long and tedious journey.

However, a sudden neigh appeared from the side, bearing a glowing and more majestic quality than her father’s royal horses. She could not explain the odd phenomenon until she looked sideways, standing surprised at the appearance of a beautiful white horse with idle wings by its side. Even without its owner, she could recognize the magical creature anywhere. It was Woohyun’s pegasus.

“Have you come by yourself, then?” She asked, reaching to the pegasus to caress its muzzle. Its texture pressed softly against her skin, smoother than a regular horse, almost as if its fur was polished instead of brushed. It retained its origin as a mythical creature, after all.

The pegasus neighed again, moving its head and feet to tell her something.

By now, the princess knew Woohyun was too wounded to appear in front of her due to her own mistake. Yet, she’d like to believe he sent her the pegasus in order to lend a helping hand. As much as she longed to see him again, she wished he felt the same way too.

“Could you take me back to the kingdom?” She asked, continuing to stroke its forehead as it nodded. The princess smiled and stealthily got on the pegasus’ back. Even without the aid of a saddle or a stirrup, she managed to seat herself on top of the animal. Her long skirt was the only obstacle hindering her path, yet, she overcame the small disturbance and headed back to the palace.

Truthfully, she had not formulated a plan or thought of a solution. How could she, when she had no clue or vision on the appearance of the items she had to find? Her answer lied in her ability to question the representatives of each kingdom, though some were better avoided. She would seek Dongwoo first and inform him of her three tasks. Her brother would help reduce the king’s fury in her time of absence. He was the only confidant she could trust in.

“Please head to that balcony towards my brother’s room,” Hyunmi directed the pegasus, stretching her arm to a particular direction. The creature obeyed and soared toward said direction. Its hooves landed on the balcony that was no different from her own, though less flora and fauna decorated it.

“Please wait here,” she told the pegasus, hoping Woohyun would lend her the creature until she had completed the mission. The more obedient it was, the higher her hopes were of Woohyun’s secret involvement. Perhaps he had forgiven her mistake and wanted nothing more but for her to succeed.

The sun barely announced itself through the bleak night, showing subtle rays of light from a faraway distance. She had presumed her brother to be asleep, but a closer leap towards the room revealed an argument unveiling between hushed voices. She disregarded her earlier intention and carefully pressed her ear against the glass door, trying to prey for some information.

“If the three of us plea together, father would certainly release her,” Dongwoo’s muffled voice sounded. His tone was bathed in concern and exhaustion. One would wonder whether he had gotten any sleep at all over the past few nights.

“Father would release her if she marries Prince Sunggyu.” It was Soonkyu who spoke. Hyunmi’s siblings had gathered to discuss her issues.

“I can negotiate with father. Hyunmi’s release from her engagement will be the only condition I have before marrying Princess Biah.” Dongwoo kept striving for a solution.

“That would be threatening him,” Soonkyu corrected her younger brother. There was some silence in the room before she spoke again. “If only the prince had been willing to marry anyone else, this problem would not have persisted.”

“However, our sister’s beauty truly is a curse. Prince Sunggyu only looks at her outward appearance,” Hyoyeon continued.

“Cupid is a man after all, and no exception to her curse. He only seeks her outer appearance,” Soonkyu added on.

“Who knew she’d be gullible enough to believe in our provocations? I expected her to have more faith in her lover. Apparently she was also looking at his appearance.”

“Cupid is quite foolish to be charmed by the likes of our sister. He is better off banished from our land. We have no need for such lowly gods.”

Before Dongwoo could put up a protest, the glass door to his balcony slid open in a rushed motion, nearly shattering it into pieces. Three heads turned sideways, flabbergasted to see the most unexpected figure standing there.

“Hyunmi!” They spoke, a stark contrast of pure joy and horror contained in their intonation.

The youngest princess stared at her two sisters with daggers in her eyes, ready to cut down their senseless words. “You may speak badly of me, but do not insult Woohyun,” she told them through her gritted teeth.

“H… How did you escape the high tower? Did father release you?” Soonkyu asked immediately, taking a peek at the entrance to look for any clues.

“Would my answer allow you to manipulate me into surrender? Do you wish to see me locked up and isolated in that prison chamber again?”

Hyunmi never showed such disrespect toward her sisters. Their tense atmosphere had always lingered around, but she continued seeking for their attention. This incident indicated the wrong type of attention she had received—instead of finding affection, she found destruction.

“Do you feel superior to us because men are always at your feet, darling sister?” Hyoyeon walked towards her, seeing Hyunmi’s confidence slowly crumbling. “We may have planted seed of doubts in your head, but it was you who let it grow.”

Hyunmi’s hard gaze depleted into a sight of hesitation, and soon no confidence remained on her face. She bit her lips and creased her eyebrows as she let Hyoyeon push her shoulder backwards.

“We uncovered your relationship and told father about it. It appears you have been unable to maintain it since then,” Hyoyeon continued.

“You two told father about it?” Hyunmi repeated, letting only those revelation linger as the rest of the sentence muted itself. Of course, it had to be someone close enough to watch her subtle reactions around Woohyun. Whenever they riled her up with the intention to make her jealous, they were merely testing her reaction. She walked right into their trap, falling prey to hungry predators.

“He was not amused,” Soonkyu said with a sinister grin. “As I am sure he would be if he finds out you have escaped the high tower prison.”

As they tried deciphering the meaning of Soonkyu’s words, the oldest princess run to Dongwoo’s door, swinging it open to make a loud announcement.

“Guards! Guards!” She created an entire commotion before the sun rose. “The youngest princess has escaped!”

The security guards showcased their impeccable and nearly perfect performance when around ten men gathered in an orderly row. They were trained to stay alert at all times, even during the most inconvenient time.

Before the men could storm into his room, Dongwoo quickly grabbed his sister by her hand, pulling her out towards the balcony. Then he shut the glass entrance, locking it from the outside. The sight of the pegasus caught him by surprise, yet he understood its purpose.

“Sungjong informed me regarding Woohyun’s departure. I assume there is more you’d like to tell me,” Dongwoo said, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Though the yelling and screaming echoed in his room, he chose to mute it all out. He rested his hands on her shoulders, giving her a small squeeze.

“I met with Aphrodite. She presented me three tasks to complete before I am allowed to meet Woohyun again. I have no other choice but to comply to her requests,” she said in a rush, aware of the guards thinking of ways to unlock the door.

“Do you absolutely have to do this?”

“I have to see him again. I won’t let him go like this.”

Dongwoo nodded his head, mumbling inaudible words under his breath. He chanted positivity to keep himself reassured. “What are the three tasks?”

“I have to visit the Spade, Diamond, and Clover kingdoms. Each stores an item that Aphrodite wishes to retrieve,” Hyunmi answered.

“Very well. I shall do my best to talk to father, assuring him of your safety. Please do stay safe, sister. We have already lost our mother, I can’t bear to lose you either.” The tears sparkled in his eyes, which he quickly tried to brush off using the edge of his night outfit. The shoutings in the background ruined the tearful moment.

“Rest assured, brother. I will make it out alive,” she said, about to mount the pegasus. But she remembered an important reason for her visitation, and quickly returned to Dongwoo. She grabbed his hand in hers, staring at him with big pleading eyes. “I have a favor to ask you.”

Dongwoo looked perplexed, willing to listen to his beloved sister’s request.

“Please do not concern yourself over my love affairs. I do not wish for you to destroy your future for my sake. You musn’t marry Princess Biah at all cost,” she pleaded, the frown hardening on her face. This was the only chance she had to convey her thoughts and worries to her brother.

Dongwoo blinked his eyes, staring at her with lips parted apart. They had been through the same discussion countless of times before, and he wondered why she wasn’t willing to accept his help.

“The only reason I would agree to your marriage is if you bear romantic feelings for the princess. Do you?” Hyunmi continued asking, genuinely hoping for him to say no.

“I barely know the maiden.”

“Indeed.” She nodded in relief, tightening the grip around his hand. “I should inform you that the princess’ heart already belongs to another man.”

The news surprised him once again. He did not even need to question her knowledge, simply believing in every word she said.

“If you insist on the marriage, you’d be playing the antagonist to a couple, like Prince Sunggyu is to me and Woohyun. I do not wish for you to be like that.” Hyunmi offered him the faintest smile and slowly released her hands from him. She tiptoed to give him a small peck on his cheek. “I love you.”

Without waiting any longer, she quickly jumped on the pegasus, commanding it to make their big escape. The glass door slid open and the guards managed to swarm though, but the princess was long gone, leaving Dongwoo by himself to ponder on her revelation. They had no chance to catch up with her unless they travelled through the morning sky.

“Well, that was quite a dramatic return. I exquisitely enjoyed the show.”

Hyunmi recognized the whimsical voice as easy as knowing the locations of her herbs in the kitchen drawers. It was by no doubt the hatter who had found and rejoined her. However, riding along on the chimera were Seulyi, Sungyeol, and even Sungjong in his purple cat form.

“What are you doing here?” Hyunmi asked, though her lips couldn’t stop from grinning too much.

“We heard a ruckus about you having escaped the high tower. So I quickly notified the hatter and march hare to come and rescue you,” Seulyi explained, her eyes falling on the pegasus. “Though you have found an effective escape method yourself.”

“And I have decided to tag along because things are quite a bore without you around,” Sungjong spoke in his singsong voice. It was hard to tell his authenticity, but he seemed to be a dependable comrade as well.

“Y-y-yeah! We will help you find Woohyun,” even Sungyeol added, chuckling to himself like a lunatic.

The fact that Hyunmi had some people—and a cat—she could count on was heartwarming. She had no idea how or when she’d be able to find Woohyun, but a journey accompanied by loved ones would make the thorny road worthwhile in the end.

“So where to, Your Highness?” Myungsoo asked, ready to command Chi-Chi.

Hyunmi grinned at them, knowing exactly what her first task was. “To the Spade kingdom.”


	28. Godly Appointment

The Spade kingdom embraced itself in its masculine qualities. The buildings were monogamous in color, and geometric in shape. Everything here was built with immense precision, not allowing any space for error. The warmth of friendliness was lacking, replaced by the isolation of utmost perfection. Instead of flowery decoration, the walls were embellished with dark green moss, giving it a sharp, cold look.

It was here when they met up with Prince Sunggyu, much to the princess’ dismay.

“Ah, my heart is pleased by your visit. Though I understand your impeccable longing for me, could you not have waited until we have wedded as husband and wife?” Sunggyu welcomed them, directing his question to his supposed fiancee. In their time apart, he had not changed the slightest. The arrogance continued gracing his face, and the confident smirk plastered itself in place.

Hyunmi wrapped her hands into balls, suppressing a kind smile on her face to maintain her poised behavior. “I assure you that ain’t the reason for our visit,” she told him sharply.

Sunggyu did not waver from her rejection, instead angling his face to look down at the people she had come with. “If you weren’t to be my queen, I would not have permitted their lowly presence in front of a mighty person such as myself. I beckon you to tell me your reason.”

“Quite a character you are, Prince of Spade. A man’s humbleness defines his richness in life, which I see you have plenty of,” Myungsoo interrupted, masking the sarcasm in his voice behind a benevolent smile. Clearly he did not appreciate the prince’s arrogance, and chose his false flatteries as a weapon to fight back.

“I am surprised by your ability to understand such a fact despite our gap in intelligence,” Sunggyu spoke, not intending to be insulting, yet every word from his mouth became harmful. He turned to Hyunmi with new impatience. “Now, tell me the reason of your visit.”

“I am in search for a special item that could cure a certain problem. I am informed that the Spade kingdom is in possession of the said item,” Hyunmi began, keeping her tone friendly. She had thought of a legit argument to support her task.

Sunggyu raised his eyebrows with interest. “We are in no possession of such a medicine.”

“It isn’t a medicine,” Hyunmi corrected him, lifting the corner of her lips. “It’s the Golden Apple of Discord.”

The frown sank on Sunggyu’s face, visually unveiling his possession of the item. He knew there was no use in trying to hide it anymore. The arrogance on his face morphed into slight annoyance instead. “For whatever reason would you need such an item?”

“Are you aware of our king’s condition? As your future father in law, I would’ve assumed you knew about his health.” It was Sungjong who spoke in his human form. He grinned in such a way that implied malicious intentions to guilt trip the prince into surrender.

Hyunmi maintained the calmness on her face, though she disagreed with Sungjong’s method. The Golden Apple of Discord was not going to save her father in any way. This was a lie.

Sunggyu did not look amused, squinting his eyes to the cat human. He did not hide his disgust toward Sungjong’s species, nor did he feel any condemnation. He scoffed, instead.

“My knowledge regarding the condition of His Majesty’s health does not justify having to give up my possessions,” he spoke, stating a good point they could not argue against. “There is, however, an alternative solution to your request.”

“What is it?” Hyunmi asked, her eyes brimming with eagerness.

“Once we are married, we shall become one. What is mine is yours as well,” Sunggyu proposed, smiling slyly as if he had her checkmated.

“What a remarkable husband you shall be,” Myungsoo uttered, quickly holding Seulyi’s arm to stop her from bursting out a bunch of profanities. She was an open book who showcased all of her foul emotions. Right now, they had to cool their head against their opponent if they do not wish to get beheaded at Spade.

“Only then will I hand the Golden Apple of Discord to you,” Sunggyu continued, a glint of satisfaction in his eyes when the princess was rendered speechless. She had no way to defy him and would go along with the wedding.

Hyunmi could not show the falter in her confidence, or the loss in her crumbling hope. For a second she may have shown her disturbance from his offer, but her poised smile returned soon afterwards. “I respect your decision, Prince Sunggyu. However, I can’t fully agree to your terms and conditions.”

The prince coldly raised his eyebrows, though he was not entirely surprised. “What a shame, Hyunmi. Perhaps you shall come to understand my perfection, someday. Beside, your father told me your consent plays no crucial role in our marriage. We shall be wed regardless.”

As much as she despised it, Hyunmi knew she could not fight him. Rather than making a fool out of herself, a good warrior knew when a battle should be avoided. So she politely excused herself from Sunggyu’s presence, refusing to stay the night. She could not withstand another second of his mad arrogance.

“I suggest us to go steal the apple when he’s sleeping. We can sneak in, can’t we?” Seulyi proposed when they walked outside.

“The guards look fragile,” Sungyeol agreed, hopping each of his steps with excitement.

“They are guards for a reason,” Sungjong corrected them, rolling his eyes at their shallow mindset. It wouldn’t be that easy to steal an item from a powerful kingdom. Their guards were the most well trained among the four kingdoms judging on their synchronized steps and intensive training sessions. “We can’t defeat them based on strength.”

“What else can we do? We can’t possibly agree to this marriage,” Seulyi spoke, the one who was most aggravated of them all. Her body trembled a little with her building anger, ready to erupt like a flaming volcano.

It was Myungsoo who lightly tapped his hand on her shoulder to calm her down again. “While we’re in this kingdom, we may use this opportunity to explore the place,” he suggested, smiling confidently at the rest.

Hyunmi blinked her eyes. For one split second, she caught that glint in his eyes signaling his furtive knowledge. Perhaps he did. Woohyun always went to the hatter for help. She believed he had the way out. Her frown turned into an optimistic smile.

“Where should we head to?”

Myungsoo deepened the smirk on his lips, knowing she understood. “I am pleased you asked, Your Highness. There is a certain place I have always wanted to visit.”

When they followed Myungsoo, they didn’t expect him to head towards the temple of worship. The place was more crowded at the front as people offered up burnt sacrifices and fruits. The scenery resembled an orchestrated order where everything was perfectly woven into their daily routine. It was too static.

“This is the temple of Zeus,” Myungsoo welcomed them as he walked beyond the guards to enter the inner chambers of worship. With Hyunmi’s status as the princess and Prince Sunggyu’s soon to be wife, they gained access with ease.

“Have you been here before?” Seulyi asked, admiring the pillars and multiple human sized statues of Zeus. The architect was clean and white, creating a perfect illusion of eeriness.

“Not at all, Miss Nightgown. There is a first time for everything. I have always been fond of the great god himself,” Myungsoo spoke, prancing his way through the empty corridor as if he was waltzing down the marbled floor. With airy steps, he landed in front of a giant statue of Zeus sitting in his throne at Olympus. “Oh Zeus? Won’t you reveal yourself to us?”

They had their skepticism over his inept method, despite being successful back at Aphrodite’s temple. They let the silence carry on, until a loud boisterous coughing sounded from behind. In synchronized steps, they turned around to meet the king of all gods, Zeus. He was truly majestic, wearing a white toga around his expanded and buff body. His dark golden brown locks curled up to his neck, glowing in front of mere mortals. He was majestic in any way he could be.

“I have been expecting you,” the god roared, his voice blaring like a thunderstorm, but oddly welcoming to the point none was struck with intimidation.

“I was not aware we’d be high profiled guests on your list, dear Zeus,” Myungsoo spoke, trying to acquaint himself to the god. He wanted to lightly pat the god, but Zeus’ skin glowed in a way that made him retract his intention.

“The gods are speaking of a common topic nowadays. Cupid’s lover has quite stirred up the attention up there,” Zeus said, his eyes travelling to the princess. He admired her beauty for a moment, then softened to a fatherly smile. “You must be her, the mortal who captured a god’s heart. Not just any god, but the god of love and desire himself.”

Hyunmi hesitated a little, blinking her eyes in a moment of confusion. Her heart was ecstatic at her recognition as cupid’s lover, and she wondered whether he could help her see Woohyun again.

“You speak so highly of me, Zeus. I am humbled. I do not deserve such praises,” Hyunmi said, curtsying in front of the god as she tilted the fabric of her red dress.

“A true beauty you are indeed. But to earn cupid’s affection, I am certain you have enchanted him beyond the beauty you posses. He is love sick because of you.”

Hyunmi’s eyes sprung open. Zeus was aware of Woohyun’s sickness—all the gods probably were. It cracked the calm demeanor she tried to uphold, and she showed her true worries instead.

“Have you seen him? Is he alright? Would you allow me to meet him?”

Seeing the sudden change in her attitude surprised Zeus, but amused him with good cheer. “I am aware Aphrodite has tasked you with three tasks. When a deity draws a contract with a mortal, others are not allowed to interrupt it.”

“Not even the god of gods?” Sungjong asked, gasping scandalously. He tried provoking the god, but such tricks had no effect on a deity.

“Aphrodite developed a grudge against you because of the beauty you were born with. Our interference may interrupt her attempt to calm herself down,” Zeus spoke, chuckling to himself at the image of a jealous Aphrodite.

“So she had been a jealous goddess since the beginning,” Seulyi mumbled under her breath.

“You are correct. It is for this reason she fell into discord with Athena and Hera to own possession of the Golden Apple, hence the name,” Zeus explained. “The apple was to be awarded to the most beautiful goddess of all, and after using methods of treachery, Aphrodite obtained it.”

It reminded the princess of another alternative solution. “I do not mean to be rude, but it would truly please my heart if you could aid me in my quest to obtain the Golden Apple of Discord.”

Again, it triggered a hearty laughter from the god. His shoulders bounced up and down with every breath. “Dear princess, the apple is no longer in my possession. It is with Prince Sunggyu. Being able to obtain it is one of the puzzles you have to solve in order to complete Aphrodite’s first task.”

“What authority do you have as the almighty king of gods?” Sungjong continued his provocations, letting his purple tail dance behind him in slow, hypnotizing movements.

“Though I may not be able to directly aid you, I am allowed to support you,” Zeus said, unfazed by his mental attacks.

“What difference does it make?” Seulyi spoke bluntly, not remembering her own position as a servant by challenging a god.

Zeus stretched his arm out in front of the princess, unclasping his large fingers to unveil a small brooch made of the finest silver, shaped like a tiny ow. The piece of jewelry bore an ethereal quality and magical powers one couldn’t find in this world.

“This is Athena’s brooch of Wisdom. Cupid has personally acquired it from the goddess herself, asking me to hand it to you,” he said.

Hyunmi gasped for air, forgetting how to breath when she heard his words. Woohyun went through the trouble to obtain this brooch despite his weak and pained state. She couldn’t imagine how much he had to sacrifice in order to help her. She truly believed he wanted to see her as much as she wanted to see him. Perhaps he had forgiven her.

“Use it well, Princess Hyunmi. The battle has only begun,” Zeus spoke, displaying a fatherly smile again when she took the item in her hand. He said nothing afterwards, only nodding his head at them, before he disappeared into smoke and vanished in thin air.

“H-how is that going to help us?” Sungyeol asked, looking at the owl shaped brooch in the princess’ hand. His dose of coffee was running out, and all energy seemed to have been retracted from him.

“It is a Brooch of Wisdom. I heard it will bless infinite knowledge to the person wielding it,” Myungsoo explained, staring curiously at the princess.

“Do you feel any different?” Seulyi asked, staring at her friend with similar curiosity and concern. Her eyes flicked to the brooch several times, ensuring it was safe as Hyunmi pricked it into the hem of her dress.

“Not at all,” Hyunmi answered, dropping her hand by her side to show the brooch proudly sitting on the edge of her V shaped cut dress.

No, she did not feel any major difference, other than a sudden determination to win. It went beyond the limits of determination, creating unfathomable faith instead. There was great confidence stirring within her, knowing she could reign victorious. There was a solution to Sunggyu’s request, quite an easy one which she had overlooked this entire time.

“But of course,” she suddenly exclaimed, surprising the others who had not been aware of such changes taking place within her. But when they saw her lips twisting into a reliant smile, they suspected the Brooch of Wisdom doing its work.

"Myungoo, there is an item I would like you to obtain," she said, smiling at the unfolding idea. “I know how to obtain the Golden Apple of Discord.”


	29. Golden Apple

The Prince of Spade took his seat at the mighty throne, widening his eyes as open as possible to release his utter surprise. After the princess and her companions had left that afternoon, he did not expect any of them to return before dinner time—moreover with a statement he had least expected, yet highly hoped for.

“I shall accept your proposal, Prince Sunggyu,” Hyunmi had spoken, doing a graceful curtsy as she said it. Her face was filled with so much purity, he could barely detect any hidden intention. He wondered what had changed her mind, considering the possibility she had finally come to term with his charms.

“It pleases my heart to hear that. We can proceed with the wedding ceremony with ease,” he spoke, smirking at her earlier resolve to refuse him. He was irresistible, and no women could deny that.

“Certainly.” Hyunmi’s smile was as pure as the first snowfall in December, blameless and beautiful.

Sunggyu looked at her companions, wondering if they were planning something ill. The human cat and the one with the ridiculous hat were smiling deliriously in favor of the princess’ decision. It was the tall human hare and the servant girl who looked slightly nervous. Perhaps they were scheming against him.

“However, I do require one condition,” she spoke, showing a faint flicker of a delirious twist to her lips. “If we are betrothed, I will need you to prioritize me above everything and anyone else.”

Sunggyu frowned, raising his eyebrows curiously. His fingers tapped against the armrest of his throne, feeling somewhat uneasy at the seemingly innocent request. “I understand you are very greedy for my affections, princess, but rest assured that all my attention is on you.”

She smiled at the words she would usually shiver at. “Should you fail to meet this agreement, then the wedding shall be called off.”

Sunggyu squinted his eyes, trying to see through her sweet, yet diplomatic facade. She had a dark ominous aura about her he could only sense.

“Are you threatening me, dear?” He questioned, using a term of endearment to remind her of her position.

“Certainly not. The condition I ask of you does not compare to my sacrifice offering up my freedom,” Hyunmi said.

Finally, the gentle smile on her face faded into a thin line of malice. So it had come down to this, she showed him a condition in which he would crumble.

“You are quite manipulative,” Sunggyu uttered in disbelief, unsure what to make of her newly discovered character.

Hyunmi curtsied to show the best of her polite manners. “Should you have gotten to know me a bit better, you would know it is a trait embedded within me.”

She excused herself from his presence, informing him that they’d take a look around the castle and kingdom. He had zero suspicion for their upcoming actions.

If she couldn’t cancel the wedding on her own accord, the only solution was for him to end it himself.

 

Sunggyu was more than eager to show her around the Spade kingdom. He acted in his usual charming yet arrogant way, swaying the ladies as he passed, frustrating Hyunmi as he spoke.

Keeping him occupied and distracted was quite easy. With only two days left before the wedding, they had to opt for a drastic measure. He had no idea what was coming for him.

“Do we really have to do this?” Sungyeol asked that night as they met up in the princess’ room. Without his coffee beans, he became the calm and rational one, missing the murderous look on both Myungsoo and Seulyi’s face.

“We have no choice,” Myungsoo said, unclasping his hand to show some extraordinary looking beans in his hand. It was pink in color and emitted the pleasant aroma of dark chocolate. He had searched the land and used his social connections to retrieve these magical beans as per the princess' request..

Everyone swallowed it, waiting for an effect to take place. But minutes passed, and nothing seemed to have changed. They were still gathered in Hyunmi’s guest chamber, circling on the cold marble floor like a gang of assassins scheming a plot.

They waited until the moon was fully bloomed in the night sky, glowing brighter than the stars, before they took their cue to set their plan into motion. While Hyunmi, Sungjong, and Sungyeol remained in her room, Myungsoo and Seulyi rode the chimera to exit through the window.

Hidden by the surrounding darkness, the two figures hopped off at the gardens below. During the time when Hyunmi distracted Sunggyu, they were busy collecting raw materials needed to create a torch. They found some wooden staves and wrapped its end in a cloth dipped into a flammable substance made of sulfur and lime. This strengthened the longevity of the fire.

With their self made torches, Myungsoo led the way as he grabbed unto Seulyi’s hand, ensuring they’d lie low against the wall. Though it was night time, several guards were patrolling the castle. The two stood next to a lit up torch that was used to brighten up the night, scouting the surrounding.

“Are you ready?” He whispered softly to her, smirking as if their rebellion was quite entertaining.

“I’ll follow you,” she said, gripping the unlit torch in her own hand. They exchanged a small nod before starting.

Her next set of movements replicated Myungsoo’s. When he lit the torch in burning fire, she followed. When he threw it around in the garden to ignite a flicker of flame against the bushes and trees, she followed. When the guard took notice of their presence, Seulyi was the first to throw the torch against his head with perfect aim. The guard was knocked unconscious, unable to alert others when the wildfire began to spread over the kingdom.

“Come on, we have to burn the front side of the castle too,” Myungsoo said, pulling her along as they ran to the front. All the while, they scattered more torches into randomly selected areas, making sure it could create a humongous enigma of fire. It didn’t take long before the entire castle was engulfed in flames.

Inside, Sungjong and Sungyeol were in charge of creating equal chaos, and fired up the entire hallways and rooms. They ran through the corridors, breaking things, and dropping all candles and torches to spark a firestorm.

All the guards were on alert, signaling others to bring the royal family to safety. However, Sungjong and Sungyeol had deliberately obstructed their path with more fallen objects, making it quite impossible for them to reach the king and queen’s chamber easily.

In the middle of all the yelling and panic, Sunggyu found himself awake to the voice of someone calling out to him. He fluttered his eyes open, surprised to see the blurry image shape itself into the princess’ silhouette. What was she doing in his room?

“Prince Sunggyu, we have to move now!” Hyunmi yelled, her voice at a high pitch of fear. She constantly pulled on his arm, trying to wake him from his bed.

“What is happening?” Sunggyu questioned, sitting himself up.

“The castle is on fire. Everyone’s evacuating.”

“What?” He turned to look at her, horror devouring his facial expressions. “How can that be? This has never happened before. We have the topmost security in the entire land of Mirificus.”

Hyunmi genuinely applauded him for remaining so cocky even in such a dire situation. “Perhaps your guards at Spade aren’t as powerful as you give them credit for.”

He darted her a look of disagreement, but she got off his bed, pulling him by the arms.

“We have to escape now. I have a pegasus that can help us escape,” she said.

He got off from the bed, trying to regain his consciousness and balance. The sudden jolt of movements increased his dizziness.

“Hold on. What about my parents?” He suddenly remembered.

“They’re trapped within the flames. The guards will get to them. We have to escape,” Hyunmi said, continuing to pull on his arms towards the window.

At that time, the fire continued to spread, entering into his room, eating away the wallpaper around them. The surrounding welcomed them in a heated death. Even the ceiling nearly fell down when its foundation got swallowed away by the fire.

“Are you telling me to let them die?” Sunggyu asked. Seeing the urgency of their situation, he flung his arm free from her grip and headed to the door that wasn’t obstructed by the fire yet.

“You can’t save everyone, Sunggyu. If you ask me to wait until you have ensured their safety, I’d be long gone by then,” Hyunmi shouted. The burning fire reflected in her eye, as she waited for his reply. She was determined to succeed.

“My family is important to me. I will do whatever I can to protect them,” he told her with no sense of regret or hesitation in his firm declaration.

“You promised to prioritize me above everything and everyone, or else the marriage—”

“Will be cancelled,” Sunggyu finished the sentence for her. “My apologies, Princess. The duty of a son is not one which I can neglect. I have to save my parents even if it means losing you.”

With one final look at the princess, he embarked through the door, jumping through flames to stride down the corridors. He only had one main purpose, which was to find and rescue his parents.

“Congratulations, the wedding’s cancelled,” Sungjong’s voice called out from behind her as everyone had gathered in Sunggyu’s room. The news should’ve been more festive and better received, but with the flames burning in the background, it was harder to do so.

“He wasted all our energy. We had to go through so much troubles just to have the wedding cancelled,” Seulyi mumbled.

“Not quite exactly, Miss Nightgown. You do remember the effect of those magic beans, don’t you?” Myungsoo asked, retrieving the same pink colored bean from his pocket. “It allows us to infiltrate one’s dream, altering it the way we like.”

“Even in a dream, his values remain the same,” Hyunmi said, leaning against the doorframe to watch Sunggyu run through the flame. Her lips curved into a genuine smile. If there was one thing she truly admired about the prince, it was his love for his family. He was willing to sacrifice himself in order to save them. What a terrific display of unconditional love.

With his statement to nullify the wedding, she was certain they had won the victory. Even as they awoke the next day with the castle in its perfect condition, Sunggyu would not have realized. The magic bean’s ability was to alter truth from reality to the person whose dream was invaded. Sunggyu had no means of telling the fire was only an altered fantasy.

However, when he called her that morning, it was as if last night’s event was a distant part of forgotten memories.

“The wedding shall proceed,” Sunggyu declared.

Hyunmi and all her friends stared on in terror, in disbelief at his shameless audacity.

“The one condition I presented for our engagement was for you to prioritize me above all else. You have failed to do so last night when you chose to let me die to rescue your parents,” Hyunmi said, balding her hand into a fist. Her patience started thinning.

“I was under the impression you wouldn’t survive. But seeing you here, alive and well, I shall make adjustments to our agreement,” Sunggyu said, chuckling at his own kindness. He thought he was bestowing her mercy, believing she wanted nothing more than to be his wife. Little did he know how wrong he was.

Enough was enough. Hyunmi had no time to play Sunggyu’s chasing games and had to end it once and for all. Perhaps she may have tainted her own image forever, but for Woohyun’s sake, she was willing to go this far.

“Perhaps I should let you in on a little secret,” she began, ignoring the gasps coming from her friends, knowing she was going to confess. “Do you remember the chimera who disrupted the masquerade ball several months ago? I was the one who unleashed it.”

The confident grin on Sunggyu’s face faded into one of absolute shock.

“The cause of last night’s fire was also me. I asked my friends to help me burn down the castle,” Hyunmi said, a sinister grin falling on her face.

The others slowly nodded along as if to prove they were indeed her accomplice. It was worth the darkening expression hovering over the prince who still couldn’t differentiate between his dream and reality.

“Are you speaking the truth? Why would you do such a thing?”

“I am not very certain you love me aside from my looks. I will need to test it again from time to time.”

“Who would love you for you? You nearly killed my parents and myself! Your beauty is the only good thing about you.”

Hyunmi smiled at his realization, not taking any offense. “Are you willing to marry a beautiful monster in exchange for your life?”

“The gods are fair indeed. They have balanced your tremendous beauty with a hideous heart. What was I thinking? Now I see why no men has ever wanted to take your hand into marriage!” Sunggyu shook his head violently, relieved he had avoided the biggest mistake in his life.

“If you wish for me to disappear from your life, I ask the Golden Apple of Discord as a peace offering,” the princess continued speaking.

Sunggyu looked at her like she was a plague pestering him. Considering the damage she was capable of, he wanted her begone from his land as soon as possible.

“Guards!” He called out, watching a knight enter the room, kneeling down in front of him. “Retrieve Zeus’ Golden Apple of Discord from its vault and hand it over to the princess.”

The knight obeyed and returned only a few minutes later with a golden item in a glass display. It was handled with utmost care, showing its great importance.

“I have given you what you want. We are no longer acquainted by our engagement. Begone now, for I do not wish to ever see you again,” Sunggyu said, swinging his hand sideways as he averted his eyes from them.

“Thank you for your grace, Prince Sunggyu.”

It was the last time Hyunmi would ever curtsy in front of him, for she no longer had a reason to elongate their bond. She wrapped the glass case of the golden apple in one arm, watching her friends trail from behind. Her other free hand stroked over the owl brooch, knowing Woohyun was waiting for her.

One task completed, two more to go.


	30. Apate's Mask

With the Golden Apple of Discord in their possession, moving a mountain became a possibility. Not only had Hyunmi managed to complete Aphrodite’s first task, she managed to completely break off her engagement to Prince Sunggyu. She did not know how her father would react to the news, nor did she want to know his response regarding her escape. She planned to properly explain everything once she returned to the Heart kingdom. For now, she had to visit Diamond where Princess Biah was awaiting their arrival.

Indeed, as the ladies curtsied and the men bowed down before the throne, Biah’s eyes kept trailing to do a headcount. Anyone could tell the meaning of her actions.

“Where is Sir Hoya?” She asked, knowing there was no need to hide her true affections in front of Hyunmi. The Princess of Heart had witnessed them at the Well of the Mermaids before, knowing the kind of loving bond they shared.

“He does not know of our visitation. We left in quite a hurry,” Hyunmi replied apologetically.

“That is a shame,” Biah spoke, pursing her lips in disappointment. “We have been sending letters back and forth to each other, but nothing compares to the feeling of meeting him directly. I miss him.”

“I understand what you mean. A day without seeing your loved one suffocates you. Sometimes it makes me feel dead inside,” Seulyi spoke bluntly, easily relating to the princess.

“Oh! Do you have someone you hold dear to yourself as well?” Biah’s eyes sprung up, elated to have found someone with similar struggles.

“I do,” Seulyi spoke confidently. It took her several seconds to realize the said person was in this very room. Any more question regarding his identity might end up with the reveal of his name.

“What a arrogant man he must be, making you suffer like that. I say he should be punished for his foul deeds,” Myungsoo spoke. Despite maintaining his usual whimsical tone, one could detect a slight displease for once. He forced a jovial tone on himself, perhaps out of jealousy.

“No, it isn’t his fault.” Seulyi panicked, not knowing how to fix the situation.

Myungsoo squinted his eyes. “You must quite like this lad to defend his mistakes.”

“It’s not that I defend his mistakes. But I get to see him now, and that makes me content.”

Myungsoo blinked his eyes, surprised at Seulyi’s sudden statement. Her cheeks flushed red, which he could only stare at like an enchanted rose drawing him in. “So the lad is in this place?”

Sungjong and Hyunmi stared blankly at the hatter, not expecting him to be this slow when it came to his own relationship. He was so full with ideas, how could he not have known it was him Seulyi referred to?

“Idiot,” Sungjong muttered under his breath, shaking his head. He did not know whether he should pity Seulyi or Myungsoo more, both being quite foolish.

Hyunmi then cleared her throat, returning their focus on the second task. “Princess Biah, we’d like to ask you for a favor.”

“Oh, please do tell. I’d help you in any way I can.” The princess smiled kindly. Unlike other royals, Biah’s emotion was always so genuine and one would never detect any pretentiousness.

“I heard you are in possession of Hermes’ staff, caduceus.”

“Yes! I do have it. It’s a family heirloom.” Biah smiled.

“A family heirloom? It must be very important then,” Sungyeol suggested, to which the Princess of Diamond excitedly nodded at.

Hyunmi squeezed her eyes. If it was an important artefact, she would refuse to hand it over at no cost. Another sacrifice had to be made, which she presumed would be the true mission of the second task.

“I am on a mission to find my lover, Woohyun. Perhaps you remember him? That staff is an essential item needed to find him. Would it be possible for me to have it?” She tried asking anyway, hoping Biah’s heart was softer than she imagined. It couldn’t possibly be as bad as Sunggyu’s task.

“Are you two separated? It reminds me of my own tragic tale with Sir Hoya. I can only meet him through these letters. He hasn’t send me one for days,” Biah spoke, woefully mourning to herself.

Hyunmi exchanged looks with the others, somehow having a bad premonition of her dramatic monologue.

“Oh, I have an idea that would make for a fair exchange,” Biah suddenly shouted, lightly hitting her fist against her hand. “I wish Sir Hoya and I did not need to hide our relationship. Please find a way for us to be together, and I shall hand you the caduceus.”

There it was, as expected by her ominous feeling. Stopping her own wedding had taken her months before actually succeeding. Now, she had to stop someone else’s wedding.

“I await good news,” Biah said, clasping her hands together in front of her chest.

Hyunmi had no choice but to curtsy. She wasn’t in the position of making amendments, but had to complete these tasks in order to see Woohyun again.

“The next time we meet, Sir Hoya will join along,” she stated out of faith. No matter how difficult the situation was, its solution shall always prevail.

The soonest they left the castle, everyone exhaled a synchronized chorus of exhaustion. The impossibility of the task became more prominent.

“I have no idea how to solve this. Moreover, the king is stubborn. He wouldn’t agree to another failed engagement,” Seulyi said, kneading the temples of her head.

“Perhaps it would help to visit another god. He might have a solution for us,” Myungsoo spoke up. Without waiting for a confirmation, he led the way to the temple. As always, the rest would obediently trust and follow him.

“The god watching over this kingdom would be Hermes, correct?” Sungjong proved his intelligence even for a cat. A malicious grin crept on his face when the others nodded. “He may just have the perfect solution.”

“How so?” Seulyi asked.

“We might as well ask him to hand his staff to us instead of having to complete Princess Biah’s request. It is a task even Cupid can’t fulfil.”

“That would be like… s-stealing!” Sungyeol remarked, though his wide smile did not show any signs of protest.

“We could use some thrill in our life,” Sungjong said, his smirk sinking deeper. “What do you reckon we should do, Hyunmi?”

Hyunmi followed Myungsoo as he ascended the flowery path leading uphill. “It is worth a try. We are merely borrowing the staff and will return it once we find Woohyun.”

Her reply amused the others, except for Sungyeol who was slightly worried. Then again, the absence of his coffee beans made him anxious of everything. Even as they entered the beautiful temple, he was slightly trembling in fear.

“This looks like a temple for a goddess,” Seulyi remarked, noticing the infinite amount of colorful flowers decorating it. Compared to the isolated temple of Aphrodite, or the orderly temple of Zeus, Hermes’ temple was a beauty to behold.

They entered the main hall which was shaped in a circular room. The atmosphere was warm and welcoming. Instead of a vain statue of himself, the items on display were the things associated to Hermes, such as his winged sandals, his invisibility cloak, and winged helmet. Gold vases of pink and red flowers were placed in between every pillar.

“I wonder what he thinks of this feminine style,” Myungsoo said out loud.

“He does not loathe it,” a voice called out from behind, as breezy as as the first north wind, speaking with such eloquence and diplomacy to hide his mischief.

These deities kept appearing when one least expected it—Hermes summoned himself before anyone even called out his name. He was a handsome young man, appearing one or two years above them. He observed the mortals for a moment before approaching the princess, taking her hand for a handshake.

“I assume you are Cupid’s lover,” Hermes said.

Hyunmi smiled again. “As much as it pleases me to be recognized as Cupid’s lover, I do have a name.”

“Princess Hyunmi, isn’t it? It is a pleasure to be acquainted to you. Cupid has only spoken good things about you,” Hermes continued.

“He has?” The princess’ eyes sprung up with joy. She didn’t realize her lips turning into a delighted smile, masked by the loud drumming of her racing heartbeat. She was absolutely certain that Woohyun’s feelings hadn’t wavered. He had forgiven her.

“Certainly. The majority of us wishes to see you outmatch Aphrodite in her own game. She has been too vain lately, it would be good to see her defeat once in a century.” Hermes chuckled lightly, them grinned at her, his perfect row of teeth showing. “I could assist you.”

“Could you directly hand us the caduceus? That way we shall be on to our third task,” Myungsoo asked, going along with Sungjong’s plan to ‘borrow’ the staff. His proper tone was so convincing it would enchant any mortal to do as he said, but Hermes was no mortal.

“I apologize for I do not have any authority to break the agreement you have made with Aphrodite. However, it is clear whose side Cupid is on,” Hermes said, smirking to himself as if he bore a big secret. From behind his cloak, he took out a Greek theatre mask, bright gold in color, bearing the expression of a sorrowful person.

Hyunmi stared at it in confusion. Could it be another item that would aid for the second task? She wasn’t sure how the mask would aid her. Woohyun sure had an odd taste in the gifts he selected for her, and it made her chuckle.

“Is this a gift from Cupid?” she asked.

“Why, of course! You must love him so much to the extent of understanding his actions,” Hermes spoke, impressed at her assumptions. He handed the golden mask to her. “This is Apate’s Mask. It allows you to become someone else the moment you wear it. Cupid barely managed to obtain the mask from Apate.”

“Who is Apate?” Seulyi asked quietly.

“The goddess of trickery and deceit,” Myungsoo whispered back to her, making her blush. “It seems Woohyun wants us to play an act for whatever is going to happen.”

“I can’t suppress my own curiosity. Off you must go to complete the second task,” Hermes said in a rush, slightly pushing them forward toward the temple’s entrance. His eagerness was clear, showing his excitement for their victory.

They had no choice but to leave, riding on the pegasus and chimera toward Heart. Hyunmi kept staring at the mask in her hand, a little dejected by the mourning expression on the sacred item. Without knowing why, it made her frown the more she stared at it. Perhaps it had powers to sadden someone’s heart.

“Well, it seems calamity has befallen our kingdom,” Sungjong remarked. His usual playfulness morphed into an apathetic surprise, horrified at the condition of their beloved home. As soon as the rest set eyes on Heart, a similar expression took them by storm.

The kingdom was clothed in a heavy and gloomy atmosphere. Whereas citizens would normally walk around in bright daylight to resume their daily activities, the streets were empty for once. One could hear the wind whistling a lonely tune due to its emptiness. They couldn’t quite tell what it was, but something had changed.

“We need to find my brother or Sir Hoya. They are on our side. They may know what is going on,” Hyunmi said. When the pegasus landed on the balcony of her room, she immediately jumped off and hurried to her room. She did not want her identity to be seen by anyone else in case it would arise more issues, so she thought of using Apate’s Mask. But when her hand slid the door open, Dongwoo was inside.

The two looked at each other with equally fast reflexes, showing an eerie resemblance in their surprise. At nearly the same cue, it morphed into somewhat of a grateful smile. They ran to greet each other in an embrace.

“I heard about the wedding cancellation,” was the first thing he said. He scoffed, letting his breath tickle the side of her neck. “I assume that was your doing, dear sister?”

“The first task happened to provide a solution,” Hyunmi said, smiling proudly as she released him. She distanced herself, reading the expression on his face. Her brother was always the only one who was genuinely proud of her.

“I can’t express how happy I am for you.” He gasped out loud at the remembrance of something else, and released her from his arms. “For whatever reason have you returned to Heart? Have you completed all three tasks?”

“We are here to complete our second task,” Sungjong interrupted, returning to his cat form. He had settled himself on the princess’ bed. “Your fiancee, the Princess of Diamond, asked for the impossible.”

Dongwoo’s expression fell at once. “Did she ask for mercy on her lover’s behalf?” he asked.

They stared at Dongwoo with deep frowns, not understanding his words. It was only when Seulyi muttered a small “what” that he continued.

“You told me she had a lover. I did not think it would be Sir Hoya. He’s the last person I would think of to betray our family,” Dongwoo continued, a mixture of disappointment and anger in his voice. He faced the floor, gritting his teeth as the rise of uncontrolled emotion.

“You know the lover’s identity?” Hyunmi carefully asked, trying not to confirm it as Sir Hoya.

“Kihyun was in charge of delivering letters to the messenger. It was then when he accidentally discovered the courting letters exchanged between Sir Hoya and Princess Biah.”

Hyunmi gasped out loud, hearing the others follow her state of utter despair. She clasped her hands in front of her mouth, trying to comprehend everything she had been told. “What happens to them now?”

“Father kept the letters, forbidding it from being sent to the princess.”

“No wonder she hadn’t gotten a reply from Hoya,” Seulyi remarked softly, remembering Princess Biah’s complaints earlier on.

“And Sir Hoya? What happened to him?” Hyunmi asked, watching the grimness grow deeper on Dongwoo’s face until it completely overshadowed his features.

“He was thrown in prison, awaiting his punishment.”

“In prison? We need to go and save him!” Hyunmi spoke, pulling Dongwoo by his wrist to start moving. But he kept his feet steady on the ground, not moving the slightest bit.

“Father decided to have a public trial,” Dongwoo spoke, swallowing his saliva as he revealed the worst possibility one could think of. “If Sir Hoya is declared guilty, he will be executed.”


	31. Public Trial

Without awaiting any explanation, Hyunmi quickly stormed to the balcony, and jumped on the pegasus. Before others had a chance to stop her, the creature took flight toward the royal prison cell.

“We need to stop her. She will only worsen things when father sees her,” Dongwoo said, trying to chase after her from the balcony. He looked down to see quite a distance to the ground, and quickly regained his balance.

“Your Highness, considering you are the fiance of Princess Biah, I assume your presence at the trial will be of utmost importance,” Myungsoo told him, grabbing him by the blazer to keep him away from the railings.

“You are right. I have to give a testimony,” Dongwoo remembered, his eyes flickering with confusion. “What about my sister?”

“Do not worry about her. You have to carry your role in testifying,” Myungsoo said, swaying his arm to shoo the prince away.

Dongwoo wasn’t sure who this person was, but seeing Seulyi and Sungjong with him—two of Hyunmi’s closest friends—assured him as a trustworthy man. So he nodded lightly, and ran out of his room to resume his position.

“And now we have to stop Hyunmi?” Seulyi asked.

“We won’t stop her,” Myungsoo corrected her, smirking in amusement. His eyes fluttered to Sungjong and Sungyeol who stared back, waiting for a speech. “I will require the two of you for another task.”

 

Hyunmi hid herself behind a nearby wall, gaining enough access to witness other guards manhandling Hoya. The men who used to work for him pulled him from the prison cell barbarically. They laughed when Hoya lost his balance and nearly fell on the floor.

She could not stand it and was ready to regain justice. The moment she stepped away from the wall to fully reveal her presence, a pair of arms had wrapped itself around her waist and in front of her mouth, pulling her without a sound.

“Ssh, do not be foolish.”

Hyunmi’s eyes sprang open, realizing Seulyi had muted her for a moment. Myungsoo squatted on his feet as he stayed on the lookout, watching Hoya get taken away.

“Your Highness, showing yourself in this situation will only arise more problems. You could obtain the same punishment as Hoya,” Myungsoo spoke, scoffing at her instead of showing a sympathetic frown.

As much as she hated to admit it, Myungsoo spoke the truth. “What do you suppose I do now?”

Myungsoo’s lips lifted into a sinister grin, up to no good. His eyes darted to Apate’s Mask in her hand. “You shall do what Woohyun wants you to do.”

 

They suddenly understood the reason for the kingdom’s eerie silence; everyone had gathered to watch the public trial take place. The peaceful kingdom beckoned for a dramatic twist. They craved for drama and any thrill to put their peaceful life on hold. Every citizen circled in the courtroom, sitting on either sides of a long hallway. Hoya was taken to sit in a lonesome chair at the center, his wrist tied to its armrest. The poor knight looked distressed as people from all sides yelled at him.

The king, prince, and two older princesses sat on the podium opposite of the accused, taking the empty spots next to the judge’s chair.

The large entrance opened, and everyone fell silent at once. The judge walked up to the highest chair provided, nearly stumbling against the long cloak that extended beyond the wearer’s height. The white wig curling in symmetrical layers seemed a little too big, nearly swallowing the judge’s head. But true absurdity was found in the golden mask showing such a sorrowful expression, most appropriate for this somber atmosphere.

The trumpet blew an alarming tone as Kihyun officially marked the start of the trial. “Judge Changkyun has arrived. Let the trial of Sir Hoya begin.”

The judge sat down, and everyone followed. This was the only place where another person bore more authority than a king. Every word spoken would become law, and even the innocent could be declared corrupted. It was a powerful role wanted by many, but not to the princess who had attained it against her will.

Hyunmi had never been fond of court trials. She could not stand watching innocent people get punished, neither could she abstain Judge Changkyun from his position—today Myungsoo and Seulyi made it possible to overthrow him.

“Sir Hoya has served the royal family since birth, and both his parents are loyal servants to the palace,” Hyunmi began speaking, as mighty as she could. Her eyes widened in surprise behind her mask when she realized a change taking place. Perhaps it were her anxieties, perhaps it was Apate’s Mask, but her voice twisted into one almost similar to that of Judge Changkyun, along with his confidence and authority.

“Today he is accused of a treason by courting Prince Dongwoo’s fiancee, the Princess of Diamond.”

The audience let out dramatic gasps.

Hyunmi did not know what she was uttering. At one point, the judge persona took over, limiting her conscience to the voice in her mind. She wanted to defend Hoya, so why did she make these claims to deepen his mistakes?

She took a moment to open the parchment Changkyun had carried earlier and quickly scanned the words. “Sir Hoya is no longer titled the Knight of Heart, but by committing this sin, he shall now be known as the Knave of Heart, for you are a dishonest and unscrupulous man.”

The people cheered, their gauge for excitement being fulfilled. Even the king nodded slightly, lacking conviction. One could tell he was fighting his moral obligations against the his merciful heart. He knew Sir Hoya wasn’t a villain.

Hyunmi did not know what overcame her again when she got up from the judge’s seat, tilted the side of her black cloak which nearly revealed her long red dress underneath, and carefully descended the steps. She headed to the center of the courtroom, standing in front of Hoya. The look in his eyes were defensive, trying to challenge anyone who looked down on him. There was no sense of guilt, because he believed his love for Princess Biah was a cause worth fighting for.

From her peripheral vision, Hyunmi noted Seulyi and Myungsoo had taken their place in the audience seat. They were holding hands. The image of a loving couple reminded her of her own feelings for cupid. She knew how to end the trial.

“What is the true crime he has committed?” Hyunmi suddenly asked, turning to the audience to gain their attention. They were rendered speechless when put in the spotlight, so she continued. “It isn’t the pursuit of an unlawful relationship that turns him into a criminal, but rather, his act to acclaim the freedom of choice.”

The king frowned, looking at the judge with hard lines forming on his forehead. The people began to talk and whisper among one another, and he disliked this skepticism.

“You see, Prince Dongwoo and Princess Biah were engaged under no fundamentals of romantic emotions or affectionate feelings. It was an arrangement that would bring merit to both kingdoms,” Hyunmi spoke. Despite the confidence in her voice, her heart continued trembling in panic and fear. She was certain the Apate’s Mask and Athena’s wisdom brooch provided her the much needed strength.

“With Sir Hoya, Princess Biah found the love and affection she sought for. It is a feeling as natural and beautiful as the roses blooming every spring. It happens without the need of any explanations.”

The murderous look on Hoya’s face faded into the curiosity of a child. His gaze pierced through her mask, but he couldn’t recognize her by visuals alone. However, those words, they were oddly familiar to the kind of speech someone had spoken before. The princess.

“So I would like to question the fair citizens of Heart,” Hyunmi spoke, her voice louder and more challenging than before, “If you are able to sacrifice the person you love to marry a stranger for political merits, please raise from your seat.”

The king looked around the courtroom, seeing everyone seated in place. He had mixed emotions swirling through him when he slapped his hand against the desk. “This is ridiculous! No one would dare to be at the center of spotlight. The question itself is unjustified to begin with.”

“Very well, I shall rephrase it,” Hyunmi accepted her father’s challenge. She smirked behind her mask, feeling a magical sense of confidence rising in her.

“If you are willing to defy rules in order to pursue and protect a relationship with a loved one, I cordially invite you to raise from your seat.”

As the king had predicted, no one dared to move. People enjoyed drama, but refused a greater involvement. They’d rather become a shadow. The king would have gotten his victory, if one person had not raised from her seat.

Seulyi courageously made a stand in front of the entire kingdom. Her lips were pressed together, and her eyes glistened with tears. She wasn’t sad, but rather proud at herself for showing such courage in favor of love. She was only a mere servant, but today she would partake in a revolution.

Next to her, Myungsoo raised from his seat as well, casually slipping his hand around her fingers again. She wasn’t alone.

Slowly, more and more people began to follow them, proudly making a stand. It was as if a dark room was lit by a thousand small candles—the minority made up the majority when united together. Soon, the entire courthouse were at standing ovation, mentally applauding each other.

Hyunmi smiled behind her golden mask. She turned to her family who stared at her with different emotions. “If you consider the freedom of choice a sin, you shall have to punish your entire kingdom, Your Majesty. By choosing to stand for what we believe in, we have also trespassed the law.”

“That is a selfish argument you are making. The one who holds true deciding power over this case is the prince,” the king rang back, countering the argument with ease. He turned to his son with veins visibly decorating his skin. “Tell them, Prince Dongwoo, will you declare Sir Hoya guilty or innocent?”

Dongwoo always took on roles behind the scenes, living by the rules of obedience to prevent chaos. When presented with a choice, his default response was to obey his father. The king stared at him, and it pressured him to follow along.

“I—”

The entrance door opened loudly, interrupting the truthful moment. They watched a figure dart by with graceful yet clumsy movements—the flowing pink garments chased after her, halting when she dropped on her knees in front of Hoya. It was Princess Biah.

“Why have you come here, princess?” Hoya asked, widening his eyes in shock. He ignored everyone’s whispering, staring at the love of his life in front. Her eyes were swollen from her tearful nights, but he thought she was beautiful.

“I now know the reason behind your late replies, but I never expected them to treat you with such brutality,” Biah spoke, crying incoherently as she buried her face against his lap.

“Princess, you musn’t do this in front of the people. You can’t get punished for my mistake,” Hoya said worriedly. He wished to hug her, but his hands were tightly bound. The inability to do something frustrated him.

“I no longer care about my status as a princess. I shall not live to see you be treated in this manner,” Biah said. She let her cries dry out and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her pink dress. She got up from her knees, and stared at the entire courtroom. This was an obstacle she had to overcome.

“If you wish to charge him guilty, you shall have to punish me too. I am at fault for loving a man other than the prince. I apologize to the Kingdom of Heart for disappointing you.”

It was the most courage Hyunmi had ever seen from the princess. She willingly placed her own life on the line to save Hoya. How admirable.

“Prince Dongwoo,” Hyunmi called out to her brother, observing the look of hesitance on his face. “If you insist on the marriage, you’d be playing the antagonist to a couple. I do not wish for you to be like that.”

Those words were strangely familiar as Dongwoo’s eyes sprung up in realization. How could he not have realized sooner? The identity of the judge who tried to regain justice was none other than his sister.

“I hereby declare that Sir Hoya is…” He watched the silence take over. People held in their breath, giving their utmost attention to him, awaiting for the best. As a brother, as a son, and as the future ruler of a kingdom, he had to stand firm and make a decision.

“Innocent.”

A jubilant cheer erupted throughout the courtroom. Despite a human being’s natural tendency to chase after conflict, their conscience desired a happy ending. Seeing the forbidden lovers reunited brought a sense of relief in their heart.

“What?” It was the king who got outraged, bonking his hands against the table once again. He turned to Dongwoo, grabbing his son by the collar of his royal robe. “Have you no shame over your actions? That is the woman you shall marry, and you foolishly let her run into another man’s arms.”

Dongwoo waited for the king to release him before he calmly spoke. “Father, forgive me for being an undutiful son. I have made up my mind not to marry someone I have no feelings for. I do not wish to obstruct a lover’s path.”

The king was so stupefied he fell back in his own chair. “You must be possessed by evil spirits to utter such bogus!”

“No, father. My eyes have been opened and my perspective are straightened. A relationship with the absence of love is a call for disaster. It is for this reason that Hyunmi and Prince Sunggyu cancelled their engagement.”

The king had no words left to say, forced to remain in his royal throne despite having no authority of the situation.

Dongwoo politely bowed down, an act of respect and a plea for mercy. He stepped down from the podium and quickly rejoined the others who were celebrating. Seeing the familiar faces, he was absolutely certain his sister was involved.

“Princess Biah, Sir Hoya,” he called out to the hugging lovebirds. He waited for them to fix their attention to him, and smiled sincerely. “I apologize for my foolishness. I should’ve called off the engagement as soon as I knew of your relationship.”

Biah bowed her head to him, the earlier courage disappearing. “I am the one who should be apologizing. You were merely a victim in this situation. I thank you for bestowing mercy upon us.”

“Prince Dongwoo, I cannot offer enough gratitude to you,” Hoya spoke, bowing down.

Dongwoo grinned, placing his arm around the judge who still hadn’t taken off the golden mask. “If you’d like to thank someone, you should thank my sister.”

Myungsoo, Seulyi, and Hyunmi all flinched, surprised at the failed disguised. Would anyone else have noticed, or was it due to the special bond the two siblings shared?

“Oh, is that you Princess Hyun—”

Hyunmi quickly placed her finger in front of Biah’s mouth, stopping her from exposing her identity. She was currently no different from a wanted criminal in Heart. Even Sungjong and Sungyeol who rejoined after alerting Princess Biah knew when to keep quiet.

“Princess Biah, I hope you remember our part of the deal,” Hyunmi said, keeping her speech limited and quick.

“Certainly,” Biah said, lacing her fingers around her lover. “As soon as I return to Diamond, I shall prepare the caduceus for you.”

Hyunmi nodded in agreement. Then she turned to her brother, softly grabbing him by his arm. “I am very proud of you, brother. If I had to be reborn in another lifetime, I would be honored to be your little sister again.”

He chuckled. “Do not speak such nonsense when we still have many days ahead of us. We have a bright future ahead.”

The two siblings shared a small embrace which went unnoticed by the crowd of people exiting the courtroom. Once they released each other, Hyunmi blended in with the crowd and disappeared from his sight. Dongwoo patiently waited for his sister’s return.


	32. Soul's Journey

The Princess of Diamond kept her promise and handed the caduceus as soon as they arrived at her kingdom.

“The magical water truly granted my wish. I can’t show enough gratitude to you for helping me,” Princess Biah spoke. Hoya was standing next to her wearing the guard uniform of Diamond. Considering the trial, the king wouldn’t welcome him back as the knave of Heart.

“The magical water? Are you perhaps referring to the Well of the Mermaids?” Hyunmi asked, remembering the place where Hoya and Biah had first met.

“Is that what it is called? How romantic. I have always called it the magical well for it grants wishes,” Biah chuckled lightly to herself. Her movements were truly elegant, even when she settled her hand on top of Hoya who stiffened immediately.

“It was lovely to see you Princess Biah, but we need to bid our farewell,” Hyunmi then spoke, twirling her hand to bow down as a gentleman would. She glanced at Hoya, seeing a rare smile of pure bliss on his face. She was certain that love was worth fighting for.

They didn’t stay to watch Sir Hoya get introduced to the King and Queen of Diamond. Their main priority was to head towards Clover Kingdom where the next mission awaited them.

It was apparent that Apollo was its main deity. The kingdom was celebrating a different festivity every day, and colorful slingers and confettis were thrown around in the middle of the street. The people were singing, dancing, and drinking joyfully without a care for the world. It resembled the same madness as the hatter’s lair, but they were drunk on wine and not tea.

They visited the King and Queen of Spade, known as King Minhyuk and Queen Mira. They were around Hyunmi’s age, but successfully married each other a year ago. Unlike the other three kingdoms, Clover lived in the moment and did as they pleased. Prince Minhyuk had the freedom to choose his lover, and he selected a humble physician the entire kingdom was fond of. Since then, they have ruled alongside the god of celebration.

“What an honor it is to have the Princess of Heart visit us. I heard all about your engagement to the Prince of Spade,” Minhyuk spoke, chuckling to himself. He looked so young, perhaps even younger than the princess. “I can only predict a bad outcome if it were to proceed. You made a wise decision canceling it.”

Mira softly nudged his arms, reminding him to keep his words filtered in front of a guest. “I apologize on my husband’s behalf, he means no ill intention. We both support your decision.”

“Worry not, Your Majesty, I have taken no offense to his speech for it is the truth,” Hyunmi replied, slightly bowing her head. “Instead, I have come here for a favor to ask.”

“Would you like to throw a party to commemorate the broken engagement?” Minhyuk asked, to which Mira nudged his arm again.

“I very much adore this king. He has the same interests as I do,” Myungsoo uttered quietly, his eyes brimming with fascination. In a sense, they were equally mad.

“Perhaps he’d let us join one of his tea parties one day,” Seulyi muttered to him, deliberately showing her newfound interest. She had gotten more curious in festivities ever since meeting Myungsoo, so it wasn’t a lie.

Hyunmi’s lips settled into a diplomatic smile, ignoring her friend’s nonsensical mumblings. “I hear you are in possession of Persephone’s Box and wonder if there is any way for me to have it,” she said.

The look on Minhyuk and Mira’s face showed their sudden surprise at her request. It was hard to decipher the meaning of their darkened expression.

“If you are talking about Queen Persephone of the underworld, we no longer possess it. That gift was nothing but trouble, and we returned it,” Mira spoke, suddenly frowning with building anger.

Minhyuk nodded along. “If you wish to find it, you should go to the Underworld and visit Hades and Persephone yourself,” he spoke.

“Go to the Underworld? But only the death are allowed entrance,” Hyunmi said, horrified at the suggestion. How could she meet Hades and Persephone without dying? The god of the Underworld never met up with the living.

“I do not have answers for that. You should inquire Apollo for assistance. He must be at the temple around this hour,” Minhyuk spoke.

“Isn’t he at the temple all year long?” Sungjong questioned, scoffing to himself at the logic.

“Sometimes he moves around the kingdom to enjoy our festivals,” Minhyuk said, smiling at them. “I invite you to take part someday.”

Hyunmi thanked the royal pair, feeling a little envious of them. They were so perfect for each other, and even as a betrothed, their affections were clear to the beholder. It redefined the type of relationship she wished to have with Woohyun.

While deep in thoughts, she hadn’t realized their arrival at the temple of Apollo. Only when a boisterous sound called out for her did Hyunmi regain her sense of reality. She had barely taken in the sight of colorful lanterns and couples dancing when an old man squished her against his chest. She could barely breathe, smelling the rich aroma of wine stemming from him.

“How lovely you are, dear child. Your third task is to visit the Underworld, yes?” He spoke deliriously, sounding half drunk and half dazed.

Hyunmi squinted her eyes at him, guessing his identity. He had a shiny glow like Zeus, Hermes, and Aphrodite did. He wore a long white toga similar to the other deities. “Apollo?”

“Yes! That is my name.”

Unbelievable. The god was out with the mortals, dancing and celebrating right in front of his own temple. Was he worshipping himself? The sight was enchanting to behold, and it made her smile.

“Apollo, is there a way for us to visit the Underworld? We would rather not give up on our life,” Myungsoo spoke, knowing the princess’ greatest worries.

“Certainly! I am pleased that it is finally my turn to aid the princess. Cupid can barely wait to see you,” Apollo spoke, laughing heartily in a way his belly seemed to dance along.

Everytime these gods revealed more about Woohyun, Hyunmi felt her hopes growing. Being away from him suffocated her. She was desperate for his presence.

“If he wishes to see her, why won’t he come down to visit her?” Sungjong asked, narrowing his eyes at the god.

“A very good question, cat,” Apollo said, which made Sungjong hiss. He hated to be referred to as a cat, unless it would benefit him. “You see, the moment the princess struck a deal with Aphrodite, no one is allowed to interfere. Cupid, who is a subject to the agreement, is not allowed to meet the princess until she has completed all tasks.”

“Are there rules for it? Would he die if he did?” Seulyi questioned curiously.

“He is already suffering from the princess’ earlier betrayal. That is a much greater pain than death itself,” Apollo spoke, proving every god’s knowledge on the entire situation. Cupid and his lover were like an open book.

“You had a way for us to enter the Underworld?” Hyunmi asked, remembering Apollo’s earlier words.

“Yes,” Apollo said, holding a small vial in one hand, and two copper coins known as an obol in his other. “You should thank Cupid for obtaining this. It isn’t easy to obtain. I suspect him of stealing it.”

The others gasped, never taking cupid for a thief. But for the sake of their three tasks, they pardoned him.

“This potion allows your soul to be transported to the Underworld. You shall appear as a wandering soul to Charon the gatekeeper, granting you access to see Hades and Persephone.”

“Charon, the gatekeeper?” Myungsoo repeated, having heard about him. He was the man who brought dead souls across the river Styx to visit Hades.

“There is, however, another condition,” Apollo added.

The rest stared at him, muting the sound of festive cheers and music in the background. His dreamy expression became grim and serious as he turned to the princess. “The potion can only be consumed by one mortal.”

“One? Are you to say we cannot go with her?” Myungsoo asked, completely baffled and taken aback.

“The entrance of one living mortal trespasses the order of the living and death. We cannot create a higher risk by adding multiple people,” Apollo explained. He then turned to Hyunmi and handed her the vial. “You shall embark the journey alone.”

Fear rushed over the princess, realizing her friends couldn’t accompany her the way they had for these past few days. She looked at the two items in her hand, pondering what to do with it.

“W-what would happen after she consumes the potion?” Sungyeol interrupted her thoughts.

“To us, she shall appear lifeless. The princess’ soul will be free to move, and the gates to the Underworld shall be opened. You will meet Charon who shall transport you as long as you have the ability to pay him.”

“How will a dead soul be able to pay?” Seulyi asked, completely outraged.

Apollo did not say a thing, only holding the two obols in his hand. “Cupid truly thought of everything to ensure your victory. You need to put these in your mouth in order to carry it to the Underworld.”

Hyunmi took the copper coins from his hands, studying it momentarily. It looked old and dirty, and reeked with the stench of dirt and diffused blood. How was she to put that in her mouth? The idea repulsed her. Oh, the things she would sacrifice for love.

“We can’t help you from here on out, but we believe in your ability to complete your final task. Woohyun is waiting for you,” Seulyi encouraged her friend. She embraced her briefly and let go, trying her best to remain confident.

“It would take more than the Underworld to kill you. No farewells from me. I know you shall return,” Sungjong said casually. He may seem heartless, but she knew he truly cared for her in his own manner.

“Cupid won’t stand still if a-anything happened t-to you,” Sungyeol said, grinning at the princess.

Myungsoo patted her on her shoulder, feeling her anxiety translate to him through her tremblings. “Do not worry, Your Highness. You shan’t die when your battles are left incomplete.”

The princess nodded, muttering a small gratitude for their supportive words. She turned to Apollo who motioned her to drink the potion. With quivering fingers, she opened the cap of the odorless potion. It was from Woohyun, and therefore had to be safe. With her eyes shut, she swallowed the drink in several gulps, and quickly placed the two obols in her mouth.

A ringing pain stung her head, increasing in size to the point it had overpowered her entire body from functioning properly. It made her dizzy and weak, a sudden exhaustion clouding over her. Her heart continued beating faster and faster to the point it might stop. Her vision blacked out.

“Hyunmi!” Seulyi was the first to scream, quickly catching her friend from falling against the ground. Sungjong aided her in his human form as they gently carried the princess to a bench for her to lie on.

Myungsoo took her wrist in his hand and hummed to himself. “I no longer feel a pulse.”

“That must be poison!” Seulyi realized, turning to Apollo with her teeth gnashed together. She did not take into account their status differences and pointed an accusing finger at him. “You tricked us. You killed her!”

“That potion is from Cupid himself. You cannot truly believe he would kill his own lover?” Apollo said calmly, unaffected by her hysteric cries. The mortals weren’t as exposed to magic as the deities were. They needed to have more faith.

As Seulyi cried harder and Myungsoo tried to console her, Hyunmi witnessed everything from behind them. It was odd, she could hear them, but her voice would never reach them. Her physical body lied in front of her, looking serene even in death.

Her hand went through the others like a trail of smoke. The princess was no longer tangible to the living world and had entered the world of the death.

Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of her in the form of a suppressed black hole. It filled itself with negative energy darker than the hollowness of oblivion. Hyunmi feared what was to come, yet felt a strange magnetic pull towards it. She couldn’t run away, as if something or someone was calling out to her soul. Her feet started moving before she could articulate a logical explanation, carrying her entire body deeper and deeper through the portal.

Darkness invaded her vision, clearing like smoke dissipating into thin air to reveal a dark and mysterious setting. The atmosphere emphasized the freezing air around her, and the feeling of loneliness constricting her.

She turned around to search for the portal, realizing it had long gone. She was all alone in the dark, watching the green undertone in the grim atmosphere. A river surrounded the small land she stood on, icky green in color, smelling like decayed corpses. Upon a closer inspection, she spotted thousands of dead souls trapped in the flowing stream, making up the lake of death itself.

She had arrived in the Underworld.


	33. The Underworld

The longer she lingered in the Underworld, the more she grew accustomed to the smell of death. Her decaying soul slowly adjusted to its environment, blending in with the air of death. She had to make progress before her entire soul might disappear along.

The Underworld was shaped like a cave, and she seemed to be trapped in the small piece of land there was available. The Styx river covered every surface she could lay her eyes on. Then she remembered the obols.

Hyunmi hadn’t felt the taste of copper in her mouth when she took them out, and tucked one away in her dress. Perhaps her senses slowly disappeared as well, proving her race against the time. Apollo mentioned the gatekeeper, but she spotted no one in sight.

“Excuse me, Charon?” Hyunmi called, detecting no error in her crystal voice despite being a dead soul.

She gasped when a dark creature appeared in front of her from nothingness. His frame was taller than a regular human. He was fully clothed in a dark red cloak, reminding her of the color of blood. His face hid in the shadows. He stood in a small gondola, holding the long paddle made of human bones in his gloved hands.

It did not say a word, but extended his hand out to her.

“Could you take me to see Hades and Persephone?” Hyunmi asked. He did not reply, keeping his hand midair like a terrifying statue in charge of guarding tombs. The princess assumed he wanted the obol, so she placed one copper coin in his hand.

Charon kneaded his fingers over the obol, and resumed his bony fingers against the paddle. The obol disappeared, as if his skin had an additional mouth to swallow and store his payments.

“Get in,” he said, his voice otherwordly.

Hyunmi couldn’t quite explain, but knew she’d have nightmares replaying his voice. She calmly obeyed and nimbly stepped into the gondola, taking a seat at the wooden plank available. Charon began pushing the gondola away from shore, rowing among the sea of dead souls to an unknown destination.

She understood why many souls got lost and ended up trapped in the river. The cave contained multiple entrances and exits, like an elaborate maze. Charon was the only one who memorized the way. The inability to pay him would ransom to one’s doom. Hyunmi was thankful once again to Woohyun’s elaborate preparation.

The silence of the Underworld cave was suddenly filled with low moans from the dead souls. They chorused together to form a discorded tune of horror, like people crying for help despite their inability to form coherent words. It send the shivers up her spine, especially when some souls began rocking the gondola and plastered their arms against the edge of the wood. But they slipped away immediately, like a fish gliding away from its bowl.

After traveling some distance, a large gate appeared in sight. It was as red as Charon’s cloak, and embellished using gold decoration. It may have seen majestic and beautiful, but Hyunmi noticed the broken wood splinters and the fading paint. The magical things of the Underworld appeared hideous to the living.

“We have arrived,” Charon spoke in his sinister voice, giving Hyunmi the chills despite observing the entrance gate. She got off the boat, bowing to the gatekeeper out of formality. He began rowing away from the shore until he disappeared in the distance.

Hyunmi watched the entrance, seeing its flaws magnified from up close. She took the handle and pushed it open. It creaked alarmingly, notifying whoever was inside of her presence.

This place was breathtaking in a queer way. She was certain she was still within the same cave, but everything appeared to be indoors. The interior was painted in black, and the rock surface had been smoothed and glazed. It was a long open area, emitting the same sense of coldness and loneliness. It did, however, smell much nicer like burning firewood.

“Excuse me?” She called out hesitantly, timidly looking around her for any sign of the deities. “I have come to find Queen Persephone.”

“The living does not belong in the realm of death,” a voice whispered in her ear, so close she could feel its air breathe unto her. Whereas one’s breath usually felt warm, this being froze the hair on her skin.

Hyunmi flinched, shivering a little in disgust. She followed the direction of the voice, realizing a black smog spiraling around her. The darkness transformed itself to the image of a man. He was a deity judging on his tall built frame, the shiny glow around him, and the black colored toga. Her fear turned into relief at once.

“You must be Hades,” she said, curtsying in front of the king of the Underworld.

“The mortal knows my name,” Hades spoke, looking down on her petite frame with mocking eyes. He rubbed his long and lean fingers against his chin, nearly stroking the decayed skin from his face.

“Of course. A mighty king such as yourself is known to us mortals. It would be foolish not to know the King of the Underworld,” Hyunmi spoke, trying to flatter him.

On other people it may have worked, but Hades was unimpressed and unamused. He crossed his arms together, squinting his eyes at her. “What business do you have in the Underworld, mortal?” He asked defensively.

“I am in search of Queen Persephone. I need to see her,” Hyunmi said, using a tone showing her steadfastness. She wasn’t leaving until she got Persephone’s Box.

“I recognize you,” another voice chimed behind her.

Hyunmi turned to see another flair of smoke dancing in the air, this time it was darker red in color and less horrifying. It stopped next to Hades, morphing itself into a beautiful female as pale as Hades. Her white skin made anyone suspect her bathing in milk every night. Her face was strangely attractive and captivating to the onlookers. Queen Persephone.

“You must be the mortal we have been hearing about. The one who challenged Aphrodite in order to see Cupid,” the queen spoke, her voice so soft and calm despite its uncomfortable high ring. It soothed her in the most terrifying way possible.

“I am more commonly referred to as Cupid’s lover. I shall complete Aphrodite’s challenge to acquire my right to meet him again,” Hyunmi said, gaining confidence when Woohyun was the topic of the conversation.

“How amusing. However, Cupid isn’t hiding in the Underworld. For whatever reason have you come down here, dear?” Persephone asked, approaching Hyunmi to caress her cheek using her long red nails.

“I came to meet Your Majesty,” Hyunmi spoke, smiling sweetly at the queen who looked appalled at her response. “Aphrodite requested me to bring the box containing your beauty.”

Persephone frowned, maintaining the breathtakingly marvel of her beauty. One could hardly tell whether she was flattered or offended by the request.

“Meeting you from up close, I can understand why Aphrodite herself desires to have your beauty. Even the deities above are unable to outmatch your charisma.”

A deep smile sunk on Persephone’s pale face, squinting her eyes at Hyunmi with amusement. “My, has Cupid taught you such words of flatteries or were you naturally born with it? However, it shan’t have an effect on me for I know of your intention.”

“I may have a greater motive, but my compliments are genuine,” Hyunmi spoke. Her smile remained intact despite the attack.

“I am afraid genuine compliments do not equal a fragment of my beauty,” Persephone spoke elegantly, bearing an intimidation that retracted Hyunmi’s intention to oppose her.

“What may be of equal value to you, Queen?” Hyunmi asked, maintaining her calmness.

The queen hummed to herself, tapping her chin with her long bony finger, the red painted nail nearly piercing into her skin. Then she flinched, staring at the princess with newfound jubilee.

“A dead soul.”

Hyunmi widened her eyes, not expecting the Queen of the Underworld to request for a dead soul when she was already surrounded by billions of them.

“Not just any dead soul, but one of an important man.” A sinister grin briefly shadowed over her lips. “I heard your father is ill.”

The statement was more infuriating than the last one, and Hyunmi started losing her composure when her arms began shaking in anger. “You can’t possibly expect me to surrender my father’s soul to you? I shall not let him die.”

“There isn’t much you could do about it, dear. He is dying. It would accelerate our exchange if you help me acquire the dead soul of a mortal king. You do need my beauty, don’t you?”

Out of all the deities, Persephone was the hardest one to deal with. Perhaps it was for this reason that she became the Queen of the Underworld. However, Hyunmi could not give up on either one. She had committed her entire life in trying to find her father’s cure, and was determined to find a solution. Neither would she give up on this final task. She will meet Woohyun.

“Please,” Hyunmi began pleading, not thinking about her royal status when she knelt down in front of the Underworld royalties. They were surprised by her act of surrender, desperately searching for mercy. “Please, I can’t sacrifice either one of those. Isn’t there anything else of great value to you?”

Persephone found some sympathetic for the princess who threw away her pride, but didn’t utter a word to change her offer.

“I may have an alternate suggestion,” Hades suddenly interrupted, speaking with a whimsical tone that strangely reminded Hyunmi of Myungsoo, but much darker and twisted in nature. Every single word he uttered seemed to bear an underlying dark desire.

“Do speak,” Persephone prompted.

“Retrieving the soul of a man who is on the verge of death would be too easy of a task. Even if this mortal refuses to do so, the king would meet his death either way. So I would like to propose another idea,” Hades spoke, turning to Hyunmi with a grim smirk so charmingly devious.

“Heal the king within five days, or else he shall pay us an eternal visit in the Underworld.”

Hyunmi gasped out loud, utterly horrified at his words. “In five days? Are you going to kill my father?” She raised her voice, nearly wishing she could’ve opted for violence. But her rationality prevented her from doing so.

“It shan’t be because of our doings. Considering the two failed engagements he had been looking forward to, he no longer sees a purpose in living. His sickness is getting worse, and he is unable to bear longer than five days,” Hades explained, quietly observing the wrinkles appearing between the princess’ forehead. “This is the aftermath of your actions, mortal.”

Her anger turned into sadness, and sadness turned into fear like a mess of swirling emotions. When would she be able to stop being selfish and understand the consequences of her actions? The longer she tried to hold on to Woohyun, the more she lost her grip on everything else of importance to her.

Doubt and anxiety filled her heart, unsure of her ability to find a cure within five days. She had dedicated her entire life for this cause and never yielded a satisfactory result. There were no signs of progress in recovery, no matter how hard she prayed for miracles. How could she possibly find the solution within five days and save her father’s life?

“I am very fond of this proposal,” Persephone spoke, breaking the eerie silence. She elegantly folded her arms together, staring at Hyunmi with playful lips puckered out. “What shall it be, dear?”

Hyunmi closed her eyes, barricading her mind from negative thoughts and doubtful ideas. She had five days to save her father, regardless of the challenge. The greatest regret would be not having tried at all. So with great conviction, she answered the only appropriate option she had.

“I accept.”


	34. After Death

When exiting the chamber of the King and Queen of the Underworld, Hyunmi realized she was surrounded by the same moss colored lake. Dead souls mourned a cry of agony as they floated by, trapped within the surface of the water.

“Excuse me, Charon?” She called out, attempting her earlier method.

Soon enough, the same creature appeared, riding on the same gondola. He appeared carrying a fog of mist behind him, announcing his arrival out of nowhere. Without saying a word, he stretched his hand out to her.

Hyunmi finally understood why she needed two obols. Had she brought only one, she would be stuck in the Underworld for an eternity.

“Get in,” he said.

The princess would never get over her fear towards his sinister voice that triggered her worst nightmares to resurface. She shook her head, getting rid of the thought as she sat down in the gondola.

The ride was disturbed by dead souls trying to enter the gondola. Charon never spared them a look. A soul without payment was forbidden from the ride. Hyunmi watched the souls with fascination, observing none of the human qualities they once had. A part of her secretly wished to spot her mother, but after reconsidering, hoped for her to have ended up in a better place.

They reached the shore where she had first woken up in at the beginning. Instead of solid walls, there was an ascending stairway leading towards the light.

“Thank you, Charon,” she said, jumping off the gondola unto the shore. She curtsied to him appreciatively and headed to the stairs. She sensed it being the gate to the world of the living. Using that conviction, she marched forward and climbed the stairs, greeted by a blinding ray of light. The light was too powerful for the naked mortal eye, forcing her to shut it as she blindly took a leap of faith forward.

“When do you think she’ll come back?”

“Fear not, Miss Nightgown. I am certain Apollo meant no harm.”

“There is a higher possibility of her not returning due to her bad sense of direction.”

“W-wait! She’s m-moving!”

Hyunmi blinked her eyes several times, adjusting her vision to the surrounding. The light wasn’t too bright in contrast to the dark Underworld. She lifted her body from the bench she was placed on, experiencing a strong force of vertigo at the smallest movement. Her journey defined both a dream and a nightmare, unable to decipher it as good or bad.

“Thank goodness you’re alive,” Seulyi shouted, jumping at the princess with arms circled around her neck.

The sudden jolt of movement sent another wave of pain rushing through Hyunmi’s head. She winced a little, kneading the top of her head to reduce it. The beat of the drum rang in her head, mentally slapping her sense of serenity. Everyone still celebrated the festival.

“Did you bring Persephone’s Box?” Sungyeol asked eagerly, staring at the princess’ empty hands. His excitement died down when he stopped hopping on his feet.

“I have to complete a mission before I may retrieve it,” Hyunmi answered, trying to adjust her eyes to her surrounding again. The headache was less imminent now. Her spiritual soul slowly settled in her physical body.

“What kind of endeavor is required of you this time?” Myungsoo asked, ready to offer his assistance.

“One that I’ve been struggling with my entire life,” Hyunmi answered, her voice soft, stripped away from any hope. “Find a cure to my father’s sickness.”

The others grew quiet, especially Seulyi and Sungjong who had known about her lifelong efforts to heal the King of Heart. None of her potions and breweries seemed to help, making it all the more impossible to carry out this final task.

“You have been trying that for years” Seulyi said, pointing out the fact that even the princess herself was aware of. But seeing the frown sinking on her friend’s face, she panicked. “B-but that doesn’t mean it won’t ever succeed.”

“They told me I have five days to complete this task,” Hyunmi added, letting out a deep sigh. She excluded the detail of her father having only five days left to live.

The others flinched again, feeling the burden of the task. Staying positive became a challenge of its own. The option to give up was much more appealing.

“Out of curiosity, have you ever tried curing your father since meeting Cupid?” Myungsoo suddenly asked, breaking the silence with the playfulness in his whimsical tone. Once again, he implied a bigger idea.

Hyunmi slowly shook her head, realizing how much of an unfilial daughter she had been, completely blinded by love. It was her first time experiencing such feelings, and she wanted to dwell in it.

“Well then, we may have a chance at finding a cure,” Myungsoo suddenly declared.

“On what basis are you making such promises? We don’t even know what the king is suffering from,” Sungjong interrupted. It was a disease that had taken the late queen’s soul too. They didn’t have enough time to stop the virus from spreading and ended up losing an important loved one.

“You see, before meeting Cupid, Sungyeol, or myself, you must not have been aware of the existence of magical creatures and enchanted items, correct?”

Hyunmi widened her eyes, slowly understanding the argument he tried to reason with. “I read fables, but never thought they proved to be true.”

“Exactly. As you have experienced the power of Athena’s Brooch of Wisdom and Apate’s Mask, mounted a pegasus and a chimera, you have now been exposed to a world you never knew existed before,” Myungsoo continued, stretching his smile when he saw the glint of understanding on the princess’ face. With the wisdom brooch still fastened against her dress, it was much easier to convey new ideas and thoughts.

“The cure to my father’s sickness isn’t one found in the ordinary world, but rather, in the magical one,” Hyunmi spoke, straightening herself on her seat. A sheepish smile hung on her lips, trying to think of answers while relishing in their accomplishment in finding a new possibility.

“Y-yes! What could it possibly b-be?” Sungyeol asked, cheering along without quite understanding why. He loved anything worth celebrating, hopping excitedly from one feet to another. His long brown rabbit ears bounced along to his movements.

“That is the mystery we have to solve, dear March Hare,” Myungsoo spoke. As he continued watching his friend, a frown of annoyance appeared on his face. “Good riddance, can’t you stop moving? You are inflicting me an ample dose of dizziness.”

“I can’t. I have consumed too much of my coffee beans.” Sungyeol snickered a laugh like a child being busted for stealing a cookie.

“I warned you to be more careful with those things. You should take a normal dosage of it.” Myungsoo continued speaking, his annoyance morphing into a tone of concern and panic. He deeply cared for his friend and was frightened of a possibility to get hurt.

Sungyeol never showed such concerns for the long term future, choosing to dwell in momentary happiness of the present. He cared not about his future health, knowing these beans were needed for his current survival.

“We could call it an addiction,” Sungjong remarked, watching the March Hare’s excessive movements. The hare had grown quite used to it, never seeing it as a potential life threat.

“They may energize you to the point of death. Do you not feel your heart rate quickening?” Myungsoo tried speaking some sense into his delirious friend.

As Sungyeol cackled away without a care, Hyunmi’s mouth fell open with a sudden epiphany. She got up on her feet, lifting her head to meet Myungsoo who was a feet taller than her petite frame.

“If your words rang true, could we reverse the effect of the beans?” She asked.

Myungsoo was awkwardly still, not daring to move when the princess was so close. “Pardon?”

Hyunmi moved back, turning to the others to share a newfound idea. “If the coffee beans bear enough power to energize the living to the point of death, could it energize the sick to life as well?”

“You’re planning to feed this to the king,” Seulyi muttered under her breath, immediately understanding the princess’ logic.

“I never thought of a coffee bean as a magical item. Would this be the right solution?” Sungjong asked, playing the devil’s advocate to ensure a situation was analyzed from multiple views.

“Judging on the effect it has on Sungyeol, there is a new sense of liveliness every time he consumes the beans,” Hyunmi said, looking at Sungyeol who perfectly supported her theories through his excessive movements. He was hopping in place, trying to see whether his rabbit ears could ever stay still if he moved.

“It is, alas, an ordinary coffee bean bearing no magical powers. Perhaps the answer you are looking for does not lie in these beans,” Myungsoo proposed another idea.

“But the princess has never tried brewing anything using the beans. I think it’s worth a try,” Seulyi said, grabbing Hyunmi’s hand in hers. “Maybe you can combine it with another item that bears magical power. I remember Princess Biah saying she possesses a magical item.”

“The caduceus? But we have already obtained it,” Hyunmi spoke, watching the wrinkles appear on Seulyi’s forehead as she fought hard to remember its name.

“No, it’s a different kind of magical item. Something with food? Or was it a drink? You mentioned it once before,” Seulyi said, knocking the side of her temples to retrieve the answer. “I recall the word mammoths? The water of the mammoths?”

Hyunmi gasped out loud. “The Well of the Mermaids!”

“Yes, that!”

Luckily, due to their long years of friendship, Hyunmi had learned how to deal with Seulyi’s poor ability to remember names. Sometimes it rhymed, sometimes it was an alliteration, sometimes it was a completely different subject. Being able to decipher it became a new skill.

Hyunmi turned to Myungsoo with a brimming smile. “Would it be possible to mix the coffee beans with mermaid tears?”

“It is quite a risk you shall be taking, princess. Are you aware of the consequences of using mermaid tears?”

“It can grant a humble wish in exchange of one’s life,” Hyunmi recited from her memories. “The mermaid tears shall weigh the humbleness or selfishness of each wish. Whether the requester deserves mercy or death, the tears shall judge.”

Myungsoo blinked his eyes in surprise. “My, you are quite knowledgeable on this subject considering you have never studied the magical realm,” he said, completely impressed.

“It was Woohyun who taught me about the mermaid tears.” Hyunmi smiled, thinking of the day when it was so easy to see him, to hold him, or to kiss him. How much she yearned for his presence.

“If it is as risky as the cost of one’s life, are you truly willing to go along with it, Hyunmi? You’d be putting your own life on the line,” Sungjong remarked. He playfully wiggled his tail, but his movements were more chopped and stiff compared to his usual elegance. The cat tried its best not to show any worries.

“Isn’t the wish to recover my dad from his sickness a humble one?” She asked, trying to plead with the cat instead.

“Yes, but it is also a gateway for you to meet Cupid, which would make it quite selfish,” Sungjong said realistically.

Myungsoo noticed the dejection in all their faces, as if they hit a barricade of steel, obstructing their path to success. “We are not the ones to judge. We haven’t known the outcome. I say it would be safe to try mixing the mermaid tears with the coffee beans.”

“Indeed!” Seulyi also raised her voice to peak through the noise of people celebrating in the back. “Princess Biah’s wish to be with Sir Hoya, which was quite selfish in my opinion, was granted. Perhaps these mermaids have a different standard of humility.”

“T-t-true! If these coffee beans could become a cure to death, how happy I shall be,” Sungyeol sang, dancing along to the beat of the festival.

Despite being the sole decision maker, Hyunmi turned to Sungjong for some sense of approval. She needed others to agree along to prevent herself from doing other irrational, irresponsible actions.

“Do whatever you please. I am fed well enough to survive without you here,” Sungjong said, clearly irritated by the entire idea. Though he put on such a tough front, he meant the exact opposite of his words. He did not want anyone discovering his true worries, or how lost he’d be without the princess he had grown to love and care about. Anyone could see through his pretenses, except the princess herself.

“Oh, Sungjong,” she sang, carrying the fat purple cat from the bench it rested on, and began swinging it in her embrace. “I can’t possibly leave you or anyone else. I am determined to make this plan work. Father shall survive, and Woohyun shall return. I am certain of that.”

Sungjong stayed quiet, feeling the princess’ arms over his body. As the others cheered and celebrated over the princess’ words, he was the only one who felt the trembling in her hand, and the abnormality in her quickening heart rate. Within their small embrace, Sungjong understood she was as frightened as he was. It was her life on the line, after all, and a mistake could lead to her own death. Her words were a conviction to herself. Out of everyone, she needed the most mental support.

“I believe you,” he whispered softly so that only the princess could hear. He was certain his sincere message was delivered, for her firm fingers loosened its grip around his body like a rope unwinding itself from a steady pillar.

“My dear friends,” Hyunmi spoke, the fear in her voice masked by great confidence. “We shall depart to Diamond and obtain the mermaid tears.”


	35. Mermaid Tears

It was an odd sight seeing Princess Biah seated at her throne as Hoya took the majestic seat beside her, occupying the king’s throne.

“My, how long have we been away?” Hyunmi couldn’t help but ask, expressing her surprise politely. After the cancellation of the engagement, she didn’t expect Hoya to be accepted by the Diamond royal family this soon.

“No longer than three days,” Biah answered, smiling kindly in oblivion to the true question.

“Three days is the amount of time it takes to dethrone a king, I suppose?” Myungsoo added, his tone kind and whimsical as always, but his words rather harsh.

Hoya’s face stiffened, seeming to blanch in color. He seemed uncomfortable being there, though one had to admit his suitability on the throne. Dressed in a robe usually reserved for the royal family, Hoya looked of royal bloodline himself. If only he showed greater confidence.

“Dethrone is too harsh of a word to be used,” Biah said, continuing to smile at them. “I introduced Sir Hoya as my lover to my parents, and they proceeded to educate him the proper conducts of a future ruler.”

Her reply was too surreal to comprehend, and they wondered whether such an ideal situation would truly be possible.

“You mean to say your parents accepted Sir Hoya and willingly tutor him to become the next King of Diamond?” Hyunmi repeated, trying to find flaw in the good news.

“Indeed. Ain’t it wonderful?” Biah chimed cheerfully, her face lifting with brimming joy. She turned to Hoya with a loving smile and grazed her hand upon his, calming him from his anxiety. As soon as their skin came in contact, all his worries disappeared.

“That’s impossible. It is too good to be true,” Seulyi even muttered. The stark contrast with Hyunmi’s situation was a desolate comparison between heaven and hell.

“Everyone has a chance to find their happy ending, and I found mine,” Biah said, giggling to herself. She exchanged looks with Hoya, seeing him completely settled in comfort.

“In that case, would you be willing to help me attain mine?” Hyunmi asked, not missing the chance to gain the princess’ favor.

“Oh! It would be an honor, of course, considering the great favor you have helped me with.” Biah clasped her hands together, staring at them with a twinkle in her eyes. “What may I assist you with?”

“I would like a portion of the mermaid tears,” Hyunmi said, her voice showing her refusal of rejection.

“Mermaid tears?” Biah frowned, remembering she had vaguely mentioned it before. “You mean the magical water from the well?”

“Indeed.”

The frown on Biah’s face grew deeper, and her euphoria morphed into sheer panic. Her good cheer to aid them turned into an effort to change one’s mind.

“I am afraid I can help you with anything but that,” she said.

“Oh? How so? What are you hiding?” Sungjong asked curiously.

“It isn’t because I am hiding something, but the mermaid tears could lead to death,” Biah warned them.

“I am quite experienced with matters of death,” Hyunmi said, having gone to the Underworld already.

“This is far worse, Princess Hyunmi. The mermaids will test you to weigh your selfishness against selflessness. If they judge you selfish, you may lose your life,” Biah continued, trying hard to gain their trust. They all knew she was speaking the truth, but the need for the mermaid tears exceeded every argument.

“I thank you for the warning, but that is a consequence I shall bear for myself,” Hyunmi insisted.

Hoya knew the princess’ character and her inability to stop midway. She had to complete a task once started, and finding cupid was no exception to her determination. Holding her back and obstructing her path would only worsen the situation.

“Do what she wants,” he told Biah. “Give her the mermaid tears. She is far more capable of things beyond our expectations.”

Biah couldn’t argue back with him, and agreed on the request. “I shall allow you to retrieve one litre, and no more.”

Hyunmi’s lips curved into a grateful smile, eagerly nodding her head like a child awaiting presents. Who knew Sir Hoya’s status as Princess Biah’s lover was the key to attaining the mermaid tears?

 

There they stood in front of the water fountain decorated with small winged cherubs. No one would’ve known its identity as the Well of the Mermaids if they hadn’t been told beforehand. It resembled an ordinary water fountain to its beholder.

Biah handed a large ceramic vase to Hyunmi to store the magical water in. “The mermaids may test you first. Be careful.”

“What kind of test?” Hyunmi asked, blinking her eyes at Biah, then turned her gaze at the innocent looking water fountain. One could hardly find harm in it.

“It is different for each person,” Biah said, lifting her lips to form a forced smile. “Please return safely.”

Hyunmi did not quite understand her words, and her other friends shrugged with equal confusion. She dipped the water jar into the clear water of the fountain, watching the liquid enter the vase with small bubbles dissolving next to it. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, aside from the increasing weight of the jar extending beyond the ordinary, the shrill giggles appearing out of nowhere, and the fact her surrounding began to transform itself into a foreign setting. It was a small lake in the middle of the forest covered by trees. A calming waterfall cascaded gently into the deep blue lake. Yet, a sinister atmosphere lurked around her like a bad omen.

By the time Hyunmi absorbed her new environment, she nearly let go of the vase from her hand. The princess cradled it like an infant, feeling some water drops fall unto her dress and skin. The giggles became more prominent, and after she blinked again, she was no longer alone.

Mermaids, about twelve of them, were sitting and swimming in the lake. All of them stared at her with curious eyes, seemingly gleaming in the dark setting. Golden hair similar to a deity, made of different locks, extended all the way to cover up their barren breasts. Below their navel, their human skin dissolved into a beautiful gradient of either silver or gold, forming a fish fin instead of legs.

“Do you like it? You can have one of your own,” the one sitting at the bed of the lake spoke. She playfully whipped her tail into the water, splashing water against the other mermaids.

Hyunmi was more surprised at the fact they could speak the human language.

“We can speak any language of the world, dear,” another mermaid said, characterized by her slightly darker hair. Her smile, though beautiful and attractive, seemed to hide a malicious intention behind it.

They could also read her mind. None of her thoughts were safe. She was as transparent as a stripped off prisoner.

“Why of course, dear. We want to know why you need our tears,” another one said. She had a hibiscus flower in her hair and leaned against the shore closest to Hyunmi. Mermaids were straightforward creatures.

“I heard it can grant a wish,” Hyunmi answered, feeling the crack in her voice. Being outnumbered frightened her, despite her act to appear confident.

“You must also have heard it requires the exchange of one’s life,” the darker haired mermaid said, smirking so alluringly like a predator eyeing its prey.

Hyunmi swallowed her saliva and nodded her head. “Which depends on the selflessness of the wish itself, correct?”

The mermaids exchanged looks with each other and began to laugh. The sound was as melodiously enchanting as it was disturbing. Hyunmi tried hard not to shiver, quite certain they tried scaring her on purpose.

“Dear, no wish grants itself for free. If you are brave enough to retrieve our tear, you must be ready to die,” the first one said, her fin lying idle in the water by now. The stillness created an eerie anticipation for something darker. “Unless you choose to become one of us.”

“I do not quite understand your words. Princess Biah used the mermaid tear to be together with her loved one and survived. Why are you insisting on my death?” Hyunmi said, gripping the vase closer against her. There was something frightening about these mermaids and their neverending effort to reel her in. She wished to return as quick as possible.

“This is a matter between you and us,” the mermaid with the hibiscus flower said, hopping herself to sit on shore, bringing herself even closer to Hyunmi. “No wish is selfless in nature. To wish is to gain. To gain is for another to lose. You may want to gain your father’s health and cupid’s return, but would you be willing to lose your life for it?”

Hyunmi flinched at the absurdity of the question. What was the point of completing this mission and finding Woohyun if she had to part with him in the end?

“Enchanting. I haven’t met a mortal as selfish as you in a long time, dear. You belong right with us,” the first mermaid spoke, swaying her tail to create small ripples in the water. They appeared as quick as they disappeared.

“How is that selfish? Is it selfish to be with the man I love?” Hyunmi asked, frowning at the mermaids who were messing with her head.

“If it were selfless, wouldn’t you put his well-being above your own desires?”

Hyunmi froze, her thoughts completely emptied as she pondered on those words. The mermaids were correct all along. Once again, she only tended to her need to see him, disregarding his life she had so foolishly endangered. What should it matter whether she got to see him again when the true mission was for him to regain his strength?

“You see, no wish is selfless in nature. You can’t gain without losing. For you, dear princess, we require the price as valuable as your life,” the hibiscus mermaid spoke, reaching her hand towards the princess. What may seem as an ordinary human hand was in fact no different from a frog’s leg, containing a thin flap of slipper skin in between the fingers.

“Have I failed the test?” Hyunmi asked, wanting to move, but finding her entire body locked in place by an invisible force. She watched as the mermaids began to swim to her one by one, each hopping on land as they dragged their entire body to reach her. The land did not stop the creatures from pulling themselves over the unfamiliar terrain, creating wet trail over the grass.

“The exchange shall happen after our tears are used. Prepare yourself for judgement.” Instead of one mermaid, they were now chanting together in a low hummed tone. They crept closer to Hyunmi who began shaking in fear, unable to escape.

“You shall join us,” they continued chorusing, depleted from any sound of liveliness. The alluring quality of their voice turned into a sound of absolute terror.

Hyunmi could only scream helplessly when the mermaids circled around her, invading her like a demon preying on a mortal. She shut her eyes, afraid to see what would become of her. But seconds passed by, and she felt nothing.

Opening her eyes, she had returned in Diamond, standing in front of the well, surrounded by her friends. The ceramic vase was dipped inside the water, halfway filled to the top. Hyunmi gasped and took the entire vase out of the water in her own hand.

“Aren’t you going to fill it up?” Seulyi asked.

“N-no.” Hyunmi was still trembling at the image of the approaching mermaid, trying to lure her into becoming one of them. She had always thought of them as beautiful creatures, not ravenous beings preying on hopeful maidens. Above all, they lacked human empathy and easily failed her test.

“Oh! Did you meet the mermaids?” Biah suddenly asked, noticing the sudden change in Hyunmi’s earlier confidence.

“What? How is that possible? Hyunmi has been here the entire time,” Seulyi said.

“The mermaids appear to us in some sort of a vision or dream. They tell us what we need to know, and disappear afterwards,” Biah said.

Eventhough it was only a vision, everything felt real. Hyunmi broke down and fell to her knees in despair. Would she turn into a mermaid once they came to collect her soul? Would she steer clear from the Underworld? Would her father be healed? Would she be allowed to continue loving Woohyun?

“You have seen them,” Myungsoo confirmed, studying her odd reaction. None of her earlier courage remained, and all they saw was a terrified girl.

“What about the judgement?” Sungjong asked.

Hyunmi hugged the vase in her arms, leaning her cheek against the cold circular opening. “They shall judge me after I have used up the mermaid tears.”

“Have they spoken about your wish?” Biah asked, kneeling down beside the princess to get a better understanding.

Hyunmi nodded slowly, squeezing her eyes shut. “They declared it a selfish wish. We can’t gain without losing in return.”

The rest stared at her in disbelief, unable to accept the reality of the outcome. But none were prepared to hear the continuation if her speech.

“To gain my father’s health and ensure Woohyun’s safe return, I have to lose my life.”


	36. Daughter's Fidelity

“I got them!” Sungyeol yelled as he held a big burlap sack in his hand, nearly bigger than his skinny frame. “I got the coffee beans.”

“Perfect,” Hyunmi replied, remaining seated on the pegasus.

They headed back to Heart, not knowing what would become of her fate. Sungyeol had been away to retrieve the coffee beans as they obtained the mermaid tears. This would effectively save time. But as seconds passed by, Hyunmi grew more frightened instead.

“You should go straight to your kitchen, and I will find Prince Dongwoo. He could help get you to the king without getting noticed,” Sungjong said.

“The princess s-sounds like a fugitive.” Sungyeol chuckled. He nearly choked from eating the coffee beans without roasting or even cleaning them first.

“She is no different from a fugitive at the moment. The entire kingdom is still searching for her,” Seulyi said, and exhaled deeply. “I am not sure you can survive this, Hyunmi.”

The princess flattened her eyes at her friend. “I thank you for your support,” she made a sarcastic remark, which momentarily took her mind away from the real issue. Her heart continued beating tumultuously in panic, her sweat beads rolled off her head, and her body shivered with fear. The words of the mermaids continued ringing in her head, warning her of a future she did not want to meet.

As soon as they arrived at the Heart kingdom, they headed straight to the castle, increasing their speed so that no one would see them. The pegasus and chimera landed at the small back entrance that would lead them to the kitchen unofficially belonging to Hyunmi.

“Thank you. I am eternally indebted to you,” Hyunmi told the pegasus as she got off. She stroked the animal by its neck, and lightly pecked its muzzle. If this was the end of her, she wanted the pegasus to know how much she appreciated its help.

“Chi-Chi, go hide yourself until I require your assistance once more,” Myungsoo said, telling the chimera to avoid attracting unnecessary attention. They headed to the kitchen as Sungjong entered the castle to find Dongwoo.

“Lock the doors. We cannot let anyone in and report of our presence,” Hyunmi commanded as soon as they were inside.

Sungyeol and Myungsoo found some wooden planks and placed it in front of the door to keep it locked as a barricade. Seulyi had countlessly aided Hyunmi in her brewing process and efficiently got all the tools she needed as Hyunmi started a fire.

“How are we going to do this?” Sungyeol asked, setting the bag of coffee bean next to the princess.

Hyunmi stood still, watching the fire flicker as the water inside the cauldron began to heat up. After checking her inventory, she knew she had some leftover medela roots and panax, but none seemed to have helped the previous time. A coffee bean seemed to bear the power to liven someone from exhaustion, and the mermaid tear could grant a wish. It should suffice.

“Grind those coffee beans. We shall make it into a pill,” Hyunmi instructed. She picked up the wooden mallet for Seulyi to hold, along with some of the coffee beans.

Seulyi blankly stared at the beans on top of the counter, wondering what to do with the mallet. She only knew the items Hyunmi needed, bearing no knowledge on each of their function.

“I shall do this in your stead. You can watch the door,” Myungsoo took the hammer from Seulyi’s hand, afraid she’d hurt herself.

Seulyi blushed and obeyed him, heading to the door connected to the castle. Through the small latch, she kept an eye outside to ensure the coast was clear. This was a much simpler task she was capable of carrying out.

With the lads doing labor’s work, the beans were grinded into brown colored powder within minutes. They handed it to Hyunmi to mix with a gooey paste she obtained from kneading the sap of the medela root. She tried a new method using old ingredients, not knowing when to cease trying.

They watched Hyunmi shape the mixed paste into a small ball with her hands before dropping it into the boiling water. The cauldron began bubbling viciously, making a noise that heightened their panic. White smoke evaporated from it, clouding their vision.

Hyunmi took the jar of mermaid tears and opened its lid. The translucent color made it no different from ordinary potions and condiments, but it was a liquid far more life threatening. Her hands trembled on top of the cauldron, imagining the possible consequence of using the mermaid tears. It was the only solution guaranteed to succeed.

After exhaling deeply, she poured the liquid into the cauldron. Her heartbeat quickened in anticipation, awaiting death to greet her at any moment. However, nothing remarkable took place even as seconds went by.

They extinguished the fire, waiting for the medicine to cool down. Hyunmi took a small vial shaped like a crystal icicle and poured some of the remaining mermaid tears into it, making sure not to drop anything despite her shaking hand, not knowing when to expect a vision of the mermaids again. She threaded a small string through the vial’s lid, transforming it into a necklace for herself. Perhaps she may need it in the future.

As they scooped out the rounded ball shaped medicine using a ladle, a knock against the door surprised them all. Seulyi immediately stole a peek through the small latch, gasping in relief to see Dongwoo and Sungjong’s arrival.

“Sister, you have returned!” Dongwoo exclaimed when the door was opened, embracing his sister who was equally overjoyed to see him.

“My final task is to cure father’s sickness,” Hyunmi told him abruptly, smiling at the absurdity of it.

He paled in response, knowing the difficulty to attain a successful result. Nearly the entire kingdom was aware of the princess’ attempts, knowing how many times she hadn’t succeeded. But one couldn’t let past records determine the success of one’s future. “How can I help you?” He asked instead, showing endless supports in her trial and errors.

“I need you to take me to father without being seen,” Hyunmi said, knowing she could depend on him. “Would that be possible?”

Dongwoo smirked, holding up a long black cloth in his hand. “I have prepared for such an occasion,” he proved his amazing wit to read the situation.

With the medicinal pills stored in her pocket, Hyunmi disguised herself behind the black cloak. Even her face remained hidden within the shades of the oversized hoodie. Such robes weren’t suspicious considering it to be the daily attire of high priests and judges. No one questioned her even once as she trailed behind Dongwoo, heading to her father’s room.

“The king is resting,” the guard assigned for the king’s room spoke, holding his hands up to deny access. “We cannot allow entrance to anyone.”

“I am his son, the Prince of Heart. If you do not allow me through, my first command as a new king will be to behead you,” Dongwoo said ruthlessly.

Hyunmi widened her eyes in surprise. This was not the sweet and loving brother she had known. He was much more daring as the situation required of him. A part of her admired him even more.

“A- Apologies, Your Highness,” the guard spoke, belittling himself after the threat. He bowed down like an obedient puppy, letting the two siblings enter the king’s room.

Hyunmi immediately pulled down the hoodie from her head, watching her father lie motionless in bed. His face had grown older, was filled with more wrinkles, and was marked with extreme exhaustion. His eyebags were darker and puffier than before. Even his skin seemed to have rotten ever since the public trial she last saw him at.

“Father!” She called out, kneeling down beside his bedside. She wrapped her arms around him, completely lost at the sight of his weakened state.. Though they may have had a fallout, nothing could defeat the bond of a family. This was storge love.

The king resembled a commoner in his current state. He barely managed to open his eyes, faintly following the voice of his beloved youngest daughter.

“Hyunmi? Is that you?” He asked, trying to lift his hand from the bed. Every syllable was spoken in a raspy breath, requiring more effort to enunciate the sounds.

“Yes, yes, it is I, father,” Hyunmi said, quickly supporting him from the back with Dongwoo’s help. Tears dwelled in her eyes when she realized how skinny his fingers were. He had gotten thinner since she last saw him, and his body temperature felt abnormally cold.

“I apologize… For forcing you… Into marriage,” he spoke, coughing in between. “I should have given you… freedom.”

“No, father. I am the one who should apologize for my selfishness. If I had never fallen in love, this never would’ve happened. Forgive me for being a devious child,” Hyunmi cried out, holding unto his hand tightly. Her vision was blurred by a cloudy curtain of tears.

“Do not say that,” he breathed and closed his eyes towards the ceiling. “Love is a beautiful feeling. I am glad… you have experienced it.”

Hyunmi blinked her eyes, rubbing the tears away with the sleeve of her dress. Was he showing his support for her choice?

“Woohyun seems… like a nice lad,” he continued speaking, exhaling deeply with an odd tremble in his breathing. “I wished I had the chance… to get to know your future husband.”

Hyunmi widened her eyes, feeling herself hyperventilating from his words. He was uttering a farewell speech, as if he had completely given up on fighting for his life. She panicked, but refused to let him die. She would willingly trade lives on his deathbed.

“It isn’t the end, father. This will heal you,” Hyunmi spoke with blind faith. She took the pill stored in the pocket of her dress and slipped it into his mouth. She took the glass of water from his nightstand and helped him swallow down the pill.

Hyunmi expected another vision, for the mermaids to appear to collect her soul. However, seconds passed and she remained in the king’s chamber. Instead of her life, it was the king who uncontrollably began gasping for air, sounding like he was being choked by an invisible force.

“Father!” Both siblings yelled, trying whatever they could to save him. Dongwoo massaged his back as Hyunmi crumbled into prayer.

She could only pray for a miracle to save. At this moment, she willingly begged for her life to be taken in turn for her father’s complete recovery. She was ready to meet death even without completing the final task. This was her final act of a daughter's fidelity.

“Hyunmi, you have to see this,” Dongwoo suddenly said, nudging her by the arm.

The princess looked up, noticing an odd sight unfolding before her. Every time her father coughed, his back straightened more, and a healthy color reappeared on his skin. The wrinkles smoothed itself into non existence. The more he coughed, the younger he turned, like the pest of sickness was thrown away from his body. He had never looked as healthy and young before.

“Father, how are you feeling?” Hyunmi asked, tightly holding his hand in her grip. They were no longer of skinny bones, and she was relieved to feel the plump flesh of a healthy man. Her father was cured. The mermaid tears worked, and she was still alive.

“How? How is this possible?” The king asked, admiring the freshness of his body. He clasped and unclasped his fingers, testing his new strength. Whatever pill he had been given, it worked like magic.

“Do you really wish to know?” Hyunmi asked, her face wet by the tears trailing down her cheek. She wondered how much of this moment she was allowed to indulge in. The mermaids wanted her life, this couldn’t possibly be the end of their threat. The crystal vial still hung around her neck, containing the mermaid tear that symbolized both a potion and poison to her.

“Please, enlighten me,” the king spoke, chuckling heartily at the magical experience.

Hyunmi hadn’t seen her father smile so brightly ever since the news of her engagement to Prince Sunggyu. Seeing the happiness on his face made her momentarily forget all her worries. She sat down on the bed with Dongwoo on the opposing side, and told the entire story about Aphrodite’s three task. The other two listened intently, enjoying her animated gestures like she was putting up a theatrical show.

“And thus, I have to complete my final task and return to the Underworld next,” Hyunmi concluded her entire tale.

The king and Dongwoo stared at her with jaws wide open, unable to believe a magical realm existed within their own, like two parallel universes overlapping one another. Her tale was so whimsical, one couldn’t help but wish for a happy ending.

“Oh, my dearest princess,” the king spoke, stretching his arms open to welcome her in a mighty embrace. “I apologize for my stubbornness. Your happiness is of utmost important, I realize that now. I wish I could assist you in retrieving him.”

“Do not worry, father. I have completed the tasks. Woohyun shall return shortly,” Hyunmi said confidently. She squeezed his hand tightly before releasing him. She embraced both her father and brother in turn.

“The next time I see you, I hope you shall stay here for good with Woohyun,” Dongwoo said, ruffling her hair affectionately. He had every reason to believe in her, knowing she would persist even if the entire world turned against her.

Hyunmi nodded, wearing the hoodie back over her head. “Please stay safe. Take care of father,” she said, exiting the king’s room.

She did not say a word to anyone, making sure no one would talk to her as she returned to the kitchen. The others awaited her return, their grief turning to joy once she appeared at the door.

“We thought you died!” Seulyi was the first one to greet her, embracing her friend.

“Only you did. I always knew she would make it,” Sungjong said, rolling his eyes. He then turned to the princess with a playful smirk, knowing she had succeeded. “We still have a mission to complete.”

“Indeed,” Hyunmi said, letting go of Seulyi to face everyone else, her precious friends. “I shall need your help one last time.”

“We are ready at your service, princess,” Myungsoo said, bowing down to her. “We shall go where you want us to go.”

A smile took over her face. It won’t be long before the lover’s would reunite.


	37. Final Mission

They set forth to the Clover kingdom once again, finding Apollo outside his temple. He danced to the beat of the musical instruments like an undignified man, not noticing their presence when they approached.

“You survived,” he spoke in fascination, staring at Hyunmi with shimmering eyes of admiration. He wasted no time, knowing exactly what they required of him. He took the same vial and two copper coins, handing it to the princess.

“I’ll return promptly, I promise,” Hyunmi told her comrades, watching a flicker of anxiety in Seulyi’s gaze. Other than her concern, others were set on her return, expecting the remainder of the journey to stay out of harm’s way.

Without wasting any second, Hyunmi had memorized the order of actions she needed to take. She swallowed the potion, placed the two obols on the tip of her tongue, and waited for her soul to depart. The headache was anticipated, and she was no longer surprised to see herself detached from her physical body. She tapped her foot on the ground, hearing no sound echoing from her action as a spirit. Finally the entrance to the Underworld appeared and she ran through it this time.

“Excuse me, Charon!” She yelled out, her voice echoing through the dark cave. She spit out the obol into her hand, storing one away. She watched the cloaked figure emerge from the misty fog, asking for his payment.

Hyunmi stepped into the gondola, ignoring the dead souls who tried to hold on to her. As Charon pedalled through Styx, the princess thought of what to say. Her heart would've raced in panic, if it was beating.. Despite having no pulse as a spirit, she felt the anxiety of a possible failure. What if it were too good to be true? What if it was exempted from Aphrodite’s desired result?

She thanked Charon when the familiar red entrance came in sight, hopping from the gondola to meet the Underworld rulers. She knocked on the gate, stepping inside when silence welcomed her inside. The sight was no longer foreign, and she knew the two rulers were lurking around to watch her movements.

“I have completed your request. My father, the King of Heart, is alive and well,” she raised her voice, using the authority of a princess she was taught since an early age. Her eyes scanned around the room, masking all of her fear and worries behind her confident expression.

“So you have, mortal,” a grim voice spoke as a black fog clouded by. It dissolved itself into Hades’ human form. Soon after, the red colored smoke floated by, taking the place beside him as Persephone.

“I must say, I am quite impressed at your victory. The mermaids aided you, correct?” Persephone spoke, her eyes luring at the crystal necklace around her neck.

“Y-yes.” The thought of the eerie creatures caused a crack in Hyunmi’s defense. Fear consumed her once again, realizing she was currently in the land of death. Hades and Persephone could imprison her in the Underworld forever, and people would put the mermaids to blame.

“The fact you made it out alive shows your selflessness,” Persephone continued, surprising Hyunmi. She elegantly snapped her long fingers, creating a heap of mist from her hand. Out of the it, a small wooden treasure chest appeared.

Hyunmi’s eyes widened, completely enchanted and mesmerized by the beauty of the small box. Her eyes trailed along as Persephone presented the box right in front of her.

“This is a gift to Aphrodite which I shall have you deliver,” she transferred it unto Hyunmi’s hands. “Along with it I shall give you a warning. A mortal must never open the box, for calamity might be unleashed unto the land.”

There was a new sort of pressure as Hyunmi held the box between her hands, clenching it tightly shut to ensure the safety of the land. “You have my gratitude. I cannot thank you enough,” she spoke, curtsying in front of the two royals. When she lifted her face, a genuine smile encompassed her face, surprising the king and queen.

“Do you truly love cupid to such an extent?” Persephone suddenly asked before the princess moved.

Hyunmi turned on her heels, the long red gown fluttering elegantly with her movement. “Love is a difficult entity to measure,” she answered.

“To what extent should we measure your so-called love?” The queen continued asking, raising a curious eyebrow at the human girl.

Hyunmi prepared the answer before the question was asked, and answered with confidence. “For him, I’d be willing to lay down my life.”

“How foolish of you. Such an exchange will separate the two of you between the world of the living and death,” Hades interrupted, frowning at her pathetic mindset.

“Perhaps love isn’t about being together, but rather, about doing what is best for the other, even if we have to part ways.”

The two felt the frown sinking deeper in their forehead, watching the princess bow down before taking another leave. How naive she truly was.

“Who is to determine what is best for the other?” Hades muttered to himself.

“I am certain cupid disagrees,” Persephone spoke, chuckling to herself. As much as the deities above watched the journey of cupid’s lover, the ones in the Underworld were as keen on the progress.

 

Hyunmi sat in the gondola, ignoring the loud humming of the dead souls. She watched the harmless little box sitting in her lap, ensuring it was locked. What kind of calamities could Persephone have hidden in there? She did not bear enough curiosity to try and retrieve an answer. Her task was to deliver the box, along with the Golden Apple of Discord, and Hermes’ caduceus to Aphrodite. Then, she would finally be able to see Woohyun again.

The thought itself elicited a gleeful smile to spring forth on her red lips. She was extra joyful when she jumped off the gondola, landing on shore with lighthearted steps. She smiled at Charon, waving it goodbye, not forgetting to show her gratitude. The bright entrance to the living world appeared, and with the box clutched in her hand, she followed the light.

The nausea appeared as soon as her soul reentered her physical body. The others called her name, increasing the painful ring in her head. When she squinted an eye open, she noticed her empty hands. The box was gone.

“I-is this what you’re looking f-for?” Sungyeol asked, grinning widely as he held the familiar wooden box in his hand. He rocked his entire body, playing a risky balancing game with the box. The coffee beans caused him to disregard any logic, wanting to follow his curiosity instead.

“Do not open it!” Hyunmi immediately shouted, stretching her weak arms to the march hare’s direction.

Myungsoo took the box from Sungyeol, calmly handing it to Hyunmi. A part of him also feared what would become if Sungyeol watched over it. “Is this Persephone’s Box?” He questioned.

The princess nodded her head, stroking her fingers over the wooden texture. “This is the final item we had to retrieve. We can see Woohyun now.”

The others did not need to see her expression to notice the jovial tone she expressed. If one’s voice could utter a melody of complete gratitude, the princess surpassed it through her encapsulated joy.

They rode the pegasus and chimera once more to head toward their finals destination: Aphrodite’s temple. Heart had returned to the kingdom it once was, as if Hoya’s public trial had never taken place at all.

The five of them strode through the gates of the temple, entering the temple surrounded by Greek architectural pillars. They marched towards the big statue of Aphrodite, preparing themselves to call upon her. But the closer they approached, the more they realized a glowing presence leaning against the side of the statue. Aphrodite was waiting for them.

“I saw you approaching,” she spoke, as strict and vain as the goddess she turned out to be. She did not pretend a friendly persona, giving Hyunmi the cold eye ever since she set her gaze on the mortal.

“So you must be aware of my progress,” Hyunmi spoke, twisting her lips into a rather grim smile. “I have brought with me the three items of your heart’s desire.”

Aphrodite squinted her eyes and folded her arm over the other, watching the familiar looking items carried in their hands.

“First is the Golden Apple of Discord from Spade kingdom,” Hyunmi spoke, cueing Seulyi to step forward.

The servant girl hesitated a little before setting the item in front of the goddess at a few meters distance. Then she quickly ran back to her previous position, glaring a hard stare at the goddess who looked back with equal annoyance.

“Secondly, Hermes’ staff, the caduceus from the Diamond kingdom,” Hyunmi continued.

It was Myungsoo who stepped forward, placing the long staff beside the golden apple’s glass case.

“And finally, Persephone’s Box.” Hyunmi approached the goddess herself, extending her hand to personally hand over the box.

Aphrodite stared at the box, not moving the tilted angle of her head. She maintained an elegant pose, staring down at the princess. “Has Persephone asked you to relay a message?”

“She said it was a gift for you. Mortals are never to open it, for it will unleash malice into the world,” Hyunmi calmly replied, obeying what was asked of her.

“Is that so? And you easily believed her? Foolish girl,” Aphrodite spoke, scoffing under her breath as she stepped away from Hyunmi, brushing her arm against the shoulder. “She was merely tricking you.”

“What are you implying?” Hyunmi said, exchanging looks with her friends who were equally confused.

“What Persephone has given me isn’t a part of her beauty, but rather, a powerful yet forbidden magic,” Aphrodite said.

“Why would she possess it if it were forbidden?” Sungjong interrupted, grinning at the goddess mischievously. Something was amiss.

“The Underworld operates in a completely different manner. The power within the box allows you to resurrect someone from the death,” the goddess spoke, smirking as Hyunmi carefully processed her words. “To a deity such as Cupid, the feeling of betrayal depleted him of his energy, likening him to a dying mortal.”

“Are you saying the key to resurrect Woohyun lies in here?” Hyunmi said, staring at the box with amazement. “Why would Queen Persephone warn me of malice?”

“She may be worried of your well being. Opening the box does come with a sacrifice,” Aphrodite spoke, pressing her lips to a thin line. “Your life.”

Hyunmi was no longer surprised at this point. Her heart continued pounding against her chest, fearing every heartbeat may just be its last. Whether it were the mermaid tears or Persephone’s box, every way to retrieve Woohyun seemed to require the high price of her own life. Perhaps the universe didn’t want them to be together.

“The agreement you made with the princess did not speak of such exchanges. You have to keep your promise,” Sungjong chimed in, staring at the goddess with a deadly look in his yellow eyes.

Aphrodite exhaled deeply, and even the small sound bore the ability to wilt dead flowers to life again. “My initial agreement revolved around Persephone’s box, which is the only solution to save cupid. All it requires is the price of one’s life.”

Hyunmi stared down at the box in her hand. Her trembling fingers caused the box to shake along. What was the right decision to make when both options presented a great loss?

“How far are you willing to make sacrifices in the name of love?” Aphrodite continued asking, watching with amusement as the mortal girl stood in a dilemma.

Hyunmi squeezed her eyes shut, remembering her memories with Woohyun. Though they had only lasted for a short while, it defined the happiest moments of her life. She learned the meaning of love, fortunate enough to have found someone who loved her as much as she loved him. To right her wrongs, she wanted Woohyun to recover. She wanted him to regain his strength. She wanted him to live. Because loving someone meant the desire to give them the very best, even when she herself could not be there to witness it.

Hyunmi lifted her head, hardening her stare to the goddess. Aphrodite stood surprised, for it were the most beautiful and purest tears she had ever seen in her entire life. Every drop was a crystallizing fragment of a beautiful diamond, more seldom than a mermaid’s tear, and more precious than gold. It was the tear of a hopeful, yet brokenhearted maiden, which was the rarest of its kind. She watched the princess part her lips to reply her question.

“I am willing to lay down my life,” Hyunmi whispered, clutching the latch of the wooden box.

The others soon realized the reason for her action, simultaneously rushing forward to prevent her from making a big mistake. The scene seemed to move slowly, as if every second stretched out into infinite minutes just to watch their failure elongate into wasted efforts. Every footstep echoed harshly against the barren floor. Loud screams calling for her name resonated in the cold air. Their movements weren’t quick enough, and they watched with desolated eyes as the lid of the box fell open.

A pitch black light stemmed off from the box, shining in a surrealistic bright way that blinded their entire vision. The darkness took over their sight momentarily, hearing the wooden box clatter against the concrete floor, its lid still wide open. They expected the princess to fall along, but instead, heard a familiar voice echo throughout the temple. It called out for her name over and over again with raw desperation.

When vision returned, allowing them to open their eyes, they saw in front of them the majestic sight of pristine white wings, made of pearl feathers, glowing brighter than that of a deity. At the center, resembling an angel himself, the young man held his lifeless lover in his arms.

Woohyun returned the moment Hyunmi departed.


	38. Selfless Sacrifice

None could believe the grand return of cupid—not in this way, not when the princess had sacrificed so much to retrieve him, only to be separated from him again in the end.

Woohyun held his lover cradled in his arms, slightly rocking her body to initiate some movement in her, but her soul had departed for good this time. His thumb gently rubbed the fresh tears from her eyes, not expecting the moment he’d see her again to be the last. Her bit his own lips, the scarlet color turning white from the pressure.

“Cupid, what are you doing here?” Aphrodite questioned, a sudden fear encompassing her beautiful face.

Woohyun gritted his teeth, looking up at his mother with beastly eyes yearning for revenge. He tightened his grip around Hyunmi’s arms before finding his voice to speak. “I was recovering, because your agreement stated I would regain my strength once she brought you those three items. Yet, you tricked her into taking her own life.”

The others who stood by, watching with pained hearts, were immediately alerted. They looked at the goddess, discovering the frown of a wanted criminal on her face.

“What have you done?” Myungsoo asked, directing the question to Aphrodite.

“Persephone’s Box does not contain a magical power to exchange one’s life, but a curse known as stygian sleep. It is a sleep so strong the victim is considered the living death,” Woohyun explained, narrowing his eyes towards his own mother. “I hurried my way here to prevent Hyunmi from opening the box, but…”

He paused, turning to the princess who laid idle in his arms. He could not contain his own misery and let the tears flow from his eyes, as equally pure and heartbroken as Hyunmi’s were. Both realized they loved the other too much to the point they could never be together.

“She is a mortal. She caused you to disobey me!” Aphrodite raised her voice.

“I do not need to obey a mother who murders the woman I love,” Woohyun spoke. He dismissed his mother’s loud gasp, and got up on his feet with the princess carried in his arms. He approached their friends who had been watching in silence, not knowing how to express their mourning.

“Fear not. It isn’t the end. Hyunmi shall return alive and well,” Woohyun told them, forcing his lips into a sheepish smile. They could see it quiver through the frozen trail of tears on his cheeks.

“Where are you taking her?” Seulyi asked, knowing she could entirely put her trust in cupid.

“I shall bring her to Olympus. Perhaps the other gods know of a way to lift the curse,” Woohyun explained, watching them slowly bob along their heads. He broke into another smile, more genuine this time. “I am grateful to every single one of you. Thank you for aiding Hyunmi throughout her journey.”

“You played a big part in her success,” Sungjong said, reluctantly acknowledging cupid’s help.

“We all did what we could in order to succeed. My task is eminent. I must revive her,” Woohyun said, unconsciously letting the corner of his lips linger into a pained smile.

“We shall await your return.” Sungjong moved his gaze between cupid and the princess. “Both of you.”

Woohyun nodded, and repositioned Hyunmi closer against him. He stretched out his majestic angel-like wings, setting off a gush of air from the precise movement. He nodded at them, and departed to Olympus through the windows, moving so fast no one could catch his departure.

Aphrodite was long gone by then.

 

Olympus was home to the twelve main gods and goddesses. It was a land hidden behind the clouds, consisting of an euphoric scenery no mortal had ever witnessed. The classic Greek architecture made it seem like an ancient shangri la.

Cupid flew right to the main colosseum where the gods and goddesses were gathered for discussions and meetings. He did not alert them of his visitation, immediately barging in through the opened window. Several deities looked surprised when he landed in front of them, carrying the human in his hand.

“This is preposterous! A human, in Olympus?” Athena yelled, wanting the sacred grounds of the gods belong to only the gods.

“Please, I need your assistance,” Woohyun pleaded, kneeling down on the ground as he gently held Hyunmi in his arm again. “She is cursed with the stygian sleep.”

“I am aware of that,” Zeus said, being the first to get up of his throne. He approached the couple, wincing when he saw Hyunmi’s pale face. The human’s beauty did not decay as death accompanied her. The sight saddened him, for he had known of her steadfast endurance and effort despite the impossibility of each task. “The stygeon sleep is a curse beyond our power. Only Kronos, the god of time, bears the ability to reverse its effect, but I doubt he is willing to offer his assistance.”

The answer stabbed Woohyun’s poor heart, rejecting his hopeful expectation with a dejected solution. “Is there no other way to revive her? I can’t let her stay in this state where she is neither alive nor dead. It is far worse than death itself.”

The deities stared at each other, trying to think of a solution. Some were more willing to help out, whereas others remained seated in their seats, unwilling to be involved.

“I remember something,” Apollo suddenly spoke up, and every head turned to him. “After she had returned from the Underworld, the mortals mentioned about mermaid tears that grants a selfless wish. Should they have collected it, it may act as your solution.”

Woohyun’s eyes sprung open, and his pupils frantically moved all over the place to think of an answer. He knew she had managed to gain her father’s health using the mermaid tears. Knowing her, he was certain she had stored the remaining tears should a need arise for it in the future. Such was the current situation. He needed it.

His eyes grazed over her dress, muttering a small apology as his hand reached out to her pocket. He felt the emptiness in the pocket of her dress and quickly retracted his hand back. Perhaps she had left it back in Heart whilst brewing her medicine. Perhaps he incorrectly predicted her actions, and she hadn’t been that thorough in her actions.

“It is located at Diamond kingdom,” he muttered to himself, remembering the Well of the Mermaid they had been at. The more he considered the idea, the more appealing it was. He was certain the mermaid tears could awaken the princess from the stygian sleep.

“Will you head there? I could lend you my winged sandals to increase your speed,” Hermes suggested. Considering cupid had no temples built for himself, getting around became a tedious task.

“Thank you, Hermes. I was planning on leaving with my pegasus and—”

Woohyun stopped speaking when he noticed a string dangling from Hyunmi’s neck. Odd. He had imagined her every single day in his wake, and dreamed about her at night. He was certain she never wore a necklace unless it was for a royal occasion, such as the masquerade ball. His fingers gently picked the thin string up in his hand, trailing its direction towards a vial shaped like a crystal icicle. It bore a translucent colored liquid inside which he immediately recognized as the mermaid tears. He gently set her upper body straight against his chest, allowing easier access to retrieve the necklace from her.

“Gods are nullified from the mermaid tear’s power,” Athena spoke, narrowing her eyes at the idea. It was absurd. She had all the knowledge in the world, knowing right from wrong before anyone else could judge.

Woohyun clenched the vial in his hand, staring at Athena with a smirk. “Powerful gods may be exempted, but I am not a part of the twelve Olympians,” he spoke, staring at the twelve gods staring down at him. Aphrodite’s presence was almost unknown as she had hidden herself at the very back, but Woohyun spotted his mother with ease.

“It is worth a try,” Zeus encouraged the young god to proceed.

“Are you aware of its consequences?” Athena questioned once again. Despite her cold and menacing tone, her questions were for the sake of cupid’s safety.

“It shall weigh a person’s wish, judging it as a selfless or selfish one to determine the fate of one’s life,” Woohyun recited, knowing the function of it all too well.

He opened the lid of the small vial, holding the clear liquid against the sunny rays from the land. It shimmered nearly yellow in color, but remained odorless. No thoughts entered his mind, other than his desire to see Hyunmi freed from the curse. He wanted her to survive, despite not knowing whether or not he would make it. They’d be no different from star crossed lovers whose path were always obstructed from being together. However, he was content knowing she was safe. He loved her enough, more than his own desire to live.

He pressed the vial against his lips, swallowing the liquid in one gulp. No one expected him to lean down afterwards, meeting the princess lips for a bittersweet farewell kiss. Whatever may happen, his feelings for her would never waver. Despite her betrayal and her mistakes, he knew she loved him unconditionally. People made mistakes, and a part of loving someone was the courage to forgive and accept their faults. Tears began falling from his eyes, dispersing against Hyunmi’s porcelain skin. He kept his lips pressed on hers, tightly laced his fingers around her smaller ones, and felt the ramming of his heartbeat in anticipation for her return.

As seconds passed, so did his consciousness. He fell down beside his lover, his fingers still wrapped around hers, unwilling to part even as death welcomed him.

“Cupid!” the deities yelled with appalled shock, growing pale despite their pure glow. They rushed to circle around the couple, not knowing what to expect when both laid lifeless on the ground. Some tried shaking their idle bodies, uselessly hoping the movement would breath life into them. However, they weren’t the controllers of the living and death.

A sudden twitch of one’s finger caught their attention, and they kept their silence as the eyes of the princess fluttered open. In her wake, the deities realized her beauty truly outmatched the goddesses of Olympus. Yet, they found no reason to hate her. All were mesmerized at her child-like curiosity as she stared at her surrounding with fear and amazement.

It was then when she felt the touch of Woohyun’s hands encapsulated in hers. The look of fascination transformed into panic and hopelessness, unable to control herself as tears collected itself in the corner of her eyes once more. She began making inaudible noises no one could comprehend, trying to awaken Woohyun. Her fingers wiped the tears from his eyes, noticing he had been crying as well.

“No, this was not part of the agreement,” she spoke, her voice trembling terribly with the fear of losing him. Her hands cupped his cheeks, savoring the way his skin felt under her touch. She forced a smile on her face, pathetically illusioning reality with a make belief lie. “Your mother said you will regain your strength if I completed the three tasks. And I did, Woohyun. I really did. Won’t you return now? Won’t you open your eyes and look at me?”

She bent down, pressing her lips against him, unable to give him a proper kiss. Instead, she broke down in loud hysteric cries, embracing his entire body. She refused to accept a different reality from the one she was promised. She had sacrificed so much for him, not to have him disappear from her once again. Perhaps she was selfish in a way, but she wanted him to live in her stead. She’d rather die than live without him.

“Please,” she wailed, sobbing horrifically without a care. “Come back to me.”


	39. Agape Love

“He isn’t dead,” a voice suddenly spoke—one that was awfully familiar in the way it bore dark intentions behind a whimsical tone.

Hyunmi gasped, when all of a sudden, she felt a pair of familiar warm arms wrap itself around her. It pulled her down, pressing her entire weight to fall upon him. As her skin touched his face, she felt the warmth of his breath against her cheek.

“Woohyun,” she cried, realizing he had truly returned. Perhaps it was a dream, but it did not matter, for in this reality they could finally be together.

“Ssh, these tears will taint your beauty, love,” Woohyun softly whispered, repositioning themselves to be huddled on their knees. He stared as she rubbed her own eyes, her chest rising and falling with her sobs. He lied, of course, thinking she was perfectly flawless even with her swollen eyes and nose as red as a rose. He couldn’t restrain himself from wanting to hold her, ignoring the other deities as he reached out to pull her against his chest.

“How is this possible? A minute ago, we thought he had lost his life,” Apollo remarked, his body bouncing with wonderment.

“A minute ago, he did lose his life,” the familiar voice spoke again.

As Hyunmi looked up from Woohyun’s shoulder, she saw through her blurred vision, the presence of Hades and Persephone. The king and queen of the Underworld had gone up to Olympus. For whatever reason?

“We were surprised to see a god’s appearance in front of us,” Persephone began telling the tale. “However, considering this dear mortal had visited us not long before, we concluded what had happened. Cupid explained his situation, confessing he wanted to protect his mortal lover even if he had to die in her stead.”

“Quite a tragic love story where both are willing to die for the other, despite not being able to exist in the living world together,” Hades continued, twisting his lips to a grim smirk. “So Persephone and I decided to give the lovers a second chance.”

Woohyun and Hyunmi stared at the two deities with confusion. They held unto each other’s hands, still knelt down on the floor. Realization began to hit them, knowing they had been subject of Hades and Persephone’s mercy.

“The truth is, we haven’t witnessed a love as pure and genuine as theirs in centuries. For that, we reward them with the greatest gift of all, life itself. We shan’t accept any of your souls in the Underworld.”

“You mean to say they can never die?” Zeus asked.

“Indeed.”

Despite the gods cheering, Hyunmi found a new concern. “But, I am a human. What will become of me if my dead soul gets rejected?” she questioned.

Woohyun took her hand in his, tracing nonsense symbols on her skin as he looked at her with a smile so jovial he could barely contain it himself. “If we were to get married, surely you wouldn’t remain a mortal,” he told her.

“Married?” Hyunmi repeated the word out loud, her face taking on a red color at the thought alone. She had always wished to be betrothed to the man she loved. Her heart began to race in an uncontrollable rhythm, unable to contain her happiness.

“I have discussed it with Zeus during my immobility to visit you. There is a potion that can turn the mortal immortal. We can spend an infinity together if you were to drink it,” Woohyun spoke, showing his excess excitement when he spoke of his ideals. He brought her hand against his lips and pressed a small kiss.

“Immortality,” Hyunmi repeated the word. She did not realize the smile on her face faltering as new thoughts entered her mind.

“Do you not wish to marry me?” Woohyun asked, tilting his head sideways. He unconsciously protruded his lips as a form of protest.

“I would love for nothing more than to be entirely yours,” Hyunmi said, leaning forward to give him a small peck on his lips, reassuring him of her feelings. “But what shall become of my family, my friends, and the kingdom?”

“As an immortal, you have the freedom to stay on earth. They shall age like mortals do, whereas you shall remain youthful forever. It is the only way to be with cupid,” Zeus explained, watching her face occupied by more worries.

“Perhaps, if you’d prefer,” Woohyun suddenly began, biting his lips hesitantly before providing another alternative, “We may find a solution to turn me human.”

“No, I shan’t allow it, son!” Aphrodite yelled, making her presence known to everyone in the room.

Hyunmi was unaware of the treachery committed against her, seeing only a mother’s affectionate love. She huffed a smile, tracing the lines of his jaws with her fingers. “I would much rather spend an eternity with you than limit our time together. All I ask for is for some time to relay the news to my friends and family,” she said, unable to help herself from giving him another peck.

She got up on her feet with cupid’s help who never ceased to let go of her hand. Finally she absorbed the presence of all deities in the room, realizing she wasn’t on earth anymore. A mere human had trespassed the land of the gods, and she suddenly feared some sort of punishment. However, there was something else of much greater importance than her fears. She released Woohyun’s hand and politely lifted the side of her dress to do a deep curtsy out of gratitude.

“I am forever grateful for your help. Despite being a human, thank you for allowing our relationship. I shall repay it in any way I can. Perhaps I could aid in creating new potions,” she said, in her usual convincing yet polite tone. Her eagerness melted the hearts of the others, though the majority of the gods had always supported her endeavor.

Aphrodite stepped forward, avoiding to meet her eyes as she hesitantly rubbed her own arm. “I apologize for my foul actions. You have proven to me that agape love still exists in today’s selfish society,” she said rather hesitantly.

“Agape love?”

“The highest form of unconditional and selfless love. It’s the ability to truly put others above yourself,” Aphrodite said, smiling at the princess like it was their first meeting. “You once told me you’d be willing to do anything for my son’s sake. I now know you are a woman of virtue who keeps her words even in her waking soul. For that reason, I could not have asked for a better companion for my son.”

Hyunmi lifted her lips into a smile, which grew even wider when she felt Woohyun slipping his arm around her waist, lightly kissing the side of her head.

“Indeed, it is this agape love that prompted us to offer you a second chance. Should you have been selfish in your motivations, we would have taken your soul during your second visit. The mermaids make wrong judgements at times, but we believe in what we see,” Persephone spoke, explaining the main reason for her decision to allow the couple to reunite in the land of the living.

Woohyun could not contain his happiness, turning to Hyunmi as he linked his hands behind her back. “Let’s return to Heart,” he said softly, extending an invitation she could not refuse.

Hyunmi nodded, letting him graze her hand as they excused themselves from the presence of the deities. Outside the gates of the building, the pegasus faithfully waited.

“I have to apologize to you first,” Hyunmi said before mounting the animal. Their last meeting ended with open wounds, needing to be healed through a proper apology instead of being neglected. Before she could continue, he had hushed her with his finger pressed against her lips.

“You have earned my forgiveness the moment you were willing to lay your life down for me. It was quite foolish, but I chose to do the same for you,” Woohyun said. He grinned, helping her get on the pegasus first before following behind her.

Hyunmi kept a bashful smile on her face, though he could not see it from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she indulged herself in his warmth she had missed. He was so quick to forgive, once again showing his unconditional love.

The flight to Heart was much quicker when the pegasus placed excessive force to its speed. They headed straight to the castle, knowing the others had gathered together.

In their waking silence, the pegasus’ hooves landed softly against the balcony floor. Hyunmi accepted Woohyun’s hand as she jumped off the pegasus, chuckling when her lover caught her with ease. They headed to the balcony door, knocking lightly to catch their attention. It took no longer than a split second for the door to be opened, seeing not one, but everyone’s head.

“Hyunmi! Woohyun!” They yelled, jumping up to greet the two. They would’ve mistaken them for a spirit if it weren’t for the feeling of their physical embrace. They were real, appearing before them in flesh and blood. The king watched with a proud grin from the side, whereas Soonkyu and Hyoyeon stayed at the furthest back of the corner with unreadable expressions.

“What happened?” Dongwoo asked, inquiring for some sort of explanation. He needed to ensure death would not chase the two on their tail.

So Woohyun and Hyunmi told the entire tale from beginning until the end, completing each other’s story when the other was unconscious, surprised at the incident during their temporary death. Finally, they told the plan of turning Hyunmi immortal.

“With that, I would like to ask you for your daughter’s hand in marriage,” Woohyun suddenly declared, once again surprising the rest in the room. None could suppress a smile from forming, but Hyunmi anxiously watched her father’s reaction. To her surprise, he laughed a boisterous laugh that rang similarly to Apollo’s. Her father sounded much healthier.

“I suppose you may skip over the courtship, considering she has had her heart set out for you since the very beginning. If Hyunmi desires so, it shall grant my humble wish to see any of my children get married,” the king spoke, glancing at his daughter meaningfully. “Married to the person they love.”

“But you would become immortal. Will you leave us? Who will accompany me from now on?” Seulyi wailed at the princess in agony, supposedly taking the good news in the wrong way.

“Well, Miss Nightgown, I do believe you still owe me your time in exchange for the antidote I handed you. I have come to collect your end of the deal,” Myungsoo spoke, twirling his hand out to her.

Seulyi looked confused for a moment, but shyly placed her hand on his. “In what way could I offer my time?”

“By spending the rest of your life with me,” Myungsoo spoke, placing a chaste yet polite kiss against her skin. “Without the princess, I would be more than happy to accompany you from now on, if you’d allow me to, of course.”

Seulyi was completely flabbergasted, not realizing the dumb smile of surprise on her face. She turned to find Hyunmi, watching her give a nod of approval before Seulyi jumped at Myungsoo, muttering multiple yes.

Over time, one no longer knew whether the love potion’s influence was still on her. It managed to transform into genuine feelings, finally reciprocated by the one she admired the most. Her wish to be with a man outside of the palace came true.

“Sister,” Hyoyeon suddenly called out, catching Hyunmi’s attention.

Seeing the two evil sisters approach, Woohyun hardened his stare. He protectively held Hyunmi closer to himself, attentively scanning the older siblings for possible threats.

“We ask for your forgiveness. We have wronged you in every possible ways,” Soonkyu said, about to fall to her knees as a form of plea, but Hyunmi quickly held her by the arms.

“Do not beg for my forgiveness, dear sisters,” Hyunmi said, gently enunciating every word with kindness. Her previous anger washed away when she realized the truth. “Without your lies, Woohyun wouldn’t have left. If I hadn’t looked for him, Aphrodite would not have given me three tasks. Without those tasks, three of my life’s biggest dilemma would not have been solved.”

Woohyun elicited a small gasp beside her. “You are quite right, love.”

“Indeed. Your mother helped me find a way to end my engagement to Prince Sunggyu, allowed Sir Hoya and Princess Biah to be together, and even recovered my father from his unknown disease,” she spoke, smiling with pride at her sisters. “I realize now, the greatest blessings are disguised as the hardest obstacles.”

The two sisters began to tear up, not expecting their wickedness to be returned with such kindness. They had prepared themselves to be cut off from Hyunmi’s life or be thrown into prison, but instead she showed forgiveness in a way they did not deserve.

Dongwoo did not say a thing, only staring at Hyunmi with his own sense of pride. When she turned to meet his eyes, he nodded his head, acknowledging once again that he had never doubted her once. They did not need a physical embrace to confirm they would always protect each other.

“So, dear princess,” Woohyun called out to her, catching her attention. As soon as her eyes fell on him, he noticed her dark brown eyes softening, looking with such curiosity and affection as it did during their first meeting. His heart still clamored like it did back then, realizing he may have already fallen for her that night. “You must feel quite accomplished being the first mortal to ever entice a god.”

“I heard myself being referred to as cupid’s lover,” Hyunmi said, teasingly grinning at him.

“Which you are,” Woohyun confirmed, reaching out to grab her fingers in her. “And soon you shall be known as cupid’s soulmate.”

“That is quite a big responsibility for a humbled princess such as myself.”

“Are you worried?” He asked, blinking his eyes in confusion. He did not want her to feel burdened, ensuring he had her full consent.

“Not at all,” Hyunmi said, standing on tiptoes as she furtively reached out to whisper in his ears. “Knowing I love you, there is nothing I fear.”

She watched the surprise unfold on Woohyun’s face, hearing a direct confession for the first time. His expression cleared up like mist disappearing behind the sunshine. No words could encapsulate the pure bliss he displayed.

“I fell in love with you by chance, but choosing to love you is a choice I shall never regret,” Woohyun whispered softly so only she could hear his deep voice. He did not care being in front of others as he boldly declared, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Hyunmi replied, smiling up to him, ensuring he heard her confession.

As the lovers kissed each other to close off the end of their distressing journey, they came to a new realization. Faith, hope, and love shall remain, but the greatest of these is love. For love is the only emotion that builds courage, offers hope, and practices faith. Love allows people to do the unthinkable, to turn the impossible possible, and to call forth a miracle.

Love always prevails.


End file.
